Isn't it Grand What I've Managed to Do?
by SilvorMoon
Summary: In which Pegasus discovers that perhaps the only thing more painful than losing Cyndia... is getting her back.
1. Prologue

**

Prologue

**

The man knelt on the stone floor, stone that was as cold as the inside of a grave, his arms folded tightly at his chest as he continued to clutch futilely at the place where his lost love had been. His face was wet: the right side with tears, the left side with a slow trickle of blood. That eye would never weep again. Slowly, he raised his one remaining eye to meet the gaze of the man who stood in front of him, watching impassively. 

"Where did she go?" he asked plaintively. "Bring her back!" 

"I cannot," the Egyptian replied. "It was not I who summoned the vision. I saw nothing more than you talking to the air." 

"Then..." Pegasus faltered. "Then does that mean that she was never here at all?" 

The mystic nodded solemnly. "The power of the Millennium Eye is to grant visions. It may be that you called up a vision of her from memory, or looked into her past, or even that you were able to look into the next world and catch a glimpse of her spirit... but it is beyond the power of the Eye to call up solid objects, much less to call souls back from the grave." 

"Then I have done this for nothing," said Pegasus bitterly. "Why did you put me through this when you knew all along that my quest was hopeless?" 

"I did warn you," the mystic replied. "You insisted on following me despite my warning. Now you must live with your choices. It is beyond your power to accomplish this task you have set for yourself, even with the power of the Millennium Eye. Go home, and content yourself with what you have. There is nothing more you can do here." 

"You're lying," said Pegasus, and was surprised to realize that he knew he was right. He wanted to believe it, of course, but some strange sense was telling him that this man was keeping something from him. More confidently, he repeated, "You _are_ lying. You know more than you're letting on, and I intend to find out what it is." 

Much to his surprise, the other man chuckled softly. 

"So, already you are beginning to harness the powers of the Millennium Eye," he said. "Soon there will be few in this world who can keep secrets from you. Yes, I know a way to bring people back from the dead - but you will never accomplish it." 

"Tell me anyway!" 

"Very well. I will tell you, but only because I suspect you would wrest the secrets from me anyway, even if I did not say a word. The power of the Eye is a beginning, but it is not sufficient. However, one who is able to claim all seven Millennium Items will hold immense power, perhaps even the one power you long for the most, but you will never have it. To claim them all, you would have to win them away from their rightful owners - not simply steal them. Their full powers will only open to you if you are given them freely... or win them in a Shadow Game. That is why I say you will never have them. The Items are scattered so far that even I, the guardian, do not know where all of them have gone." 

"But you know where some of them are," Pegasus persisted. "You have at least one yourself. You said yourself that only the holders of Millennium Items can come here, and that would include you." 

"That is perceptive of you," said the mystic evenly. "Yes. The Millennium Key and Scales obey my call." 

"Then I'll challenge you to one of those games right now!" Pegasus tried to stand, and swayed on his feet. His head reeled - from emotion, from the pain and blood loss, or perhaps from something else altogether. The blue-eyed man laughed at him. 

"You are a fool," he said. "You would challenge me to a Shadow Game when you are too weak even to stand on your own two feet? You have no knowledge, yet, of how to use your single Item. I have two Millennium Items, and I have trained and studied all my life to learn to handle their powers. You aren't ready to defeat me in a game. You are so weakened now from absorbing the Eye's powers that you would die if you tried. If you wish to be reunited with your lover in the world of the living, that is not the choice I would recommend." 

Pegasus stared a moment. Then he sighed. "All right. I retract my challenge... for now." 

"You are a stubborn man," said the Egyptian, "and very foolish, as I said. You would be better off forgetting everything I have told you. Return to your homeland and live your life." 

"I will go home," Pegasus told him, "but I won't forget. You have given me a great gift, and I thank you for that... but someday I will come back, and when I do, I won't retract my challenge." 

"That will be a long time from now," said the mystic, "but if it pleases you to believe otherwise, then you are free to do so. Good-bye. Perhaps if we meet again, you will be a wiser man." 

Pegasus nodded and made his way for the exit. He managed to get as far as the door before he stumbled, and the guards caught him and propped him up. He was so weak, they had to drag him up the endless flights of stairs. Now that the excitement was over, he felt achingly tired, more so than he could ever remember being. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling unconscious even as he was being pulled none-too-gently over the steps. Above all, right now, he craved the oblivion of sleep, so that he could collect his energies and organize his thoughts. 

Then he would wake up, and things would start happening... 

**

To Be Continued...

**


	2. Invitations to the Kingdom

**

Invitations to the Kingdom

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

The phone was ringing. Pegasus ignored it; he didn't like telephones, and besides, he had people who were supposed to do things like answering phones for him. He was enjoying the video he was watching, and he wasn't sure where he'd last left the remote control to pause the recording. However, the phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring, with the insistence of someone who knows someone is there and knows they are perfectly capable of getting up and answering the telephone if they feel like it. Pegasus finally got up, pushed the pause button on the DVD player, and answered the phone just as it was finishing its sixth repetition of the Funny Rabbit theme song. 

"What is it now?" he said petulantly. "Don't you realize I'm a very busy man?" 

"Sir, our operatives just reported from Egypt." That was Crocketts's no-nonsense voice. He was possibly the only person in Pegasus's employment, if not in the world, who didn't care whether he interrupted what Pegasus was doing or not. "They found the man you were looking for." 

"Oh, really? How delightful!" said Pegasus. "You are forgiven for annoying me. Tell me, what have they found? Don't tell me we've hit another dead end." 

There was a brief pause. "Not exactly." 

"Not exactly," Pegasus repeated. "Do you want to tell me what that means? Either you found it or you didn't." 

There was another moment of hesitation, and Pegasus stifled a sigh and reminded himself to be patient. The trouble was that he didn't feel like being patient. He had spent the last few years being patient already, and his supply of patience was beginning to run dangerously thin. 

Not that his endeavors had been wasted - far from it. Ever since his encounter with that infuriating Egyptian who had given him his Millennium Eye, Pegasus had been working diligently to complete his collection. He had already made a fair amount of progress, having assembled more than half of the seven Items. Aside from his Eye, there were also the Key and the Scales, and it made him smile to think of how he had been able to fulfill his promise at last. The look on the man's face when he had been overcome by a "young fool" was worth more than all of his considerable fortune. But more than that, he cherished the memory of the day when he had acquired the Rod and the Necklace. He had gotten them both with the help of a young woman he had met in Egypt, one Isis Ishtar by name. She had simply looked at him and handed over her Item without a fight. It was, she said, his destiny to someday hold all seven, and she was not one to fight the forces of destiny. 

_Destiny,_ he reminded himself. _It is my fate to accomplish this task, and I will do it no matter how long it takes! I only need two more Items, and I will find them and I will get them._

Of course, it would help a great deal if he could figure out where they were. 

"We found the shop owner," said Crocketts at last, "who was rumored to have the Millennium Ring. My men raided his shop, but the Ring was not there. When they accosted the man and pressed him for information, he admitted that he sold it some time ago to an Egyptologist who was passing through the area, as a gift for his son. He believed the man to be Japanese, but he didn't know his name." 

"You're speaking in the past tense." 

"Yes, sir. It seems his health was not the best, and the men pressured him a bit more than was good for him." 

"So I take it we will not be getting any more information out of him?" 

"No, sir, I'm afraid not. We did take care to clarify with the local authorities that his death was a natural one." 

"A pity," said Pegasus. "Still, there's nothing to be done about it now. As long as this isn't going to present any complications, I'm not going to worry about it. You're quite sure everything has been cleaned up sufficiently?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Then there's nothing to do but move onward! So, the Ring has left Egypt. Hmm..." Pegasus pondered a moment. "Bring me a list of all the Egyptologists in Japan. There can't be that many of them. Specifically, I want to know how many of them have sons they might be inclined to bring home gifts to." 

"I'll see to it right away," said Crocketts. 

"Good, good," Pegasus replied. "And while you're at it, get someone to find my remote control for me. I seem to have mislaid it." 

There was a faint sound that was probably that of someone sighing in resignation. "Are you quite certain you didn't leave it in the refrigerator again?" 

"I suppose it's possible I _might_ have." 

"Someone will take care of it," said Crocketts. 

"Don't make it your top priority," Pegasus replied. "What I want first and foremost is that list!" 

A short while later, someone turned up at the door to Pegasus's television room to seek out the missing machinery, only to find that Pegasus was gone and the video had been turned off. Pegasus had lost interest in it. He had gone to his office to pore over a computer printout that someone had delivered to him, containing the names and family histories of a number of Japanese people with a more than casual interest in ancient Egypt. The servant looked around the room. It was a pleasant room, with a top-of-the-line widescreen television and an impressive collection of video and audio equipment. There were also a number of comfortable chairs for relaxing, a vast collection of VHS tapes and DVDs (most of them with pictures of cartoon characters on their boxes), and a small refrigeration unit suitable for keeping drinks and snacks. The servant looked in the fridge, found the remote, and put it next to Pegasus's favorite chair, where the man would hopefully notice it later. Then he walked off. 

Meanwhile, Pegasus was reading a list. It hadn't taken very long to get, but then, he had an excellent system of references, and it was also a very short list. As he'd guessed, Egyptology was not a profession that was teeming with practitioners, and there were naturally only a handful of them in Japan. A few of these enlightened people were women, and therefore didn't count for this project. A few more were unmarried and childless. Some of those who did have children had only produced females, or the children were too young or too old to merit bringing home ancient relics as gifts. In the end, Pegasus narrowed down the field to two likely candidates. One was a boy named Ryou Bakura. He was the most likely prospect, Pegasus decided, based on the information he had available. However, his records had also turned up a retired Egyptologist by the name of Sugoroku Mutou, who was currently living in Domino City. His own son was long grown, but it seemed he was currently raising a grandson, and he also had a history of collecting odd and occasionally valuable artifacts, from Egypt and everywhere else on the globe. The man had permits to buy and sell things Pegasus hadn't known existed, before now. If the old man really was raising the boy as his son, it was just possible that he might be inclined to call him such, and to buy interesting things for him while traveling abroad. 

"I will have to look into both of them," Pegasus decided. "In person, if I can. And I will need a chance to play against them if they turn out to be what I'm looking for..." 

He gazed off into space a for a moment. Then his expression slowly cleared. One of his hands reached out to a deck of cards, something that was never very far away from him in this place. He smiled. 

"I've been here alone for a very long time," he decided. "It's time to invite over some company."

* * *

There were very few things that could make Kaiba nervous. For example, finding himself trapped in the path of an oncoming bullet train might have made him sweat for a few seconds, but he wouldn't have had the chance to worry about such a problem for very long. The thought of someone threatening Mokuba had the potential to make him mildly concerned for a little while, but then he would just contact the correct authorities (which, in his mind, were dangerous men with large guns) and have them go deal with the problem. Once in a while, he would have a nightmare that his father was not really dead and had come to take back his company, and he would wake in a sweat, but then he would calm down and remind himself that even if such a thing could happen, there was no way anyone could get Kaiba Corporation away from him now. On the other hand, a private meeting with the leader of his rival company had the potential to make his nerves tighten in an unaccustomed manner, and he was not enjoying the sensation. 

"Mr. Crawford will see you now," said one of the many suited men who had been monitoring the area. 

Kaiba got up from the chair where he'd been waiting and allowed himself to be ushered into a sitting room. It was a very nice sitting room, with lots of chintzy furniture topped with the occasional antimacassars, and a couple of fluffy ottomans drawn up next to matching wing chairs. There was a little artificial fireplace with some gas logs in it (turned off), and the walls were adorned with pastoral paintings, plus one of a woman in a lacy dress given pride of place. A little table held a silver platter of what appeared to be meringues, and also a fat silver teapot and some teacups with pink roses painted on them. The whole thing struck Kaiba as being a silly thing to find inside the main office building of Industrial Illusions. Kaiba had heard that Pegasus J. Crawford was a lot of things, many of them unpleasant, but he wished that someone would have found it in their heart to warn him that the man was exceptionally silly as well. 

"Ahh, if it isn't young Mr. Kaiba! Come in, come in, Kaiba-boy. Have a seat! Have a cookie! You do like dacquoise, don't you? Of course you do!" 

Kaiba sat down, but he didn't so much as glance at the plate of sweets or the tea. He kept his eyes fixed on Pegasus, who was being stubbornly opaque. He was relaxing in one of the chintzy chairs, his long legs crossed casually, holding his fingers steepled before him. His expression was fixed in one of calculated innocence - or would have been if the effect hadn't been spoiled by a look of malice in his eyes. Eye? Kaiba supposed he must have another one hidden under all that hair, but he couldn't actually see one. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kaiba demanded. "You got the Battle Boxes you ordered already. If you don't like them, we have a complaints department. You didn't need to call me all the way out here for that." 

"No, no, you're jumping to conclusions!" said Pegasus, looking wounded at the very idea. "I just wanted to talk to you in private. Is there something wrong with two equals wanting to meet each other socially?" 

"I don't want to meet you socially." 

"You're so prickly, Kaiba-boy. You'd think I'd said something insulting to you. I just wanted to see you in person. I've missed you!" 

"How could you miss me? We barely know each other." 

"Ah, but I've missed seeing you in competitions! The dueling circuit just hasn't been the same without you. Your commanding presence, your phenomenal skill, your dazzling wit!" Pegasus made an expansive gesture, his expression rapt. "Why, next to you, all others look... well, a trifle dull, to tell the truth. There's really no one else of your caliber, and quite frankly, I've gotten a bit spoiled. All the duelists these days have no panache." 

Kaiba listened to this monologue with tight-lipped apprehension. He hoped this was not leading where he suspected it might be leading. Kaiba didn't know much about Pegasus - nobody seemed to, really - but one thing he did know was the man's reputation as a duelist. Word had it that Pegasus was absolutely invincible. There was no record of anyone ever beating him, ever since the game had begun. Kaiba had never had occasion to play against him himself, but he had seen him on television a few times, and had been able to witness his defeat of Keith Howard firsthand, and had no reason to doubt the claims. The man had an uncanny knack for guessing exactly what was in his opponent's hand, and what said opponent was going to do with those cards now that he had them. There was also the small matter of Pegasus being able to acquire, or make, any card he wanted, and then use it on whoever his unsuspecting victim might be. The thought that Pegasus might be planning to do that to him was enough to make his skin crawl. Bad enough that he'd been beaten by Yugi... 

_No! He did not beat me. He must have cheated, somehow. No one in all Japan is better than me... certainly not some little boy who had barely heard of the game before he met me..._

"You're afraid I'm going to ask you to duel me," said Pegasus, smiling smugly. "Afraid I'm going to besmirch your sterling reputation? I'm flattered. Put your mind at rest, dear boy. I don't want to duel _you_, nor do I want you to duel _me_." 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean, I want you to do me a favor," Pegasus replied. "A small favor. Just the tiniest, most minute of favors. You'll hardly even know it's there." 

"I think you protest too much," said Kaiba dryly. 

"Not at all," Pegasus replied. "All I want you to do is come to a little event I'm going to be hosting in the very near future. Just a little soiree, a few other highly qualified duelists getting together for a bit of competition. It will be fun!" 

"I'm not interested in any competitions." 

"Oh, I don't want you to compete. Not exactly," Pegasus replied. "You see... I am setting up a tournament. I will be, as I said, inviting a number of highly qualified duelists. All of them will be competing for a prize. Now, naturally, as there is only one prize, only one of them is going to win. Are you with me so far?" 

"That was so complicated I couldn't possibly follow it if you drew me a map," Kaiba said coolly. 

"Ooh, that was uncalled for," said Pegasus, looking hurt. "I was merely being rhetorical. You see, the point I was getting to is this: I have already decided who I want to win." 

"So what's the point in having a contest? Just give whoever-it-is the prize and be done with it," Kaiba snapped. 

"Ah, but it's not that easy! It's not enough that I decide a player is worthy; he must prove himself before others, or seem to do so. I want him to have a resounding victory! To that end, I will be hiring various people to take out any troublesome players that might pose a threat to our young contestant." He gave Kaiba a piercing look. "There are few, if any, in the world who can stand against you. Or so I am told." 

"So you're saying you want me to go around picking off players so your little darling can win the tournament," said Kaiba. "No deal. I don't help weak players. If he's going to win, he can win by himself." 

"I'll pay you." 

"Money is not the issue here," said Kaiba. He was beginning to feel annoyed. That was one thing he didn't share with so many of his colleagues: he didn't love money for money's sake. Kaiba loved power, and money was just something you had to have if you wanted to keep it. Pegasus was obviously cut from a whole different cloth. His dress and manner showed him as one who was born to wealth and was at home in luxury like a fish was at home in water - take him out of it, and he'd likely die. 

"I won't be paying you in money," said Pegasus. The wicked glint was back in his eye again. "I have something much better in mind. Something you'd do anything to have." 

"There's nothing like that in the world," Kaiba snapped, "and if there was, you couldn't get it for me. Or figure out what it is, for that matter." 

"I don't need to figure it out. I know." He sat back and smiled, savoring the moment like an oenophile savoring fine wine. "I'll give you a victory over Yugi Mutou." 

Kaiba twitched. "What makes you think that's what I want?" 

"I'm a mind reader," said Pegasus. He waved at the teapot. "If you like, I'll read your tea leaves next." 

"Ha, ha. Very cute," said Kaiba. "Fine. I won't deny it. I'd love a chance to teach that Mutou a lesson, but I don't see how you can help. I want a fair victory over him, and that means I don't want anyone's help." 

"The concept of a fair victory and the concept of needing help are not mutually exclusive," answered Pegasus mildly. "When Yugi beat you, both those times, he was not playing fairly." 

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, both those times? He only beat me once, at Death-T." 

"And that private little scuffle you had, concerning the ownership of a certain Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That's why you had to build a whole elaborate deathtrap just to get even with him. My, you are a vindictive little boy, aren't you?" 

Kaiba felt his skin flushing. How could Pegasus possibly know about that? No one knew about that match except for Yugi and Kaiba himself! Kaiba had never even told Mokuba the full details of that disastrous day. For a brief, crazy moment, he found himself thinking that maybe Pegasus really _could_ read minds, and quickly dismissed it as absurd. He seized on something safer and forced himself to forget that anything out of the ordinary had been said. 

"You say Yugi wasn't playing fair," he said instead. "Explain to me what he was doing and how I could have missed it." 

"Oh, it would have been something very, very subtle," said Pegasus vaguely. "Something that wouldn't be visible except to the trained professional - that's me, by the way. I am of the impression that this Yugi Mutou has come into the possession of a particular item, one which would allow him to subtly manipulate the cards in his deck to allow the optimal cards to surface at optimal times. In other words, he will always draw exactly the card he needs, exactly when he needs it. Does that sound familiar?" 

Kaiba thought back to his last duel with Yugi. Things had fallen out so neatly for Yugi - every time he was in a pinch, he would draw some spectacular card that would keep him in the game just a little longer... and then, at the end, drawing that most miraculous card of all, the only one in the world that could have saved him. Of course he should have suspected something! His mind seized on this piece of information and wrapped itself around it. He was _not_ second best, after all, and he had _not_ been defeated. He had been had by that cheating piece of scum, Yugi Mutou... 

"Vaguely," said Kaiba. "So what do you propose to do about this?" 

"Why, relieve him of it, of course!" Pegasus replied. "I am interested in such items - in a purely academic way, I assure you. I have made an extensive study of them, and I am eager to add another to my collection. So, what I propose is this: Yugi will come to my castle, and I will meet him privately and negotiate for this little trinket. When I am done, I will turn him over to you, and you will be free to defeat him in front of the assembled company, proving once and for all who the ultimate duelist is. I don't think you'll turn this deal down. Your stock hasn't been doing so well since Death-T, has it? People have lost faith in your company now that you've lost your status as undefeated gamer. For your company and your pride, you can't refuse this offer." 

Kaiba hesitated a moment, scowling. He didn't like thinking he'd been manipulated. On the other hand... 

On the other hand, he'd get to thoroughly trounce a few people, just to remind them who was boss. Then Pegasus could take this item, whatever it was, and Kaiba could show the world what Yugi _really_ was. 

_Besides, it's better to have this guy as an ally than as an enemy,_ he decided, giving Pegasus an evaluating look. Obviously his silliness was a front; the man wasn't just eccentric, he was something like an insane genius. You wanted a man like that close by, where you could see what he was doing. 

"Fine," said Kaiba. "I've got nothing better to do, anyway." 

"_Won_derful!" Pegasus gushed. "I'm just so thrilled. I'm sure we'll both be _very_ pleased by the outcome of all this." 

"Whatever," said Kaiba. He stood up. "Can I get out of here now?" 

"And I was hoping you'd stay and take tea with me," said Pegasus, pouting. "But I'm sure you're a busy man - things to do, people to see, all that kind of thing. I'll have someone escort you." 

"I can find my own way out," said Kaiba. He smirked. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, I suppose." 

He turned and swept out of the room, studiously avoiding tripping over any stray ottomans. 

_This might just be entertaining,_ he mused. He hadn't dueled anyone since he'd dealt with Yugi last. He'd have to brush up on his skills. _I ought to thank you, Pegasus. It's about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and did something._

He found himself smiling a bit, as he felt his world settling back into the shape it once had held before Yugi had come along to rearrange his life. He would set things right again, and prove once and for all who was the best. 

Once Yugi was dealt with, he decided, as an encore, the next invincible duelist he took on might just be Pegasus.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Kame Game Shop was relaxed that afternoon, as it usually was on a Monday after school. Occasionally, someone would wander into the shop to pick up something, but mostly, it was quiet. Quiet, that is, unless one counted the noise made by five assorted teenagers huddled in the back corner. They were crouched around a folding card table, sitting on whatever Grandpa Mutou had been able to find in closets and back rooms: a folding chair, a pair of stools from the kitchen, a chair borrowed from Yugi's desk upstairs, and one overturned trash can. It didn't matter. Everyone was having too much fun to care about the accommodations. 

"Okay, let me see... Aha! This one!" Bakura put a card down on the table, and Honda winced. 

"Aw, man, not again! I'm no good at this game!" 

"You need to practice more!" said Jonouchi. 

"You're one to talk," Anzu said, shooting him a look. "You only came in eighth in the regionals." 

"Yeah, well, that's better than you did," Jonouchi replied. "Hey, Bakura, why weren't you in the regional tournament? You mighta done better than I did." 

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Bakura, lowering his eyes modestly. "I suppose I should have. I'm still getting used to the idea that I can play all I want and nothing bad will happen." 

Everyone nodded knowingly. They all still remembered what had happened when a simple game of Monster World had gone out of control, thanks to the evil spirit of the Ring. Of course, no one had heard anything out of that particular spirit for months, and Bakura had carefully hidden his Ring away in a safe place so he wouldn't be tempted to put it on again. Now the only game-related thing he had to worry about was being beaten by Yugi at cards. 

"Well, maybe you can be in the next one," said Anzu encouragingly. "I might enter, too, just for fun. You'll have to give me some pointers, Yugi. You and your grandpa made such big improvements on Jonouchi, I'll bet you could turn me into a world champion." She playfully stuck her tongue out at Jonouchi. 

"Ha! Dream on," he said. "I'll win the next one! You'll see! If Yugi doesn't beat me. Hey, Yugi, why didn't you enter the championships? I'll bet you could have cleaned up!" 

"Maybe," said Yugi doubtfully. "I didn't really want to, though. There's only one person I want to duel with, and I knew he wouldn't be there." 

"You mean Kaiba?" asked Jonouchi. "Man, I wouldn't want anything else to do with him after what he put us through last time! He nearly killed us!" 

"I know," said Yugi. "That's why I want to duel him again. Now that he's come out of his coma, I want to see if he's changed. I want to see if he's learned anything. The only way to do that is to fight him again." 

"Well, good luck with that," said Anzu, in a tone that said exactly what she thought of Seto Kaiba. "He hasn't wanted anything to do with any of us lately. I'm surprised he hasn't transferred to another school just to get away from us." 

"Wish he would," Honda muttered. 

What might have turned out to be a fascinating discussion on Seto Kaiba's personal idiosyncracies was derailed by the arrival of a customer. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered anyone - their afternoon gaming sessions were frequently interrupted by people wandering in and out of the store and occasionally coming over to observe the game. Grandpa Mutou never minded them playing their games in sight of customers, claiming it was good for business to let everyone see how much fun the cards and toys were. Sometimes Yugi would be called over to assist with something, but most of the time, he was allowed to play without being bothered. This customer, however, was so unusual that everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at him. 

It was a young man, perhaps in his early to mid-twenties, with a slender build and regal bearing. His hair was an unusual silvery color, and long enough to brush his shoulders. It hung across one side of his face, giving him a peculiar unbalanced look. What made everyone sit up and stare, however, were his clothes, which were unlike anything they had ever seen within these four humble walls. He was wearing a three-piece suit, which wouldn't have been strange except that it was purple, and the shirt he was wearing had ruffles down the front, accented by a gaudy pin. To top the look off, a short cape hung from his shoulders, and he was wearing white gloves. He should have been the silliest looking thing Yugi had seen in quite a while, but somehow, the stranger had the confidence to carry it off. 

"What a quaint little shop!" the man was saying. He was looking around eagerly, as if he'd never seen the inside of a toy store in his life. "It has such an inviting feel to it. Light and airy, but cozy, too." 

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Grandpa Mutou, eyeing the stranger dubiously. 

"Please, don't be disturbed on my account!" the man replied. "I simply saw this lovely little building and just had to come in and have a look. Would you, by any chance, be the owner of this fine establishment?" 

"That would be me." 

"Charming! Superb. I must commend you on a well-run business. Hmm..." Once again, his gaze roved around the room, flicking briefly over the teenagers in the corner who were still staring at him unashamedly. "I simply couldn't leave without buying something. Here, this will do." 

He plucked a model kit from a shelf and carried it to the checkout counter, where Grandpa Mutou took it from him with a faint look of relief. It was plain that he did not know what to make of this flamboyant person and wanted him to go away. He began to ring up the sale. 

"Do you take checks?" the man asked. 

"As long as you provide an address and two phone numbers." 

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," said the man, with a faint smirk. 

He wrote out a check, signing it with a flourish and handing it to the shopkeeper. Grandpa Mutou took the check, gave it a cursory glance, and then did a double-take. Yugi thought he saw his grandfather go slightly pale. 

"I'm going to have to see some identification with this," said the old man at last. 

"I thought you might." 

He fished in his pocket and handed over an identification card. Yugi watched as his grandfather went over it carefully, as if determined to find some evidence of forgery. The old man's eyes went wide, and he looked up with an expression of awe. 

"Are you really...?" 

"You seem to recognize my name," the man replied. "Yes indeed. Pegasus J. Crawford, at your service." He gave a sweeping bow. 

Grandpa didn't seem to know quite how to handle that. Yugi was boggling a little himself. 

"Psst!" said Jonouchi. "Who the heck is Pegasus J. Crawford?" 

Yugi tapped his deck. "He's the one who invented _this_. He's a genius game designer from America. Nobody seems to know much about him... he's kind of a mystery man." 

"A mystery, huh?" said Honda, looking at him critically. "That's _one_ way to put it." 

Yugi didn't say anything, but he was silently agreeing. Pegasus didn't look like his idea of a businessman. He didn't look like anything Yugi had ever seen before. 

Perhaps their whispering caught Pegasus's attention, because he turned and looked at the group in the corner as if seeing them for the first time. 

"What's this?" he said. "Having a game, are we?" 

Yugi nodded mutely, still staring. 

"Well, don't let me disturb you! By all means, continue playing! Do you mind if I watch?" 

What could anyone say? Not a lot, when the multi-billionaire creator of the game they were playing was standing beside them with a look of childlike eagerness on his face. Yugi politely offered his chair, the best of the lot, so that Pegasus could sit down. 

"No, no, don't go through any trouble on my account," said Pegasus. "I've been sitting in meetings all day, and I'm fed up with sitting. I'll just stand to the side and watch. What a wonderfully polite boy you are! No one back home has good manners like this anymore. It's a lost art. What is your name, young man?" 

"Yugi! Yugi Mutou." 

"Ahh! So _you're_ the one!" said Pegasus. "Imagine that! Meeting the very boy who defeated Seto Kaiba! I am truly honored! You are obviously a gem among duelists." 

"It wasn't much, really," said Yugi, coloring a little. It would be hard to explain that it wasn't really him who had won that game, but his other self. "It was just a lucky draw." 

"Nonsense! Luck is all part of the game. It takes courage to face down someone like Kaiba in a situation like that. I salute you for it." Pegasus turned his attention to the rest of the group. "And are all these your friends? I'm sure they're top-notch duelists as well." 

"We all play a little," said Anzu, who was not easily awed by anyone. "Yugi is the best, but Bakura and Jonouchi are both good, too." 

"Bakura? Bakura... It seems to me I've heard that name before," answered Pegasus, looking thoughtful. 

"I can't imagine why," said Bakura. "I've never done anything important, and I don't think any of my family has been to America..." 

"Hm," said Pegasus. "Perhaps... is your father, by any chance, an archeologist?" 

"Yes, sir. He - he specializes in ancient Egypt." 

"Aha! That's where I've heard the name! I've dabbled in Egyptology myself. I'm really quite fascinated by it," Pegasus replied. "This really must be my lucky day! I do so love meeting talented young duelists. Truly, it warms the cockles of my heart to see my game being enjoyed by people all over the world. Tell me, do you five play in competitions at all?" 

"I have!" Jonouchi exclaimed, eager for a share of the attention. "I was in the nationals last week!" 

"Were you? How wonderful! I'm sure you did very well," said Pegasus, causing Jonouchi to puff up with pride. "And what of the rest of you? Surely you were there along with your friend?" 

Everyone else shook their heads. 

"I've never been in a competition," said Bakura. 

"Me either," said Anzu. 

"Heck, I can barely hold my own against these guys," said Honda. 

"I see," Pegasus replied. "And what about you, Yugi-boy? Don't you play in tournaments?" 

"Not really," he said. After all, his games with Kaiba could hardly be called a tournament - more like a grudge match gone completely haywire. 

"Well, that won't do at all! I won't stand idly by and watch such bright young people languish in obscurity! You absolutely _must_ come to the tournament I'm hosting. It's exclusive - invitation only! You're sure to enjoy it. You'll see things there that you've never seen in any duel before. It's quite a privilege." 

"I'll go!" said Jonouchi. 

"Well... I don't know..." said Bakura slowly. 

"Ah, ah! I insist! Won't take no for an answer," said Pegasus. 

"I wish I could accept," said Yugi, "but I really can't. Don't be insulted, but there's something I have to do before I can enter any tournaments. Otherwise, I just won't feel right." 

"Oh?" For a moment, Yugi thought he saw Pegasus's eyes gleam oddly. "And what might that be?" 

"I want to duel Seto Kaiba again," said Yugi. 

Pegasus laughed. "Well, if you want to do that, you're going to _have_ to come to my tournament. He's going to be there. I invited him myself just yesterday. Actually, he mentioned you - says he's quite eager to see you again, as a matter of fact. Wouldn't agree to come unless I promised to invite you, too. I think he really wants a chance to prove how much you taught him with that last duel. I do hate to think of disappointing him... and to be thoroughly selfish, I'm eager to see a rematch between you two. I'm afraid I didn't get to observe your last duel, and the thought of seeing two of the greatest duelists on the planet doing battle together excites me no end. You wouldn't disappoint the two of us, would you?" 

"Well, when you put it that way..." said Yugi. "Hey, Grandpa! Is it all right if I go?" 

"I don't suppose it could hurt," his grandfather replied. "Just don't let that Kaiba cause you any more trouble!" 

"Oh, you can lay your mind at rest. I will be personally monitoring all the duels _very_ closely," said Pegasus. "Nothing is going to happen without my approval... and I wouldn't want to have something nasty happen to such a promising young man." 

"Then I'll do it!" Yugi decided. 

"Me too," said Bakura. 

"I guess I'll come too, then," said Anzu. 

"I'm not getting left behind," Honda said. 

"Marvelous! Simply splendid. If you will all give me your names and addresses, I'll send you everything you'll need to enter." 

He took a small notepad out of his pocket, flipped it to a blank sheet, and passed it around the table. Yugi took the pen he was handed and filled out the required information in brilliant purple ink. The rest of the group did likewise. Pegasus took his pen and notepad back, inspected what was written on it, and then slipped the pad back into his pocket with a satisfied chuckle. He produced an elaborate pocketwatch from somewhere within his jacket and opened it with a flick of the wrist. 

"Would you look at the time?" he exclaimed. "I'm late already. I really only meant to stay for a moment. Forgive me, but I must dash. I'll see you all at the tournament!" 

He gave a theatric bow and made his exit. For a moment, the only sound in the building was the soft chime of the bells over the door as they settled down. 

"That," said Honda, "was one of the weirder experiences of my life. And that includes being turned into a game piece." 

"That was something, all right," Anzu agreed. 

"I don't care if he's weird," said Jonouchi. "I don't care if he turns into a dragon every Tuesday! We're going to an exclusive, invitation-only tournament hosted by the founder of the game! It doesn't _get_ any cooler than that!" 

"I'm looking forward to it," said Yugi quietly. "A chance to duel Kaiba again..." 

"Man, you have a one-track mind," said Honda, cuffing him lightly. "Me, I'll be lucky if I can win against _anybody_ in this thing." 

"There's still time for some pointers," said Yugi. 

"Yeah, we can help you get ready," Bakura said. "This is all for fun, anyway." 

"Just for fun," Yugi agreed. "I think I'll enjoy seeing all the other duelists battling each other. It will be nice, to be in a real tournament with nothing serious riding on it if we lose." 

A strange feeling ran over him, and he shivered briefly. 

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked. 

"Nothing," said Yugi. "I mean, I don't know... Something is upsetting my other self." 

"You can talk to him now?" asked Jonouchi, curious. 

"Well, not exactly. More like... I know what he's feeling. Right now, something is making him uneasy. I don't think he trusts Pegasus very much." 

"Well, I don't trust Seto Kaiba," said Honda, "but it looks like you're going to duel him anyway." 

"True," said Yugi. "And it's not that he's afraid of him. I don't think my other self is afraid of _anything_." 

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," said Anzu. "Now, come on! Let's lighten up and finish our game! We need lots of practice if we're going to be in that tournament." 

Yugi nodded and turned his attention to his deck, doing his best to ignore the flickers of unease coming from the dark corners of his mind.

* * *

A sleek white limousine stopped at the front of a hotel, and a chauffeur bounded out to open the door. 

"Thank you," said Pegasus politely, and pressed a handful of bills into the driver's hand. He could be generous to hotel employees, when it suited him. He'd been known to pass hundred- dollar bills to the gentlemen who held doors for him, or give expensive jewelry to waitresses as tips. Then again, he'd also been known to tip with chewing gum (usually unused) or handfuls of stickers or mutli-colored play money. It all depended on what he felt like doing at the moment. After all, he had a reputation to keep up - that of an eccentric billionaire who would do absolutely _anything_, someone you wanted to keep an eye on. The one thing the head of an entertainment industry could not afford to be was boring. Luckily for the hotel's limousine driver, Pegasus was in a generous mood today. 

_This trip couldn't have worked out any better if I'd scripted it all myself,_ he thought smugly. _Everyone played right into my hands. You would think they wanted to give up their Millennium Items!_

At least now he knew where they were. It was worth coming to Japan, just for that. He had seen the Millennium Puzzle, rumored to be the greatest of the seven Items - seen it first in Kaiba's mind, and again hanging around the neck of that boy, Yugi. The delightful part was that he hadn't even been looking for it. It had just appeared in front of him without his having to search at all. 

_I really am going to have to do something nice for that boy Kaiba, when this is over,_ he thought. _He's already been quite useful to me, and he doesn't even think he's done anything for me, yet!_

The irony of the situation made him laugh aloud. If he had learned one thing about Kaiba from looking around in his mind, it was that the boy hated the idea of helping anyone that he didn't feel deserved it - not unless he was going to get a hefty return on his investment. The idea that he had helped Pegasus tremendously and not yet gotten anything out of the deal was one that delighted him. Just imagining the look on Kaiba's face if the boy knew how useful he had been made Pegasus burst out laughing again, drawing curious stares from passers-by. He ignored them all. 

_Oh, poor boy. If only you could see yourself through my eyes! Now you know why I am as invincible in business as I am over the card table. You might look calm on the outside, but on the inside, you were practically salivating over the idea of humiliating Yugi... and practically wetting yourself when you found out I knew about him._

That was his big advantage anywhere, of course: that he could look into the mind of anyone he chose to deal with and root out their fondest desires and their darkest fears. All he had to do was offer one and threaten the other, and he could manipulate anyone he dealt with as easily as he did his armies of card monsters. Still, it was remarkably convenient that what Pegasus wanted, what Kaiba wanted, and what Yugi wanted all coincided so neatly. 

Then there had come one more surprise. As soon as Pegasus had learned that the boy Yugi was definitely the owner of the Puzzle, he had made a point of finding out where he lived and going to meet him in person. All he had been intending to do was to double-check what he had seen, to make sure Kaiba's memories hadn't been false, and to make sure the boy would be attending the tournament. It had been just another twist of fate that the other boy, Bakura, had been sitting there waiting to be found. Pegasus hadn't seen him carrying an Item, and had not seen fit to test him too closely in case he had some magical means of detecting it, as Isis Ishtar had, but he had nevertheless sensed an air of guardedness about him. His mind was _not_ an open book, even for someone like Pegasus, and that fact was enough to make him sure that this boy was the final one he was searching for. 

_It's all too easy. I go to talk to Kaiba about one little thing, barely even related to the Millennium Items, and it leads to me finding two of them without even trying very hard._ True, finding and getting were two entirely different things, but for things to suddenly come together like this over a few months, after years of fruitless searching... _It must be fate. It's exactly as she said - I am destined to have the seven Items as my own._

"Wait just a little longer, Cyndia," he said aloud. "It will just be a few more weeks, and we'll be together again. This time, I won't let anything come between us. You'll see. I promise." 

He began to laugh again, or maybe he was crying. Even he wasn't quite sure. Either way, when he got onto the elevator to his hotel room, no one dared to get on with him.

* * *

The moonlight looked thin and shivery as it fell onto the water that lapped around Domino Pier. Yugi and his friends hadn't quite reached the docks yet, but they were close enough that they could see flashes of water ahead of them, and smell the tang of sea salt on the air. Yugi shivered a little as a cool breeze off the ocean was funneled down the narrow alley, cutting even through his jacket. 

"What's the matter, nervous?" Jonouchi. "Man, you're the last person here who needs to be worried!" 

"I'm not nervous," said Yugi, tugging his backpack more securely over his shoulder. "Well, maybe a little nervous, but not much. Mostly I'm just cold. It's freezing out here!" 

"We'll be on the boat pretty soon," said Honda. "It's probably warmer up there. Personally, I think you're pretty lucky if all you've got to worry about is the weather! I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." 

"Aw, you'll be okay," Jonouchi said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "There's gotta be someone out there who plays cards worse than you do!" 

"Thanks a lot," Honda muttered. "So, you think you're ready to take on a bunch of world class duelists, huh?" 

"Sure," said Jonouchi brightly. "Why not?" 

"Well, considering how you did last time..." said Anzu. 

Jonouchi shrugged. "I was just... getting warmed up. That's right! I was just finding my stride. I'll come out on top this time for sure!" 

Yugi laughed, encouraged by his friend's bravado. 

"That's right," he said. "We'll all do our best." 

"Between the five of us, one of us is bound to at least place," said Bakura. 

Honda nudged Jonouchi with his elbow. "Check it out - there's the competition!" 

The group had come within sight of the docks at last, and could now look down at the crowd gathered there. Yugi made a quick mental estimate and figured there were about three dozen people wandering around, chatting with each other and comparing their decks. Most of them seemed to be of about the same age as Yugi and his friends, though a few looked to be older. All of them were giving off an air of excitement. Yugi made a quick scan of them, searching for familiar faces, then shook himself. 

_Well, of course Kaiba isn't down there! He wouldn't be down there mixing with everyone else..._

They went down to join the party. The crowd welcomed them, parting easily so they could move in and mingle with everyone else, and Yugi had the feeling that he had been granted admission to some kind of secret society. There was something almost magical about slipping away into the night with a few friends and joining this festive group of pilgrims on a journey into the unknown. 

"Has everyone got their things ready?" asked Anzu. 

"Got mine," said Jonouchi. He held up a small box, which had arrived in the mail a few days ago. He flipped the lid up for a moment, revealing its contents: a glove, five cards, and a pair of star-shaped chips. Each member of the group had received a package just like that one, bearing the impressive stamp of Industrial Illusions Inc. on the front. Everyone else nodded as they double-checked to make _sure_ none of these tokens had been forgotten. 

"Looks like we're all set," Bakura declared. "I think this is going to be fun!" 

"It's really exciting!" Anzu said. "Would you look at that ship? I've never been on a boat like that before." 

"You're going to be on one soon," said Honda. "It can't be much longer before it's time to leave. Hey, Yugi, do you know what time it is?" 

He shook his head. "Sorry, no." 

"That's okay," said Bakura. "I remembered to wear my - watch it!" 

That last remark was addressed to a boy who had come up behind him and rudely shoved him out of the way. He was accompanied by a second boy, who assisted him in shouldering everyone out of their path. Yugi found himself staring into the eyes of a pair of boys about his own height - a rare occurrence - both of whom were fixing him with calculating expressions. 

"Did I hear right?" said one. He had a dome of bluish hair and wore spectacles that gave him a bug-eyed appearance. "Did they just call you Yugi?" 

"Um... yeah, that's my name," said Yugi. 

"Yugi as in Yugi Mutou?" said the second boy. He was slightly taller, and wore his brown hair under a stocking cap. 

His companion prodded him. "Of course! How many people do you know named Yugi?" 

"Hey, I know you!" said Yugi, as reality caught up to him. "You're Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki!" 

"Of course you know us," said Ryuzaki, puffing out his chest. "_Everyone_ knows us." 

"Everyone who follows the dueling circuit, anyway," Haga added. 

"Well, it's an honor to meet both of you," said Yugi. 

"We're very interested to meet you, too," Haga replied, giving him another cunning look. 

"I heard you beat Kaiba in an all-or-nothing death match," said Ryuzaki. "You against the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons." 

"Something like that," Yugi admitted. 

"Humph," said Haga. "I find it hard to believe that a master like Kaiba could be defeated by a wide-eyed little boy. He must have been blinded by your hair." 

"Watch the personal remarks, you little bug-eyed freak," Jonouchi said. "Keep talking to Yugi like that, and I'll pick you up and see how far out to sea I can throw you!" 

"That's no way to talk to a champion," Haga answered coolly. 

"Don't mind my friend," said Yugi, hastily putting himself between Jonouchi and the other two duelists before a fight could break out. "Jonouchi is a little hot-headed sometimes, but he's all talk, really!" 

"I am not," Jonouchi muttered. "I really would throw him out in the ocean. See if he can walk on water like a water-strider." 

"We don't mind his talk," said Ryuzaki. He shot Jonouchi a flinty look. "Threats of violence are for people who aren't smart enough settle disputes any other way. He can't be much of a duelist." 

Jonouchi growled. "I'll show you what kind of duelist I am! Soon as we get to that island, you're mine!" 

"Are you that good?" Haga asked. "The two of us are the best in all Japan. _We_ got our invitations directly from the hand of Pegasus J. Crawford himself!" 

There was a pause. 

"You don't look impressed," said Ryuzaki. 

"We're not," said Anzu. "We got ours from Pegasus, too." 

"You're lying," said Haga. 

"She is not," said Bakura. "We all got our invitations from him. He came to Yugi's store looking for him, because he'd heard about him beating Kaiba, and he asked all of us to come along." 

The boys took a moment to digest that information. 

"Humph," said Ryuzaki at last. "I'd heard the man was eccentric, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he'd do something like this. Just keep in mind - just because you're friends with someone who can duel doesn't mean you're good at it yourself." 

Shooting final glares at Yugi and his companions, the two of them stalked off. 

"Well," said Anzu, "I guess some people just aren't good sports!" 

"That's the truth," Honda said. "Hey, Yugi, when you win this tournament, don't you dare get all bigheaded like those two." 

Yugi laughed. "I won't, I promise." 

"I guess that's what happens to you when you get so worried about winning, you can't think of anything else," said Bakura, a bit sadly. Yugi gave him a sympathetic look. Bakura was one of the few people he knew who loved gaming as much as he did, and the boy was obviously saddened at how two such talented people could get by without taking joy from anything but winning. 

"The important thing is that we all have fun," Yugi declared. 

"Well, yeah," said Jonouchi, "but I'd still like to show those two snobs a thing or two!" 

"Who says we can't do both?" said Anzu. "We can be competitive and still have fun. Let's make a promise: let's promise that one of us will win this tournament - and whatever happens, the rest of us will cheer that person on until the end." 

Her proposal was greeted by laughter - not from her friends, but from a woman nearby, who was watching them and chuckling softly. 

"How naive," she said, realizing that she had their attention. "If you lose, you've lost. What good does it do anyone to watch someone else win? Only weak people have to get their kicks by cheering for someone else - as if just watching that person win makes them a winner too, somehow. How pathetic." 

"Obviously you've never cheered on a friend before," said Anzu. 

"I don't have to," said the woman. "I never lose. My name is Mai Kujaku. If you have to cheer for someone, you can cheer for me. At least then you won't be disappointed." 

She sauntered off. Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi kept their eyes fastened to her for as long as they could see her. Anzu gave a soft snort of contempt. 

"Obviously _she_ doesn't think it's cold out here," she muttered. "Why doesn't she just strut around naked?" 

"That would be nice," said Jonouchi dreamily. 

Anzu gave him a backhanded slap. 

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he complained. 

She ignored him. 

"Boys," she muttered. "Hey, Bakura, let's go pick out a place in line. It looks like they're getting ready to get on the ship." 

"Huh?" said Yugi, rousing himself from his daze. "What about the rest of us?" 

"You can catch up when you're done drooling over that perambulating perfume sample," Anzu said. "I don't know how she can still breathe, wearing all of that, much less why you guys would find it attractive. At least Bakura here keeps his eyes in his head." 

Bakura gave her a small smile. "I try to stay uninvolved. Girls are trouble, too, you know." 

She paused a moment, then laughed. 

"All right, all right," she said. "You win. We'll all go together." 

Yugi grinned at her. "That's how it should be. Come on, everyone - let's head for the ship!" 

**

To Be Continued...

**


	3. The First Day

**

The First Day

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Pegasus stood before his mirror, running a comb through his hair and settling the last stray strands into place. He'd always been a bit vain about his hair and never cut it more than he could help, even when his parents had objected. Cyndia had always liked it and taken delight in running her fingers through it, and of course he had never discouraged her in that pastime. Even now, it made him laugh, albeit a bit sadly, to remember her at ten years old, busily braiding pink ribbons into his hair while he staunchly tolerated the treatment. 

Satisfied that all was in order, he set down his comb. 

"What do you think? Do I look all right?" he asked. 

The woman he addressed said nothing, because she was only a painting. Pegasus had done many such paintings during his career, and had placed them anywhere he felt he'd be spending a lot of time, so that she was always near at hand. This one was his favorite, and he often found himself addressing it for lack of anyone better to talk to. Now he walked over to the window and flung open the curtains, leaving it a clear view of the world outside. From this angle, it was just possible to see the groups of people assembling out on the docks and making their way up the stairs to his front door. 

"You see? Some friends have come to visit," he said. "They're here to help you. Of course, they'll probably never know it, but it would be a bit hard to explain it all, come to think of it. Never mind that. They _are_ here to help you, and that's the important thing. Well, I'm off to go greet them all. Be good while I'm gone." 

He paused just a moment longer to look into the mirror again, to be absolutely certain that his tie was straight and that he had not overlooked any wrinkles in his clothing. Satisfied that he looked as perfect as he could, he exited his room and went to have a few words with his guests. 

In the hallway, he encountered Crocketts. 

"Sir, all of the duelists are present and accounted for," he said. "They are assembling at the front entrance, as you requested." 

"Splendid," said Pegasus. "Is everyone there yet? Have they been waiting very long?" 

"No, sir. Some of them are still on the stairway." 

"Then we'll make them wait. A little suspense will make them pay attention better." 

"As you wish." 

He started to wander off, but Pegasus stopped him. 

"Are you going to leave me standing here with nothing to do?" he asked. "Find me something to read." 

Crocketts sighed, fished in a pocket, and pulled out a comic book. Pegasus beamed. 

"You're always so prepared," he said. 

He leaned against the wall and began leafing through the book, laughing quietly, while his servants stood by and tried to look dignified. It took a bit of doing to look dignified while the man they were serving was giggling like a little boy over a comic book, but they had a lot of practice. At last, Pegasus judged enough time had gone by for his guests to have gotten impatient, and he set his book aside and gestured for two of his bodyguards to follow him out onto the wall so he could make his speech. 

The doors were opened, and Pegasus stepped out into the sunlight. The murmuring crowd quieted as they caught sight of him, and he smiled at them all, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. 

"Greetings! Salutations to you all, and welcome to Duelist Kingdom!" he declared. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all here. Each and every one of you has been selected for your superior dueling skills. Win or lose, you may take pride in knowing that you are a part of the Duelist Kingdom. 

"Before I turn you loose, allow me to go over the rules. You will all be competing with each other in one-on-one battles using exactly forty Duel Monsters cards. Each one of you should have received with your invitation a duelist's gauntlet. Place it on your right hand now. As you can see, it has slots in the cuff for ten star chips. Each of you should already have two. These star chips are your life as duelists. You will wager these in battles against your fellow duelists. If you lose all your star chips, the game is over, and you will be collected and returned to the castle to await the end of the game. The first four players to collect ten star chips and insert them into the lock in the inner gate will be admitted to the semi-finals. The tournament will last for forty-eight hours, or until four finalists are obtained. All duels should be conducted in the Battle Boxes you will find positioned throughout the island. Life points will start at four thousand. There are a few other rules, but I'm sure you're quite bored enough already, so I'll just let you figure them out as you go along. 

"Just to give you a little incentive, I would like to remind you that the final winner of this tournament will receive a cash prize suitable for a master of duelists. But money isn't everything to a true duelist. There can be no greater prize than the chance to duel against a worthy adversary. To that end, the winner of the tournament will have the chance to duel against me personally, for any prize it is within my power to grant." 

There was a murmur from the crowd, and Pegasus allowed himself a smirk. He couldn't easily read minds at this distance, but he could guess what most of them were thinking. Those who truly loved the sport were salivating at the prospect of going up against a man who was rumored to be invincible; the rest were busy calculating his net worth and imagining what they could get out of him. Well, let them have their pleasant fantasies for a while. They wouldn't have come if they knew he didn't intend to let anyone have so much as a worn-out penny. 

"The dueling will begin in one hour," he said. "I look forward to seeing exciting battles from all of you. I wish you all the best of luck. I will be waiting in the heart of the castle for my four champions to arrive. Now, go forth and pursue your destiny!" 

He bowed slightly to his audience, and then turned and walked back inside. As the doors swung shut, he heard the sounds of the crowd dispersing. Too bad he had to leave them - he did love an audience. Then again, they couldn't do what they were supposed to do if they were hanging around here all day. 

_It would have gone much faster if I just challenged them when I met them,_ he mused. _Then again, perhaps it's better this way. It gives me time to study them both and learn what they're made of. This close to the end of things, it would be foolish to start taking unnecessary risks... especially against that boy Yugi. Not even mind reading is complete protection against someone with real skill. I will have to watch him very closely. It won't hurt to have a look at the other boy, either. One can never have too much information about one's enemies._

He returned to his room to make himself comfortable. He had an hour to pass before anything of interest would start happening. He could have a little snack and a drink, and relax for a while. Then the duels would begin, and he would have some real amusements. He cast a glance up at the portrait of his beloved. She smiled, as she always did - with approval, he imagined. 

"Did you see?" he asked. "It has begun!"

* * *

The young man was in the dark. He wandered alone, lost, confused. He was not frightened, yet, because there didn't seem to be anything in this shadowy place that could hurt him, and much of it even felt familiar, but he did feel deeply puzzled. Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get here? And who was he, anyway? He couldn't remember anymore. He wandered through the void, watching images appear and recede before him, like clouds passing through the light of the moon. A voice seemed to whisper, _These are the pieces of your heart. Gather them close, and discover who you truly are._

"I'll do it," he said to himself. "I will rebuild my life with my own hands." 

Even as he spoke, an image before him solidified into a solid shape, something he could pick up in his hands, and he reached out to grasp it. 

Something struck him from the side, shaking him, making him drop the piece, and he fell and tumbled through the black void... 

He scrambled wildly and just barely managed to save himself from falling out of his chair. He steadied himself and managed to fix a glare at the servant who had been shaking his shoulder. 

"Get your hands off of me," Seto snapped. 

"You were sleeping, sir," said the servant, apparently unconcerned by Seto's death glare. "Master Pegasus requests your presence, and you didn't wake when I called you." 

"Humph," said Seto. "If he hadn't kept me waiting this long, I wouldn't have fallen asleep." 

"It was necessary, sir. There was nothing you could do until the tournament started." 

Seto didn't bother to try to reply to that - it was beneath him to argue with servants, anyway. He especially doubted the usefulness of arguing with anyone who worked for Pegasus; it doubtless took nerves of steel and an unflappable personality to cope with anyone that unpredictable. Seto hadn't been on this island for a full twenty-four hours, and he was already thoroughly sick of the man. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him again. 

_Might as well get it over with,_ he thought, as he got to his feet. He took a moment to smooth the wrinkles out of his coat as he exited the room. Seto knew the value of a good impression. While Pegasus adopted his foppish ways to lull his enemies into a false sense of security, Seto Kaiba did what he could to inspire awe and fear in his opponents. He strode briskly out of the room with the hems of his coat trailing behind him like storm clouds. 

At least he had nothing to complain about how he'd been treated so far. That was cold comfort - he would have preferred to have something to complain about, so he could have something to measure his position here by. As it was, Pegasus had been giving him good, even preferential treatment. Seto was aware that he wasn't the only duelist brought here specially by Pegasus to pick off unlucky players, but they were all being stored somewhere else, and Seto had not been obligated to mix with them. He had, in fact, been given a very nice room all to himself, quite as lavish as the one he lived in at home, and had been assigned servants to answer to his whims. Pegasus had even offered to give him a few cards to liven up his deck. Seto had been forced to grit his teeth to keep from saying some very rude things. He hated not knowing if what he was being given was genuine respect, or whether Pegasus was simply being patronizing. He strongly suspected the latter, but since Pegasus sounded sarcastic all the time, it was impossible to be sure. 

Seto arrived in the room where his fellow player assassins were waiting. This was the first time he'd had the opportunity to take a close look at them all, and he cast his gaze over them briefly. They were a motley looking crew, and most of them unfriendly-looking into the bargain. He noted a man carrying a puppet, an enormous brute with deep-sunk eyes and bulging muscles, and a pair of twin brothers, among various others. Most were men, but there were a few women mixed in - sly looking creatures who appeared as crafty as their male counterparts looked threatening. 

_I could take them all on. Give me an hour, and I could crush each and every one of them, one after the other. It would feel good, too._

His hand went automatically to the deck at his belt, and his sensitive fingers ran over the individual cards. He had done this so many times, he could almost draw any card he wanted just by feeling them. He _could_ draw his Blue-Eyes White Dragons blind. They felt just a hair stiffer and sharper than all the others, owing to having been kept in collectors' boxes and safes and never played... not until he'd gotten hold of them. The tingle that went through his blood when he touched them was probably all in his mind, but he liked the feel of them anyway, and touched each one briefly as he imagined them performing their purpose. 

"Please be seated," said the servant. 

Seto took a chair as far away from the other assassins as he could, and folded his arms across his chest, shooting them all another of his cold looks just to make his point. They glared back at him. He smirked a little; from the uneasy looks he was getting, they all recognized him and knew what he could do. 

Pegasus arrived in a state of high excitement. He surveyed the assembled company as if he couldn't be more pleased to see this collection of thugs, brutes, and shady characters in his parlor, and was just itching to ask them all to stay for tea. 

"Good morning, everyone!" he said. "Did everyone sleep well? Are you all rested and refreshed? Excellent! Let's get down to business, shall we?" 

"Yeah, let's quit talking and get to work," said one voice from the back of the room. 

"Ahh, eager, are we?" said Pegasus. "Don't worry. I just want to be sure we all know where we stand." 

"On the floor!" said a wag in the audience. 

A few people looked around, trying to find who had spoken, and possibly do something to forcibly discourage any other comments, but Pegasus only chuckled. 

"I am glad to see that we are all feeling bright and witty today," he said. "I suggest that henceforth, you save your mental energies for your opponents. I did arrange for quite a stellar cast to be joining us here, and not all of them are going to go down easily. And that is, of course, what you are here to do: pick off the most powerful players, and do it by any means necessary. Use physical force if you have to. You also have my permission to cheat if necessary, as long as you leave no evidence. I'd prefer you stop short of actually killing anyone, but if it becomes necessary, I have made provisions. This is a wild countryside, and accidents do happen even in the best-run tournaments, but I am trying to avoid suspicion, so save it as a last resort. Other than that, you may do as you wish... except for two little things." 

He reached into a pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper, holding it up for them all to see. There were photographs of two young men on them. Kaiba frowned a little. 

"These two," said Pegasus, "are mine. Do not challenge them. If they challenge you, do your utmost to let them win. If you somehow fail to manage that feat, I will be very disappointed... and take appropriate measures." 

Kaiba might have, under other circumstances, had something to say about being forced to lose a match, but as it was, he had other things on his mind. 

_Yugi, I knew about, but Bakura? What has he got to do with all this? He doesn't have a reputation as a duelist, so what would Pegasus want with him?_

He decided it didn't matter. He had no quarrel with the shy young man who tagged along with Yugi's merry band. There would be no glory in picking off someone like Bakura, who was a decent player at best, so if that was what kept Pegasus happy, why get involved? Still, the riddle gnawed at him, and he made a mental note to look into it. You never knew when something might turn out to be useful - say, for bribes or blackmail. 

_If I find out this lissotrichous lunatic has a taste for pretty young men, I'll be the owner of Industrial Illusions within a month._

He was so amused by the pleasant image of having Pegasus thrown out of his company on such humiliating charges that he almost missed the rest of what Pegasus was saying. He tuned back in around the time when his host called a servant forward to set a large box in front of the assembled company. It contained several small sacks with nametags tied to them, which the servant began distributing. Seto looked with some interest as he was handed one of these bags. He opened it to find that it contained two purple gloves, one of which had five stars set in it. 

"Use these to pass yourselves off as contestants," Pegasus instructed. "Bet your star chips against those of the other players. Your job is to take out the most powerful ones, and you will be paid according to the rank of the players you disqualify... in most cases." His gaze flicked briefly to Seto. "Other than that, the rules don't apply to you, so go out and have fun." 

The group took this as an invitation to get started. They moved en masse to the door with the light of avarice gleaming in their eyes, as they hurried to collect their star chips. Seto moved with a bit more decorum, which was just as well, as Pegasus beckoned him to stop and talk a moment. 

"What do you want?" Seto asked him. 

"I have one little extra present for you," Pegasus replied. "Something that wouldn't fit in the bag." 

He walked over to a wardrobe that stood nearby and opened it. There was a single garment hanging inside, a royal blue cloak with a silver fastener. Seto eyed it dubiously. 

"What is _that_ for?" he asked. 

"Well, it occurred to me last night that your face is well known to everyone in the dueling circuit. Most of my assassins are unknowns, fished from the underworld of gaming, but you - you are a high-profile player! With your reputation, it is unlikely that the average player will be willing to stake his or her life on a duel with you. Most people like a challenge where they at least have a slight chance to prevail. I thought something to cloud your identity was in order, and this has more dignity than a mask." 

Seto hesitated a moment as he let this sink in. Then he almost smiled. 

"All right," he said. "I'll take it." 

He slipped the cloak over his shoulders and fastened it before him, pulling the cloak over his face. Not even his sharp eyes penetrated its shadows; he could see out, but no one would be able to easily see in, especially if he kept to places that were naturally shadowed, or if he attacked by night. As he swept out of the room, he paused to take in his reflection in a hall mirror, and was pleased to see that all that could be seen of his face was a thin-lipped smile. 

_They'll never see me coming,_ he thought smugly. _No one will know I've got them until it's too late to escape... like death itself._

The hooded figure, a Grim Reaper in royal blue, slipped out of the castle and faded into the shadows.

* * *

Insector Haga fled into the forest, wailing incoherently about the unfairness of the world in general and Yugi Mutou in particular. It probably would not have been any comfort to the boy to know that the person who had just finished trouncing him and all his bug monsters was arguably not Yugi Mutou at all. 

_Let that be a lesson,_ he thought, watching as his erstwhile opponent disappeared in a flurry of quaking underbrush. _I won't be defeated just because I've been robbed of a few cards!_

"That was amazing, Yugi!" said Anzu, gazing at him with awe in her eyes. He smiled back at her, and for a moment there was warmth in his usually calculating expression. He had liked Anzu almost from the moment he'd met her. Part of it was just that he liked anyone that Yugi liked. They might have been two distinct souls, but there were places where their minds overlapped, and there was a long record of kindness in Yugi's memories of Anzu. Of course, the more time he spent around them, the more he experienced for himself what good people all of Yugi's friends were, and the more he liked them for their own sakes. In the very dimmest reaches of his mind, he suspected that wherever he had come from, there had not been a nurturing female influence like Anzu, but that thought dissipated every time he tried to nail it down, as any thoughts of his past did. He touched his Puzzle briefly, feeling an itch of curiosity over the one riddle even his near-magical skills couldn't solve. 

"Yeah, you totally rocked!" said Jonouchi, cutting into the Spirit's musings. "The champion of all Japan, and you beat him! It's gonna be all downhill from here." 

"I'm impressed," Bakura added. "I've never seen playing like that before." 

"What do you expect?" asked Honda. "If he can beat Seto Kaiba, he can beat anybody." 

"Insector Haga was overconfident," said Yugi. "He was too proud of his knowledge of the terrain, and too comfortable with the knowledge of his championship. The next challenger we meet will be more careful." 

"Hear that? He's modest," said Jonouchi, laughing. "You won 'cause you're the best. That's all there is to it." 

_Is it, though?_ thought the Spirit. _I was angry. I wanted to punish him. Did that have anything to do with it?_

He felt a vague sense of unease - strange, for him. Confidence was his way of life. So was punishing people who hurt Yugi and his friends. That was what had awakened him after his long sleep in the darkness, and what had brought him back to the surface again and again. He was Yugi's protector, and the administrator of justice. If someone hurt Yugi, he found that person and punished them. The more they tried to hurt him, the more punishment they deserved. Still, there was something about this victory that felt hollow, and he didn't like it. 

_Nothing I can do will bring those cards back. I can make Haga wish he'd never thrown them away - I'm sure by now he wishes he'd never met me - but I can't make them come back._

It bothered his sense of justice that he could not fully make things right. He couldn't get the cards back. Haga had nothing in his deck as valuable as those Exodia cards that he could take as compensation. The most he could do was humiliate him a bit and get him disqualified from the rest of the proceedings, which wasn't quite the same thing. 

_Why am I even here if I can't be of any use to Yugi?_

The only answer he had was that something felt _wrong_ on this island, something that ran deeper than Insector Haga's petty crimes, and he was determined to find out what it was. 

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" asked Anzu. "You don't look very happy." 

"It's nothing," he assured her, and forced himself to smile. "I just hate to see a coward. I just hope my next opponent is more worthy of my time." 

"So let's find some opponents already!" said Jonouchi. "I want to play this time!" 

Honda laughed. "I know you, Jonouchi. You just want to win so you can get that cash prize!" 

"So what if I do?" said Jonouchi, looking slightly hurt. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

"I thought we were here to have fun," said Bakura. 

"Well, I am," said Jonouchi, "but the money wouldn't hurt, either." 

"Don't be too hard on him," said Honda to Bakura. "Jonouchi doesn't exactly come from the best part of town." 

"Oh, sure, tell the whole world, why don't you," Jonouchi muttered. 

"It's okay. Bakura doesn't spread gossip," said Anzu. 

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I might as well tell the whole truth," said Jonouchi. "See, it's like this: I'm not out to get the prize money for me. If I win, I'm going to spend it all on my sister." 

"Sister?" Anzu repeated. "You never told me you had a sister." 

"Hell, you never told _me_ you had a sister!" Honda exclaimed. "And I've known you since middle school. How'd you slip a sister by me without me knowing?" 

"I haven't seen her since we were both little kids... not face to face, anyway," said Jonouchi quietly. "When my parents split up, I stayed with my dad, and Shizuka went with my mom, and I haven't seen her since. She sent me a video-letter, though, just before we came here. She says she wants to see me again... one last time." 

"You mean she's going to _die?_" exclaimed Bakura, his voice rising to a squeak. 

"No. She's going blind," Jonouchi explained. 

"Whew! That's good," said Yugi. "I mean, it's not _good_, but..." 

Jonouchi gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I know what you're trying to say. Her eyesight's always been bad, so it's not like this is any big surprise. There's a procedure they could do that might save her eyes, but it's really expensive - way more money than my mom has to spare, and it's all I can do to keep a roof over my head. There's nothing I could do to help her... until now." He looked up, eyes blazing. "I'm gonna win this tournament, and I'm going to use the prize money to help her." 

Yugi inclined his head gravely. "You have our support. I'm sure you'll succeed, if your heart's in it." 

"Yeah, what he said," Honda agreed. 

Jonouchi shook himself, and managed some semblance of his old cocky smile. 

"That's right!" he said. "You just watch me! I'm going to win this tournament - and then I'm going to challenge Pegasus himself and kick his butt!" 

Anzu giggled. "I'd pay money just to watch that." 

"Well, let's get started, then," said Bakura practically. "We're on a time limit, you know." 

"That's right!" said Jonouchi, energized once more. "So let's go find some opponents already! We can't let Yugi get _too_ far ahead of us!" He rubbed his friend's hair affectionately. 

"I guess I'm ready to give it a try," said Honda. 

"Me too," Anzu agreed. "Let's check over that way. At least if we lose, we can lose where there's some nice scenery." 

The group agreed that this would do as well as any other plan, so they began meandering off in the direction Anzu had pointed. No one really noticed that Bakura was trailing along in the back of the group - he was naturally shy, after all, and often seemed most comfortable at the fringes of things. They certainly didn't notice that for a moment, one of his hands strayed to the pocket of the backpack he carried, and his fingers brushed something inside. He closed his eyes shuddered. Then he seemed to come back to himself, blinking as if he was not really sure what he'd been doing, and hurried to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Sunset, to Pegasus, was the perfect time of day for a glass of wine. It was something about the atmosphere, how everything seemed to slow down, and the world took on a soft, warm glow. It gave everything an elegant touch, which was the kind of thing Pegasus was in favor of. It was true that he was fond of his wine, in part because of the picture he was sure he made: an aristocratic man, an expensive drink, a well-furnished parlor, and the sun sinking in the background, casting a rosy haze over everything. 

_Wouldn't my father be ashamed of me?_ he thought as he reached to pour another glass, and he chuckled to himself. Certainly his father would be ashamed of him: not because he was getting drunk, but because he _wasn't_. 

Truth be told, he hadn't done so in years. He had never really seen the fun in thoroughly embarrassing himself, and then getting sick over it. Any inclination to excess he might have retained was wiped out when he got the Eye. It was a useful object, and showed him many things worth seeing. Over-imbibing had been known to give people visions that were somewhat less useful. Putting the two together, well... he wasn't going to do it again. He didn't just see things, he saw _things,_ disturbing things, things that were disturbing because they gave him the unsettling impression that they had always been there, and he had just never found the right way of looking at them until now. 

There were times, too, when other people seemed to see them. Crocketts had shot at one, and it had retreated into the shadows, leaving nothing but a bullet-hole in the wall. Another had sent a maid screaming down the hallway, and Pegasus had had a difficult time, in his current inebriated state, trying to explain that it was all just a joke and she hadn't really seen what she thought she'd seen. 

They didn't always go away after he'd sobered up, either. Some of them hung on for days. There had been one, a wizened man with a scraggly beard and white robes who had followed him around and glared at him for over a week before finally fading away. It had been very difficult to conduct business with a sour-faced old man following him wherever he went. That was the episode that had finally and completely convinced him of the value of moderation. Even then, he was careful never to use the Eye for an hour or two after he drank. 

_Ah, but you wouldn't let a little thing like that stop you, would you Father?_ he thought. 

No, of course not. Samson Crawford had never let _anything_ stop him. He had been a handsome, high-spirited man - his son took after him in many ways. He had liked his drink, liked gambling, liked people. It was unavoidable that he would have been drawn to the business world, and Las Vegas was his natural habitat. He had been successful there. Men found him a genial friend; women found him highly attractive. It was only fair to say that he found them attractive, too, and was more than happy to share with them his company, and anything else they might desire. The fact that he was married, and had been so for several years, never made a lot of difference on his lifestyle. 

Meanwhile, his wife waited for him at home. She had been a beautiful woman in her youth, and had been desperately in love with him. She had remained so even in the face of his unfaithfulness; in fact, the more he roamed, the more obsessed she became with her futile attempts to win him back. There was very little room in her mind for anything else. Certainly there was little left over for her son. As he'd grown older, there were times when Pegasus suspected she had only had him in yet another doomed attempt to keep her husband at her side. 

As for Pegasus, he had been left to wander through his home, restless and alone. His parents had no time for him, and he had no close friends at school. Genetics had combined with fate to leave him in an untenable situation: here he was, with his father's passionate nature and his mother's devotion - but he had no one to express them to. He was starved for love and positively bursting with emotional energy, but there was no outlet for it. He'd been forced to confine himself to mischief to get any type of attention. Then his father had made the fateful choice to throw a party, and had chosen to invite Mr. Truesdale, the mayor of a nearby town, mostly due to a promise to grant some small political favors. All Mr. Truesdale wanted in return was an invitation to the party... and permission to bring his young daughter, Cyndia. 

_I'd thank him for that, if I could,_ thought Pegasus. _Only decent thing Father ever did for me, even if he didn't know it at the time. ...Well, that, and introducing me to this._ He drained his glass. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Sir, are you busy?" 

"No, no, not at all," he said. "Come in, Crocketts." 

Pegasus's most favored servant came in, holding a sheaf of papers. 

"So, how is the tournament going?" Pegasus asked. "Everything proceeding smoothly, I hope?" 

"Without a hitch," Crocketts replied. "You'll be pleased to know that both your chosen duelists are still in the running." 

"Of course they are! I've paid a good number of people to make sure of that very thing," Pegasus replied. "I do hope the competition has been thinned down a bit." 

"Yes, sir. A dozen duelists have been eliminated so far. The list includes the Japanese national champion, the runner up, and also Ryouta Kajiki, among other less notable names." 

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear my assassins are doing their jobs." 

"Ah, that would be the interesting part." 

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell." 

"Your assassins didn't take them. Haga and Kajiki were both eliminated by Yugi Mutou; Ryuzaki was defeated by Mr. Mutou's friend, Katsuya Jonouchi." 

There was a long pause as Pegasus absorbed this information. He toyed thoughtfully with his empty wineglass. 

"_Very_ interesting," he said. "This tournament just might be even more entertaining than I had expected! Truly, I expected great things from Yugi-boy, but he's making my job entirely too easy. The defeat of Ryuzaki by an unknown is a surprise. I hope the rest of his friends perform just as well." 

"I thought you wanted to remove any possible competition from him. If his friend is a strong enough contender to eliminate one of the best players in the country..." 

Pegasus waved a hand to quiet him. "Nonsense. From what I've learned about our young champion, he performs his best when he's with his little cheering squad. I'd prefer they stay together for as long as possible. I might even decide to issue orders to let them be _overlooked_ if they should happen to lose all their chips. Then again, maybe not. We'll see." 

"No orders yet, then?" 

"No orders. Just keep an eye on things, and let me know if anything of interest comes up." 

"Very good, sir. Where will you be?" 

Pegasus pondered. "Having a bath, I think. I need to relax and unwind a bit. Don't interrupt me unless you think it's important." 

"As you wish, sir." 

Pegasus got up and left his things for someone else to put away - not because he didn't care, but because he had other things on his mind at the moment. He was still high on the excitement of the day, a nervous tension that even the warmth of the wine couldn't dispel. What he really needed was a long soak in the bath, some time with a good book, and then, if he could get any, some sleep. It would be difficult to sleep tonight when he knew it would only be a few more hours before his plans came to fruition. 

_It's worse than waiting for Christmas,_ he thought, and his lips twitched a little in an ironic smile, _though I suspect I haven't been a very good boy this year. Ah, well. That's why I have to get everything for myself, isn't it?_

He wandered up to his room, thinking pleasant thoughts about what the coming days would bring. Outside, the sun disappeared, and darkness descended.

* * *

There was light in the darkness. Mai watched it from a distance, weighing her options. A campfire meant warmth and safety... and people. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted either. What she did want, however, was an answer, and she knew she would never get it by hiding in the shadows like a shy teenager at a dance, waiting for an invitation. 

_What is it that you can show, but can't see?_

Ever since she'd lost her duel with Jonouchi, the riddle had been haunting her mind. Seeing him defeat Ryuzaki hadn't settled things any for her. If anything, she was more curious than ever about this ragtag team of nobody duelists from nowhere who had been taking this tournament by storm. Already, they had picked off some of the best duelists in the world, and seemed to be gathering steam. She had thought Yugi was the one to watch out for, since she'd heard the rumors about him defeating Kaiba. Now she wondered about his brash friend, as well. She had never met anyone like these people before, and she felt drawn to them the way the local moths were being drawn to their flickering campfire. She could hear the group talking and laughing over something, though she was too far away to distinguish anything but the tones of their voices. 

_What can you show, but can't see? They're showing their presence, even if I can't see them. I don't think that's the right answer, though._

Well, nothing for it but to do it! She took a breath and attempted to compose her features into just the right amount of indifference, as if she had stumbled across them completely by accident and really couldn't care less whether she had found them or not. She also intended to come bringing gifts. These might not have been the kind of people she was used to, but it was her experience that people of all types were more receptive if you gave them something to make it worth their while. She shouldered her bag and walked determinedly over. 

"Hi, kids," she called out. "Having a nice cookout?" 

She was greeted by a set of matching surprised stares. Under other circumstances, she would have laughed, but she was already half-expecting that they'd drive her off, and she didn't find their expressions encouraging. 

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl. 

"Relax. I'm not here to give you a hard time," said Mai. "I just saw the campfire in the distance and thought I'd come warm my hands. Of course, if you don't want me, I'll move along." That was as close as she was going to come to saying she actually wanted to stay here. She was curious about this bunch... _and_ she would have preferred a fire and someone to watch her back if she was going to spend the night here. She was a resourceful woman, but being alone in a forest where just anyone could sneak up on her was not her idea of a good time. Of course, there was also the implied statement that she would clear off the minute they told her to go away, which they undoubtably would. 

"There's no reason why you can't come over and get warm," said Yugi. "That's the nice thing about a fire - you can share it and still have just as much as you started with." 

_Weird kid,_ thought Mai, as she gingerly picked out a place next to the flickering flames. There was no way she could avoid sitting next to someone, and she ended up positioned between the lone girl in the group and Jonouchi. They gave her edged looks, but apparently they were willing to go along with Yugi's lead. 

"I didn't expect such decent treatment," she said. "I suppose I'm grateful for small favors. Just so it's not a total waste of your time, I'm willing to pay rent. Unless you guys were really planning on having barbecued sticks for dinner, which is what it looks like." 

"You have food?" asked Jonouchi, looking instantly less hostile. 

"Of course I do," she said. "You would, too, if you'd been prepared. Hey, I'll give you something to eat if you'll give me my star chips back!" 

"No deal!" 

"I'm just kidding! You won them fair and square, so you get to keep them. I still have plenty left." She held up one hand, showing off the eight star chips on her cuff. "I just need one last win to get me into the castle, so I don't need to pick on you all anymore." 

"Are you suggesting a truce?" asked Yugi. 

"I guess," she said. "You're all too much trouble anyway. I can find easier targets elsewhere." 

"Well, as long as you're not looking for trouble, I guess you can stay," said Jonouchi. 

"We should start all over again," said Yugi. "Do you know everyone's name? That's Anzu and Honda and Bakura and... I guess you know Jonouchi and me already." 

"Yeah, I know. Charmed and all that," she said. "I'd be more charmed if someone would volunteer to do the cooking." 

"Why don't you cook?" asked Honda. 

"Don't expect me to do the cooking just because I'm a woman," she replied. "Besides, I gave you the food." 

"We haven't seen anything yet," Jonouchi said. 

Mai responded by opening her bag and dumping out its contents on the ground. Everyone gathered around to admire her collection: not just an assortment of food, but also a bottle of water, soap, shampoo, a first-aid kit, a lantern, a solar-heated shower - anything that might be needed for a trek in the wilderness. There were also a few Snickers bars. Mai wasn't ashamed of those. It might have been best to pack only the bare essentials, but in her mind, there were times when a girl needed her chocolate. 

"A true lady is always prepared," she declared. 

"Wow, that's great!" said Yugi. "It's really nice of you to offer to share." 

"Oh, well, I didn't know the tournament was only going to last two days. I'm not going to eat it all, so I might as well share. It'll just break all to pieces if I carry it around too long." 

"I'll cook, if you like," Bakura offered. "I've lived by myself a while, so I know how to cook pretty well." 

"So, some of you do know how to get by on your own," Mai commented, as she watched Bakura put some water on to boil. 

"We all can," said Jonouchi. "We just choose not to." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked. 

"Tried flying solo for a long time," said Jonouchi. "Then I tried it this way. This works." 

Bakura nodded. "Same here." 

"You guys just don't make any sense to me," said Mai. 

Yugi gave her a knowing look. "So why did you join us, then?" 

_He knows,_ said Mai, suddenly feeling a bit chilled. _I didn't have him fooled for a minute._ Suddenly she was glad she hadn't tried to duel him yet. She would have been far more unprepared than she ever would have believed. She really was going to have to keep an eye on this boy. She shrugged and tried to look unconcerned; even if Yugi had her figured out, that was no reason to think everyone else did. 

"I told you. I just saw the campfire and came to have a look. Besides, it's not safe for a girl alone at night. I've heard rumors that there are some creepy guys hanging around this area." Slightly more defensively, she added, "I don't have to tell you everything about me, anyway." 

"Hey, nobody asked!" said Honda, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "You don't have to get so touchy. We're not your enemies." 

She laughed. "You think? Of course we're enemies. Everyone on this island is an enemy. You're each other's enemies, even. The only way to win is to take out any players you can find who are weaker than you." 

"Well, we're not enemies right now," Bakura pointed out. "I don't see any of us having duels, anyway." 

"I guess that's so," she admitted. "I suppose for tonight, it doesn't matter. It will be easy enough to find someone else to duel with who isn't one of you. How are you all doing, anyway?" 

"I have six star chips," said Yugi. 

"I have four," Jonouchi said. 

"I've got three," added Bakura. 

"I've only got the two I started with," Anzu admitted. 

Honda blushed. "I only have one." 

"Well, I guess now I know how you all rank," said Mai. "I'll remember that, in case I change my mind." 

"I think we should propose a rule," said Yugi. "From now until sunrise tomorrow, none of us will say a word about dueling!" 

"What will we talk about?" asked Jonouchi. 

"Anything! The same stuff we talk about at school," Yugi replied. Casting a glance at Mai, he added, "We can all get to know each other better." 

Mai wasn't sure what she thought of this idea, but everyone else seemed to like it, and she found that she was pulled into listening to them in spite of herself. She began with a determination to keep her mouth occupied with the dinner Bakura had prepared - easy enough, she thought, since he was a surprisingly good cook. However, she could not keep her ears from picking up on Yugi talking about how his grandfather used to be an explorer in Egypt, or how Honda used to get in trouble for racing his motorcycle in the back streets of Domino. She actually started laughing as she listened to Jonouchi describing how one of his classmates had become so obsessed with an American comic book hero that he had convinced himself he had super powers. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself recounting how she had worked briefly as a cocktail waitress on a tour ship, and had managed to "accidentally" drop an entire tray of drinks on a patron who couldn't keep his hands off her rear. The boys managed to look as if they would never dream of treating a girl that way, and Anzu whooped with laughter. 

"I wish I could have seen that!" she said. "I had to beat up a guy for doing that, back when I waited tables at the Burger World." 

Mai laughed. "I would so pay money to watch you doing that. What happened next?" 

"They fired me," said Anzu with a shrug. "It was worth it. A girl has to stick up for herself!" 

"Damn right, she does," Mai agreed. 

"So what's a guy do?" asked Honda. 

"Oh, men are only good for one thing," said Mai. 

Jonouchi looked at her speculatively. "And what's that?" 

"Doing dishes," Mai declared. She set her empty plate in front of him. "Since Bakura cooked, you and your buddies get to clean up." 

"And you're just going to stand around and paint your nails?" asked Jonouchi. 

"Of course not. _I'm_ going to pitch the tent." 

Suiting action to words, she unfolded the makings of a tent from a bag that seemed too small to have actually held such a thing. Mai was conscious of the curious stares of the boys as she unfolded everything and fitted it all together. She smirked a little. Let them stare! It would do them good to realize a girl could put things together and make them work just as well as a man could. Better, even. She had pitched this tent several times for practice, and could now practically do it in her sleep. She was sure she looked very confident and professional. Then again, setting up the tent involved shifting into some awkward positions, and it was entirely possible that the boys were just hoping to catch a free show. 

_Sorry, boys, but no such luck. I only show what I want to show._

She finished her setting up and crawled inside. On second thought, she poked her head back out and beckoned to Anzu. 

"You should come in, too," she said. "They really were saying there are some creepy guys hanging around this place. Better not to tempt anyone, don't you think?" 

Anzu seemed to agree, and she followed Mai inside the tent. There was just enough room for the two of them to lie on either side of it without getting in each other's way. 

"This is nice," said Anzu, looking around appreciatively. 

"I like to travel in style," Mai said. "A lady shouldn't have to sleep on the ground." 

"I'm with you there," said Anzu. "I really wasn't looking forward to spending the night in the mud... You know, I ought to apologize." 

"For what?" asked Mai, genuinely puzzled. 

"For thinking badly of you," said Anzu. "When we first met, well... to be blunt, I thought you were a stuck-up bitch." 

Mai laughed. "I _am_ a stuck-up bitch. Anybody will tell you that." 

"Those guys out there wouldn't," said Anzu. "And I don't believe it. Maybe I did at first, but there's more to you than that." Her expression turned thoughtful. "I wonder if all duelists are that way, like they have more than one side to them." 

"You mean, like your little friend Yugi?" asked Mai. 

"Yeah, kind of like him." 

"He's not what I expected, to tell the truth," Mai said. 

Anzu giggled. "Let me guess - you expected someone taller." 

"Well, yes and no. He's a real demon on the dueling field, I'll give him that... but talking to him tonight, he seems so innocent. It's weird. I'm not used to people like that." 

"Yeah, I don't think there's anyone quite like Yugi," Anzu said. "He's surprised me so many times over the last few months, you wouldn't believe it." 

"I think I might," Mai said. "So, what about the others? If you say all duelists have two sides, you must mean them, too." 

"Well... Jonouchi was one of the schoolyard bullies. Used to pick on everybody - even Yugi. He used to run with a gang. I heard he even had a criminal record, and they were going to send him to jail. Then one day... everything changed. Suddenly he and Yugi were best of friends, and he turned out to be a pretty nice guy. He's fun to have around." 

Mai chuckled. "I noticed. And what about Honda?" 

"He was pretty much the same as Jonouchi. They always did hang out a lot together. He has got a sweet side to him, though. You wouldn't believe it, but he's a total romantic. And he cries at sad movies." 

"And Bakura?" 

Anzu was thoughtful a while. 

"Bakura... can make Yugi look positively normal," she declared at last. "Trust me on this one." 

"I take it no explanations are forthcoming?" asked Mai, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's something you would have had to see for yourself," Anzu replied. 

"I see," said Mai. "And what about you? Do you have two sides to yourself?" 

"I don't know," she said. "What do you think?" 

"I think there might be some truth in it," Mai admitted. "First time I saw you there on the sidelines, cheering for Yugi, I figured you were just some bimbo he'd picked up to stoke his ego, or whatever... but I was wrong," she added quickly, as she intercepted Anzu's glare. "You two really... care about each other, don't you?" 

Anzu nodded seriously. "He's been my friend ever since we were kids. He really is the sweetest little guy. He's changed a lot lately, though. Not in a bad way, though. It seems like he has more courage and determination. I guess he's just growing up... even if he still looks like he's about ten," she added with a giggle. 

Mai found herself laughing, too. She gave Anzu a knowing smile. 

"You're sweet on him, aren't you?" 

She was gratified to see a look of utter shock pass over Anzu's face, which turned a lovely shade of pink. 

"What?" she yelped. 

"Relax," said Mai. "It's not like I said anything to him about it." 

"Good," said Anzu, relaxing visibly. 

"I just told him you wanted to have a talk with him down by the cliff tonight." 

"What? Oh, you're joking again. Ha, ha." 

"No, I'm serious. I dropped him a hint while you were helping Bakura put the food away." 

"You did?" she squawked. "What am I supposed to do now?" 

"Go talk to him! What else? You can use some of my perfume, if you want." 

"I think I'll pass," Anzu replied. "Guess I'd better go, though... You really don't know me well enough to mess with me like this." 

"Then how come I could do it?" Mai replied. "Go on. It won't kill you to go talk to him. It's a nice night. The moon and stars are out. You never know what could happen!" 

Despite Anzu's protests, Mai ushered her out of the tent and sent her into the night - where, no doubt, Yugi would be waiting for her. Mai really wasn't sure what would happen after that, but doubtless it would be interesting for Anzu and Yugi. 

_There's a spirit of mischief in me tonight,_ Mai mused, still chuckling softly to herself. _I'm usually not this meddlesome... Oh, well, I couldn't resist. If she's going to look at boys like that and think nobody will notice, it's time she learned! Besides, Yugi really is a nice kid. He won't take advantage of her. I probably did them a favor. Imagine that._

She settled down on the floor of the tent, staring at the ceiling and pondering the odd turn her life had taken. Yesterday, she'd thought she was going to a competition to hopefully win some money, and then, depending on how things turned out, she was going to either go celebrate her victory or go find another tournament and try again. She hadn't expected to get emotionally involved. And yet... 

_It gets dull just winning all the time,_ she thought. _At least these people are interesting. If people were more like these guys, maybe I wouldn't want to be alone all the time..._

A moment later, she was very sorry to be alone, because something reached through the flap of her tent and pulled her out.

* * *

In his dreams, Pegasus was reliving happier times. The day he was revisiting hardly looked like the kind of day one would choose as a fond memory: cold and gray, with intermittent spatters of rain. It was November, and didn't even have the decency to snow properly, though the radio had hinted there might be ice later in the week. Young Pegasus didn't care. He had ordered his servants to set a fire in the fireplace of his favorite parlor, so it would be nice and cozy when company arrived. While he waited for the necessary preparations to be made, he lingered in his room, staring idly out at the shifting clouds. 

A servant arrived, and it took all his self-control not to jump. 

"Is it ready?" he asked, forcing himself to sound calm and unconcerned. 

"Yes, young master. Is there anything else you need?" 

"No, I think I'll be quite comfortable for the time being." Pegasus rose from the chair he'd been reclining in. "I'll be in the parlor, and I don't want to be disturbed. Leave me alone unless I call you." 

"As you wish." 

The servant bowed and made his exit. Pegasus waited for him to take himself well away, and then went and found a telephone to make a call. 

"Hello?" he said. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Cyndia, please." 

A moment later, he heard her say, "Cyndia Truesdale speaking. What might I do for you?" 

"You might come over and comfort a poor, lonely, wretched soul on this miserable day." 

She laughed. "You poor thing. Are you all alone, then?" 

"Alone and pining for your company," he said. "When can you get here?" 

"Give me ten minutes, and I'll be right over." 

"Every minute will feel like an hour, beloved, but I'll try to be patient." 

She laughed, as he'd hoped she would. He liked to play his role to the hilt, and it always amused her. He loved making her laugh. Chuckling a bit himself, he went downstairs to see how well his orders had been followed, and to keep an eye on the front drive. 

The parlor, he was pleased to see, had been suitably prepared. The lights had been turned down low, and a fire was crackling merrily, driving off any inkling of the winter's chill that might have dared enter. A little table had been set discretely off to the side, with a tray of light sandwiches and a drink chilling in a bucket of ice cubes. A couple could happily spend hours here without needing anything else, assuming they enjoyed each other's company. Given his choice, Pegasus would have spent the rest of his life with a setup similar to this. Ah, well, the time would come... 

An almost inaudible purring alerted him to the approach of Cyndia's car, and he rushed to the front door to greet her as she made her way up the front walk. As she saw him appear in the doorway, she broke out of her customary dignified walk and into a light run. He caught her in his arms and drew her close. 

"See," she said, "I knew you'd last until I got here." 

"Just barely," he replied. "Come inside, out of the cold." 

He ushered her into the parlor and helped her out of her winter coat - an elegant fur-lined affair that he had paid for himself. He had told her it was to keep her warm when he couldn't have his arms around her himself. That was not going to be a problem, at the moment. 

"So, why did you call me over?" she asked. 

"Because it's gray and miserable out. Because it's Tuesday. Because I'm bored. What other reason does there need to be?" he replied. After all, he didn't want to spoil the surprise too soon... 

She laughed. "You never could stand to be bored, could you?" 

"It's a daily torment," he agreed. 

"Are you alone, then? Your father isn't going to come home unexpectedly, is he?" Cyndia glanced around, a trifle warily. "I get the impression he doesn't entirely approve of me." 

"It's me he doesn't approve of," said Pegasus, bitterly. He drew himself up and mimicked his father's voice. "'You're wasting your youth, my boy! Get out and enjoy yourself a little, while you still have the chance!' By which, I suspect he means, I ought to be following his example. He won't be coming home tonight, by the way - not before midnight. He's been staying out later since Mother died." 

"Perhaps he's lonely," Cyndia suggested. 

Even through his bitterness, Pegasus couldn't help but smile. Trust Cyndia to look for good in anyone! He chuckled softly. 

"Hardly lonely, when he comes in every morning drunk to the gills, and smelling of a different kind of perfume every time. I think he's glad to be rid of her," he said. "No more reason to try to hide what he's been doing all along. I'm telling you, she would have lived if he had taken the time come home once in a while." 

"It was a coronary failure," said Cyndia dubiously. "Surely it would have happened no matter what he did." 

"She died of a broken heart," he said stubbornly. "I would never treat anyone that way, especially not you. Even if he does think there's something wrong with me... but why are we talking about him? I didn't call you here just to complain." 

"We won't talk about him if you don't want to," she said. "I just wanted to be quite sure we'll be alone for a while." 

He smiled, relaxing again. "Quite sure. We've got the whole afternoon to ourselves, if we want it." 

"I can't think of anything I'd like better," she replied, smiling. 

He smiled back, reaching out to run a hand through her gleaming hair. 

_So lovely... I am so lucky to have you, Cyndia. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. I don't care what Father thinks of me. A real man wouldn't treat the woman who loves him that way... and I'll never do that to you, Cyndia. You can trust me. I will be faithful to you my whole life. I couldn't bear to let you slip away from me._

"So, now that I'm here, what should we do?" she asked. "Did you have something specific in mind?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, collecting his thoughts. "It just so happens, I got you a present!" 

"You're always getting me presents," she said in mock-reproach. "You're going to spoil me, at this rate." 

"It's just a little present," he promised. "Something quite small. Actually, it isn't just for you, exactly." He began fishing something out of his pocket. "I got it for the two of us to share, if you like..." 

The tiny thing in his hand was a ring. He dropped to one knee and slipped it onto her finger. 

"...for the rest of our lives," he finished. 

"Oh..." she said softly, staring down at the ring. It glinted in the firelight like a tiny star. "Oh, Pegasus, I..." 

He smiled slyly. "I surprised you, didn't I?" 

She looked at his crafty expression and burst out laughing. She fell into his arms, crying and laughing against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and rocked her gently, and felt her return his embrace. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed. 

He sighed happily. "Thank you. You won't regret it, I promise you! I'll be good to you, Cyndia. I'll be by your side forever..."

* * *

Kaiba had been on his feet all day, and had spent most of that time either on the move or dueling with some of the toughest opponents to be found on Earth. It was now late at night, and he had yet to sleep, nor had he eaten anything since early that morning. 

He felt wonderful. 

_This is what a tournament should be like!_ he exulted, as he slipped silently through the trees. He was almost ready to forgive Pegasus for a lot of things, just for giving him the chance to do this. Before now, every tournament he'd ever been in had been fought in a stuffy tournament hall, with every opponent chosen for him ahead of time. This way had him choosing his own enemies - not just selecting them, but stalking them as a wolf would stalk his prey, observing them, learning their weaknesses, and ultimately striking them down. It left him invigorated in a way that food and sleep couldn't, and he was looking forward to the coming of nightfall, when he would be able to move freely at last. Then he really would strike terror into the hearts of everyone here. 

_When I get back home, I'm going to have a tournament like this,_ he decided. _It's not fair that Pegasus should have all the fun. I'll turn the whole entire city of Domino into one big dueling arena! Hmm, but to make it absolutely perfect, I'll need a way to make the game more portable. It's time I got those Duel Disks off the drawing board and into production. Then we'll see the ultimate competition..._

A cracking of twigs alerted him to a presence that was not his own, and he froze, listening. Pegasus had informed him that there were no large animals on this island, but there _were_ all manner of human beasts, which Seto considered much more dangerous. He didn't trust any of his fellow Player Killers as far as he could throw them, which was probably a considerable distance. He'd learned a bit of martial arts, after all, and even though he was slightly out of practice, he still knew a few moves. 

"Who's there?" he called. 

Something big moved. At first glance, Kaiba had thought it was a large rock, or perhaps the trunk of a dead tree, but now that it was moving, he could see that it was more-or-less man shaped. It still looked more like an ogre than a human. He dimly remembered the massive man he'd seen in Pegasus's parlor, and guessed that there couldn't be two such people on this island. 

"Don't worry, kid," said the man. "I won't eat you. I've already got a few bones left from the last kid I finished off, heh heh heh." 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, a gesture that was completely invisible under his hood. "Don't try that on me. It's not funny. And it's pointless trying to challenge me, because I'm a Player Killer, too." 

"Oh." The dark man deflated visibly - a good trick, considering just how little Kaiba could see of him. He was stubbornly remaining in the shadows, where not even a stray shaft of moonlight could touch him. "Hey, ain't you that Kaiba kid? Pegasus's pet." 

"I'm nobody's _pet_," Kaiba snapped. "I'm his business partner, and as such merit better treatment than the likes of gutter trash like you." 

"Oh, is that so? You saying you think you're better than the rest of us?" 

"Now that's just asking to be put down. Of course I'm better than the rest of you. I'm the greatest duelist there is." 

"That's not what _I_ heard. I heard there was a kid named Yugi who beat you hollow, and that's why Pegasus is staging this whole mess - he wanted to face off with the _real_ King of Games." 

"You heard wrongly. Yugi was cheating in that match, and Pegasus intends to put a stop to it, with my help. Keep your nose out of things you don't understand." 

"You can't talk to me like that, kid. I could pick you up and bend you into a pretzel, if I wanted to." 

"You wish," Seto scoffed. "Even if you could, you wouldn't dare try it. Look at you - you're afraid to come within ten feet of me. If you had any courage at all, you would at least come out where I can look you in the eye." 

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you hiding in the dark, too?" 

"I'm not hiding. I'm protecting my identity," said Kaiba smoothly. "I prefer to give my opponents a sporting chance, and if they knew who they were really dealing with, they'd be too panicked to play. The game is a bit more interesting this way. Not much, but a little. Most of the players I've met haven't been anywhere near a match for me, but I'm really just killing time." 

"Just killing time, huh?" the shadowed man grumbled. "Just thought you'd come out here and play a little, is that it? What about the rest of us? Every player you pick off is money out of our pocket. Don't you have enough already, rich boy?" 

"I'm not playing for money. Pegasus has promised me something more to my liking. And if you're that worried about money, you ought to be out dueling instead of annoying me." 

There was a glint of narrowed eyes. "What did he promise you that we aren't getting?" 

"Nothing you'd be interested in. My reward will be defeating Yugi Mutou, and that's something you could never hope to do. Stick with these second-rate duelists you've been dealing with so far. Maybe if you practice enough, someday you'll be able to compete with them without cheating." 

With that, he turned and swooped off into the night, looking for things more amusing than this hulking brute. The Player Killer watched him go, gritting his teeth. 

_He thinks he's so special! So special he doesn't even bother to go to tournaments anymore, because nobody's good enough for him. I'd like to break his arms off. Then we'll see how well he plays... And now he's putting us all to shame over that Yugi kid! And stealing money from me to do it. Damn spoiled rich kid, thinking he can have anything he wants. It would serve him right if someone else disqualified Yugi before he ever got anywhere near Kaiba..._

He paused as a new thought occurred to him. Why not? Why not just get rid of Yugi? It was true that Pegasus had expressly forbidden his Player Killers to attack the boy, but it was late now, and this particular Player Killer specialized in working in pitch darkness. He wouldn't be seen, and no one would be able to prove for sure that it had been him. 

_Come to think of it, Kaiba's been awful shady lately. Who's to say he didn't lose patience and decide to attack while his target was in sight?_

The Player Killer chuckled. A perfect crime, that would be - to get Kaiba into trouble by accusing him of doing the very thing he'd been robbed of the chance to do! 

_If I find that Yugi, he's mine._

* * *

Yugi's darker half had been in a bad mood when he'd heard Mai's scream. He was still feeling vaguely irritated by his duel with Haga, and even winning against Ryouta Kajiki later had only done so much to ease his emotions. Now this Player Killer character had emerged out of nowhere to disrupt an evening that had been going perfectly well, and he wasn't ready to let him get off with just a slap on the wrist. 

_He thought he could scare me. He presumed to use the powers of shadow against me! Compared to me, he's a rank amateur._ He paused. _I think._

There was that feeling of uneasiness again. He was having it more and more often, as days went by. He had a feeling that he had been dispensing justice by way of the Shadow Powers for a long time, but he simply couldn't remember doing it. Who he'd been and what he'd been doing before Yugi had awakened him was a memory sunk into blackness, and it was starting to bother him. Much as he had come to love the boy, he had to admit that there had to be more of a reason for his existence than to defend Yugi from all harm. 

"Hey, Yugi!" said Anzu. "What are you looking so spaced out for? You won, right?" 

"Mm," was all he said in reply. 

His gaze strayed back over to the Battle Box, where the Player Killer of Darkness was still crying in fear, not realizing that the bottomless pit he'd fallen into existed only in his mind... a mind that had been broken and scattered by the power of a Punishment Game. It was possible he would never get it back, not when he was so convinced that he was on his way to certain death. Mai stood by, still looking a little stunned at what had happened. 

_Was it really necessary? Did anyone really want things this way?_ Looking at Mai's bewildered expression, he had to wonder if he'd overdone it a little. Perhaps it would have been enough just to take Mai's star chips back. One part of his mind still insisted that the dark duelist deserved what he got for cheating so many people out of their star chips, but another part - maybe the part of him that was actually Yugi - whispered that justice should be tempered with mercy. Yugi didn't have it in him to want to hurt anyone, even someone like this player assassin. 

"Well," said Mai at last, taking a deep breath. "I can't say it hasn't been an interesting night... but it looks like it's time for me to go." 

"Go?" said Anzu. "What do you mean, go?" 

"Don't you get it?" Mai snapped. "I've lost all my star chips. That means the game's already over for me. I can't go back to playing just because Yugi beat the guy who beat me." She shrugged and started walking away. "I'll see you at the castle. I'm sure... I'm sure you'll make it into the finals. I'll be cheering for you. I never thought I'd say this, but I won't feel so bad about losing, knowing it'll be one of you guys winning in my place." 

"Mai..." Anzu began. 

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to say you told me so," said Mai. 

She began the trek into the forest, but didn't get more than a few yards before she walked right into Jonouchi. He had been shuffling along, rubbing at his eyes and yawning, and she had been looking dejectedly at the ground and hadn't seen him. They rebounded off of each other, and Honda caught Jonouchi before he could fall. In the background, Bakura watched them all with barely concealed amusement. 

"Hey, watch where you're..." Jonouchi began, and then said, "Hey, there you are! Where ya been?" 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

Honda shrugged. "Dunno. We were all for going to sleep, but Bakura said he had the feeling something bad was going down, so we came looking. What's going on?" 

"Somebody took all Mai's star chips," Anzu replied, "but Yugi beat him and got them all back! You should have seen it - he was amazing!" 

"Yugi's always cool," Jonouchi declared. "So, Mai, why are you running off if Yugi got your star chips back?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Because I _lost_, you dimwit! Look, you're not making this any easier. Rules are rules. I have to go." 

"Um, maybe this idea is a little too far out for you to have thought of it yet," said Honda, "but why don't you just take your star chips back? I mean, since Yugi did go through the bother of getting them for you..." 

"That's not how the game works." 

"Geez, you're stubborn," said Jonouchi. "You don't have to use them if you don't want to! Keep 'em, give 'em away, or throw 'em in the ocean, but don't make it so whatever Yugi did was for nothing!" 

She looked at Yugi, and he looked back at her, meeting her eyes and trying to make her understand. 

"Take them," he said. "It will just make things worse if you don't." 

_Do it,_ he urged her silently. _Don't tell me I just destroyed this man for nothing._

Mai hesitated a moment, but, finding herself ringed in by anxious stares, she relented. 

"All right, all right," she said. "You all are a stubborn bunch. All right. I won't take them back... but I'll let you _loan_ them to me. I'll win them all back fairly, and I'll meet you at the finals! And I'll win, too," she said, with a flash of her old spirit. 

Anzu smiled at her. "And if you don't, you'll know what to do, right?" 

"Right," said Mai, and she smiled back. 

She gravely accepted her star chips from Yugi, and then turned and drifted off into the night, leaving them with one last wave over her shoulder. Jonouchi made a move to try to follow her, but Bakura held him back. 

"Let her go," he said. "I think she needs to mend her pride." 

Jonouchi looked disappointed, but he finally sighed and turned away. 

"Yeah, guess you're right," he said. "She'll be back, though, right?" 

"Of course she will," said Anzu. 

"Come on," said Bakura. "Let's get back to camp and _try_ to get some sleep. We're going to need our strength for tomorrow." 

The others agreed, and they began trekking slowly back to camp. Yugi walked near the end of the procession. Anzu fell into step beside him. 

"I guess tonight didn't turn out the way we hoped," she said, after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

"No," he answered. "It didn't go the way we hoped." 

"But you did win, and Mai's back in the tournament, and everything is okay now, right?" 

Yugi shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. Did you hear what the Player Killer was saying?" 

"Not every word," Anzu admitted. 

"He said some things that are making me think," said Yugi. "He boasted that he was a Player Killer hired by Pegasus to defeat the duelists on this island." 

"That's kind of weird," said Anzu, frowning a little. "Why would he want someone like that around? Aren't we supposed to be dueling each other? He shouldn't need anyone else." 

"I've been thinking about that," Yugi replied. "One answer that occurred to me... There are forty official duelists on this island. That means that there are eighty star chips. There can be only four finalists, and those four will have ten star chips each. That makes a total of forty star chips. That means there will be forty surplus star chips. My first guess is that these Player Killers are here to collect the surplus chips!" 

"Your first guess?" 

Yugi almost smiled; Anzu was a quick study. If she kept up like this, she'd be a champion in her own right someday. 

"Yes. Looking at the Player Killer of Darkness, I noticed his gloves. He had one on each hand, with a double row of star chips. In other words, he came prepared to take up to forty Star Chips - all the chips on the island. Judging by his boasts, there are more like him. It wouldn't take many like him to eliminate every last player in this tournament." 

"But he said he was working for Pegasus!" said Anzu. "I can understand bringing in a few outsiders for an extra challenge, but why would he hire someone to eliminate all of us? Unless..." 

"Unless he doesn't mean for any of us to win," said Yugi. "Or, alternately, if he's already chosen who he wants to win, and has hired these people to eliminate the competition." 

"Which do you think it is?" 

"I don't know," said Yugi, shaking his head slowly. "Either way, it's obvious that Pegasus has some secret motive in hosting this tournament. That worries me. Pegasus obviously went out of his way to invite me to this tournament, and he already knew Bakura's name and history. For whatever reason, he had a plan in mind for us. But are we on the list of people to be defeated, or to win? And for what purpose?" 

"You'll figure it out," said Anzu positively. "I know you will. You'll find out what's going on, and you'll put a stop to it. You always do, right?" 

He smiled slightly. "Right." 

They returned to camp and began settling down in for the night once again. Mai had walked off and left all her supplies, so Anzu considerately packed everything back up for her, in case she felt inclined to come back and get it later. The tent, she left as it was. It hadn't protected Mai from the Player Killer, but Anzu thought she would still sleep better with some kind of walls around her. The boys made do with the warmth of the campfire, and stretched out next to it or curled up into balls, trying to get comfortable on the ground. Honda tucked his jacket over himself like a blanket. Bakura tucked his bag under his head for a pillow. A few minutes later, he sat up and removed it. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jonouchi lazily. "Is there a lump in it?" 

"Something is poking me," Bakura replied. "That's funny. I don't remember bringing anything that would do that." 

He began rummaging around in his bag. From among his clean clothes and other belongings, he took out a metal hoop with a triangle at its center and five dangling pointers around its rim. Everyone gawked. 

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Jonouchi groaned. 

Bakura was looking at the Ring in vague puzzlement. "Hmm. I'd forgotten I brought this." 

"Why is that here?" asked Honda. "That thing is dangerous!" 

"I had to bring it," Bakura replied. "I couldn't just leave it behind. I live alone, you know. Imagine if someone were to break into my apartment while I'm gone and steal it? It's safer with me," he explained. "Don't worry! It can't do anything to me unless I'm wearing it. As long as I'm just carrying it around, it's harmless." 

"Oh, yeah?" said Anzu. "Then why is it moving?" 

Everyone looked. Sure enough, the pointers on the Ring had begun to stir, swinging as if pushed by a breeze that touched them alone. One of them rose right up into the air, pointing directly at Pegasus Castle. 

"That's interesting," said Bakura. 

"It's freaky," said Jonouchi. He edged a little away from Bakura, as if he expected him to attack. 

"It's done this before," Bakura said. "Once before, the first time I met Yugi. I think that time it was reacting to his Millennium Puzzle." 

"If that is the case," Yugi replied, "then it must sense the presence of another Millennium Item somewhere nearby." 

He turned his gaze in the direction of the castle. He could just barely see its tallest towers above the treetops. Somewhere over there was Pegasus, the only one who knew the answers to the questions that were plaguing him. 

_Why are we here?_ he wondered. _Why did you bring us here, Pegasus? Why did you come looking for the two carriers of Millennium Items?_

* * *

_I want to go to sleep._

_You can't sleep now. I need you to listen._

_I don't want to listen. Go away and let me be._

The voice in Bakura's mind only laughed. Bakura resolved never to sleep lying on top of the Ring again; it was making entirely too much noise, but it wasn't the kind that he could complain to anyone else about. He had the feeling his friends disapproved of him having the Ring around - with, he had to admit, some justification - and it embarrassed him to say more about it than he had to. 

_There's a Millennium Item on this island._

_I know. The Ring is here. So is the Puzzle._

_Don't be dense. You know what I'm talking about. There is another one. At least one - possibly more. I sense great power emanating from that castle. I sensed it from that man Pegasus. Such power, I haven't felt in many, many years..._

_I'd feel better if you'd let me sleep._

_Admit it. You're curious, aren't you? You want to know about the Millennium Items as much as I want to find them. Don't you want to know more about them - where they came from, what they're for? You might even learn a thing or two about **me**._

_I know you're dangerous. That's all I need to know._

_Don't judge me too quickly, my host. Those things I did before were done when my mind wasn't fully awakened. I didn't truly remember my purpose here until I saw the Millennium Puzzle. Now my purpose is clear. I won't waste any more time targeting innocents. I only want the Millennium Items._

_Good for you. Why should I help you at all?_

_Because you won't learn anything unless you get them,_ answered the voice persuasively. _You'll also never get rid of me. As long as my purpose is unfulfilled, you're stuck with me. Once I find them, I won't need you any more. We'll both be free to lead our own lives. You can't say you don't want that._

Bakura paused, absorbing that. The Millennium Items were terribly powerful, or so he guessed from his limited knowledge of them, and he wasn't sure he wanted someone as unbalanced as the Voice in his Ring using them. But if finding them was all it would take to make the speaker in his head go away, it might just be worth the gamble. It was just possible that he might just settle down and stop causing so much trouble if he had what he wanted. It was also true that Bakura was more than a little curious about these strange and magical items, and about how they came to have living souls sealed inside of them. If he understood that, would he know who this Voice really was and what it wanted? 

_What would I have to do?_ he asked warily. 

_Nothing, yet,_ the Voice replied. _Just wear the Ring the next time you duel someone. I'll take care of the rest._

_You'll turn someone into something nasty,_Bakura accused. 

_No. I'll duel them, nothing more. No Shadow Games whatsoever._

Bakura thought about that a while, trying to see if there were any loopholes in that. 

_So all you want is one duel?_ he asked. 

_One will suffice, for the time being._

_And no matter what happens, you won't use any magic on whoever you're dueling, or anyone else nearby?_

_None whatsoever._

_Then I guess I don't see where it would do any harm, if you just want to play one game._

_Of course not! I told you already - I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to get some information about the Items. You have my word on it. Now, get some sleep, dear host. You have a busy day tomorrow._

_That's what I've been trying to tell you,_ Bakura replied. 

He yawned. He was very tired - physically and mentally, and especially tired of talking to the voices in his head. He decided sleep would be a very good thing. If nothing else, it would save him from thinking too deeply about why the Voice wanted to play a duel, and whether or not he was telling the truth. He rolled over on his side and tried to make himself more comfortable. Weariness overcame him at last, and he began to drift off. The last thing he heard was a low voice murmuring, _That's right, sleep..._

**

To Be Continued...

**


	4. Into the Castle

**

Into the Castle

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

The sun came up at approximately six o'clock that morning. Pegasus, however, was wide awake and moving around at five-forty-five. He had arisen before dawn, full of anticipation. It was too early to do anything much, unfortunately, and he rather doubted that any of his duelists would be awake at this hour. Even his Player Killers needed to sleep sometime. No, much as he would have loved to make the action start happening again, he decided it would be best just to wait. Between the early hour and the state of his nerves, he declined to have a substantial breakfast, and asked to have some buttered scones and a hot drink sent up to his study. There he sat, nibbling this meager repast and watching the sun come up. 

_Peace and quiet,_ he mused. _I have had it up to here and then some with peace and quiet! If this doesn't work out..._

His gaze strayed to the balcony, where he could see the ocean through its doors. If this most extreme measure didn't work, well... it wasn't in his nature to give up, but he had to be with her somehow. 

_No. I must not think like that, not this close to the end of my ordeal. I have come too far to be turned aside now! Today is the day - the last day I will have to spend without her..._

Forcing himself to take his mind off anything that might discourage him, he turned resolutely away from the window, and instead turned his attention to the collection of photographs arranged on a nearby shelf. Though he was and always would be an artist at heart, there were some things that photographs portrayed more readily; they had a sense of spontaneity to them that a planned painting lacked. He kept a few of his favorites here, reminders of happier days. 

One in particular caught and held his attention. It showed a wintry scene, its background patterned with the stark black trunks of snow-dampened trees, accented here and there by a regal green pine. A cottage could be glimpsed in the distance, with a stream of smoke drifting from its chimney. In the foreground, a pair of young people were pelting each other with snowballs, their faces flushed with laughter. 

_If I could have a week to live over, exactly as it was, I could ask for nothing better than this... but if I could go back and change time, I would make it so that this never happened._

It had been a particularly warm and snowless winter that year, so when February had come to its close with an unexpected heavy snowfall, Pegasus had begged his father to let him take Cyndia to stay a week in his father's lodge in the mountains. Mr. Crawford called it a hunting lodge, though no hunting had ever been done there, as far as Pegasus could remember - mostly it served as a place for Mr. Crawford and his drinking friends to get away from their wives and indulge in their own pursuits. It would also serve as a comfortable retreat for two young lovers to spend some time alone. 

For those few short days, life had been idyllic. They played in the snow like children, or spent hours in front of the fireplace talking, planning out their life together. To Pegasus, it was a glorious first taste of what the rest of his life would be like. It was all he'd ever wanted: no more responsibilities, no more meddling parents, just him and Cyndia, and the few servants that were required to keep them comfortable. For those few days, at least, it looked like his dream was going to come true. 

The days went by far too quickly, and they had returned home tired but happy, and content in the knowledge that they would be married in the spring and could return to their carefree lifestyle. Shortly afterwards, Cyndia had developed a case of the sniffles. It was just a cold, her doctor said, brought on by too much time out in the snow, and she had believed him. Pegasus had worried - what if she was still sick when the date of the wedding arrived? - and had been annoyed by the way the doctors had brushed her off, but she insisted that she wasn't that badly off and would be fine soon. All she needed was a little rest, she said, and she would be fine. So he had waited patiently for her to get well, and the snow melted, and spring came... 

...But there was no warmth in it for him.

* * *

Sunlight peeked over the tops of the trees to gently stroke the faces of the boys sleeping there. It teased pale glints of light from Bakura's pale hair, and threw patterns of shadow across his face. It was annoying. He twitched, blinked a few times, and finally sat up and yawned. 

"I wonder what's supposed to be so much fun about camping out under the stars?" he muttered, picking twigs out of his hair. "At least it doesn't look like it's going to rain." 

The rest of his friends still appeared to be sleeping soundly, and he considered lying down and getting a few more winks of sleep before deciding that would be impossible in the strengthening sunlight. Then he considered waking everyone else up. At last, he decided the most fun and useful thing he could do was make breakfast. Maybe the scent of cooking food would even bring Mai back - after all, she had to eat something, and she'd left all her supplies behind. Despite her standoffish manner, he had taken a dim liking to her; he approved of women who knew how to control themselves and keep their distance, instead of squealing and pawing at people like his fan club at school did. Already planning out what he would cook, he climbed to his feet, and a flash of gold caught his eye. 

_Oh, no._

The Ring was once again hanging around his neck, as if it thought it belonged there. Bakura scowled; he couldn't remember putting it there. He hadn't thought the Voice could control him while he wasn't wearing the thing, or even touching it. Perhaps his agreement to wear it today had been all it had taken? 

"Try anything funny, and I'll tell Yugi about you," he said. 

The Voice didn't say anything. Bakura guessed he was being ignored, which somehow didn't settle his mind very much. He didn't like the Voice in the Ring, but he preferred it when he knew what it was up to. With a sigh, he tucked the Ring under his clothes, where the others hopefully wouldn't notice it, and resignedly went about making something to eat. 

As he'd guessed, the smell of cooking food woke the others from their dreams, and one by one they dragged themselves over to the camp fire to see what he was making. Despite his preoccupied state, Bakura couldn't help but feel proud of himself for doing a creditable job at cooking with nothing but a campfire, a few pots and pans, and the leftovers from dinner. 

"So, what are our plans for today?" asked Honda as they ate. 

"I don't know - I thought I might do some dueling," Jonouchi answered sarcastically. "Come on! What do you think we're going to do?" 

Honda looked affronted. "I mean, do we have any particular plan on how we're going to do it, or are we just going to wander around aimlessly and hope something useful comes up?" 

"You know," said Bakura slowly, "it might not be a bad idea to split up, for a while." 

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked. "What if there are more Player Killers like the one that got Mai?" 

"That is a risk," Bakura admitted, "but if all of us plan on trying to win any star chips today, it might be one we'll have to take." 

"Bakura may be right," said Yugi. "We already know that terrain is important here. All of us have different decks, so all of us will play our best on different terrains. It might be in our best interest to move to different places." 

"Well, maybe," said Jonouchi. "Besides... no offense, Yugi, but having you around kinda scares off a lot of people. Seems like everybody's heard of how you beat Kaiba, and now they don't want anything to do with us." 

"When you put it that way, we might be better off breaking up - temporarily, at least," said Anzu, frowning slightly. "Still, I don't know if I like the idea of running off completely alone..." 

"You can come with me, if you want," Honda offered. "I'm not going to scare anyone with my card skills, that's for sure." 

"I'll be fine on my own for a while," said Jonouchi. "After Mai and Ryuzaki, I can take on anybody!" 

"I think I'll be all right," Bakura said. "What do you say we meet back here in about two hours? That should be enough time for all of us to have at least one duel." 

The group eventually agreed on this plan, so after the breakfast things had all been cleared away, they all set out in different directions. Bakura trudged away from the camp site with a heavy heart. He hated to deceive his friends this way, but he had the feeling that whatever the Voice wanted to do, it would be best if the people he cared about were far away. 

_Don't be ridiculous,_ it said, making him jump. _I promised I wasn't going to hurt anyone with this duel, and I won't._

"I'm not taking any chances," Bakura replied. 

_Wise of you. I'm glad to see I'm having such a good effect on you._

"You call this a good effect?" 

_It's teaching you to think, instead of wandering around like a lost puppy, begging someone to take you in and look after you. If I train you enough, someday I might make something useful out of you. Or not. We'll see._

"I don't want to be trained!" 

_Too late. It's already happening. Now, be good and find me someone to duel._

Bakura nodded sullenly. Anything to get this spirit to be quiet and leave him alone! He stubbornly refused to think about why exactly the Voice wanted to duel someone, and what the outcome would be like. Whatever his reasons were, they were doubtless unpleasant, and he didn't want to be responsible for them. If he knew what the Voice was doing and willingly went along with it, it would make him just as bad as the Voice itself. Better to be an unknowing dupe than a willing accomplice. 

After a brief search, Bakura finally spied a lone man roaming the wasteland area. He was badly dressed for the climate, with an outfit involving much black leather and a more than the usual number of heavy metal accessories. He was heavily tattooed, and sported a blue mohawk. The only sensible thing he wore was a pair of sunglasses. As he drew closer, Bakura noticed something odd: the man wore two duel gloves, one on each hand. 

"One of Pegasus's Player Killers? That's just my luck..." 

The Voice chuckled. _What's the matter, my host? Are you afraid of him? Shall I duel him for you?_

"Fine. Duel him, get it over with, and let me be." 

_As you wish._

There was a wrenching feeling, and then Bakura was no longer in control of his body. All that was left was a sliver of his consciousness, lurking in the corner of his mind. He could see and hear what was going on, which was a slight improvement over how it usually was when his darker side took over, but he could no longer do anything but watch. He watched now as he was carried closer to the Player Killer, and listened as he heard a voice that wasn't quite his own say, "I challenge you to a duel." 

"What? You think you can take me on, kid?" the thug snarled. "Don't make me laugh!" 

"I challenged you. Duel me, or else." 

The thug laughed. "Sure, kid, whatever you say! If you want me to beat you, I'll play. It shouldn't take long." 

They went to a Battle Box that was stationed on some nearby rocks, and there they took out their decks and proceeded to duel. The Player Killer had been wrong on one count: it did take a while to finish off the duel. He was right, however, in saying that he would win. Bakura watched in horror as his final monster evaporated and his life points were reduced to nothing. 

_How could you do that?_ Bakura demanded. _I thought you could play! What's wrong with you - can't you play cards as well as you play RPGs?_

_Quiet,_ the voice snapped back. _You have no idea how difficult it was, losing like that. This is a very good deck you've got - it isn't meant for losing, especially against cretins like this._

_You mean you wanted to lose on purpose? Why?_ Bakura realized he'd been wasting his time trying to guess what the Voice was going to do; he never would have imagined this possibility, anyway. 

"All right, kid," said the thug. "You know the rules - fork over your star chips." 

Bakura wished he could sigh as he watched his own hands giving his hard-earned star chips to the Player Killer. What on earth did the Voice think it was doing? Was it trying to get him disqualified out of spite? 

"Now, then," said the Voice. "I believe the rules say that now that I have lost, I should be directed to Pegasus's castle to await the end of the tournament. Did I hear that right?" 

"Sure, kid. Right this way," said the goon smugly. He started walking away, then stopped and fished for a sheaf of papers in his pocket. "By the way, what did you say your name was?" 

"Ryou Bakura." 

The Player Killer groaned. "Oh, _shit_." 

Bakura's eyebrow raised; it was hard to be sure if it was he or his tenant that was more curious. "What's your problem?" 

"I wasn't supposed to beat you! Pegasus is going to be _pissed_ when he hears about this! I'm really going to get it now..." 

"Very interesting," Bakura murmured. "I want to see that, now. Let's go." 

Before the thug knew what was happening, he was seized in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged, protesting loudly, across the sands, making a beeline towards Pegasus castle.

* * *

"Mr. Pegasus, sir?" 

"Yes?" Pegasus looked up from his desk, where he'd been amusing himself with a pack of multicolored index cards. The servant looked askance at the collection of small origami animals that his master had assembled. 

"Sir, there's been a slight problem with one of your assassins." 

Pegasus looked up from the frog he'd been folding. "What _kind_ of problem?" 

"It seems that he unknowingly defeated one of the young gentlemen that you had declared off-limits." 

"Oh, he did, did he?" said Pegasus casually. "And why do you think he didn't realize he was dueling someone whom I specifically forbid him from dueling?" 

"He says he didn't recognize him until he said his name." 

"Ahh, yes. A good excuse," Pegasus replied. "It would be a very good excuse if I didn't know I showed him a picture of the boy beforehand." 

"He said he looked different from the picture," said the servant. 

"A likely story. See to it that he isn't paid," said Pegasus. "And have his ears removed. If he doesn't want to listen, I'll certainly oblige him." 

"Yes, sir," said the servant. "I'll see to it. What shall I do with the boy? He's here at the castle, demanding to be let in." 

"Well, I would be a poor host if I left my guest of honor standing at the door. Put him with the others and make him comfortable until I figure out what to do with him. I'll have to think of some other excuse to meet with him in private." 

"Will that be all, sir?" 

"Yes, I think so, for now." Pegasus held up a pink index card, artfully folded. "Would you like a bunny?" 

"No, sir, but thank you just the same." 

"Oh, come on! It hops and everything, watch!" 

The servant watched as his employer illustrated how to make a folded-paper rabbit jump off the desk. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. 

"Thank you, sir," he said. "I'll leave you to your work now." 

He exited the room as quickly as he dared, as if fearing that whatever Pegasus had was catching. Pegasus chuckled; there were few office supplies quite like a package of index cards, properly implemented, to keep people on their toes. 

"My work is never done," he sighed, and began doodling patterns of spots on the back of a green paper frog.

* * *

It wasn't quite noon when Yugi returned to the campsite to meet up with his friends. He arrived to find that Honda and Anzu were already waiting for them, and he hurried over to greet them. 

"Hey, you guys!" he called. 

"Hi, Yugi," said Anzu. "How did your dueling go?" 

In reply, he held up his gauntlet to show a complete set of star chips. "I won!" 

"Congratulations!" she said. "I knew you could do it!" 

"Yeah, ditto," Honda added. "Kinda figured if any of us made it, it would be you. We lost all ours." 

"Where's Jonouchi? Isn't he back yet?" asked Yugi, looking around as if he thought Jonouchi might be hiding up a tree. 

"Haven't seen him," Honda replied. "Don't you worry about him - he's bound to turn up somewhere." 

"Knowing him, he had to get in one last duel before he comes back," said Anzu. "He'll turn up." 

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Jonouchi came running up over the hill, flushed with success. 

"I am the man!" he declared, when he was within shouting distance. He waved his gloved hand so all could see. "I got ten star chips! Do I rock or what?" 

"You did great," said Yugi, grinning. "Looks like the two of us are headed to the finals!" 

"All right! Let's hurry up and get there before someone beats us to it!" said Jonouchi. "I didn't go to all the trouble of winning these star chips just so someone else can get to the castle before we do!" 

"Wait a minute," said Anzu. "Bakura's not here yet. We can't leave without him." 

"Hey, that's right," Honda said. "Y'know, that's kinda weird. You wouldn't think he'd be late - he's the one wearing a watch." 

"Maybe he's busy playing with someone," Anzu said. "Let's give him a few more minutes." 

"Aw, do we have to?" asked Jonouchi. "He's already late! He'll catch up to us, won't he?" 

"He might have lost all his chips," Yugi suggested. "If he did, they'd take him to the castle with everyone else." 

"They didn't take us," said Honda. "We've been hanging around here for almost twenty minutes, and nobody's come to get us." 

"Weird," said Jonouchi. He poked Bakura's knapsack with his foot. "You'd think they'd at least let him come pick up his stuff, wouldn't you? That Pegasus - first he doesn't leave us anything for dinner, he doesn't give us anywhere to sleep, and now he drags people off to his castle and makes them leave all their stuff on the ground." 

"Hmm..." Yugi frowned, looking deeply thoughtful. Suddenly he jumped forward and began rummaging through Bakura's bag. "It's gone!" 

"What? What's gone?" asked Jonouchi. 

"Bakura's Ring! It's missing!" 

Anzu paled. "You don't think...?" 

"I do," said Yugi, his mouth set in a grim line. "He must have put it on while we weren't looking." 

"Man, why would he do a stupid thing like that?" Jonouchi wailed. "Now we're in for all kinds of trouble!" 

"We won't know why unless we can find him," said Yugi. "I don't believe Bakura would have done something like that on purpose. It could be the Spirit of the Ring had some way of making him do it. We really don't understand its powers. All I know for sure is that we've got to get to the castle as fast as possible." 

"What?" Anzu cried. "You aren't going to run off and leave him! We have to look for him, before he does something!" 

Yugi shook his head. "We don't have to look for him. Remember last night, when he took out the Ring? It was pointing to the castle. I'm sure the Spirit of the Ring wants to go there, and if he's controlling Bakura, that's where he'll be. It's a good thing we've got these." He tapped the star chips at his wrist. "That should give us a little freedom to move around the castle. We're going to need it if we're going to find Bakura." 

"Let's get moving, then," said Honda. 

When they arrived at the front gate, they were intercepted by a serious-looking man in dark glasses. He blocked their path, standing there in a manner that suggested that he was both willing and capable to do damage to anyone who dared to cross him. Everyone stopped to size him up. 

"Um... can we get by, please?" asked Yugi. He thought it was worth a try to ask nicely. 

"No one may pass unless they have collected ten star chips," the man answered. 

"Well, that's okay, then!" said Jonouchi, holding up his glove. "Come on, let us through!" 

The man was unmoved. "What about the rest of you?" 

"I have mine, too," said Yugi, holding up his chips as proof. 

"Very well. You two may pass." The man shifted his gaze to Anzu and Honda. "But you two will not. There can only be four finalists, and there have already been two earlier." 

"That's okay, we don't have any star chips, anyway," Honda blurted. Anzu elbowed him. 

"Shut up!" she hissed. 

"It doesn't matter if you have no star chips or a dozen - no one else can come in," the guard snapped. "You'll have to go around back and join the rest of the rejects." 

"Can't they please come in with us?" asked Yugi, giving his best sad-eyed look. It had been known to work miracles on adults of all sizes, ages, and model numbers. "They won't be any trouble. Just let them watch." 

The guard frowned. "You'll have to take that up with Pegasus. One moment." 

He took out a cellular phone and spoke into it briefly. A few minutes later, Pegasus himself arrived, looking around eagerly. 

"Ahh, here are my young champions!" he exclaimed. "Yugi-boy! So good to see you here at last! I just _knew_ you'd make it! Congratulations!" He seized on Yugi's hand and pumped it vigorously. 

"Th-thank you!" Yugi managed to say, trying to keep his teeth from being shaken out of his head. 

Pegasus wheeled around to face Jonouchi, releasing his grip on Yugi to shake the other boy's hand instead. 

"Jonouchi, isn't it? So you made it all the way here? How wonderful! Splendid! You see, I knew you had untapped depths! There's nothing quite like seeing the underdog pull off a smashing success to lift the spirits." 

"Mr. Crawford, sir," said the guard, interposing himself between Pegasus and Jonouchi, "I needed to ask you something." 

Pegasus looked at him as if he'd never seen him in his life. "Oh, really? Whatever for?" 

"These people," said the guard, forging on doggedly, "have requested that they allow their companions to enter the castle as spectators. Is that allowed?" 

"Of course it's allowed! Why wouldn't it be?" Pegasus replied. "Our champions have the right to some special treatment. They've earned a bit of a reward just for making it this far. We can make room for a spectator or two somewhere. Now, escort our guests inside and see that they are made comfortable. You've arrived just in time for lunch," he added, with a nod to Yugi and his friends. "I'll have some extra rooms prepared for your friends, and lunch will be sent up to you there. You'll have some time to prepare yourselves before the fun begins. Well, what are you waiting for? Come in, come in!" 

He waved everyone inside, and the guard, taking his cue, did what he could to hustle the slightly bewildered teenagers inside. Yugi found himself trotting along at Pegasus's side, trying to keep up to his host. He had not properly appreciated just how tall Pegasus was until he was forced to try to match his long stride with his own short legs. 

"Excuse me," he said, panting slightly as he jogged along, "could I ask a question?" 

Pegasus gave him a piercing look. Yugi had the sudden feeling that he had just had someone gaze down through the top of his head and see all the way down to the soles of his feet, leaving nothing hidden. He shivered a little. Pegasus smiled. 

"Of course! Ask whatever you like," he said. 

"Well, my friend Bakura... he wandered off a while ago, and we haven't seen him since then..." 

"And you're wondering if I might know his whereabouts," Pegasus replied. "You don't need to worry. He had the misfortune to duel with someone who got the better of him, and he was brought back to the holding area to await the end of the tournament. If it bothers you very much, I will have someone track him down and let him come up and talk to you." 

"Thank you. I know it's silly, but it would make me feel better," said Yugi. 

Pegasus chuckled. "No, dear boy, it's not the least bit silly to want to see someone after you've lost them." 

Yugi felt that there was something here he was missing. A tremor of uncertainty emanated from his other self, and he shooed it away. He decided to talk about something a bit safer. 

"We've left all our camping things behind," he said. "They belong to a friend, and they were too much for us to carry. Bakura's stuff is there, too. Do you think they'll be safe?" 

"I'll have someone pick it up and return it all to the correct owners." 

"I don't want to be any trouble..." 

"And I don't want other people's things littering my island. It will be dealt with," said Pegasus. 

Yugi nodded and fell silent, feeling he'd asked enough of his host for the time being. Once again, he felt suspicion arising from a part of his mind that didn't quite belong to it, and this time, he listened. 

_Pegasus is doing me an awful lot of favors,_ he mused. _My other self might be right - it might be he wants something from me. But what could it be? Could he really be after my Millennium Puzzle? But why go through all of this for it? Why not just take it, or, or try to buy it from me or something? He doesn't act like he's that interested in it, but I don't have anything else of value..._

Wrapped up in his musings as he was, he failed to notice that he had arrived at a long hallway lined with doors, most of which were closed tightly, but four of which stood invitingly open. 

"Here you are, home sweet home! At least for the time being," Pegasus announced. "Choose your accommodations, and I will see that you are supplied with anything you need. Meals will be delivered momentarily. In the meantime, you are to rest, refresh yourselves, and prepare for the finals as you see fit. And that's all. Be good, and I'll see you later." 

He swept off, leaving Yugi and his companions to investigate their new surroundings. 

"I got dibs on the green one!" said Jonouchi, bounding into one of the rooms. 

"What's so special about the green one?" Honda asked. 

"I like green!" 

"Fine, I'll take the blue one," said Honda. 

"This one is nice," said Anzu, peering into a room decorated in pale coral. 

"Then I'll take the yellow one," said Yugi. 

He ducked into his new room and took stock of his new accommodations. It was a cheery place, he had to admit, even down to the fresh daffodils on the mantelpiece. He wondered idly if all the rooms here were color coded, and what kind of flowers would be in the green room, before he gave it all up with a shake of his head. Normally he could spend hours pondering that kind of pointless puzzle, but he needed to be serious today. 

"I'm going to be in the tournament finals pretty soon," he told himself. "If I had any sense, I'd be working on my deck... but I like it the way it is, really." 

He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think. In a little while - he suspected; no one had actually told him when the finals would begin - he would be dueling against an unknown opponent for stakes some people were prepared to go to any lengths for. It was possible that he would be up against an honest player, but it was also possible he would be up against a cheater like Haga, or even one of Pegasus's own assassins... 

_It's hard to believe he's plotting anything. He seems so nice... but I saw what happened with the Player Killer of Darkness. I have to believe that something is wrong here. I have to be ready to face anything, when the time comes._

That worried him. He had been trying not to think about it too much, but now that he had nothing to do _but_ think, it all rose to the surface. He felt certain that when the time came, his other self would be ready to take charge. It was almost certain that he would win; he always seemed to come out on top, no matter what the odds. But at what price? 

_If someone makes him angry..._

So many times, when his other self gamed with someone, the loser was forced to pay a terrible price. Some lost their sanity, as the Player Killer had; some even lost their lives, if they pushed him too hard. One classmate had lost his soul forever. It frightened Yugi to know this force was so close to him, and to not know or understand what would make him come to the surface and what he would do when he got there. 

_He's only trying to protect me and my friends. He doesn't mean any harm,_ he tried to assure himself. And then, _Not to me, but to other people..._

He mulled it over a while, and finally decided that he just hoped that everyone he dealt with would play fair. Otherwise, he wasn't sure whether he was more afraid of losing or winning.

* * *

Bakura tucked himself in a corner and tried to stay out of sight. He had been in this room for quite some time now, and was wishing deeply for a way to get out. So far, the only good thing that had happened since he'd gotten here was that someone had given him his backpack back; other than that, he was having a hard time of it. There were far too many people here, more people than he ever liked to be around at the best of times, even if they were people he knew. Most of these were either complete strangers, or people like Haga and Ryuzaki who knew him only because he was friends with the people who had beaten them. He could see the two of them huddling in a corner, no doubt planning out dire things that they could do to Yugi and Jonouchi the next time they met. He doubted they would welcome his company, though he certainly was capable of doing dire things to Yugi right now... 

_Oh, I wouldn't make you do that! After all, I did promise that I wouldn't hurt anyone. Not today, anyway. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a few days after that. You can relax until then._

"You think I can relax while you say things like that?" Bakura muttered. 

The Voice gave a mental shrug. _If you don't want to, don't._

"That's not what I meant." 

A few people were giving Bakura odd looks at him for talking to himself, but he didn't care. It made them edge away from him, and give him more breathing room. This place looked more like a hastily cleared-out basement than any kind of proper room, and there weren't many windows. It was uncomfortably stuffy and warm as well as crowded, and he wanted all the space he could get. 

Thus, he was rather surprised when he realized someone was walking deliberately towards him. He glanced up to see one of the suited men who served Pegasus. 

"Your presence is required," he said. 

Bakura blinked, puzzled. "For what? And why me?" 

"One of the finalists has asked to speak with you." 

"Who is it?" asked Bakura uneasily. 

"His name is Yugi Mutou." 

_Go! Go with him! Go right now!_

"What? Why? Ah, I mean, okay, sure," Bakura stammered, as the man gave him a quizzical look. "Right. Time to visit Yugi. Definitely." 

In his mind, he added, _Why are we doing this?_

_Because I want out of here! Why else? Did you think I was just going to sit here for the rest of the trip? Use your mind for a change, so you can be of some help to me._

_Why would I want to do that?_ he answered tiredly, but he got up and followed the suited man. 

Their paths led up and down and around through the castle until Bakura was thoroughly baffled; he was certain he would never be able to find his way around such a place, even if he had years to study it. He could feel another presence in his mind, however, one that took in every detail and filed it away in places he wasn't sure he'd be able to find them later. He didn't like thinking that there were parts of his brain that were blocked off from him. There were times when he might block out things from himself, but the idea that someone else could do it for him was disconcerting. 

At last, they reached a hallway lined with closed doors. The serving man rapped on one of them, and Bakura heard Yugi's voice saying, "Just a minute!" 

Bakura turned to his guide and said, "Do you mind if we have a few minutes alone?" 

"I'll have to escort you back," said the man. 

He heard his own voice say, "It's all right. I can find my way back, I have a good sense of direction." Bakura wanted to scowl. What was the Ring-spirit up to now? 

"Well..." The man looked suspicious. "I'll wait for you at the end of the hall." 

"That will be fine." 

The door to Yugi's room opened as the guide wandered away down the hall. 

"Bakura!" said Yugi. "There you are! I was worried about you!" 

"Don't get too close!" Bakura hissed. "The... the spirit in the Ring is here with me. I don't know what he's up to, and I don't want you to get hurt." 

Yugi backed off a little. "I thought it might be something like that. How did that happen?" 

"Don't ask me to explain! It's too complicated. I just know he wanted to be in this castle for some reason, so he dragged me down here. He's probably here to look for the Millennium Items." 

"Isn't there anything you can do to get rid of him?" asked Yugi. "Or... could my other self help?" 

"Last time that happened, I nearly died," Bakura pointed out. "It would be better if you just... left me alone for a while. At least until he's done whatever it is he's trying to do. He says once he's finished, he won't have a reason to bother us anymore." 

"And you trust him?" Yugi asked. 

Bakura winced. "Please, Yugi. I... I know I can't get away from him. He follows me wherever I go. I hear him in my mind, even when I'm not wearing the Ring. It's not about trusting him. It's just that... I have to believe _something_. Even if it's not true." 

Yugi was quiet a while. 

"I understand," he said at last. "Maybe you'd better go now, before... well, you know. And good luck." 

Bakura nodded, and resolutely pushed Yugi's door shut. He turned and began walking away. 

_Now at least I've warned him that you're here, and told him what you're up to,_ he thought. 

_As if I care. If I cared, I wouldn't have let you say a word._

_Why didn't you say anything? I thought you wanted to talk to Yugi,_ thought Bakura. 

_I didn't. I just wanted to get out._

The next thing Bakura felt was a jolt, and suddenly he was not in his body anymore. The Voice had taken over. 

"All right," he said. "Let's get to work." 

He walked up to where the guard was waiting for him. 

"Are you ready to go now?" the man asked. 

"Yes," said Bakura, and kneed him very hard in the groin. 

The man doubled over, gagging with pain, and Bakura struck him again. He fell to the floor, whimpering, and the thief leaped over his body and sprinted into parts unknown.

* * *

A brisk rap on the door woke Yugi from his doze, and he sat up and looked around, momentarily unable to remember where he was and how he'd gotten there. Then it came back to him: he'd been flipping through his cards, trying to reassure himself as he mulled over his situation, and he had slipped off into a dream. He supposed it was natural, considering the chaos of the previous night. 

"Mr. Mutou?" asked a voice. "Dinner is being served in the grand dining hall. Will you be joining the others?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" 

He bounced out of bed, quickly picked up his cards (some of them had fallen off his bed and onto the floor) and hurried to answer the door. He found the rest of his friends waiting for him. 

"The other two competitors have already gone down," the servant explained. "You'll meet them there. Follow me, please." 

They were escorted back to the lower floors. Yugi suddenly found himself wishing he'd taken some time to spruce himself up instead of sleep, and regretted he had been unable to brush his hair. Not that it ever did any good, but he was about to come face to face with some of the best duelists in the world, and he wanted to make a good impression. It was very tiresome, being treated like a weakling just because he was a bit short for his age. 

_Then again, if they think I made it this far just by a fluke, maybe they'll underestimate me,_ he reassured himself. 

They reached the dining hall, and the servant flung the doors open. In a carrying voice, he proclaimed, "Finalists Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi, and their companions." 

"Well, what do you know?" a voice drawled. "I thought you'd get here, sooner or later." 

"Mai!" Jonouchi exclaimed. 

"Yes, it's me," she replied. She leaned forward in her chair to have a better look at them all. "I told you I'd make it." 

"I'm glad you're here, Mai," said Yugi. "I knew you could do it." 

"Please, please!" Pegasus had been listening in on their conversation from his place at the head of the table. "Conversation is all very well, but we'd appreciate it if you'd sit down first, so we can begin our meal. It's not polite to start eating until all the guests are seated, you know." 

"So get a move on," an unfamiliar voice chimed in. It belonged to a rough-cut blond man in sunglasses and an American flag bandanna. He smirked at everyone as if he thought he'd said something witty. 

As they took their seats at the grand table, Jonouchi pointed at the stranger and whispered to Yugi, "Who is that, and why shouldn't I smack that smile off his face?" 

"He looks familiar, a little," Yugi admitted. He frowned in thought. "Wait, I know! I saw him in a gaming magazine once. I think his name is Keith. That's right, Keith Howard. He's a duelist from America." 

"I can see that," said Jonouchi. 

"You might want to be careful around him," said Yugi. "He's supposed to be very good. He takes the top prize in every tournament he enters. They call him Bandit Keith." 

"They might call him that in America," said Jonouchi, "but here, it's a different story. He's never met any duelists like _us_ before, I'll bet!" 

"There aren't any duelists like Yugi," said Anzu positively. 

"You could be right," said Yugi softly, running his fingers over the Puzzle. 

Dinner was served. Waiters appeared and handed out bowls of soup to everyone. Honda looked in dismay at the array of forks and spoons that had been set out in front of him and reached tentatively for one. 

"Not that one," Anzu hissed. "The big round one. You start at the outside and work in." 

"Oh. Thanks," said Honda. "Why can't people just use chopsticks? It seems like it would be a lot less to clean." 

"That's rich people for you," said Jonouchi. He dipped his spoon into the soup bowl and took a sip. "Ack! This soup is cold! Damn, you'd think in a place like this, they could at least manage hot soup." 

Mai gave him a withering look. "It's vichyssoise, you idiot. It's supposed to be cold." 

"Oh. Is that what it is?" said Jonouchi lamely. To Yugi, he whispered, "I'd rather they heat it up and just call it potato soup." 

Yugi privately agreed, but he put his spoon into the soup anyway, and encountered something that felt out of place. Looking around the table, he noticed that some of the other guests appeared to be having the same experience. 

"Ah, I see some of you have found my little surprise," said Pegasus. "If my finalists will take a moment to look at their food, they might find a little something looking back at them." 

Jonouchi prodded tentatively at his food, and scooped up a golf-ball sized lump. As the soup dripped off, it became more distinctly visible as... 

"An eye!" Jonouchi yelped. He gave an involuntary jerk, and the metal eye, along with a certain amount of soup, was flung across the tablecloth and everyone in the nearby area. Anzu gave him a withering look, picked up the eye, wiped it off with her napkin, and handed it back to him. 

Mai was scowling at her own dish; she didn't seem to like finding an eye in her food any more than Jonouchi did, even if she was quieter about expressing it. Yugi picked through his own bowl and found a surprise of his own. Bandit Keith shot a look at the head of the table, where Pegasus met him with a calm stare. 

"What's all this about?" Keith demanded. 

"Just my little way of keeping things fair," answered Pegasus smoothly. "If you'll notice, each of those charming baubles is hinged. Before dinner began, I wrote numbers on four slips of paper and hid one within each of those trinkets. They were turned over to the waiters, who placed one in each finalist's dish. They had no way of knowing which lot was in which eye - thus, complete randomness and complete fairness. If you will be so good as to open them now, you will see who your opponents will be in the coming duels." 

Yugi flipped open his capsule and had a look. A folded piece of paper had a number "2" written on it in purple ink. He looked at Jonouchi; his friend had drawn a "1". Mai also had a "1". Keith didn't display his number, but it was obvious who his opponent was going to be. Yugi offered him a smile and got a smirk in return. 

_Something tells me this isn't going to be fun,_ Yugi mused. 

"Well, now you know!" said Pegasus brightly. "The suspense is over; your minds can rest. Now you can all enjoy your meals in peace." 

Yugi privately didn't think that the suspense was anywhere near over, but he kept his thoughts to himself. At least it was shaping up to be a good meal. Much as he appreciated Bakura's efforts to cook for them over an open fire with limited resources, there was something to be said for a real sit-down meal. He slurped his soup and watched Pegasus berating a waiter for bringing out the wrong kind of wine, and sending him back for champagne. 

"That's more like it!" he declared, as the beverage was delivered. "For a festive occasion, you need something festive! Would anyone else care for some? I'm asking only those of age, of course." 

"All right, but just one glass," said Mai. 

Keith gave the bottle a dubious look. 

"Damned if I'm drinking any sissy pink drink," he grumbled. "You got any beer?" 

Pegasus winced. Pressing his lips tightly together, as if fighting to restrain himself from saying something, he shot a look at Keith and took several deep breaths, his shoulders trembling. At last, he was able to say in a reasonably steady voice, "I do not keep such things on hand for myself. However, it is possible that there may be some in the _servants'_ quarters. I will have someone make a search. After all, it would be rude of me to disoblige a guest." 

"Whatever. Just get it," Keith muttered. 

"Sheesh! What a boor," Anzu muttered. "I wish I was still in this tournament, just so I could take him on!" 

Jonouchi chuckled. "You'd clobber him. Looks like it's Yugi who's going to have that job, though. Do us all a favor and put him in his place, huh?" 

"I'll do my best!" said Yugi. 

He glanced up the table, where Keith was attempting to make conversation with Mai. 

"Did I ever tell you," he was saying, "about the time I had sex with a ten year old?" 

Mai gave him a stunned look. 

"Of course, I was only nine at the time. I liked older women." He chuckled coarsely, pleased with his joke. 

Yugi watched as Mai scooted closer to Jonouchi and began talking to him instead. 

_I've got a really bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Any good thief knew that the best hour to go poking through someone's rooms was during the dinner hour. Silly law-abiding people always seemed to think that the dangerous time was at night when they were sleeping. As if any smart thief would go through their bedrooms while there were actually people inside - people who might not be all that deeply asleep and could wake up at any moment! It was better to strike when everyone was almost guaranteed to be all downstairs together, talking and laughing and making a lot of noise, and not paying attention to someone upstairs who was stealthily going through their jewelry boxes and making sure nothing interesting was hidden in their sock drawers. 

Of course, this particular thief wasn't interested in making a fortune just now. If he'd wanted to, he could have easily made off with any number of valuable trinkets that could have probably seen him comfortably through several years. The objects he _wanted_ were proving extraordinarily difficult to find. 

Out of sheer frustration, more than anything else, the thief reached for his Ring and held it up. Immediately, the pointers stirred, exactly as they had the last few times he'd tried. Just like all those other times, they pointed and waved in all directions. The message was clear: there were several Millennium Items in this castle, a prospect that made the Spirit of the Ring positively shiver with excitement - but they were scattered throughout the building, and they were too close by for him to get an accurate fix on them. He dropped it with a snarl. 

"There must be _something_..." he said to the empty room. 

In his desperation, he had resorted to searching through Pegasus's private papers, in hopes that he would find some mention of the Items. The search was turning up nothing, and he was starting to lose his temper. Annoyed, he shoved a metal bust of some long-dead but doubtless important personage off a shelf. It bounced on the thick carpeting, making little more than a dull thud that probably wouldn't be heard from the rooms below, but Bakura winced a little anyway. 

He immediately went to work removing the evidence, and as he moved to put the bust back on its shelf, he noticed something peculiar. He shook the statue. It made a soft noise, the sound of something shifting slightly inside. On closer inspection, he discovered that the bust was held to its marble pedestal by four small latches, which looked from normal viewing range to be nothing more than decorative flourishes. Only a painstaking inspection would reveal that the could be moved. Naturally, the thief moved them. 

A book fell out. It was a slim, hardbound volume, bound elegantly in green leather. There was no title, only a circle of vines and flowers stamped in gold on the front. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" he murmured. 

He flipped the book open, eager for anything that would tell him something useful about the enigmatic Pegasus. He was rather disappointed to find that most of the entries in the book seemed to be letters written to someone called Cyndia. He read a few. 

"_...My darling, every minute I spend without you is a torment. Nights like this are hardly bearable. How many times have I awakened from dreams of you, ablaze with the fire that only you can quench, only to find myself alone in the darkness? Even so, I pray for such torment, for it is in dreams that I can see you and hold you again, but for a moment..._

Bakura recoiled. How did people stand this kind of thing, reading or writing it? If anyone ever sent _him_ such a letter, he'd hunt them down and silence them permanently, just so he'd never have to listen to it again. Even so, he found a strange kind of fascination in this outpouring of raw emotion, and he read on. If nothing else, perhaps it would give him a clue to the inner workings of Pegasus's mind. 

On a page near the front of the book, he uncovered a clue. 

_Father was buried today,_ said the matter-of-fact notation. _Not that I really mind, though I am careful to show the correct amount of sadness when I am in public. I make it plain that I am simply devastated to have lost the last of my family, because it is what everyone expects of me, and I must make it clear to the world that I am respectable so that they will put their trust in me. My plans must be fully underway soon, and for that, I will need the trust of the populace. The only thing I would not do for publicity's sake was to visit your grave. Crocketts suggested I should, to emphasize the poignant picture I am trying to make just now, but I can't bring myself to do it. That is not where you are; I know your soul lives on outside of that plot of cold earth, and I will find the means to bring you back..._

"This must be it," Bakura muttered. "Idiot! The power to rule the entire world, and he's collecting the Millennium Items just to bring back a dead woman. One woman! He hasn't got the faintest idea what it's like to truly suffer, but to hear him talk, you'd think he was the most tragic figure ever to walk the earth!" 

He scowled at the little green book, wishing for the opportunity to seal Pegasus into something for a few thousand years and see how _he_ liked it. Perhaps he would, later on, just to give him a lesson. The first thing he needed, however, was to find the Millennium Items themselves. He skimmed the book and found vague references to having found Items, but no details as to where they had been stored, other than some brief mentions of the Millennium Eye being put to use. Obviously Pegasus kept that one very close at hand. But for the rest of them...? 

_Obviously he is too wary to write such things down where someone might read it. Damn him for being intelligent in the one place most inconvenient for me!_

Well, now what? Obviously he would find no clues here. If the locations of the Items weren't written down, as Pegasus had obviously been careful to ensure, then Bakura would have to find them the old-fashioned way: by methodical search. He knew how to do that kind of thing, but he'd never been called upon to do so on such a grand scale. Searching a tomb was one matter; they didn't have things on top of things, piled into every nook and cranny. Their contents were generally located in a central spot, and were nearly all valuable. Searching a castle that was crammed with objects, some of which were obviously not what they appeared to be, in search of a handful of treasures would take even a skilled thief months of searching. 

_Maybe if I got Pegasus alone and chatted with him a bit, I could squeeze some information from him?_

He quickly discarded that idea. If Pegasus was carrying more than one of the Items on him, it would give him powers that Bakura couldn't accurately gauge without experiencing them firsthand. He didn't want to do that and find out too late that it was something he wasn't ready to cope with. There had to be some other way... 

**

To Be Continued...

**


	5. And the Winner Is

**

And the Winner Is...

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Yugi was observing the duel. There wasn't much else he could do at the moment, even if he had wanted to. His morning - his entire day, from the way things looked - had been planned out for him by Pegasus, starting with him being roused from his bed and escorted to breakfast by one of the ubiquitous suited men. Yugi had been a shade disappointed that Pegasus had not chosen to attend that particular meal. Despite wild conjectures, he was no nearer to understanding what had brought them all to this island than when he'd arrived in this castle, and he was starting to get frustrated. 

Of course, once the dueling had started, Pegasus had reappeared with cheerful words of encouragement for everyone. Yugi could just make him out in the shadows of one of the observation platforms, the one opposite from where Yugi and his friends stood watching. He did nothing but sit motionlessly and watch, with his guard lurking at his elbow. 

_He doesn't look interested at all,_ Yugi mused. _Whatever is going on, it doesn't concern Jonouchi. More and more, I get the feeling that the one he really wants is me. If that's true, then I could be in danger if I go on with this tournament..._

He glanced back at the gaming table. Mai was putting up an excellent fight so far, but that didn't mean anything when Jonouchi was involved. He had shown a talent for sudden comebacks that rivaled Yugi's own, and Yugi found himself thinking that Mai's early lead was just as likely to be an indicator that Jonouchi was going to be the victor here. 

_I wonder if whatever Pegasus is plotting would be averted if Jonouchi won instead of me?_

He decided he doubted it. Whatever Pegasus was up to, it was obvious he was prepared to go to a lot of trouble and expense for it. Doubtless this was all planned down to the smallest details. He wouldn't call it all off just because of a technicality. The only way through this problem was to face it head-on and overcome it. Somehow. 

Speaking of which, that seemed to be what was going on down on the game board, more or less. Jonouchi had just managed to scrape up a spectacular combo at the last possible moment, and was now busily wiping up all Mai's harpies and tossing them to the graveyard in a manner that reminded Yugi strongly of Jonouchi's street-brawling days. 

"Guess some things never change, huh?" Honda commented, echoing Yugi's thoughts. 

"At least he's playing cards instead of beating people up," Anzu commented. "That's an improvement. He's growing up. I never would have believed it, back when we all started getting together." 

"I don't know," Yugi murmured distractedly. "Cards can be dangerous too, sometimes..." 

The match was over, with Jonouchi surviving by only two hundred life points. He and Mai got up and shook hands. They were both smiling. 

"You played a good game," Jonouchi said. 

"You too," she said. "I guess I have more to learn than I thought I did. You proved me wrong, Jonouchi, and that's not something every man gets to do. Be proud of yourself... but don't spread it around too much, okay?" 

Jonouchi laughed. "So, I'm a man, now, huh? I thought I was a kid yesterday." 

While Mai was searching for a retort, Pegasus appeared. He had descended from his vantage point and come down to speak with the players. 

"Bravo, bravo! Very good show, both of you!" he said, clapping appreciatively. He bowed to Mai. "Lovely performance, my lady. You have my condolences. To be quite honest, I was rooting for you the whole time. If you will pardon my forwardness, I always did have a preference for blondes, and you bear a glancing resemblance to someone I know..." 

He gazed off into space, looking momentarily sad. Then he shook it off and pasted his sunny smile back in place again. 

"Here I am, dozing off, and I haven't even taken the time to congratulate the winner!" he said, bounding over to where Jonouchi had been watching with the faintest expression of envy. "Well done, my boy, very well done! This is what I love about this game - watching an underdog come up out of nowhere and prove he is every bit the equal of a seasoned champion. It moves me deeply." He plucked a lace handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed at his eye. Yugi found himself wondering suddenly what was hidden behind that curtain of silver hair. 

_You never do see all of his face. I wonder why? Is he scarred, maybe? But you would think a rich man like him could pay to have that fixed..._

"Er, thanks," said Jonouchi awkwardly. 

"No, thank _you_ for a truly enjoyable show!" Pegasus gushed. "And now, we will take a brief respite for lunch, and then it will be Mr. Mutou and Mr. Howard's turn to play. Won't that be fun?" 

Yugi wasn't sure at all that it would be fun. He glanced around to see what Bandit Keith thought of it all, and realized for the first time that Keith was no longer there. 

"Where did he go?" Anzu wondered. "He was here when the game started." 

"He must have walked off while we were all looking at the game," Honda said. "Maybe he had to go to the john?" 

"Well, he had better come back by the time lunch is over, or Yugi will win by default," said Anzu. "Come to think of it, can we lock him in?" 

Yugi laughed a little. "I'd just as soon win honestly, if I can." 

"Sure you can!" said Honda. "You've made it this far, haven't you?" 

"Well, it's no good getting overconfident," Yugi replied. 

"Get lunch instead," Anzu suggested. 

Everyone agreed that this was a good idea. Yugi and his friends made their way to the stairs that led down to the main floor, and, presumably, to the place where their meal would be waiting. Out of all of them, only Yugi was wondering what Bandit Keith was really up to.

* * *

When lunch was served, another person was discovered to have gone missing, causing the guests some annoyance and Crocketts some embarrassment. Pegasus didn't care; he had planned on eating with the rest of the group, but now he just didn't feel emotionally equipped to be sociable for another minute. Even _his_ acting ability had its limits. 

_It would have been easier if it hadn't been for that woman,_ he thought, nibbling disinterestedly at a sandwich. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he knew he would need his strength for later, so he had ordered that something edible be sent to him. This wasn't his idea of food, but it would hold him until later. Later... 

_Later I will feel like celebrating. It's all drawing to a close, at long last..._

He shivered a little; this was definitely not the time to have to run into that Kujaku woman. His nerves weren't steady right now; his imagination was getting away with him. With Cyndia so much at the forefront of his thoughts, seeing someone who looked so much like her was jarring. The figure was right (though Cyndia would never have dressed so provocatively in public, and would have been scandalized at seeing anyone else do it), the hair was almost right, but the eyes... Mai Kujaku's eyes were sharp and shrewd, quite unlike Cyndia's gentle blue eyes. It was a shock to almost see what he wanted so badly to see. 

"Just one more duel," he said. "One more, and then I will make the Millennium Puzzle my own. Then I will take the Ring, and my work will be complete. I will save you this time, Cyndia. I won't let you slip away..." 

He could see it so clearly before his mind's eye - or perhaps, his other Eye, the one that made his thoughts and dreams so much sharper than they had ever been before. He had burst out of the door of the limousine before it had even stopped moving and run up the walk to the hospital, with Crocketts scrambling behind him to catch up. He burst through the doors and ran up to the counter. 

"Where is she?" Pegasus shouted, not caring for the stares he was drawing. "Where have you moved her? I have to see her! They told me she was in critical condition - I have to see her!" 

"Please, calm down, sir, and I'll see what I can do for you," said the woman at the counter. "Who are you looking for?" 

"Cyndia Truesdale. Please, you have to help me! I must be with her..." 

The woman calmly flipped through some files. "Are you a relative of Miss Truesdale's?" 

"Not exactly," he said, "but why does that matter?" 

"Her status at the moment is critical. She can only be visited by family members. If you aren't a relative, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"I will not leave!" Pegasus shouted. People were staring at him openly, now, but he didn't care. "I am more important to her than her family ever was, and she is _everything_ to me! Everything! You let me in right now, or...!" 

He became aware that Crocketts had placed a hand on him. 

"Forgive my young charge; he is distraught," said Crocketts. "The woman in question is his betrothed. They were meant to be married, and would have, if this unfortunate illness hadn't delayed matters. He is, by rights, her husband, and therefore a relative. Let him in." 

"I'm sorry, sir, I wish I could help, but unless you can produce documentation..." 

"Documentation!" Pegasus lunged across the desk and seized the woman by the collar. "I love Cyndia more than anyone in the world ever could, and you want me to _document_ it? If she dies, I'll _kill_ myself! Is that enough documentation for you?" 

The woman looked at him with frightened eyes, her face pale as chalk. 

"Tell me where she is," said Pegasus. 

"Sh-she's on the th-third floor, in room 347," she answered weakly. 

Pegasus dropped her and sprinted for the elevator, leaving a crowd of dazed people behind him. As soon as he reached the third floor, he leaped from the enclosure and charged down the hall, pushing aside startled doctors and nurses and nearly overturning an empty gurney in the process. His eyes desperately searched the plates on the doors until he found the one he was looking for. At last, he found the door, and he flung it open. Then he stopped, gasping for air, and he stared. 

Could it really be Cyndia? She was so still, so pale. Her skin had a faintly translucent quality to it, and her once-radiant hair was piled, lank and lifeless, around her drawn face. A breathing tube ran down her throat, and other tubes were affixed to her wrists, leaking mysterious fluids into her. A machine beeped at sporadic intervals. Other than that, there was a deathly hush in the room. 

"Cyndia?" he said. "Cyndia, can you hear me? It's me, your Pegasus... Cyndia, you have to wake up..." 

He knelt by her side, cupping his hands around one of hers. It was cool to the touch, and her skin had a strange, clothlike quality to it. It didn't feel quite real. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to leave you alone, Cyndia. They told me I couldn't keep coming back. They said you needed to be left alone, but... but I really wanted to be here for you - you have to believe me! I never would have left your side if they didn't make me. Oh, please forgive me. Please don't leave me alone! You can't die now, Cyndia, please... You promised! You said you'd marry me, and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. It was going to be just you and me. Don't you remember? We promised..." 

Wouldn't that infernal machine stop beeping? It had been sporadic at first, but now it was a steady wail. He wanted it to be quiet. He wanted to talk to Cyndia... 

"Why won't you answer me?" he asked plaintively. "Wake up. Please... I don't like this." 

People came bursting into the room. He glared at them. 

"What are you doing here?" someone demanded. 

"I'm talking to Cyndia," he said. 

A nurse bent over Cyndia's body and made a quick investigation. "There's no pulse. No breathing." 

"Maybe we can still resuscitate her," said a doctor. "Somebody get this kid out of here!" 

Someone seized on Pegasus's arm, trying to pull him to his feet, but he jerked away. 

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "You can't take her away from me!" 

"It's no good," the man told him. "She's already dead." 

"No! You're lying!" 

"Hey, watch it!" 

The man jumped backwards as Pegasus struck wildly at him. A few others reached out, maybe to steady their companion or to try to restrain Pegasus, but he wouldn't let them near. He lashed out again and again, avoiding all attempts to lay hands on him, determined to stay where he was, next to the one he loved. Nobody would take her away from him; they could not be separated now. She would get better as long as he stayed next to her. 

"Somebody call security!" called a voice above the din, and someone else went racing away. Soon more men arrived, all of them bent on dragging Pegasus away. He hit and clawed at them until they'd pinned his arms to his sides, and even then he kicked and bit with all his strength, though he could no longer tell what was going on. The world had faded to a bloody red haze, and in the background was the shouts of many people and the incessant wail of a siren...

* * *

Funny thing about places you weren't supposed to get out of: the people guarding them usually weren't paying too much attention to people trying to get _in_, because they assumed nobody would want to. Bandit Keith had found it ridiculously easy to get into the area where the rejected players were being kept. He had waited until there was a minor disturbance, walked in, looked around a bit, and then barked at the guards until they had been forced to admit that he was indeed a finalist and shouldn't have to stay in there if he didn't want to. He had walked out again carrying a backpack that didn't belong to him, chuckling quietly. 

_Stupid saps,_ he gloated. _This is almost too easy... but it's fair enough. Time for pretty-boy Pegasus to get a taste of his own medicine!_

He had not been officially invited to this tournament, but he considered that an oversight. He had invited Pegasus to play a duel with _him_, so Pegasus should have returned the favor. Of course, there had been that little difficulty of getting hold of ten star chips, but that was easy enough to get around. He had convinced a few of these brainless twerps that he actually wanted to help them get to the top, and that they could all split the prize money. He'd helped them, all right - helped them just enough that they had collected ten star chips between them. Now they were probably all still lying unconscious in the gully he'd dropped them in after he'd finished pounding them. 

With that hurdle cleared, he'd thought that he was ready for anything, but he hadn't counted on there being one additional rule. Keith hadn't heard about the two cards that had been issued to legitimate entries, and he had felt a pang when he'd heard he'd have to present one in order to be eligible to duel with anyone. He'd spent most of the night considering the problem, and he had finally come up with the perfect solution. Pegasus had provided it himself. In his eagerness to show off to the masses once more, he had chosen to keep all the disqualified players on his island. That meant that there were thirty-odd people sitting in a holding room, and all of them would have the required cards. All he would have to do was walk in and take a couple. 

That was exactly what he had done. While the others were occupied with watching the other two finalists duke it out over the card table, Keith had sneaked into the holding area and apprehended a bag that looked like nobody was taking care of it. He marched into his room and upended the bag on his bed. 

"It had damn well better be in here," he muttered. The odds of him being able to get hold of another bag weren't all that good. 

The stuff on the bed did not look promising. He found a wallet and riffled through it, but found no money, only some movie ticket stubs, a school I.D., a library card, a couple of receipts for various things, and some photographs. One showed a man in a desert, standing over what appeared to be some ruins of some kind. Another showed the same man with a pale-haired woman, a young boy with a similar mop of shaggy hair, and a girl with shy brown eyes. The third showed the shaggy-haired boy, older now, standing with what was undoubtably Yugi and his friends. Keith laughed a little. 

"So, he's your buddy, huh?" he said. "Well, sorry to have to do this to you, pal, but it's just your tough luck. I need those cards more than you do." 

He fished in the back pocket of the bag, and his fingers closed around two bits of pasteboard. He drew them out with a triumphant cry; they were the cards he was looking for. He shoved them in his coat pocket, and then took a glance at his watch. The duel should be over by now, and they were likely starting lunch. He'd have to hurry if he didn't want to raise suspicion. Walking as quickly as he dared, he exited his room and headed for the dining hall. 

As he entered the room, all eyes turned to glare at him. The mustached gentleman who was running things in Pegasus's absence - Crocketts, Keith dimly remembered his name to be - seemed to be in a bad mood, because he gave him a particularly vicious scowl. 

"Where have you been?" he demanded. 

"I got lost trying to find the john, okay?" Keith snapped. "Shit, you'd think it was a crime to have to take a dump in this place." 

"That's quite enough of that kind of language," said Crocketts. "If Mr. Pegasus were here, he wouldn't allow it." 

"Yeah, well, he ain't here, is he? So I can say whatever the hell I want," Keith retorted. 

"Nevertheless, I am here in his stead, and I say you will keep a civil tongue or risk being ejected from the tournament for unsportsmanlike conduct, do you understand?" asked Crocketts. He glared at Keith over the rims of his glasses; his narrow eyes glinted dangerously. "I was against allowing you to take part in this tournament, Mr. Howard. I advised Mr. Pegasus against it from the start, but he seemed to think you would amuse him. You had best hope that he does not cease to find you amusing." 

Something about that seemed to anger Keith, because he gave a snarl and turned away. He dropped heavily into the nearest vacant chair and began piling food onto a plate. 

"What was that all about?" Jonouchi whispered to Yugi. "Does that Keith guy have something with Pegasus?" 

"I have no idea," Yugi replied. "It sure doesn't look like Keith likes Pegasus, anyway. I wonder what Mr. Crocketts meant by that bit about finding him _amusing_?" 

"Sounds like there's something between them, all right," said Anzu. "And it looks like you're going to get stuck in the middle of it, doesn't it?" 

Yugi looked over at Keith, who fixed him with an icy look. 

"What are you staring at, runt?" 

"Er, nothing!" said Yugi, and looked back down at his plate. From the corner of his mouth, he muttered to Anzu, "Yeah, it looks that way, doesn't it?" 

At last, lunch was finished, and Yugi was escorted away to prepare for his duel. It felt a bit lonely, being pulled away from all his friends. 

_But my other self is still with me,_ he reminded himself. He tried to take comfort in that fact. 

They reached the dueling arena, and Yugi and Keith were instructed to shake hands. Yugi tried not to wince as his fingers were squashed in the older man's crushing grip. Then they took their seats, and exchanged their decks to be shuffled. Yugi ran his fingers over the cards, steadying himself with the familiar, rhythmic movements. He had shuffled his own cards so many times lately that he was certain he could do it in his sleep. There was something oddly reassuring in being able to hold his opponent's deck and see that they were just cards like anyone else's cards, and no more dangerous than a normal player's cards. 

_Wait a second... something doesn't feel right, here..._ Yugi glared down at the cards he was holding. There _was_ something ever-so-slightly off about them, something wrong with the weight and thickness of the deck. He began surreptitiously riffling through them, counting them off in groups of five. _Ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-five... what the...?_

He had counted off forty cards, but there were still a few left over. That was wrong - the rules had strictly stated that they would be playing with decks of exactly forty cards. Yugi and all his friends had been searched as they boarded the ship, as had everyone else, and anyone with surplus cards had been forced to discard a few until they had the required number. Yugi had even seen one boy in the throes of utter panic, as he'd realized his deck was short one card, who had run from person to person until he had finally been able to procure the required item and board the ship. How had Bandit Keith managed to reach the island with extra cards, and why was he still keeping them even though the rules had been explained so plainly? Was it an accident, or something more? 

_I'm good enough against an honest duelist,_ Yugi thought, as he passed the cards back and reaccepted his own, _but if Keith is going to cheat... maybe my other self had better help with this..._

That was all the invitation he needed. A change came over Yugi: he sat up straighter, his eyes narrowed, and a sudden air of confidence came over him. Keith gave him an appraising look. 

"So, you think you're ready to mix it up with Bandit Keith, huh?" he said. "Don't make me laugh. You'll be lucky if you can go three rounds with me." 

"If I was lucky," answered Yugi, "I could probably beat you in three rounds. I don't think I will wager too much on luck today. We'll go for six." 

"You're too short to talk that big," said Keith. 

"Then let's play," Yugi retorted. "I'll even let you go first." 

"Fine," said Keith. He threw a monster face-down on the field. "I set that card in defense. If you're as good as you think you are, you won't need to know what it is to defeat it." 

"Then I will play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, and send her to discover what your face-down card is! Go, Dark Magician Girl!" 

The Dark Magician Girl attacked. Keith's card was flipped face-up: it was Pendulum Machine. Its defense wasn't up to the Dark Magician Girl's 2000 attack points, but to Yugi's amazement, the attack was repelled. Despite the fact that it was only a hologram, the Dark Magician Girl still managed to look baffled as she retreated. 

"Hah! Don't feel so special now, do you?" Keith gloated. "My machines can't be hurt by magical attacks! What'd I hear your best card was - the Dark Magician? I hate to be the one to tell you this, buddy, but he ain't worth jack shit against me." 

"I believe Mr. Crocketts told you to keep your language clean," said Yugi mildly. "The first turn is over. Your move." 

Keith growled. "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. I'll show you who you're really dealing with! First, I'll summon my next monster - Slot Machine! Next, I'll equip Slot Machine with 7 Completed to boost its attack by 700 points! Your stupid monster hasn't got a chance!" 

Yugi cringed as his Dark Magician Girl was obliterated, and a full quarter of his life points were drained away. He was more concerned, at the moment, by the fact that he had picked up a small and curious detail about Keith's deck. Upon arriving late for lunch, Keith had hurriedly and messily devoured his meal, resulting in his getting a certain amount of crumbs on his sleeve. One of these had transferred itself to the top of his deck. It was still there. 

_I don't know where that card came from, but he didn't draw it from the top of his deck._ Yugi stared curiously at Keith's smug expression. _Why? Your monster was already more powerful than my Dark Magician Girl. You had a chance to win honestly. Why are you cheating?_

"Why are you doing this, Keith?" he asked quietly. 

"You want to know why?" answered Keith. "You have the nerve to ask me why? I guess you don't really know, being a stupid foreigner. You couldn't have seen what happened..." 

Yugi set a monster in defense mode, and placed two cards face-down. "So maybe I'm interested. By the way, the second turn is over." 

"Fine, I'll tell you," Keith snapped, but Yugi could see a gleam of eagerness in his eyes, over the rims of his dark glasses. He had clearly been bottling up anger or outrage for a long time, just waiting for anyone who would listen to him rant. "You see that guy up there? Yeah, that one looking down on us, making us play games just to _amuse_ him," he said mockingly, shooting a glare up at Pegasus and his bodyguard. "I played against him once. He didn't want to. He thought he was too good for me - he brushed me off. The greatest player in the world, and he brushed me off like I was a little kid bugging him for an autograph! And then, and then do you know what he did? He decided he was going to show me up. He got a big stadium and filled it full of people. Got all the TV cameras and newspapers and everything going out there. We went out there and got ready to duel, and what did he do? He started scribbling on a paper, and then walked off and left me! He pulled some kid out of the audience, gave him the piece of paper, and made him duel instead. And somehow..." Keith's voice shook with anger, "that brat won!" 

"Are you telling me that Pegasus somehow knew what cards you would play, wrote them down, and passed on the strategy to beat you on to a child?" asked Yugi incredulously. 

"It was a setup!" Keith hissed. "I don't know how he did it, but he did it! He had to have set it up somehow. That kid was a shill, or something. They planned it ahead of time. They did it all just to make me look stupid!" Keith's expression was a study in raw paranoia. "He was just jealous of me because I was taking the spotlight off of him, and he knew he couldn't keep pretending he was invincible forever. He knew he would lose if I ever played him in a fair fight!" 

"A fair fight?" said Yugi. "You intend to have a fair fight, do you?" 

"Turnabout is fair play." 

"What are you two whispering about down there?" shouted Jonouchi from the viewing platform. "Get on with the game!" 

"Aw, shut up!" Keith yelled back. 

He slapped a card on the field. "I play Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode! But before I attack, I'll use the next 7 Completed on my Slot Machine and boost its attack to 3700! What do you say to that?" 

Yugi was silent. 

_Go on. Get overconfident,_ he was thinking. _Let's see you cheat your way out of this._

"Not impressed, huh?" said Keith. "Well, I'll take care of you! My Pendulum Machine should be more than enough to take out your defense card! Attack, Pendulum Machine!" 

The machine dutifully attacked - and bounced back as it struck the solid body of Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone. Its 2000 attack points easily repelled the machine, and Keith grimaced as his life points dropped to 3750. To add insult to injury, one of Yugi's trap cards sprang to life: Spellbinding Circle, lowering the Pendulum Machine's attack points to 1050. 

"Why, you...!" Keith snarled. He muttered unintelligible things under his breath. 

"Do you have anything else you'd like to do?" Yugi inquired politely. 

Keith stared at the two cards arrayed against him. Certainly his Slot Machine could take out the Giant Soldier of Stone easily, but he obviously didn't trust the other face-down card. 

"Fine," he said. "I won't attack this turn... but just to give you something to look forward to, I'll use the last of my 7 Completed cards! You die on the next turn, Yugi!" 

"Very well," said Yugi. "If that's what you think, I'll give you something to work for. I play the monster card Summoned Skull in attack mode! With 2500 attack points, he's every bit the equal of my Dark Magician. Let's see if his claws will rend your monster's armor. Summoned Skull, attack... the Guardian of the Throne Room!" 

Keith boggled - not just because his life points had just dropped to 2900, but because Yugi had chosen to attack the stronger of his two monsters. 

"What'd you do that for?" he said. "Are you crazy, or just stupid?" 

"I'm not done yet," said Yugi. "I'm going to use my face-down card - Brain Control! I bring your Slot Machine to my side of the field, and I use it to attack your Pendulum Machine!" 

Keith watched helplessly as his all-powerful monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field. His one consolation was that it didn't stay there long: one blast from the powered-up Slot Machine obliterated the last of his monsters as well as his life points. He let out a howl of frustration. Yugi eyed him calmly. 

"You only lasted three turns, after all," he said. "Luck was with me, I suppose. You see, I make my own luck, Keith, by believing in myself, my friends, and my deck. It works better than cheating." 

"Why you... you little... you took my chance from me!" Keith snarled. "This was my duel!" 

"You took it from yourself," Yugi replied. "You've been cheating since the moment this duel began - a duel you entered only for the sake of revenge. If you hadn't been so fixated on your hatred and jealousy, you might have stood a chance. As it was, you were doomed from the beginning." 

Keith's eyes flashed with fury. Snarling, he lunged across the table, hands outstretched as if preparing to claw Yugi to shreds. However, before he could reach him, there was an almost imperceptible flicker of golden light. It could have been nothing, perhaps only a momentary malfunction of the hologram system caused by Keith bumping into it, but when it had passed, Bandit Keith Howard lay unconscious on the table. 

A moment later, Yugi slumped bonelessly back into his seat as if he'd fainted himself, but his eyes flickered open again and he looked around dazedly. 

_He did it. I knew he would do it,_ he thought, staring in faint horror at the unmoving body before him. Keith's eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. _He used his powers on Bandit Keith..._

People came rushing down to the dueling stage, and Yugi tried to rouse himself and arrange his features so that he didn't look too guilty. 

"Oh, dear, oh, dear," Pegasus was saying. "Mr. Howard seems to have passed out. Obviously the strain of losing was a bit too much for him, poor man. He always was a choleric sort - always angry about something." 

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Yugi inanely. 

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," said Pegasus, as two of his men picked up the unresponsive body and hauled it away. "Since my island home is rather isolated, I took the precaution of including a medical team on my staff. They are highly trained. You may rest assured that they will give him the best care money can buy until it can be arranged for him to be sent to the mainland." 

"Oh," said Yugi. With some effort, he added, "Good." 

Pegasus gave him a smile that oozed sympathy. "Poor boy, you look so dismayed. That won't do at all! You won, after all, and in such style, too! Don't think it's your fault that he got a little carried away." 

"I guess you're right," he said. "If you don't mind... I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a little tired now. Could I go back to my room and rest for a few minutes?" 

"Of course you can," said Pegasus. "You finished so quickly, it's left something of a gap in my schedule. By all means, rest and refresh yourself, and I will send someone to fetch you when we are ready to proceed." 

Yugi nodded and fled the room as quickly as he dared, trying to get away from the image of Keith's unresponsive body sprawled, still as death, before him.

* * *

_He did it, he did it, he did it..._

Yugi's mind was whirling. Many visions crowded into his thoughts, jostling each other out of the way and shoving new ones in, so that Yugi felt he was trying to reach his room through a huge and immovable crowd, past which he could see nothing. Faces kept springing into his memory: Ushio the hall monitor, drooling and talking to himself in a pile of leaves and garbage; Kokurano the fortune teller, who had been forced to change schools when he could no longer stand the taunts and jeers of those who once admired him; a nameless prisoner, scarred by fire until he no longer looked human; the terrified eyes of the Player Killer who was now lost in a never-ending night. All these and more filled his memory. It was a long list, detailing vividly everyone who had come to grief at the hands of the spirit in Yugi's puzzle. They had seemed like awful people, but then again, Jonouchi and Honda had bullied him as well, and they had become staunch friends. Who was to say that all those other people were lost beyond redemption, and were now fit only for shame and suffering? 

_He did it to protect me - to save me and my friends. If he hadn't done it, some of us might be dead by now. I know his intentions are good. I can feel it inside me - all he wants to do is look after all of us with all his strength. I just don't know if it's safe..._

The worm of doubt was steadily sinking its fangs deeper into Yugi's mind. There had been a time when he would have said he'd do anything to have a friend who would stand by him at all times. Surely he had that in his other self, and because of him, he had befriended Jonouchi and Honda and Bakura, and deepened his old friendship with Anzu. He was no longer taunted and bullied at school, but treated with respect. People waved at him in the hallways and asked to play a few rounds or swap cards with him. His other self had made life better... but at what cost? 

_I never wanted to hurt anyone..._

It was obvious, however, that his intentions meant little, if anything. His other self seemed prepared to deal out appalling damage to anyone, if they threatened Yugi or someone close to him in any way. Everyone who crossed him was punished in some way, to a greater or lesser extent, sometimes in no understandable relation to how much damage the person had done in the first place. Kokurano's intentions had amounted to rape, and he had gotten off with simple humiliation; Goro Inogashira had only tried to take the prime space at the school festival and had ended up with life-threatening injuries. Whatever the force inside the Puzzle was, he was dangerous and capricious, and it frightened Yugi that such a thing could live inside of him and rise to the surface whenever it wished. 

"I know your intentions are good, but I can't let you keep doing this," he said. "It's got to stop..." 

"Don't stop yet," said a voice. "You can't go halfway and quit." 

Yugi looked up, and saw a shadow lurking at the end of the hall: a tall figure in a blue cloak and hood. 

"Who's there?" Yugi asked. 

The hooded man laughed, and Yugi recognized the sound. Some of his surprise must have shown on his face. 

"Yes, it's me," said Seto Kaiba. "You should have known I'd be here waiting for you, Yugi." 

"That's right," Yugi replied, as the memory surfaced. "Pegasus told me. He said you wanted to duel me again." 

"More than anything," said Kaiba. 

Yugi seized on this desperate hope. The vacant look on Seto's face had haunted his dreams, and the relief he'd felt on hearing that he was awake again had taken his breath away. Now the one thing he wanted most to know was whether or not what his other self had said was true: that Seto Kaiba would find his heart and rebuild it, becoming a better and stronger person. If that was true, then maybe his other self _did_ know what he was doing. Maybe the ones he punished would wake up one day and realize that they were wrong, if they were truly redeemable. 

"Then let's do it!" said Yugi. "We have time. Pegasus told me I could take a break before I go back. It shouldn't take but a few minutes..." 

"No," said Kaiba firmly. "I made a deal, and I'm going to keep it." 

"What?" 

"Pegasus wants to duel you. I don't know his reasons, but win or lose, he promised me that I could duel you after he was done - but not before. He's too slippery a character for me to want to cross him. Duel him, beat him if you can, and then I'll deal with you. Until then, you'll just have to do without that pleasure." 

He turned and walked off. 

"Kaiba, wait!" Yugi called, but Kaiba was already gone. Yugi sighed. 

_So I don't get to find out for sure unless I play against Pegasus._

He had mixed emotions about that. He didn't trust Pegasus, with good reason, but he felt leery about letting his other self go into battle with him. Aside from a natural disinclination to let anyone come to harm, there was the fact that even being in the same room where mysterious damage came to a famous and influential person was likely to cause some problems. Yugi was afraid his alter ego's efforts to protect him might lead to more trouble than ever, if he wasn't careful. 

"I'll duel him," he said. "_I'll_ do it, though, not you," he told his other self. "You've caused enough trouble today, so just stay put." 

This pronouncement was met with a tremor of objection, which Yugi ignored. Let his other self protest! It was time Yugi got some say in this matter. After all, it was Kaiba he wanted to go up against, in the end - it didn't really matter whether he won or lost the duel against Pegasus.

* * *

Yugi was in his room when the servants arrived, looking out his window and thinking. The sun was inching towards the horizon, and he was dimly wondering whether or not Pegasus meant for them all to eat dinner before the final ceremony, when there came a knock on the door. 

"Mr. Mutou?" said a voice. "Mr. Pegasus will see you now." 

"Oh. Okay," he said, and went to greet them. They stood on either side of the doorway, looking for all the world like bodyguards rather than servants, and Yugi wondered if they thought they were protecting him from someone, or the other way around. On the whole, he would have preferred to be escorted by Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. 

"Your companions are waiting for you in the main parlor with Mr. Pegasus," said one, apparently guessing his thoughts from the disappointed look on his face. "You will meet them there before the final ceremonies begin." 

"Ah." 

They marched him down to the parlor in grim silence. Yugi was glad when the walk ended, and even gladder when his escort bowed to Pegasus and vanished to wherever they came from, leaving him in the company of some slightly more communicative beings. His three best friends were already waiting for him, sitting in armchairs and sipping tea as they waited for him. There was no sign of Mai, nor was Keith anywhere in sight, not that Yugi had expected it. Of the assembled company, only Pegasus did not look impatient. He seemed perfectly at ease, leaning back in his chair with his long legs crossed, idly stirring his tea without showing any signs of wanting to drink it. His expression lit up as Yugi walked in the door. 

"There you are! Here at last!" he said exuberantly. "We've all been so anxious to see how you were doing. Feeling refreshed now? Good! Excellent, excellent. Now, find yourself a seat, make yourself comfortable, and we can get down to business." 

Yugi picked out a seat - not a difficult task, since there was only one left. It was the one closest to Pegasus, which made him a little uneasy. He had the eerie feeling that he was being stared at, though Pegasus's attention seemed to be on the room in general. 

"Well, now that we are all together at last, you can all help me settle a little difficulty," he said. "Now, as you are aware, there are two finalists left. There are also two prizes. One is the cash prize, and the other is the right to challenge me for whatever prize you desire. Obviously one of these is more valuable than the other, and I had considered making it the grand prize, for the ultimate winner alone to claim, while giving the lesser prize to the esteemed runner-up. However, it occurs to me that one of these prizes is rather more... certain in its worth than the other. A cash prize is a cash prize, while the other could become anything from a simple honorarium to... well, almost anything. I am not sure which the two of you would prefer. So, since I know you are close friends, I will give you an option: you may either duel each other for the grand prize, or you may choose between yourselves which of the prizes you will have." 

He sat back in his chair and watched Jonouchi and Yugi keenly. The boys looked at each other. 

"You should have it, Yugi," Jonouchi blurted. "The grand prize, I mean. Unless you really want the cash prize. It's not like I'm asking for the money, even if I need it. I mean, I'm just saying you have a better chance of winning against Pegasus than I do, but..." 

Yugi burst out laughing. "That's okay, Jonouchi. You take the money. You're right; you do need it more than I do... and I have my own reasons for wanting to duel Pegasus," he added, more quietly. He wasn't sure Jonouchi heard him, but had a sneaking suspicion Pegasus did. 

"So it's all worked out? Splendid!" said Pegasus. "I will see to it that you have a check written for the full amount handed to you. In fact I shall write it out myself and hand it to you personally. As for you, Yugi-boy... the moment I've been waiting for. Now we will decide who is king of the Duelist Kingdom." 

He rose from his seat and set aside his teacup. 

"Come!" he declared. "There's no time like the present!" 

Yugi found that he was being caught by the sleeve and hauled to his feet by his persistent host. Various other people jumped up and tried to follow them. 

"No, no, stay where you are," said Pegasus. "This is between me and him. He can tell you about it when it's over." 

"But-" said Yugi. 

"No buts. My final decision." 

Yugi was ushered out the door, leaving his protesting friends behind him. 

"Why did we have to do that?" he asked. 

"You'll see, you'll see," said Pegasus with a chuckle. "I have a little surprise for you - something just for the grand prize winner." 

"Oh?" 

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" 

They reached the dueling arena. Yugi felt a little nervous; it was the first time he had been there without his friends to accompany him. The room felt larger than it had before, and noises echoed strangely. Pegasus stopped on the walkway and faced him. 

"You're curious, aren't you?" he said. "You're wondering a very great many things about me - what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. To tell the truth, I have been very eager... very eager to tell the truth, that is." Yugi noticed that the man was trembling slightly; his hands shook as he gestured. "Allow me to confirm your suspicions." 

"You did it to get to me," said Yugi. "You wanted to duel me. Why?" 

"Why?" Pegasus repeated, plainly not shocked at all by Yugi's guess. "Because, dear boy, you have something I want very, very badly. Something I must have, no matter what the cost." 

"What is it?" 

"Oh, come now. I think you know. What is it that you alone have - you and your friend Bakura?" 

"My Millennium Item!" 

"That's right! Very good! You see, that wasn't such a hard question," said Pegasus, clapping mockingly. "We really were long overdue for a meeting. You see, we have a lot in common. I, too, wield one of the Millennium Items." 

Much to Yugi's surprise, Pegasus raised one hand to brush back his hair. Where his other eye should have been, there was instead a piece of metal, a menacing eye of gold. Yugi stared. 

"Do you know what this is?" asked Pegasus. "This is the Millennium Eye. It has amazing powers, powers that you can't begin to fathom... and now it's too late to figure it out, Yugi-boy. You're trapped now. Oh, yes, I know you knew this was a trap, so don't go acting like you're clever for having figured it out. Knowing that a house is on fire doesn't prevent you from getting burned if you go inside. Now you're in my clutches. You will never escape this room until I have what I want from you." 

Yugi continued to stare, feeling anger building inside of him. Pegasus grinned back - a stretched, manic grin that twisted his aristocratic face into something subhuman, with his hair not quite covering that unnatural eye. 

"So this is your true face," said Yugi at last. 

He expected an airy retort. Instead, Pegasus's expression went cold and grim. 

"No," he said. "This is not my true face. No one has seen my true face for seven years... seven very long years. But that time is almost over. All things will be born again, but to make that happen, I must defeat you in a game." 

Something about the way he said that sent chills up Yugi's spine; he knew exactly what Pegasus was talking about. 

"A Shadow Game," he said. 

"Yes," Pegasus agreed. "I will keep to my original terms. If you defeat me, you may have whatever you ask - my fortune, my company, this entire island, even my Millennium Eye, if you wish. If I win, I will take the Millennium Puzzle. What do you say? I'm being quite reasonable. It's a better offer than you got from that other fellow - the one who wanted to pull your head off." 

"They say you're invincible," said Yugi. 

"They say the same about you. So what will it be? The King of Games versus the King of Duelist Kingdom. Two equals striving for superiority. It will be the greatest game in history." 

"Since you leave me no choice," Yugi replied, "I'll do it." 

"Lovely. Listen, I'm in a bit of a rush today - would you mind if we played by the original rules, to 2000 points? It would let us get things over with a bit more quickly, and I want to put this nasty business behind us as soon as possible." 

Yugi boggled at him a moment; the way Pegasus talked, it sounded like a Shadow Game was of no more importance than a business meeting! 

"Set whatever terms you want," he said at last. "Let's begin." 

Almost immediately, he felt a rush of vertigo wash over him, and he fought it off. It subsided for only a moment before re-emerging with fresh intensity. Yugi took his seat at the dueling table with gritted teeth, struggling to keep his other self from seizing control when the spirit was fighting him with all his considerable strength. The feeling in his chest intensified and fought his way up into his brain, briefly fogging his vision. It turned itself into words. 

_Let me out!_

_No!_ Yugi thought back, hoping the spirit would hear him. _I can't!_

_... You can hear me?_

_Yes! Listen, er... other me, this really isn't the time!_

_It is,_ the spirit insisted. _Yugi, this is no ordinary duel. This is a Shadow Game. You don't have the strength to do this. You must let me help you, or..._

_No. If I let you, you'll hurt him. You always hurt someone when you play these games! I can't let you do it anymore!_

"Are you going to offer me your cards, Yugi-boy?" asked Pegasus, cutting into his thoughts. 

"Huh?" 

"Cards. You know, those things we play with now and again? You're supposed to let me shuffle them, to make sure you aren't cheating." 

"Oh. Right," said Yugi. He shoved his cards across the table and accepted Pegasus's in return. He began to shuffle them. 

_They don't leave me any choice,_ the voice in his head told him. _I tell them what to expect. They do it anyway, because they are too arrogant to believe they can lose. It is my task to administer justice._

_Did you ever think of trying a little mercy, too, sometimes?_

_Yugi, listen, if you lose this match... we'll lose each other._

_Maybe I'm better off without you._

Yugi passed the cards back and took his own. He glared at them as if he expected them to have been tampered with. 

"You know, Yugi-boy," said Pegasus casually, "don't think badly of me for doing this. When you think about it, we're both very much alike. We're both peerless gamers, we'd both do anything to protect the ones closest to us... and we're both very, very dangerous when crossed." 

"I'm not dangerous!" Yugi protested. 

"Oh, I think you are. I've heard a few names. Ushio, Kokurano, Imori, Sozoji, Inogashira... oh, there are too many to list! You've been a busy boy, taking down all these people." 

"How did you know about them?" asked Yugi, gasping. 

"Oh, I do my research," said Pegasus. "I'll be nice today, and let you go first." 

Yugi checked his hand and selected his first monster. "I play--" 

"Don't tell me; you'll spoil the surprise," said Pegasus. "Let's see, that would be, hmm... Skeleton Soldier, is it? Then I'll play this card to destroy all Zombie monsters on the field." 

Yugi boggled. The card was still in his hand. "What kind of a turn was that?" 

"I was just trying to save you a little effort," said Pegasus, with a knowing smile. "You'll see what I mean in a minute. I'll summon the Dark Rabbit in attack mode and end my turn." 

Yugi drew his card and studied his hand. The Dark Rabbit wasn't an overwhelmingly powerful monster. Could Pegasus really not have any better cards in his hand? Or was there some hidden strategy involved? There weren't any trap cards on the field, so it was hard to guess what kind of plan Pegasus might have in mind. Some kind of spell, maybe? 

_Maybe he just got a bad hand,_ thought Yugi with an uneasy shrug. 

He drew the Beaver Warrior card and placed it on the field, preparing to unleash an attack. Instead, he felt a sudden weakness come over him, something that seemed to affect not only his body, but his very soul. His will was shaken; for a moment, he could not remember where he was or what he was supposed to be doing. 

_Let me out!_ begged the voice in his mind. 

_NO!_ That familiar voice had jolted Yugi back to the present. _I have to do this myself!_

"What's wrong, Yugi-boy? A little tired? A bit disoriented?" asked Pegasus, in tones of mock sympathy. "Before you begin worrying too much about your health, I think I ought to point out to you that the dueling table isn't turned on right now." 

"Hmm?" 

Yugi looked down. The last time he had played, in his match against Bandit Keith, he had felt the table thrumming beneath his fingers as he played. Now it was cold and silent... and yet he could plainly see the two monsters on the field. He boggled. Pegasus laughed and reached out a hand to his rabbit, who cuddled against it affectionately. 

"I told you, dear boy - this is a Shadow Game!" he said. "The monsters we summon are real. This is just how they did it in the old days, centuries ago in Egypt. They summoned real monsters from the Shadow Realm... and they paid for them with their own strength. That is what we're doing now. I enjoy it, myself, but some of my other opponents have found it rather _tiresome,_ you might say." 

_Yugi, you must let me do this. You don't have the power to play this kind of game!_

_I'm doing okay! I just need a minute to get used to it, that's all!_

"Beaver Warrior, attack the Dark Rabbit!" Yugi commanded. 

The rabbit went up in a spray of sparks. Yugi leaned back in his chair, panting. 

"Oh, that was nice," said Pegasus. "But how long do you think you can keep it up, hm?" 

"As long as it takes!" 

"Then let's try a little something more challenging. I summon the Parrot Dragon to attack your Beaver Warrior. I also play this card face-down. Your turn." 

There were no cards in Yugi's hand strong enough to take on the Parrot Dragon. Yugi took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and reached for the top card on his deck. He looked at it. He sighed with relief. 

"Gaia the Fierce Knight," said Pegasus. "What a lucky draw!" 

"How are you doing that?" Yugi asked. 

"It's simple, my boy. My Eye sees many things that are hidden from mortal men," answered Pegasus. "Occasionally, I will glimpse things that have been, or that are present but invisible to others. Most often, however, it allows me to see into the minds of men. I can see all your cards, all your strategies, all your thoughts... even your deepest fears." He smiled. "You are in deep, deep trouble." 

Yugi scowled, then stubbornly placed his card on the table. Once again, the weakness and disorientation stole over him, more strongly than before, so that he nearly fell out of his chair. The force inside him seized control, and he struggled painfully to wrestle it back into place. He was panting and sweating when he finally sat up. 

"Having trouble?" asked Pegasus. "Remember, the more powerful the monster, the more effort it takes to summon it. I would keep that in mind, if I were you. You wouldn't want to strain yourself." 

_He's right! You can't keep doing this!_

_Shut up!_

He ordered his Knight to attack the Parrot Dragon. Pegasus hardly looked bothered. 

"You're taking this so seriously!" he complained. "Why can't we have a little fun with this, hmm? Oh, I know! Let me show you something fun!" 

He drew a card from his hand and placed it on the field. Immediately, a book sprang into being, and its pages flipped open like a pop-up book, revealing a strange castle made of mushrooms and a number of trees with lunatic expressions. 

_What is that?_ The spirit seemed to have been stunned into stopping his fight, but he wasn't speechless. 

_I've heard rumors of that card,_ Yugi thought back. _It's called Toon World._

_What does that mean?_

_It means Pegasus is right. We are in trouble._

"Isn't it wonderful?" Pegasus gushed. "Like a dream come true... One thing I've always wanted is to be able to live in a cartoon. Wouldn't that be the most amazing thing? Cartoons can do _anything_. They can't be hurt, and they never die... it would be a perfect world..." 

"I like the world I'm in, thanks," said Yugi shortly. 

"Oh, but you haven't seen what my Toon World can do!" Pegasus replied. "Just watch and learn!" 

He drew another card and placed it on the field. As Yugi watched in shock, it disappeared into the Toon World book before he could even get a good look at it. 

"Where did it go?" 

"Where do you think? It's gone where I, regrettably, cannot," answered Pegasus. "It's in there. Shy, I suspect. You'll just have to attack and hope your monster is up to the challenge!" 

Yugi scowled. Fighting back the feelings of weariness, he ordered his Fierce Knight to attack, and struggled to keep his eyes focused on it as it trotted across the field. 

_My other self might be right. Maybe I am too weak for this... No! I have to finish this now! There aren't that many monsters stronger than my Knight; I'll be okay!_

Gaia had nearly reached the Toon World, when a menacing figure sprang out of it like the contents of a jack-in-the-box. Before Yugi knew what had happened, a winged, skeletal creature had swooped down on his Fierce Knight, torn it to shreds, and retreated into the Toon World book. The book snapped smartly shut. 

"Was that a... Summoned Skull?" asked Yugi. 

"It was a _Toon_ Summoned Skull! Wasn't it cute?" Pegasus said. "There are more where that came from! Any monster I play now will become a resident of the Toon World, and you won't be able to touch them!" 

_Is he telling the truth?_ asked the Spirit. 

Yugi nodded a little. _That's how the card works. It protects his cards and makes them nearly invincible... but it's okay! I can still win if I can just draw a good, strong monster..._

_No! If you try to play anything stronger than that last one, the strain could kill you!_

Yugi gritted his teeth and drew anyway... and there it was: the best card in his deck. If the Black Magician couldn't solve his problems, nothing could. He prepared to place it on the gaming table, but once again, dizziness washed over him. The card felt as if it weighed fifty pounds; his arm trembled from holding it. 

"What's the matter? Tired of this game already?" asked Pegasus. "I'm surprised at you! I expected you to last much longer than this, Yugi-boy! What's wrong? I get the feeling you're dividing your energies..." 

With a sudden sinking sensation, Yugi realized he was right. He was fighting two battles here: both with Pegasus, and with his other self. The strain of trying to stand between both of them was threatening to crush him. But he couldn't stop now; he had already drawn the card. Very slowly, he placed the card on the table. 

"I summon... the Black Magician..." he gasped. 

There was a flicker over the table, and a purple shape that might have been construed as a Black Magician came slowly into view. Yugi felt his strength draining away, disappearing into some bottomless darkness. His ears were buzzing; his chest felt tight; his heart was beating weakly but too fast. Blackness was beginning to creep in at the edge of his vision. His last thought was: _Save me..._

Immediately, a new feeling took hold of him. It felt like he was being lifted up by strong arms, and while he was no longer in any shape to work out exactly who might be doing it, he felt certain that he was no longer in any danger of falling into oblivion. 

_It's all right, Yugi,_ said a voice. For some reason, it sounded sad. _I have strength enough for this... only this._

And then he was himself again. The voice was gone, the blackness was gone, even the monsters and Toon world were gone. 

"What happened?" he croaked. 

"You passed out," said someone next to him, and he jumped. Yugi looked up, and was surprised to see Pegasus's bodyguard Crocketts standing over him. "Mr. Pegasus said you were having a private duel when you lost consciousness, so he sent for me to come check on you." 

"Where is he now?" asked Yugi, looking all around. 

"He's returned to his rooms," Crocketts replied. "He did leave a message for you, though. He said to tell you... let me see, how did he phrase it. Ah, yes: there is more than one kind of life points, but the game is always over when you run out. I am not sure what he meant by it, but he seemed to think it was important. Are you feeling all right now?" 

"I... I think so," said Yugi, his mouth on autopilot. "I'll be just fine." 

"Your friends are waiting for you outside," said Crocketts. "I'm sure they will be eager to hear you are well again." 

He walked out of the room, apparently expecting Yugi to follow him. Yugi remained where he was for a moment, letting the truth sink in. He had used up his strength - his life points, as Pegasus had put it - trying to fight his friend and his enemy at the same time, with the result that he had been unable to summon the Black Magician. His other self had been able to save him by sharing his own strength with him, but he had not had enough to save Yugi's life and bring the Dark Magician to the playing field at the same time. He had given up the game to save Yugi's life. 

_He just wanted to protect me... Just like always, he was willing to do anything to protect me..._

Yugi stood up and walked slowly to the door, and found his friends gathered anxiously on the other side. 

"Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed. "You look awful! What happened?" 

"I lost," said Yugi weakly. "I... I lost the Millennium Puzzle!" 

**

To Be Continued...

**


	6. Death and Life

**Death and Life**

**By: SilvorMoon**

Bakura stood alone by the window, lost in thought. Or rather, Bakura's body stood there, but it was the Spirit of the Ring that was using it just now. At least he didn't seem bent on murder and mayhem at the moment; he was simply compelling the boy's body to stand there placidly in this quiet place. The Spirit wanted to think, and he didn't want to do it where there would be a lot of distractions. He had given up on searching the castle a long time ago, and had instead taken to shadowing Pegasus from a safe distance - a risky undertaking, but it had turned out to be educational. He had been able to watch the fateful duel between Pegasus and Yugi, at least. After that, he had decided that it was time to back off and find someplace quiet to regroup his thoughts and consider the new situation. He had decided he liked it here, for the time being, and that was where he was going to stay. 

_This is not shaping up the way I had in mind,_ he mused. _Pegasus already has the other six Items. If he can use even a fraction of their true power, he'll be too much for me. He'll come after me next, and he'll be desperate._

He frowned, gazing out at the pulsing ocean. The last thing he wanted was an angry and empowered Pegasus out for his blood, and willing to do anything to get his hands on the one remaining Millennium Item. No, that wasn't right - that was the next to last thing he wanted. The last thing he wanted was for Pegasus to actually succeed, for the Ring to fall into his hands, and the Spirit would be forced to spend the next however many years as a curio in a mad millionaire's collection. The worst-case scenario was that Bakura would die, leaving the Spirit without a proper host, perhaps for the next three thousand years until he could manage to get reincarnated again. There would be no going through that again, not if he could help it! 

_Think! This lunatic must have a weak point, even with the other Items at his disposal. They may bestow power to their holders, but they don't bestow intelligence. I must out-think him. So, if I am faced with a madman with a burning obsession, and I am the only thing in his path that is keeping him from attaining it, and he will hunt me all of his life with all of his resources until he has what he wants, how do I stop him?_

He pondered a moment. Suddenly, his expression lifted. He laughed suddenly. 

"Of course," he murmured. "It's so simple... I should have thought of it from the start." 

He felt a stirring in his mind; it seemed his host was growing restless in his soul room. Well, let him. He'd have room to stretch before long. 

_You ought to thank me, my host,_ the Spirit told him. 

The answer was wary. _Why?_

_Because, you are going to be rid of me. That's what you wanted, isn't it? You see, I am still the wish-giver: I grant the desires of all who join forces with me._ He chuckled, as if enjoying a private joke. 

_Yes. You give them everything they ask for, and nothing they want._

_Believe what you like. The fact is, I am going to leave you soon. Look forward to it._

Before Bakura could answer, the Spirit slammed the mental door shut. It would be a while before Bakura could work out so much as a passing thought. That was how his tenant wanted it. He had business negotiations to make, and it amused him that his host would not know about them until it was too late to do anything about it. 

He tensed suddenly as he heard footsteps. Old thief's instincts told him to flee, but he made himself stand his ground. He wanted to be found, tonight. He raised his eyes to stare into the shadows, watching a moving shadow form itself into a recognizable human form. Silver hair glittered dimly in the moonlight, as did something else partially hidden behind it. Bakura smiled. 

"Pegasus. Just the man I wanted to see," he said. 

Pegasus froze, and Bakura suppressed a snicker. Obviously his night-vision was better than the other man's, even with a magical Eye involved. 

"You!" Pegasus exclaimed. He made a move towards him, but the thief held up a hand. 

"Lovely night for gazing at the ocean," said Bakura casually. He held up the Ring, making good and sure Pegasus could see it. "Pity if this were to slip off. You'd never know whether it was swept away by the currents, sucked into the sand, or just swallowed by a fish. Wouldn't that be a tragedy?" 

Pegasus's features contorted in anger. "You wouldn't dare!" 

"I wouldn't like it, but if you come any closer, I might feel threatened enough to do it," Bakura answered. "Stay where you are... and if I catch you giving me _that look_, I'll put my other personality in charge, and you won't learn a thing from him." 

The last bit caught Pegasus off-guard, and he frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, 'other personality'?" 

"I am the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. The body I wear belongs to a boy named Ryou Bakura. We have an arrangement, he and I - I use his body when it suits me, and in return, I protect him from danger. He is not, however, privy to all my plans. If you are truly interested in the powers of the Millennium Items, I'm the one you want to talk to." 

"I... see," said Pegasus slowly, taking this in. 

"Yes. You do, sometimes." The Spirit chuckled. "And so do I. I know, for example, that the reason you want these Items is to resurrect someone very dear to you. Isn't that so? Yes, I see by the look on your face that it's true. Well, Pegasus, you're in luck. It just so happens that I'm a sympathetic soul. I like helping people in need, so I'm going to lend you a hand." 

Pegasus' face lit up. "You're giving me the Ring?" 

"I said _lend_," said Bakura. "I'll lend you the Ring long enough for you to bring back your precious Cyndia. Then you have to give it back to my friend, here." When Pegasus hesitated, he added, "You won't really need it after she's revived. The Ring is a very particular Item - it can only be truly wielded by one who is suited to it. One who is not suited to it would be killed or driven mad if they tried to harness its power without my consent. You will be able to use it for this one task because I am willing to help you, but after that..." 

"I see," said Pegasus, frowning. "Well, let it not be said that I don't know a generous offer when I hear one. I accept! This boy of yours will have his Ring back when I'm done with it. Now, give it here." 

Bakura grinned, knowing he'd won. "Say please." 

"Oh, all right, all right. Please." 

"Very well. Here." 

Bakura slipped the necklace over his head and held out the Ring. Pegasus snatched it up with eager hands. Instantly, the boy began to sway on his feet, and he toppled over in a heap. Pegasus looked at him askance for a moment, wondering briefly what was wrong with him. Then he shrugged the feeling off. What did he care what happened to some shaggy-haired little boy, anyway? What did he care about anything, anymore? There was only one person he cared about, and he would be seeing her again very soon... 

For the boy shut away in his soul room, the entire conversation was blotted out. The only thing he caught were the Spirit's final parting words. 

_Goodbye, my host. Have fun while I'm away._

Then there was fading laughter, and Bakura's consciousness slipped into darkness.

* * *

Pegasus raced up the halls at an undignified pace, and, though not knowing it, grinning like a madman. He had done it! He had collected the seven Millennium Items! Now, all that remained was to invoke their power in just the right way, and then... 

He was too wrapped up in anticipating to look very closely where he was going, and he rounded a corner and smacked straight into Crocketts. The other gentleman recovered himself with his usual aplomb, which was more than could be said for Pegasus. The excitement of the evening had left him looking rather ruffled. 

"Sir, I've been searching for you," he said. "The guards want instructions. The tournament is over; we need to know what to do with the rest of the players. They're getting restless." 

"Never mind that now," said Pegasus. "Something urgent has come up, and it will require my full attention for some hours, at least. I am going into my room. Do not interrupt me for any reason until I come out. I mean it! If the building catches on fire, put out the fire and tell me about it when I get back, is that understood?" 

"Perfectly clear," Crocketts replied, "but what do I do with the guests?" 

Pegasus waved a hand impatiently. "Tell them there's been a delay. It'll heighten the suspense to make them wait. They've been here for days already; they can wait a few more hours." 

"Yes, sir. I'll pass the word along." 

Pegasus nodded in satisfaction as he watched his servant make his way swiftly back down the halls. He had a certain amount of regard for Crocketts's efficiency. He would take care of things. Now the night was safely cleared for Pegasus to do what he liked with it. With that pleasant thought in mind, he hurried to search for the Items. 

It took a while to gather them all. He was fond of secret passages and hidden safes, and had included many such things in his castle. They had proven a sound investment when he had needed secret places for the Millennium Items. He gathered them all and began setting things up in his room. A diagram, carefully prepared and painted onto authentic Egyptian papyrus, was spread out on the floor, and the Items he'd acquired were set out at strategic points in and around it. With shaking hands, he lifted a heavy book from a shelf and opened it in front of him. 

It took him a while to get to the correct page because he was trembling so badly; his heart hammered in his chest. After all these years of waiting, searching, preparing, it was finally happening, and he was not fully prepared for the reality of it. It felt like another dream, one just slightly more detailed and complicated than the myriad dreams he'd had of waking up and finding she had never really died at all, and everything was all right again. He took a deep breath, closed his eye, and tried to steady himself. Why shouldn't this feel like a dream? He was about to blur the lines between dreams and reality; what did it really matter which one this was now, as long as it achieved the desired result? 

He opened his eye again and forced himself to concentrate on the book in front of him. Its pages held an intonation in Egyptian, which he had spent several months cobbling together from old manuscripts, carefully translated into something he would actually be able to read. Simply getting hold of the original papers had required hundreds of thousands of dollars and more dealings with the Egyptian black market than he ever would have imagined undertaking before all this became necessary. The people of Egypt were wary about parting with their ancient treasures - and, perhaps, rightly so, because these were the words that would, with any luck, force open the doors to the Paths of the Dead. He took a deep breath. 

_Give me strength_, he asked whatever was out there. _Don't let this go wrong!_

He began to chant. Almost immediately, a change came over the room. The Items before him seemed to glow, and he sensed a warmth from his own Millennium Eye. As he continued to speak, the level of light in his room fell, even as the light of the Items increased, until it was as if Pegasus sat in a circle of firelight on a moonless night. At last, he finished the spell, and waited to see what would happen. 

At first, there was nothing but silence. All the world seemed to have sunk into a waiting darkness, and Pegasus waited with it, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

Then the pain hit. It was agony unlike anything he'd ever felt before, something that set every nerve in his body burning and freezing at the same time. He could feel every pore on his skin, even the roots of his hair ablaze with pain, and the Eye in its socket seemed to have turned to molten metal. He screamed with all his strength, ran out of air, and screamed again. He curled up on the floor, twitching and clutching at the carpet, wishing desperately that he could pass out or die, anything to make the pain stop. 

Gradually, the sensation eased, going from unbearable to simply a dull ache. He attempted moving, cautiously, afraid to trigger another bout of whatever had hit him the first time around, but it seemed to be gone. He still seemed to be in one piece - shaking with adrenaline, yes, and his clothes and face were sodden with mingled sweat and tears, but he was more or less alive. He sat up and looked around. 

His room was gone. In fact, just about everything seemed to be gone, including the ground and the sky. All that was left was an indeterminate black space marked only by drifting gray clouds - or were they black clouds on a gray sky? Impossible to tell, and he didn't care. At the moment, he didn't care much about anything; his most recent experience had left him with no other thoughts in his mind but to lie there and be grateful that he wasn't hurting anymore. 

Gradually, it dawned on him that he was not alone, and he looked up again. There were two people standing over him that had not been there before. One was a slender man of regal bearing - a prince, by his raiment, though not one of this age. Obviously this was a pharaoh of some bygone year, with piercing eyes and a grave expression. Jewelry and gold hung from every part of him that could have conceivably supported such things, and a cloak flowed from his shoulders. He looked haughtily down on this invader in his realm. Pegasus was an American, and had an inbred disdain for royal families, but he suddenly felt the weight of power that came not from wealth or politics, but flowed in this man's very blood. He looked away. 

The other figure lurked in the shadows, with nothing more ostentatious about him than his glittering eyes, which were every bit as proud as the prince's. He was cloaked and hooded, but Pegasus could see that his skin was tanned, and he wore a mop of pale hair. A scar crossed one side of his face. Something about him struck Pegasus as familiar. In fact, both of them were very familiar... 

Memory came back to him. Of course, these two were almost the duplicates of the boys he had taken the Puzzle and Ring from. Were these the true forms of the Spirits of the Millennium Items? Were they here to aid him, or to block his passage? Or was all this some kind of hallucination? 

"You are not yet dead," said the prince, in an accusatory tone. "What are you doing on the path to the afterlife?" 

"I am looking for my fiancee. She died before her time. I've come to take her back." 

"Who are you to decide when it is someone's time to die? That is for the gods to decide." 

"_And_ the holder of the seven Millennium Items," the shadowy figure chimed in. "He has earned the right to try. Why are you trying to stop him?" 

"You stay out of this," the prince snapped. "What business is this of yours?" 

The other spirit grinned ferally. "I am a thief and a stealer of souls. I understand there is one in particular that this man is interested in. I am prepared to offer my expertise." 

"For a price, I'm sure," said the prince. 

"Always." 

The prince shook his head and turned to Pegasus. "Do not trust the Spirit of the Ring! He is dangerous, and duplicitous. I have an evil feeling about this quest of yours. If you attempt it, you may find your desire, but it can only end in suffering." 

"Oh, shut up," said the thief. "You're always going on and on about standing by your friends. Isn't love even greater than friendship? All this man wants is to be reunited with the only woman he's ever loved. You can't say that's wrong." 

Pegasus watched the two of them arguing, feeling a strange sense of bemusement - and amusement. 

_They're just like cartoons - the little angel and the devil that appear on your shoulder when you make a choice,_ he thought. _But which is the demon and which is the saint?_

"Excuse me, but isn't it possible that I should have a say in this?" he said. "As a matter of fact, I think that as the holder of the seven Items, I think the final decision is mine." 

The prince's expression turned thunderous, but he lowered his gaze. "It is. My power alone is not great enough to stop you. However, I must warn you that this is not a good idea. Even if you resurrect her body, recalling her soul will be difficult even with the power of the Millennium Items behind you." 

"I will help him," said the thief. 

"You never help anyone without a selfish reason, Bakura." 

"Very true." Bakura the thief turned to face Pegasus. "You remember what you said to me when I gave you my Ring - that I would help you if you would give it back to my host when you're done. I'm calling you on that promise now. I will guide you through the dangers ahead, but only if you swear that you will return the Millennium Ring to Ryou Bakura when your objective is completed." 

"I won't go back on my word." 

"Swear anyway." 

"All right, all right! I swear that I'll return the Ring as soon as I'm done with it." 

"As soon as this mission is over with." 

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." 

"Good," said Bakura. "Keep in mind, Pegasus, that this is sacred ground you're standing on. Promises made here can't be broken without dire consequences." 

That idea did not appeal greatly to Pegasus. In his heart, he had been planning all along to keep the Ring. After all, what could the spirit do to stop him? He might need it again someday, if something else should befall his beloved further down the road. Then he shrugged the thought off. He had only sworn to return the Ring; he hadn't promised never to try to take it back again. Obviously this spirit was no match for him in wits. 

"I understand," he said. "You have my word." 

"I like this less than ever," said the Spirit of the Puzzle. "Anything _you_ want can't be good. You aren't doing this out of the goodness of your heart, Bakura." 

"I'm hurt by your lack of confidence," said Bakura. "Like it or not, the deal is made. Come, Pegasus. We're wasting time." 

"You are going to regret this," said the Spirit of the Puzzle. "Go back to your own world, Pegasus. If you do this thing, it may begin in joy, but it will end in agony." 

"There can be no greater agony than living without her!" Pegasus snapped back. He was tired of listening to these two bicker; obviously they had an axe to grind with each other, and they were using his plight to fuel their own argument. Well, they could argue later. Right now, he planned to follow the "thief of souls" - who had, after all, sworn on sacred ground to aid him, and he had willingly given up the Ring. He liked that much better than this copy of the Yugi who had fought tooth and nail to obstruct him. 

The prince sighed. "If that is your decision, I must abide by it." 

He shot a look at Bakura that would have sent a weaker man running for his life, and then faded out of sight. The thief grinned in satisfaction. 

"I knew I did right in sharing my Ring with you," he said. "Let's get moving. I don't want this to take any longer than it has to." 

Neither did Pegasus. He willingly followed the shrouded man into the darkness ahead, which gradually lifted until they found themselves walking along a stone highway through the desert. It was lined with columns, some fallen and cracked, but most still whole. On either side were endless waves of golden sand. The sky was pink around the edges, suggesting early morning or evening. 

"Is all this real, or a dream?" he heard himself asking. 

Bakura seemed to consider. 

"It has elements of both," he answered at last. "What you are seeing is a glamour, but it has an underlying reality to it. If you see yourself being stabbed, it may not be a knife cutting you, but you will be cut all the same. Does that answer your question?" 

"If I say no, do I get a better answer?" 

"No." 

"I didn't think so." 

Bakura glared at him. "You really are helpless. This is a world of spirits you're entering, _Peggy-boy_. You can't do as you like here. Listen to me, do exactly as I say, and you may come out alive with your sanity intact." 

Pegasus said nothing. That appeared to please the spirit, because he, too, became silent. 

At the end of the path stood a crude doorway, formed of a lintel-stone perched between two large columns of such great size that three men together would be hard pressed to wrap their arms around them. Sitting in the very center of the passageway, blocking the way forward, was a stone sphinx. 

Well, at least, it looked like stone. However, as the travelers approached, it stirred and opened surprisingly green eyes. It smiled, showing far too many teeth. Pegasus was reminded of Bakura's last remark, and felt wry amusement at the irony. Stabbed, but not by a knife... 

"I take it I have to get past you," he said resignedly. "And given that you're a sphinx, I suppose I have to answer riddles." 

"Oh, yes," the sphinx agreed, grinning more widely. "Don't worry your pretty little head, though. It's quite an easy riddle. Everyone here should be able to see the answer plainly... except you, of course." It gave a nasty grating chuckle. 

"Well," said Pegasus impatiently, "go on. Ask away." 

The sphinx said nothing. It just sat there smiling wickedly. Pegasus watched it, feeling impatience rising. 

"How can I answer a riddle if you won't even ask me?" he demanded. "Say something already!" 

The sphinx casually licked a paw and began grooming its face. 

"Fine, then," Pegasus snapped. "If you won't play the game properly, neither will I." 

He began walking, intent on passing around this ridiculous door into nowhere and going on beyond it. He had better things to do than waste time playing silly games with a sphinx! However, before he could take more than three steps, Bakura caught him and dragged him back. 

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he said in a low voice. "You know as well as I do what becomes of someone who cheats in a Shadow Game." 

"You didn't tell me this was a Shadow Game!" 

"Idiot! What do you think you do with the Millennium Items? No, you are in this game now, and it's your soul at stake as well as hers, so play right!" 

"He's right, you know," said the sphinx. "If you had taken one step beyond the path, I'd have gobbled up your soul right here. Hardly worth the effort, if you ask me. It would hardly make a mouthful. Now, this one here..." The sphinx turned its gaze on Bakura, and while stone couldn't drool, it could certainly give the vocal impression that it was. 

"Back off," said Bakura. "This is _his_ game." 

Pegasus found this talk highly unsettling. 

"Don't I even get a hint?" he asked, with a hint of pleading in his voice. 

"Of course," said the sphinx. "Just one." 

"Well?" 

Again, that annoying silence. 

"What happens if I give the wrong answer?" he asked. 

"You know the answer to that already," said the sphinx. "Answer correctly, you pass. Do not answer at all, and you may safely go back where you came from. Answer wrongly, and you'll be my first snack in a few thousand years." 

Pegasus closed his good eye - no help from the other one; he couldn't see inside this thing's mind any more than he could see into a block of stone, and anyway, he suspected that would count as cheating. He couldn't take that risk. 

_Think! There must be an answer... and if there must be an answer, there must also be a riddle. Perhaps all his boasting isn't just idle chitchat. What did he say? The answer is something obvious to everyone here but me... By inference, that means that the clue is 'just one'. What is it that I alone can't see - something there's only one of?_

"My eye!" he exclaimed. "That's my answer! Something obvious to you but invisible to me is my own eye!" 

The sphinx stopped grinning. 

"Bah phooey," it said, and grudgingly stepped aside. "You would have made a tasty morsel." 

"Better luck next time," said Pegasus. 

"You had better think of some harder riddles," Bakura advised as they passed by. "If even _he_ can get them, you're slipping." 

The thief led the way through the doorway and into the space beyond. The scenery was different here - white sand instead of gold, and the sky was clouded over into a uniform pearly- gray dome. Just up ahead of the travelers, the road dove into a sand dune and ended. Instead, there was a vast expanse of dark gray obelisks, stretching as far as the eye could see. 

"Well, this is cheerful," said Pegasus. "Remind me to have a talk with whoever did the decorating." 

Bakura did not seem amused. "Hm. It seems we've lost our road. We'll have to take our bearings some other way." 

"Which way do we want to go?" 

"Supposedly, we're heading for the underworld," said Bakura. "Traditionally, that would mean we must follow the sun. That means we must go west. But which way is west?" 

Pegasus looked around. It seemed neither of them had thought to bring a compass into the paths of the dead, and anyway, what good would that do? He doubted there were any magnetic poles in this world. No trees with moss growing on them, either. Pegasus had never been able to remember which side of a tree moss grew on, anyway. He did recall that the sun rose in the east and set in the west, but there was no sign of sunlight. 

Or... was there? 

"I think I see our answer," he said. 

Bakura gave him a glare. "Enlighten me, then." 

Instead of answering, Pegasus pointed at the ground. On the earth where the obelisks stood, the ground was crisscrossed with shadows. However, these shadows refused to behave as shadows should; each one pointed in a different direction, drawing a geometric pattern on the pale sand. 

"Well," said Bakura, "I like this. A Shadow Game with genuine shadows." 

"If we want to go towards the sun, we should walk away from the shadows," said Pegasus, pleased with his own ingenuity. "All we have to do is follow these." 

"I doubt it will be so simple," said Bakura, "but lacking a better hypothesis, that will have to do. I'll lead the way - I'm an old hand at this sort of thing. You follow, and stay close." 

As it turned out, the entrance was clearly marked; only one shadow jutted directly into their path, and they walked along this dark highway until they found they reached the obelisk at its end and chose their next turning. There were two available options, but Bakura seemed confident he knew which way to go, so Pegasus followed without question. For a while, he amused himself by thinking ahead to what would be waiting for him at the end of this infernal maze, paying very little attention to where he was going. However, as they walked on and on, his fantasies dimmed, and he became more and more aware of the paralyzing grayness and silence. 

Still they plodded onwards, as the trail looped and doubled back on itself. It took a while for Pegasus to realize that his guide was running into dead ends and turning around, retracing his steps. However, after this had happened for the umpteenth time, he began to grow annoyed - and then despondent. They were lost, lost in a clouded world, and he would never find his way out of this wretched labyrinth. Not only would he never see his darling Cyndia again, he would never see anyone again but this surly thief. 

"You don't know where you're going!" he accused. 

"Not in any specific sense," answered the spirit, keeping his eyes on the ground, "and don't annoy me. You'll make me lose my sense of direction." 

"How can you have a sense of direction if you don't know where you're going?" 

"I don't need to know where we'll end up to know how to get there," said Bakura. He stopped walking so he could glare at his charge. "In case you haven't figured it out, we're in a maze. There is one entrance and one exit. If we don't find the proper exit by the proper route, we'll be lost forever. However, all mazes are solvable if you know how to deal with them. All you ever have to do to find your way out of a maze is to always turn the same direction every time. You might cover the length and breadth of the maze before you get out, but you'll always get out eventually. So trust me - I know what I'm doing." 

Pegasus shut up. Privately, that made the Thief King a little happier with the situation. Helping people was not something he was good at, and it was wearing on his nerves trying to play the part of the helpful protector instead of just throttling this character and taking what he wanted from him. That would have been much more fun than trying to get this idiot to quit acting like a restive horse. All this fuss over a woman! Someone with Pegasus's charm and looks and money should have been able to acquire a new one without any trouble, but no, he had to go trying to drag one back from the dead. Bakura shook his head slightly at the folly of it all. Maybe, he thought, he'd have the chance to kill him after all this was over. 

In the meantime, though, he had to be helpful. For one thing, while his bond to the Ring would pull him back to the waking world if he desired to leave this place, there was no one but Pegasus who could guarantee that the Ring would make it safely to the hands of his host. For another, he was now bound to help the man whether he liked it or not. That was the trouble with making deals on sacred ground - he was now magically bound to assist Pegasus through this to the best of his ability. Ah, well. At least this bit was easy. He was on firm ground now. This was just another tomb to rob, and there had never been anyone better at the job than Thief King Bakura. 

At last, the maze came to an end, and a great pyramid loomed in their sights. As they approached, torches sprang to light on either side of a dark doorway. Stairs could be dimly glimpsed, leading downwards. 

"Last stop," said Bakura. 

"Beg pardon?" 

"These things always come in threes. Whatever test is left for you is down there somewhere." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

Pegasus felt a wave of relief. He had been starting to feel he'd never get out of here, and wondered just how long he'd actually been gone. What had been going on in his absence, anyway? Or would this be one of those things where he'd return and find that no time at all had passed? It didn't matter, he decided. No matter when or where he returned home, he'd be happy as long as Cyndia was safely by his side again. 

"Let's go," he said. 

They went down - slowly, with Bakura in the lead, his dark eyes ever on the lookout for traps. There were a few simple ones, of the sort that would have done nothing worse than send whoever triggered them sprawling on the hard floor, but he undid them anyway, just for practice. It felt good to be doing what he did best again. At last, they reached the bottom of the stairs and stood before a closed stone door. Bakura produced a slim metal tool and began levering it open. Slowly it opened, and a beam of pale blue light filtered out. 

Beyond the door was a large room, about twice the size of what Pegasus would have considered a comfortable size for a bedroom, meaning that a high-school soccer team could have had a nice practice in there. At least, they could have, if it hadn't been filled with pedestals of varying heights. Each of these held a single sphere, about the size of a large hen's egg. It was from these that the blue glow emanated. While Pegasus stood staring, Bakura walked over to one and flicked it gently. It chimed. 

"Interesting," he said. "These are souls." 

"Hm?" 

"Souls," Bakura repeated. "I've stolen enough to know them when I see them. How boring." 

"What do you mean, boring?" 

"Well, obviously, you're to pick out which one is the one you're looking for. Typical fairy- tale cliche. I suppose it must be serviceable, because the Powers That Be keep using it." 

Pegasus looked around. "Which one is hers?" 

"How should I know? I've never met the girl! Find her yourself," Bakura snapped. 

Obviously, there was no choice but to do just that. Pegasus walked slowly into the forest of pedestals, eyeing each one carefully. Every one of the spheres looked exactly the same to him. How was he supposed to find the one soul he yearned for in all of this? 

Inevitably, perhaps, his eye was drawn away from the spheres themselves and to the one thing that did vary - the pedestals. Each of them was made of the same granite-like material, and they all had the same designs carved into them, but the varied wildly where height was concerned. Many were so low that he had to be careful not to stumble on them. A few more were waist- height, and a very few reached to his shoulder. He picked up one of the souls that rested on one of these and studied it thoughtfully. 

_A soul on a pedestal..._

Perhaps there was some symbolism here. He had to admit to himself that he didn't have a lot of respect for most people. Most he saw as hardly worth his notice. A few were worthy of his attention, and a tiny handful were very nearly his equal. Only one, though, he put above himself. He seized on this thought and scanned the room, seeking out the tallest pillar in the lot. It stood against one wall, partially obscured in shadow, where he might have missed it if he hadn't been actively looking for it. Now he stretched as high into the air as he could and snatched the prize from its top. The soul-sphere glowed softly in his hand, and it warmed at his touch. Something deep within him responded to it. 

"This is it," he said. "This is the one I'm searching for." 

"Good," said Bakura, who had been leaning boredly against a wall. "Let's get out of here." 

They proceeded to the far end of the room, and Pegasus saw a door swing open ahead of them. He was fairly certain that it had not been there before. Just before they entered, Bakura stopped him. 

"Keep a good tight hold on that," he said, pointing at the precious globe. "You don't want to lose it." 

"What if I break it?" 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It's a _soul_. You _can't_ break it, because it's not actually physical to begin with. It just is. Now, are you ready to go back?" 

"Of course I am!" 

"Not so fast, lover-boy. You know the mythology as well as I do. What's the rule for when you're leaving a magical place like this?" 

Pegasus thought, dragging his mind through all the stories he knew. The legend of Orpheus surfaced in his mind. He, too, had gone to a place like this to reclaim his lover... 

"Never look back," he said. 

"Right. Move as fast as you can, don't stop, and don't _turn back_. Now, let's get moving." 

They entered the door, and were instantly plunged into utter darkness. The only light came from the soul in Pegasus' hand, and he clutched that so tightly that only a few stray beams slipped through his fingers, only enough to reassure him that it was still there. Then... 

"_Pegasus!_" 

He froze. "Cyndia?" 

"_Pegasus, don't leave me here!_" 

"Get moving!" Bakura barked. 

"But... I hear her... she's calling me..." 

"It's all in your mind!" 

"_Pegasus, please, you're making a mistake. You've got the wrong soul. Please, don't leave me all alone again..."_

"Cyndia!" 

Pegasus moved to follow the voice, but Bakura was quicker. He grabbed a handful of Pegasus' long hair, jerking him forward again. 

"Don't listen!" Bakura hissed. "It's a trick! If you turn back now, you'll lose her forever!" 

"_Don't listen to him, Pegasus! He's trying to fool you. I've been waiting for you so long, darling. Come back. Come back to me._" 

"It sounds so much like her," said Pegasus. "How can I leave?" 

Bakura snarled. He was fed up with this man's weakness. He pulled him around so that they were nose to nose. They couldn't see each other in the pitch blackness, but Pegasus felt the spirit's icy breath on his face. 

"Listen to me," he said. "Souls - can't - talk. If she could, she would have said something back there when you were looking for her. This is just an idiotic fairy-tale test to try to make you turn back, and damned if I'm going to let you fall for something that stupid. You are going to follow me, you are not going to go back, no matter what. I am not losing my only chance just because you're so utterly dependent on a woman that you can't disobey one word from an _illusion_ of her." 

Bakura took a deep breath as the urge to go on twisting Pegasus's head until his neck broke subsided somewhat. He eased carefully back into his role of helpful guide again. 

"You know in your heart that the soul you carry is hers. Concentrate on that. Nothing else. And _move_." 

He gave Pegasus' hair and added yank, just to make sure that he got the message. Pegasus moved. Onward and upward they went through the darkened tunnel, as Cyndia's voice begged and cried behind them. 

"_Come back! You can't abandon me like this! I can't exist without you... I will never forgive you for this! I can't forgive this! I hate you! I HATE YOU!_

"I'm sorry, darling," he murmured. "I have to do this." 

With staggering footsteps, he reached the exit, and stumbled through the door with her desolate cries still ringing in his ears. He thought he heard a voice whisper, "If you do this thing, it may begin in joy, but it will end in agony..." Then he was walking through a doorway, and everything was blotted out in a rush of wind and golden light. He fell for a long time...

* * *

His face itched from being pressed into the rug. It was not a very nice feeling. He thought he had better get up. 

He moved slightly. Something bumped against his hand, something cold and smooth, something that jingled slightly like metal. He opened one eye and saw gold. Lots of golden shiny things were lying around in front of him. It occurred to him that they had names. Millennium Items, that was it - they were called the Millennium Items. He had wanted them, so he could... 

Pegasus woke up with a jerk. He was back in his bedroom, lying in an ungainly sprawl on the floor, and the Items were scattered around him in no particular order. The papyrus he'd been using seemed to have burned to ash, judging by the smell and a faint gray haze on his expensive carpet. The room was dim, but not completely dark. A sheen of moonlight lay over everything, and by its light, he could see a sight that he had not seen in a long time: someone was sleeping in his bed. 

He leaped to his feet, stumbled, and made the rest of the trip on his hands and knees. Without really knowing how, he found himself sitting next to her on the bed, gazing intently into her face. There could be no question: this truly was his Cyndia, come back to him at last. He was painfully aware of his heartbeat, which was racing fast enough to make him feel sick and dizzy, and his hands were numb from adrenaline. Trembling, he reached out a hand to touch her face. She was just lying there, dressed all in white - _Like a wedding dress,_ he thought dimly - with one hand draped across her chest as if she had just dropped off for a nap. He cupped her hand in both of his. It was cold. 

_I failed,_ he thought, with an icy shock of despair. _I brought back her body, not her soul. I failed..._

Then, amazingly, her chest rose slightly, and her lips parted as she exhaled. Pegasus caught his breath. A few seconds later, she inhaled again. Then again. Her breathing fell into a regular pattern, and slowly, the color began to come back into her face. Her hand warmed in his, and he pressed it to his heart as relief flooded over him. No, he had not failed. Not at all. 

"Cyndia! Darling, can you hear me? It's your Pegasus! Say something!" 

The sound seemed to disturb her, and her eyes flickered behind their lids. Slowly, she let them blink open, looking around the room in a dazed sort of way. 

"Pegasus?" she murmured. "I feel strange." 

He made a valiant effort to collect himself. It wasn't easy, but deeper than the desire to throw himself at her and let all awkward questions go until some other day was an iron-strong determination that nothing must hurt her ever again. 

"You've been ill, my love," he said gently. "Do you remember?" 

"No," she answered. "Well... yes, but it seems so distant." 

He gave a mental sigh of relief. She didn't remember dying, then. Well and good. That would make things a little easier to explain. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've been in a coma for quite some time, now," he said. "This is the first time..." He choked, and forced himself to go on with some semblance of calmness. "This is the first time in years I've been able to speak to you." 

"Oh, no... That can't be." Her blue eyes - how could he have forgotten how very blue they were? - widened in shock. She reached out a hand and touched his face, and he shivered with pent-up longing. "No, it is true, isn't it? I can see it on your face. Oh, Pegasus, I'm so sorry..." 

"It's not your fault. Don't you dare think it," he said. "I've been... occupied, anyway. I searched the whole world over to find a cure for your condition. Others... they said you would never awaken again, but I knew they were wrong. I knew I would find a way to get you back." 

She gave him a smile that made it all worth it. "You were right, too, weren't you? You should know - I'd never leave you, not if Death himself came calling." 

He shivered again. 

"You know I'd never give up on you," he whispered. "Not though Death himself stood in my way." 

Her hand continued to caress his face. It brushed back his curtain of silver hair, and for an instant, the moonlight glinted on something golden. Cyndia's face creased in puzzlement. 

"What happened to your eye?" she asked. 

"Oh, that? It's nothing. I had a little accident while I was traveling in Egypt. Encountered a striking young fellow who happened to catch my eye, and he wouldn't give it back, the naughty boy." 

She laughed. "You haven't lost your sense of humor. I'm glad." 

"Does it bother you?" he asked. "The missing eye, I mean." 

"No," she said. "No, it really doesn't. I don't know how, but it seems to suit you, somehow. But I still like your real one better. You always had the most lovely eyes." 

That was his Cyndia - always so ready to accept him, even with his faults. The emotion he'd been fighting back since he'd first caught sight of her broke loose, and he broke down and cried. 

"I've been... so _miserable_ without you..." 

"Shh, it's all right," she murmured. "Everything is going to be all right now, my love..." 

He put up no resistance as she drew him to her, letting him bury his face against her shoulder and sob freely. Even when his tears had dried, he had no desire to leave. In fact, all he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life, just then, was to lie there and stroke her hair and listen to her heartbeat and let her comfort him. 

He wasn't sure how long he had lain there in that glorious daze before she brought his attention back to real life. 

"I just thought of something," she said. 

"Hm?" 

"If I've been in a coma all this time... when was the last time I've actually eaten anything?" 

He took the hint. 

"Say no more," he said. "I will find something for you, and I will return! Don't wander off." 

He reluctantly left her side and slipped out of the room. He lingered by the doorway, trying to gather himself again. It was still hard to believe this wasn't all just some kind of wild dream... but no, it wasn't. He could still feel her warmth; her scent still clung to his clothing. No dream or fantasy could be so real. 

"She's alive," he whispered. "Alive..."

* * *

Crocketts met his master coming down the hallway and was momentarily nonplused. Only momentarily, however; he was used to Pegasus doing odd things. Right now, the esteemed head of Industrial Illusions was marching briskly down the passageways with a manic grin stretched across his face, humming snatches of pop music that had been popular in America six or seven years ago. It took him a few moments to realize he was being watched, but then he stopped walking and pointed at Crocketts. 

"You," he said, "are getting a raise. And a bonus. A promotion. Whichever. All three." 

Crocketts made an indeterminate noise. He didn't believe it any more than he had believed it the last sixty-seven times he'd been told he was fired, but this at least made a nice change. 

"Are you quite all right, sir?" he asked carefully. "You seem a bit ... flustered." 

"Am I all right? Of course I'm all right! I've never been better! I could fly like the winged steed himself!" He paused, apparently struck by some stray thought. "I was looking for something. What was I looking for? Oh, yes. Crocketts, send for a bowl of soup and have it sent up to my room. No, better yet, have it waiting in the kitchen. I'll pick it up myself later. But I need the latest edition of whatever they print ladies' fashion in these days. Catalogues. Yes. Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, I think I am going to want some vitamin pills, and some generic painkillers - not the name brand stuff, mind you. Something that doesn't have fancy labels printed all over them. Can you take care of that for me?" 

None of this was making any sense to Crocketts - from the sound of things, it only barely made sense to Pegasus. He fell back on his old standby: "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." 

"Good. Get it done quickly, do you understand? There are things that must be done tonight. I want a party - a grand celebration! Tonight, if possible. Raid the pantries. Break open the wine cellar. This should be a gala occasion!" 

"A party? Who are we supposed to invite?" 

"Anyone. Everyone! Invite everyone. Enemies, perfect strangers, employees, whoever's around." 

_Who else is there?_ Crocketts thought, but he knew better than to say that aloud. "I'll see that it's done," he said. 

"Excellent, excellent." Pegasus patted him on the shoulder. "Good man, Crocketts. I knew I can count on you. Don't forget the soup, now, as quickly as possible. And the vitamins - that's very important!" 

Crocketts watched his master wander off, lost in his own world where, presumably, all of this made perfect sense. It certainly made no sense to him, but Pegasus had always been a little eccentric, and there were times when his most nonsensical notions turned out to be the ones that held the most merit once they'd played out. It was always better to do what he said, no matter how ridiculous his orders sounded, just in case there was some delicate plan in the works that would be thrown off by noncompliance. Then again, there was always the chance that he'd just drunk a bit too much while he'd been hiding in his room all this time, but at least he didn't want anything hard to come by this time. Still, the things he was asking for... 

_Hmm. I do wonder..._

Ah, well. It wasn't his place to question. If there was anything of importance going on, Pegasus would tell him about it, sooner or later. In the meantime, he had a job to do. Not just the acquisition of various odd and seemingly quite random items. No, that was simple. What was difficult was throwing a party. Crocketts had never been told to do so before, and was not entirely sure he knew how. He did not, as a rule, go to parties, unless his presence was required as a bodyguard, but even then he did not mingle with the crowds and celebrate. All impulses to have fun had long been trained out of him. After prolonged consideration, he decided that as long as large numbers of people were gathered on the island, the best thing to do would be to bring out some food and some music into a large open area and let the participants make the party happen themselves. If Pegasus wanted a party, he would probably ensure that one happened somehow. 

Meanwhile, Pegasus had sequestered himself in a closet. It was quite a nice closet, of course, since he did not own anything that didn't display his wealth and aesthetic sense somehow. This particular closet was better even than the one he kept his own clothing in, and though it was seldom used, it was scrupulously clean. Actually, calling it a closet was a bit of a misnomer, as it appeared to be more of a room that was simply devoted to the holding of clothing. He had not been in there since the day it had been finished and filled with the items it had been meant to hold, and he entered it now the way a pious man would enter a church. 

No one had ever really questioned exactly why, when Pegasus had pulled up stakes and moved himself to a castle on a remote island, he would bring all his dead sweetheart's clothing with him. Most people who knew anything about Pegasus suspected that he was a little insane, and those who knew him well _knew_ that he was a little insane. If that was how he wanted to cope with his grief, that was fine by everyone - if he wanted to build a room to enshrine a dead woman's clothing, well, he had the money to spend on it. Only Crocketts knew exactly what Pegasus's plans were, and saw the sense in it. As for Pegasus, he had not been born a practical man, but living in the business world for a while had instilled some of that virtue in him, and he had worked out that in the event that he accomplished his goals, Cyndia was going to need something to wear when she arrived, and he had made sure he was ready when she did. 

Pegasus walked slowly through the room, satisfying himself that everything was still exactly where it should be, and refreshing his memory. They were all still here - all the lovely, lacy, romantic, impractical clothing she had always loved, and had worn despite what changing fashions would have dictated. He had indulged her in this practice, as he'd indulged her in everything else. There had been a time when he'd known her measurements as well as he knew his own phone number, and had lavished her with elaborate creations of silk, satin, velvet, furs, and lace - as well as jewelry and perfumes and anything else he thought would please her, as if his whole life's goal had been to spend his family fortune on her. He ran his hands over the lovely gowns, searching out her particular favorites. The scent of her perfume still clung to them, and his touch stirred it up, conjuring up a powerful feeling of her presence. 

_I remember the last time she wore this..._ he thought, trailing his fingers over a silken sleeve, and was suddenly surprised to find tears building in his eye. He jerked his hand away. 

_Stop that! What's the matter with you? It's all changed now..._

Inexorably, he was drawn to the end of the room, and the showpiece of the collection. It was a single dress on its own stand, carefully preserved: a sensational conglomerate of silk and satin and gauze, laced generously with precious and semi-precious stones: a wedding dress. It had been made exclusively for her by a Parisian fashion designer whose works most people could only dream of owning, and no expense had been spared on it. It had never fulfilled its intended purpose, and she had only even seen it once... 

_"Do you like it?_

_"Oh, Pegasus, it's lovely! It's fit for a princess..."_

_"I know, and you deserve so much better, but it's the best I could do on such short notice._

_She laughed. "I never should have agreed to this, you know. You're going to make a frightfully indulgent husband, and I'm going to be completely spoiled._

_"I know, but it's so much fun! You don't really regret this, do you?"_

_"Of course not! I can't wait. You're just lucky I'm not superstitious."_

_"Superstitious? What do you mean?"_

_"The pearls. You're not supposed to put pearls on a wedding dress. It's bad luck. They say for every pearl you wear on your wedding dress, your husband will give you a reason to cry."_

_"Well, then, so I shall! Tears of joy. I can think of no more rewarding occupation than spending my life finding ways to make you happy."_

_"And you'll do a wonderful job, I know. I'm going to be so happy with you..._

He shook his head, banishing the memory. What bitter irony! It hadn't been long after that she'd fallen ill with the disease that would ultimately take her life. She had been hopeful and optimistic to the last, and it had been he who was left to weep inconsolably. 

"But that's in the past," he told himself sternly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've undone it. It might just as well have never happened. And this time I will have my wedding, and keep my promise..." 

First, though, he'd have to finish his errand. He collected the makings of a few outfits and prepared to deliver them to his room. On the way, he dropped by the kitchen to see if the soup he'd ordered was ready, and found it resting neatly on a tray, next to a stack of catalogues and three bottles of pills with the labels fastidiously removed. Good old Crocketts! You could always count on him to get things done quickly and efficiently. Granted, the catalogues showed some signs of use, but they were still current. Probably they had been taken from one or more of the female servants, possibly against their will. Pegasus chuckled, finding the image of the straitlaced Crocketts forcing the maids to hand over books of women's clothing to be fraught with humor. He really was going to have to see about giving him that raise. He tucked the catalogues under his arm with the clothing, put everything else on the tray, and went to see how his beloved was doing. 

He found her where he had left her, still dozing in his bed, but she was half-sitting instead of lying down, and she opened her eyes as soon as he walked into the room. 

"I brought you something to eat," he said, "and something to wear, and something to amuse yourself with." 

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," she said. 

"Most of your good things were in storage," he said. "I'll have them reinstated at once. Here." 

He set the tray down on the bedside table, put the clothing on a handy chair, and offered her the stack of catalogues. 

"I'm afraid most of your things have become frightfully outmoded," he said, "so I thought you might like the opportunity to catch up with the latest fashions. Pick yourself out a new wardrobe. Just circle anything you like, and I can have it here as early as tomorrow. I'll pull strings." 

She laughed. "That's very generous, but it's really not necessary..." 

"I insist! You should have the best of everything. No fiancee of mine is going to go about seven years behind the times, not while I can afford to see her properly dressed." 

"Well, can you?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"I don't know. You did say I'd been sick a long time, and medical bills are expensive..." 

He gave a short, bitter laugh. "Trust me. My finances are the only thing that has prospered since you've been... away. I started a little business to give myself something to do, and it's taken off rather nicely. Really, I've become quite the businessman. Your father would be amazed. I believe it was he who said I was an idle dreamer who would never amount to anything?" 

She laughed. "And I believe it was I who told him what I thought of _that_ idea. So I really shouldn't worry?" 

"You really shouldn't. If I catch you worrying, I'll track down a copy of my latest estimated net worth and show it to you. If that doesn't lay all your fears to rest, nothing will." 

"What is it?" she asked curiously. 

He told her. She blinked. 

"My goodness," she said. "You really have been busy!" 

"I had nothing better to do," he said. "To be honest... I did it all for you. I did it all so I would have the resources to have you alive and well, so you could have the life you deserve. All of it is worthless without you to share it with." 

"I don't know what to say..." 

"You don't have to say a thing." He sat down next to her so he could cup her face in his hands and look into her eyes. "Darling, I know this must be a bit overwhelming for you, but try to trust me. The world may have changed around us, but my feelings for you haven't changed. There is still nothing I wouldn't do for you, no lengths I would not go to for your sake. You are my world." 

"I know, darling, I know... and I love you, too." 

He closed his eye and sighed blissfully. "How sweet that sounds." 

Someone knocked on the door. 

"Sir?" said Crocketts's voice. "Are you in there? All the preparations have been made, and everyone is looking for you. You had better come out and say something before the guests riot." 

"They are not going to riot," said Pegasus. "It's your job to _keep_ them from rioting... but I suppose I must keep up appearances. I'll go down and mingle if it will keep things quiet around here." 

"Excellent. I'll tell them you're on your way." 

Pegasus heard a note of annoyance in the man's voice, and he sighed. Obviously Crocketts wasn't going to let him out of this one, and he could be remarkably persistent when he put his mind to it. 

"Ah, the world presses in," he said glumly. "I suppose I had better go cater to the whims of the masses for a bit, but frankly, they aren't nearly as interesting as you are." 

"Who is here?" she asked. "And where is here, anyway? I don't recognize it." 

"A castle on a small island. It's called Duelist Kingdom." 

"What a romantic name!" she said. "Almost Arthurian." 

"I'm glad you approve," he answered, with a slight bow. "And to answer your first question, you've chosen to awaken at a rather awkward moment. I'm in the middle of a promotional affair, and there are a number of guests about who wouldn't ordinarily be here otherwise. They'll all be gone in a day or two, depending on how long it takes to get things dealt with. Once they're gone, we can have some time together without interruptions." 

She smiled playfully. "Then you had better hurry up! You wouldn't want to upset poor Mr. Crocketts, would you?" 

"No, indeed," he said. He rose from where he'd been sitting, then bent to gently kiss her forehead. "Be a good girl and eat your soup before it gets cold. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." 

"All right. I'll be waiting." 

The look she gave him was sufficient to make him wish, if only fleetingly, that he could just call this whole contest off and send everyone home, but if he tried that, the guests really _would_ riot, and he didn't want to do anything that would upset Cyndia. He contented himself with blowing her one last kiss as he walked away, and telling himself that he would have plenty of time alone with her when things calmed down a bit. The idea of being alone with her on his little paradise island was a thrilling prospect. 

Oh, well. It would happen very soon. All he had to do was get all these stray duelists out of his kingdom. It couldn't be that hard. There was not one among them, now, who could stand up to him. 

As he left the room, it occurred to him that he still had a jumble of Millennium Items lying on his carpet. Granted, he didn't think anyone was going to break into his room and bother them, but he didn't want Cyndia touching them and possibly getting into trouble with them. He'd read nasty stories about what happened to people who claimed Items that weren't theirs, which were graphic enough to make him certain to follow the correct route in acquiring them. Anyway, it seemed disrespectful to just leave them on the floor. He picked them all up and decided to see what he could do about putting them somewhere safe and out of the way. It didn't seem prudent to keep them all in the same place - even if they _would_ drive the thief who stole them insane, it might not happen until they were too far away to do Pegasus any good. He resolved to hide them all... except one. After all, he'd promised. 

A few minutes later, one of his security personnel was approached by Pegasus, who handed him a box wrapped gaily in some of last year's Christmas paper. It had a big red bow on it with a sprig of tinsel and a bell that jingled. 

"Here," said Pegasus. "I need you to find someone and give this to him." 

"Oh," said the guard, bemusedly accepting the package. "Did you... want me to give it to someone in particular, or just whoever I can find?" 

"It belongs to a boy," Pegasus replied. "Effeminate looking creature with a mop of white hair. Oh, what was his name? Hmm... Bakana? No, that's ridiculous. Bakura! That's it. Ryou Bakura. Hand it over to him, would you? I promised I'd give it back, and I am a man of my word." He chuckled, as if enjoying a private joke. 

"Yes, sir. As you wish." 

Pegasus walked off, still laughing softly. From his brief chat with the Spirit of the Ring, he had inferred that the Spirit and the boy were not particularly close friends, and he could only imagine what the boy's reaction would be like when he got his "gift". He almost wished he could hang around to watch, but it wasn't at the top of his priority list. His priority right now was to get everyone calmed down for a while so he could get back to what really mattered. Nothing in the world mattered as much as Cyndia did. As long as she was with him, nothing else could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Cyndia was growing restless. When she had first awakened, it had been with a strong disinclination to move around very much, but the feeling of weakness had faded quickly once she'd eaten something. Within a few minutes, she felt well enough to get up and walk around a bit. She had tried to amuse herself for a while by looking at the catalogues Pegasus had brought her, but her mind wasn't focused on it. It was just too overwhelming to look at how much things had changed in what felt to her like the span of a night's sleep. Instead, she got out of bed, slipped out of the plain white shift she had been wearing, and into her old familiar clothes. It made her feel a little more like herself. She smoothed her hair as best she could without benefit of a mirror or a brush, and then crept over to the door. She looked out. There was a plushly appointed hallway, suitable for someone whose annual income amounted to tens of millions. She wondered what else was out there, out of her sight. She also wondered where Pegasus had gone. 

_I don't suppose I can get too lost,_ she decided. She wanted to stretch her legs a little, and was curious about her new surroundings, besides not feeling comfortable alone in a strange place. _I'm sure someone can tell me where Pegasus is._

Sure enough, she hadn't gone very far when she ran into one of the ubiquitous guards. 

"Can I help you, miss?" the man asked. "You look like you've gotten a bit lost. The party is in the other direction." 

"I was trying to find Pegasus," Cyndia answered. "Can you tell me where he is?" 

"You must have just missed him. Last I heard, he was on his way there to give a speech. Go back to the main courtyard. He's probably still there." 

"I'm afraid I don't know how to get there from here," she said. 

"It's simple. Just go back the way you came until you reach the stairwell. Go down the stairs, turn right, and keep walking down the biggest hallway. You can't miss it." 

"Thank you so much." 

"My pleasure, ma'am." 

She nodded politely to the security man before turning to follow his directions. The staircase turned out to be an elaborate swooping thing that twisted around in dizzy spirals before finally depositing her in a small passage lined with portraits. Several of them were her own, and she smiled at them, touched by this show of devotion. There was also one more that puzzled her, showing a strange, dark-skinned man dressed in white robes. He had peculiar blue eyes that did not seem to match his deeply tanned complexion. She was not sure she liked the expression on his face. He did not look like the kind of man who would help someone out of the goodness of his heart. 

_Who is he? Did Pegasus paint this? I wonder why._

Well, she would ask him when she found him. She hurried down the passage and found herself in a grand entry hall. There were several small hallways leading away from this one, but only one that occupied any kind of central space. She could dimly hear music and voices coming from that direction. That had to be the party she was looking for, and she picked up her pace as she moved towards it. 

Meanwhile, the party was indeed going at full blast. Crocketts had been right when he had assumed that a large number of fairly bored young persons could easily get a party going if they were provided with the right ingredients. All it had taken was an order to set up some stereo equipment outside, and some tables of food and drinks, and everything else had taken care of itself. It didn't hurt that Pegasus had given permission to raid the wine cellars, which seemed to make many of the participants willing to forgive him for the delays. He had appeared and given a brief speech, congratulating them all on many well-played duels, and assuring them that tomorrow the results of the contest would be announced, but for now they should all enjoy themselves and feel proud of a job well done. Then he had come down from his podium to mingle with the guests, and everyone had set about taking advantage of their host's hospitality. 

Everyone except Yugi. Despite his friends' best efforts, he still hadn't gotten over his pain at losing the Puzzle - and at losing his other self. No one could do anything to comfort him, so at last, he had asked them to simply leave him alone and let him try to think of a way to get the Puzzle back. Unfortunately, no ideas were coming to mind, and all he was managing to do was sink deeper and deeper into despondence. 

"Hey, kid," said someone. "Don't look so down. We can't all win! Here, this will make you feel better." He pressed a drinking cup into Yugi's hands. 

Yugi inspected it curiously. Some kind of fruit punch, he guessed. He didn't know how such a thing would make him feel better at a time like this, but he appreciated the attempt at kindness, so he murmured a thank-you to the stranger and took a sip of the stuff. It wasn't bad, whatever it was. Different, but not bad. He supposed you had to expect something a little different from someone like Pegasus. 

_Pegasus... I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do! The Spirit was my protector... my friend. He was only trying to help me... I should have listened to him. If I had let the Spirit have his way, this wouldn't be happening. This is all my fault. I have to find him again and tell him I'm sorry..._

"Is something wrong?" 

Yugi looked up. The friendly stranger had walked off, and had been replaced by the most beautiful woman Yugi had ever seen. He boggled at her, which was what he usually did when confronted with extraordinarily beautiful females. 

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" she said. "I didn't mean to. Let's try this again. My name is Cyndia Truesdale. What's yours?" 

"Yugi Mutou." 

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi Mutou. I couldn't help but notice you looked unhappy. Can I ask what's wrong?" 

"Ah, well..." he stammered. He thought quickly. He couldn't possibly begin to explain the full depths of his problem to a complete stranger, but she seemed so genuinely kind and concerned that it was hard to turn her away. "I kind of got into a fight with a friend. See, he gave me something really special, and I let someone steal it. Now I'm afraid he'll be angry at me, and he'll never speak to me again... but the person who took it from me is someone a lot stronger than me, and I don't know how to get it back." 

"That's not right," she said. "We can't let him get away with that! Are they still here?" 

"They're still on the island," he admitted, "but-" 

"I'll talk to my fiancee about it," she said. "He's an influential man, and he's very kind. I'm sure he can do something to help." 

Yugi wanted to say it was a little more complicated than that, but he didn't think he could find the words to explain exactly what it _was_. He felt tired and dull-witted and too laden down with gloom to really care what she did or not do. Besides, if there was any chance, even the smallest of chances, that this woman could do something to help him, he didn't want to turn her down. 

"Thank you," he said. "That's nice of you." 

"Can you tell me what it is that was stolen?" 

"It was a puzzle, made of gold. It's shaped like a pyramid, kind of like this." He held up his hands with the tips of his forefingers and thumbs touching to show the Puzzle's approximate size and shape. 

"I see. I'll remember," she said. "I must be going now. I hope things improve for you." 

"Thank you," he said again. 

She waved to him as she vanished into the crowd, leaving him feeling as if he'd seen some kind of a ghost. There was something a little odd about her, he decided. It might have had something to do with her rather old-fashioned dress and mannerisms, and then again perhaps it didn't. Either way, he decided that her kindness was genuinely intended, and there was no real harm in telling her a little about his problems. Probably no harm could come of it.

* * *

From Pegasus's perspective, the celebration was going swimmingly. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, anyway, which was what he'd had in mind when he'd ordered the idea. This was a day to celebrate, and someone had better celebrate it! He had made his speech to them, extended a few felicitations and shaken a few hands, and swung by the refreshment table just long enough to make sure no one was serving his best wine to the hoi-polloi. Fortunately his servants seemed to know better than to take him too literally where matters of such importance were concerned. He felt like being generous tonight, but not to ridiculous extremes. He probably couldn't have admitted to himself exactly why it was so vitally important that there be a party tonight. There just had to be one to make everything right. Right now, though, he was getting a bit tired of mixing with the masses, and was eager to return to his beloved's side. He was just about to do so when the crowd in front of him parted a little, and he looked, and he saw... her. 

For a moment, it was as if time had been turned backwards, and he was seeing her for the first time all over again. She was wearing a blue dress with pink ribbons, and the moonlight sparkled on her hair and in her eyes. For a split second, he was marginally concerned about what might happen if someone else here were to see her and recognize her, but he let his worries be washed away under a wave of joy at seeing her up and about again. There was probably no one here who would have any idea who she was, anyway. 

She didn't seem to see him, just yet. Her expression was thoughtful, and he found himself wondering just was going through her mind that was making her look so pensive. Out of sheer habit, he started to have a look for himself. 

_Wait a minute! What am I doing?_ he thought in horror. _I can't treat her that way!_ The thought of violating her that way made him feel slightly sickened. It was a disturbing reminder of how much he had come to depend on the Eye, that he should so naturally reach for its power at the slightest whim. He was going to have to break himself of that habit. It made him feel uneasy, to think how much he had changed in the last few years. What if it had been too much? What if she disliked those changes - disliked them enough that she didn't want to be with him anymore? The thought sent a momentary chill through him. It was awful to live when she was dead, but a thousand times worse to live while she cared nothing for him. 

_Ah, well. I can change. For her, I can change. It isn't as if I really need to use the Eye anymore..._

She looked up, then, and her eyes met his. She smiled and ran towards him. 

"There you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you." 

He laughed a little. "Just couldn't keep away, could you?" 

"I got lonely. I hope you don't mind me inviting myself to your party. I hardly feel groomed for one." 

"Nonsense, my dear. You look ravishing." 

"And you're a flatterer." 

"It's not flattery when it's the truth!" He meant it. He was finding himself wishing he hadn't managed to lose his other eye, so he could stare at her properly. 

"You always say that," she said. She sighed dreamily. "This is just like old times, isn't it? It's just like when we first met..." 

"Yes," he said. "That's exactly what it's like." 

_That's exactly what I wanted,_ he realized. _To start over. A new beginning. This time, the bad things won't happen. I won't let anything happen, this time around._

* * *

"Heh, would you look at that!" said Honda. 

Yugi, who had been staring moodily into his nearly empty tumbler, managed to rouse himself enough to see what his friend was pointing at. He blinked as waves of surprise began running slowly through his brain. 

"What the heck?" said Jonouchi, going slightly pale. 

"Looks like Pegasus has a girlfriend, now," said Honda. He made a wry face. "What did he do to deserve that? I still can't get a decent girlfriend, yet!" 

Jonouchi shook his head. "For a second there, I thought it was Mai. She is a looker, though, isn't she?" 

Yugi nodded silently. She was very pretty, as pretty as the woman who had been talking to him earlier, because she was the same woman. Right now, she was busy talking to Pegasus, if "talking" was the right word. Somewhere along the line, the sinister, slightly insane man who had made his last few hours a misery had undergone some kind of strange metamorphosis. He was now the embodiment of a knight in shining armor, minus the armor, hanging on to every word the woman said with a fatuous expression, his gaze never straying from her for an instant. The two of them were deeply involved in flirting and laughing, stealing kisses, and in general behaving like a pair of honeymooners. 

_He's... he can't be... her fiancee?_ Yugi thought. _But she seemed so kind. Can she really know what kind of person he is? She said he was a kind man..._

"I guess even Pegasus can have hormones," said Anzu with a half-shrug. 

"He must, with the way he's acting," Honda said. "You'd think they could at least get a room or something. Americans are shameless." 

Jonouchi nudged Honda with an elbow. "Hey, remember the time when that girl Miho was in the swimsuit competition at school, and you got so worked up you fell in the pool?" 

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't making out with her in public," Honda retorted. 

"I don't like it," said a cold, authoritative voice. 

Everyone turned to look. Kaiba had crept up on them from behind, and was standing there looking around as if he was disapproving of the world in general. 

"Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean everyone has to be like that," said Anzu. 

"Humph. I couldn't care less about that," said Kaiba. "If he wants to act like a lovestruck puppy in his own home, that's his business. What bothers me is that the girl in question is supposed to be dead." 

Jonouchi looked from the girl - Cyndia, Yugi belatedly remembered her name was - and back again. 

"She doesn't look very dead to me," he said. 

"I know," Kaiba replied. "That's what bothers me." 

"Either make some sense or go away," said Honda. 

"Fine, then. Allow me to show you something." 

Kaiba flicked a portable computer out of his pocket and began pulling up files. 

"I always research my rivals, and my enemies, and my allies," he said. "You'd be amazed what I know about you all." 

"Which of those are we?" asked Jonouchi. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer. Instead, he clicked on a folder and produced what appeared to be scans of assorted newspaper clippings. 

"Here," he said. "You can alleviate some of your ignorance by reading these." 

Everyone gathered around to look. The newspaper clippings weren't all that enlightening, as they were all in English and therefore mostly unreadable, but there were a series of pictures that proved more interesting. Overall, they seemed to follow the life and times of Pegasus's youth, showing him as an honor roll student in school and later, winning prizes in youth art competitions. They scrolled past these until they came to a color photograph showing him as a teenager, standing with his arms around the same young woman he was with now. They were smiling in the photo - not at the camera, but at each other. He looked very different, much younger and more innocent. She looked exactly as she did now. 

"She hasn't changed," said Anzu, in a slightly mystified tone. "How old are these pictures?" 

"That one was taken about eight years ago," said Kaiba. "It's an engagement announcement. Keep looking." 

Scrolling down some more, they found another photograph. This one's tone was completely different. There was a funeral going on. Young Pegasus stood next to a fresh grave, gazing at it with a look of incomprehension. There was no sign of tears, only the desperate, lost look of someone whose life has just come crashing down around him, and who has no idea where to turn or what to do. 

"I had a hard time getting that one," said Kaiba. "It was never in the papers, but there's always some paparazzi person who has to take pictures of everything." 

"He looks so sad," said Anzu. "It's hard to believe he's the same person..." 

"It's probably all faked," Jonouchi opined. 

Privately, Yugi didn't think so. The pain on the young man's face was too stark to be feigned. Aloud, he said, "I don't understand. What has this got to do with anything?" 

"Let me spell it out," said Kaiba. "Eight years ago, Pegasus was engaged to a girl named Cyndia Truesdale, but she died before they were married. After that, he dropped out of sight, and when he came back, he started all this. And now she's back." 

"It can't be possible," said Honda. "People just don't come back from the dead. This has got to be some girl who just _looks_ like her." 

"She looks exactly like the girl in the photo," said Anzu, sounding a little frightened now. "Exactly. It's like she hasn't aged in all this time." 

"What do you think, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked. "You know more about this magical stuff than any of us." 

Yugi started to say something, and realized he didn't know what to say. His head was spinning. He decided to say something, after all. 

"I don't feel so good," he said, and quietly passed out. 

There was a general panic as Yugi's friends rushed to aid him. Kaiba snorted, took his computer back, and wandered off, muttering to himself about idiots. Jonouchi picked up the tumbler Yugi had been drinking out of and dipped his finger cautiously into the liquid that remained at the bottom. He licked a drop off, and then spat it out. 

"Is it poisoned?" asked Anzu. 

Jonouchi spluttered, almost incoherent with rage. 

"Who thought it would be a good idea," he shouted, "to give wine to a kid like Yugi?"

* * *

Bakura roamed around the courtyard, reveling in his newfound freedom. He was not quite sure what to do with himself, now that the voice in his head seemed to have abandoned him. The reason for exactly why this should be so eluded him; all he had was a memory of the voice whispering into his mental ear that he was finally going away, and that Bakura should be happy now. Then there had been darkness, and when he had awakened, he was alone, completely alone, and the Ring was gone. He wanted to go and find his friends, to shout the good news to him, but he restrained himself. After all, he knew Yugi had lost his Puzzle, too, in a much more traumatic fashion, and Yugi had _liked_ his other self. He couldn't bring himself to intensify a friend's grief by bragging about his own good fortune. 

_I wonder what made him decide to leave?_ he mused, idly running a hand over the place where the Ring used to be. _I hope he hasn't gone off to make someone else's life miserable..._

He shook that thought off; he didn't want to even consider that possibility. It was safer just to imagine that the voice was gone and would never bother anyone again. 

_I almost hope Pegasus got him... or he got Pegasus. Two thieves deserve each other. Is it too much to hope that they'll destroy each other, and we won't have to worry about either of them anymore?_ It probably was, but it was an interesting idea. Bakura wouldn't wish slavery to an evil spirit to another innocent person, even if it meant Bakura himself would be free of him, but the idea of a thief getting his comeuppance wouldn't prick his conscience too much. 

In the meantime, he could actually do as he wished, and talk to people without fear of danger. He smiled to himself as he circulated through the crowd, sampled some party snacks, and exchanged a few cards with one of the partygoers just because he could. A lot of his cards had appeared in his deck without him ever consciously buying them or putting them there, and he could guess how they had come to be there. He expected the Voice would have been annoyed if he could see what Bakura was exchanging the cards he had chosen for better ones - not stronger ones, but more _wholesome_. The people he was swapping with must have felt they were getting the better end of the deal, but Bakura was very pleased with his acquisitions. He almost laughed as he inserted the new cards into his deck. 

"Excuse me, young man. Is your name Bakura? Ryou Bakura?" 

"Yes, that's me," he replied. He blinked bemusedly at a man in a suit and dark glasses. He looked like the kind of man who wouldn't ask someone's name unless the owner of that name was in deep trouble, or about to be. 

"Package for you, sir." He thrust a gift-wrapped box into Bakura's hands. 

"Oh," said Bakura. Automatically, he added, "Thank you." 

The suited man wandered off, leaving Bakura to wonder who would give him a package, and why. He chalked it up to one of the many odd things that had happened on this island, and was grateful that he'd be leaving soon, before things could get even stranger. It looked like a harmless thing, in its jingle bells and ribbons and Santa Claus wrapping paper, yet he found himself strangely disinclined to open it. Scolding himself for paranoia, he undid the ribbons and opened the box. There was a fluff of green tissue paper inside. He reached a hand into it, and he felt his fingers brush something hard and cold. A voice in his mind said, _Hello, my host. Did you miss me?_

Bakura responded by reeling off every foul word he knew, which was considerably more than his friends would have ever guessed from his proper demeanor. He seldom if ever said them aloud, but you couldn't live in gang-riddled Domino without picking up a thing or two. 

_Ah, I see you did,_ the voice replied. _Poor boy. You must have thought I'd abandoned you forever. There, there, my host. I would never do such a vile and hurtful thing as to leave you all alone and unprotected in the cold, cruel world. I know better than anyone how very cruel it is. You need someone like me to look after you._

_I thought you said you were leaving me,_ thought Bakura angrily. 

_And so I was. I had a little errand to run, in a place where it wouldn't have been safe to bring you. You would have been killed or driven mad if I had tried to bring you along. I watch out for your best interests, you see. Now I'm finished, so I've come back._

_I didn't want you to come back. You aren't wanted._

_Admit it - you didn't know what to do with yourself while I was away. You're too used to having me to guide and protect you to think for yourself anymore._

_I could have worked it out._

_Nonsense. I've been looking after you for too long for you to remember how. You'd be dead within a week without me to defend you. Now, be a good boy and put the Ring back on._

Bakura hesitated. He knew he didn't have to obey. He could take the Ring off and throw it away, break it apart, give it away to someone stronger and wiser than he was. He could stuff it in his backpack and lock it away in some place where he would never have to look at it again. He knew he could do it, but... 

He took the Ring out of the box and slipped its cord around his neck, letting it settle heavily back into place. 

_Very good!_ the voice mocked. _You see, you have no will of your own anymore. I have stolen it, just as I steal everything I want. You can never really get rid of me, because there will always be a part of you that **wants** me back. I make life too easy for you to cope without me._ He laughed, wildly. _I always grant your wishes, host. I grant the dark wishes that you are ashamed to even admit you have. I let you do things you never would have the courage to do without me... like take vengeance on the ones who hurt you. Let me guess - not long ago, you were wishing that something bad would befall the one who hurt your little friend Yugi's feelings by taking his precious Puzzle. You wished I'd do something nasty to him, didn't you?_

Bakura didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The voice _knew_. 

_Yes, that's exactly what you wanted,_ said the Spirit. _Never fear. I know exactly what to do. If he wants to take things, we'll just make him give them back._

_How are you going to make him do that? He has most of the Items now, doesn't he? He's more powerful than you are,_ Bakura pointed out. 

To his surprise, the Spirit laughed. _There's more than one kind of power, host! No, he may have six of the Millennium Items, but I know how to __use_ mine. Knowledge is power. Just you wait and see.

* * *

Cyndia was watching the party go by, marveling at the variety of people who were there. She thought she'd picked out people speaking at least three different languages, as well as identifying male and female, young and old, glamorous and plain. Despite their differences, there was a sense of camaraderie about all of them. Something united them in a way that was not visible on the surface, and Cyndia was intrigued. 

"What are they all here for?" she asked. 

Pegasus gave her a faintly disappointed look, as if a bit jealous she wasn't spending all her attention on him. 

"They are here for a competition," he said. "A promotion, as I said. That's what I do, these days - I own an entertainment industry, specializing in games." 

She laughed. "And here I thought you had finally taken up something serious." 

"Oh, I am serious about it," he said. "You just have no idea how serious I am about it all." 

Something in his voice suggested a joke, though not one she understood. She was quite used to that, however, and didn't bother trying to unravel what exactly he meant by it. 

"It takes a lot of research, you know, to make something like this work," he continued more seriously. "I actually based all of this on an ancient ceremony performed in Egypt, in the time of the Pharaohs." 

"Yes. You mentioned Egypt before, when I woke up." 

"I've taken a bit of an interest in Egyptology. Egypt was where I found the first hint that led to the cure for your condition, and I've developed a certain attachment to the place. If you were to search my library, you'd find any number of books and artifacts originating from there. It's good to have a constructive hobby, don't you agree?" 

"What's become of your painting?" 

Pegasus sighed. "I'm afraid that without you for inspiration, it's fallen somewhat by the wayside. It's been a long time since I've painted anything for my own enjoyment... However, I see that changing dramatically in the near future." 

"I do hope so. I hate to think of you being unhappy." 

"I can't possibly be unhappy when you're with me." 

The moment was shattered by a sudden outcry, and both of them turned to see a pair of young boys getting into a scuffle, flailing ineffectually at each other. A number of cards were scattered on the ground in front of them, being trampled in the melee. 

"Here, stop that!" said Pegasus, striding over to them and pulling them apart. They struggled a moment before realizing who they were dealing with, and then instantly became models of propriety. 

"That's better," Pegasus said. "Now, what in the name of all wonder do you think you're doing? You're _supposed_ to be world-class duelists, and here I find you in my own home, brawling like a pair of street fighters. What do you have to say for yourselves?" 

"Sorry," said one of the boys, hanging his head. "We just thought we'd have a quick game, that's all." 

"He was cheating!" said the other boy. "He peeked at my cards!" 

"Oh, for... Haven't you two played enough already?" Pegasus scolded. "I don't care who was doing what - that is absolutely no excuse to spoil the party by fighting with each other. Now, pick up your cards and either agree to be civil to each other, or go work it out somewhere else." 

"Sorry," said the other boy. Both of them looked contritely at the ground. The cards they had been playing with were still scattered across the walkway, many of them showing signs of having been trodden on. Pegasus looked at them both thoughtfully a moment, and then seemed to take pity on them. 

"Here," he said, drawing a few cards out of his pocket and handing them to the boys. "This will make up for the ones that were trampled." 

"Wow, thanks!" said the boys, looking eagerly at their new cards. They scampered off, their argument quite forgotten, and Pegasus walked away with a smile. 

"There, all straight," he said to Cyndia. 

"All that commotion over a card game?" she replied. 

"Everyone here is quite serious about it," Pegasus answered seriously. "These people here are some of the best players in the world. It's quite a popular pastime, these days - Duel Monsters! I made it myself," he added, preening a bit. She laughed. 

"Are they going to compete, then?" she asked. 

"I'm afraid not. The contest is over. You came in a bit late - but don't worry. If you really want to see the game in progress, there will be plenty of other opportunities. As I said, the game is very popular. This is actually quite a small tournament. Of course, if you're really interested, you have the very good luck to have exclusive access to an undefeated champion who would be willing to tutor you." 

"Who is that?" 

"Me!" 

She laughed again. Pegasus composed a look of mock-affront. 

"You aren't taking me seriously," he said. 

"I am, I am!" said Cyndia, stifling her giggles. "So how do you play this game, then? Is it hard to learn?" 

"Oh, the concept is simple enough. Players act as wizards who summon monsters and use traps and spells against each other. Monsters deal damage to each other and the players; traps and spells affect how the battle goes. In the end, someone runs out of life points and they lose, and the other wins. Simple! Here, have a look for yourself." 

He passed her a handful of cards for her inspection. She flicked through them curiously, studying the pictures on the front. She was faintly dismayed to see that most of them looked to be well qualified for the title of _monster_ - bugs and walking corpses and other slimy things. 

"Are all of them so... so alarming?" she asked. 

"You shouldn't call my monsters names," said Pegasus, though with more amusement than rebuke in his tone. "They're what made Pegasus J. Crawford a household name, and it behooves us to treat them with respect. But to answer your question seriously, no. There are as many different monsters as there are people who play the game. Some of them are really quite cute. Have a look!" 

He took out a different set of cards - Cyndia got the feeling that this was his own personal deck - and carefully selected one, which he passed along to her. She studied it, and discovered it to be a round-eyed, winged pink creature with a disarming smile. 

"Oh, it's adorable!" she said. 

Pegasus smiled slyly. "That one is called the Happy Lover." 

She gave Pegasus a tolerant smile. 

"Flirt," she accused, and turned her attention back to the... well, she didn't want to call it a monster, even if that was technically what it was. It was just too cute to call a monster! 

"You really are going to have to teach me to play this game," she said. 

"I have no doubt you'll be a champion," Pegasus replied. "I will be more than happy to teach you the rules and help you choose a deck that suits you. It's very important to have cards that you feel comfortable with. They're highly symbolic, you know." 

She looked at him to see if he was kidding. She was probably the only person on the planet who could have told the difference. He wasn't. Once again an unsettling wave of emotion washed over her, something that made her feel as if she were very far from home. So much had happened that she had missed. There was so much going on around her that she didn't understand, and every explanation seemed to lead to something new and equally bewildering. She had a sudden stark realization that she was in a building she had never been to before, on an island she had never heard of, surrounded by people she didn't know, who had come to play a game she didn't understand. She didn't know what to call the feeling, except that it made homesickness look like a trifle in comparison. 

Some of her emotion must have shown on her face, because instantly Pegasus had a protective arm around her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Has something upset you?" 

"I'm just a little overwhelmed," she said. She smiled apologetically. "This is all a bit much to take in, all at once, and it hit me all of a sudden..." 

"Let's go somewhere quieter," he said. 

They left the party together, abandoning the noise and the crowd for the serenity of the castle walls. There was a walkway where one might take an evening constitutional, and the pair strolled together until they came to a small balcony where they could look out over the churning ocean together. The light from a quarter-moon silvered the waves. Without any city lights to dim them, the stars seemed brighter than Cyndia had ever seen them, so that the night sky seemed to have more light than darkness in it, and she gazed up at them in awe. 

"I've never seen a sky like this," she said. "So many stars... Look! There's the Pegasus." 

"I prefer the moon," he replied, but he was looking at her. 

She laughed. "I'm not a moon goddess, even if I am named after one." 

"Of course you are! You are the light in my darkness, as far above all other women as the moon is above the ocean." 

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" she answered. "I'm glad to know you haven't changed that much." 

She turned to face him, studying his face for... she didn't know what. Some hint, some clue to help her sort out everything that was happening. He was still so much the way she remembered him, and yet he was different. Despite everything she had seen tonight, the one thing that had truly convinced her that seven years had passed was looking at his face. It had lost some of its youthful softness, and there were the faintest traces of lines around his mouth and across his brow that had not been there before... and there was, too, that enigmatic metal eye. It wasn't that he was unattractive to her now. On the contrary, there was something _finished_ about him, as if she were seeing the final copy of something she had only seen before in the planning stages. He had been through pain and suffering, and it had revealed things in him that had been buried before. She still found him the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He had just... changed. She groped for words to explain herself. 

"So many things have happened," she said at last. "Things I don't even know about yet. It will be a long time... I may never catch up on everything I've missed. Things are different now. You've become a very important person. Are you sure you still want to marry a girl whose only claim to fame is that her father was mayor of a small town when she was ten years old?" 

"Of course I still want to marry you!" he said. He took both her hands and gazed at her solemnly. "All I've dreamed about these past seven years is having you with me so that I can do exactly that. You must not doubt that. No matter what has changed, no matter what may happen, you must never forget that there is nothing I want more than to be with you." 

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully out at the night. 

"Perhaps," he said at length, "we should go away somewhere... somewhere far away where no one has heard of either of us, and no one expects anything of us. You can catch up to the rest of the world at your own pace, and we can get reacquainted." 

"That would be nice," she said. 

"So, where will it be, hmm? You choose. The lights of Paris, perhaps? A cozy cabin in the Alps? The world is your oyster!" 

"Somewhere tropical, I think," she said. 

"An excellent choice! I am partial to islands," he said. 

"We could make it a honeymoon," she added slyly. 

"I would like that," Pegasus replied. "I would like that very, very much." 

She became aware that his hands, still clasping hers, were trembling ever-so-slightly. 

"Pegasus, is something wrong? You're shaking," she said. 

"It is nothing," he said. He withdrew his hands and turned away. "Nothing, only... well, it's nothing. Just... I have been faithful to you, these years." 

She was struck for a moment by the non sequitur, and then worked out what he was delicately expressing and realized it was no such thing. She had a sudden sense of what it must have been like for this passionate man to be condemned to seven years of cold chastity, and found herself trying to stifle a giggle. 

_Oh, dear... No wonder he's tense!_

She wondered if she ought to do something about it, or whether it would be better to wait, and whether it would hurt anything if she didn't, and what she actually wanted to do about it. 

"It's a bit chilly out here," she declared. "The breeze off the ocean..." 

It was a warm, balmy night, without even enough wind to stir their long hair. 

"You're absolutely right. How frightfully inconsiderate of me to bring you out here in this weather," he said. "Perhaps we should take this conversation inside?" 

"I think that would be best," she said. "Though I'm afraid I don't know where my room is in this castle of yours. Would you be so kind as to escort me?" 

"My dear lady, I would be delighted." 

He took her hand and led her inside, and guided her back to her room. She went inside. So did he. They closed and locked the door behind them and did not come out for a very long time. 

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Making Plans

**

Making Plans

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Yugi came awake to the sound of voices. They were conversing very, very quietly, for which he was grateful, because there was a feeling in his head that suggested that it just might break open if he was forced to listen to anything louder than a whisper. He whimpered a little, tried to move, realized moving was probably a bad idea, and settled for moaning a bit more. 

"Yep, he's coming around," said Jonouchi. "I thought he'd wake up soon." 

"Thank goodness," Anzu said, sounding relieved. "I was starting to worry..." 

Yugi wanted to say he didn't think he was out of the woods yet, but his brain and body didn't seem to be in sync yet. His mouth felt dry and sticky. The rest of him didn't feel so good, either. 

"Eh, there ain't nothin' to worry about," said Jonouchi. "He's gonna feel like hell for a while, but he'll get over it." 

Yugi heard movement near him, and he managed to pry his eyes open enough to look around. He seemed to be lying on a park bench in a garden of some sort, and his friends were hanging about watching him. It appeared to be very late at night - or early in the morning; it was hard to tell. Jonouchi hovered at his side. 

"Hey, man," he said in his softest voice. "How are you feeling?" 

"Can I die? Please?" Yugi replied. 

"Not yet," Jonouchi said, "but I might be able to make you feel better. Can you sit up?" 

Yugi attempted it and discovered that he almost could manage. His head was still splitting, and his body felt sluggish. Moving around also made him realize that his stomach was currently very unhappy about something. He worked through that conclusion just in time, and a moment later, he was rushing past Jonouchi to duck behind a conveniently located rosebush, where he was violently sick. 

When he re-emerged a few minutes later, still shaking a little and wiping at his mouth, he was met by Anzu, who silently proffered him a glass of water. He had no idea where she'd found a glass of water in the middle of a rose garden, but he was grateful for it anyway. He rinsed his mouth out, spat a few times, and then drank the rest of the glass. 

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that." 

"We kind of figured you would," said Honda. He pointed at a tray that Yugi hadn't noticed before, containing a pair of pitchers and what appeared to be half the contents of a medicine chest. "What were you thinking, getting yourself into that shape? I mean, we know you're down right now, but geez..." 

"Eh? What did I do?" asked Yugi. "Don't shout at me, Honda, my head hurts." 

Honda looked sheepish. "Oops. Sorry." 

"You shouldn't have drunk that stuff," Jonouchi said, rather more gently. 

Yugi looked blankly at his empty glass. 

"No, no, no! Not that," said Jonouchi. "At the party. Don't you remember? No offense, but you're a little young for wine, still." 

"You're one to talk," Honda muttered. 

"Shut up. I don't drink," Jonouchi snapped back. "After what it did to my old man, I'm never gonna touch the stuff as long as I live." 

Yugi blinked. "Is that what it was? I thought it tasted funny." 

"Oh, geez," said Honda. "Why did you drink it if you didn't even know what it was?" 

"I don't know. Someone just told me to drink it, so I drank it!" 

Jonouchi shook his head. "If someone ever took a notion to kidnap you... Well, congratulations, Yugi. You've got your first hangover. How do you feel?" 

"Great," said Yugi dryly. He sat back down on the bench again and closed his eyes. "Wake me when it's over." 

"Here, take this," said Jonouchi. "It will make you feel better." 

"The last time someone said that to me," Yugi replied, "_this_ happened." 

"Trust me," said Jonouchi. "I know what's good for you. I've helped my dad through this enough times to know what works and what doesn't." 

Yugi opened his eyes and accepted what he was being given, which turned out to be a handful of pills and a glass of some kind of juice. He took what he was offered without asking what it was, on the logic that not only did he trust Jonouchi, he figured he couldn't feel much worse than he already did. As he did so, something occurred to him. 

"Where did you get all this stuff, anyway?" he said. "I know we didn't bring it with us." 

Honda shrugged. "We asked someone. Anzu collared one of Pegasus's suits and yelled at him you were sick and needed help, and he brought everything we asked for." 

Yugi chuckled weakly, imagining the scene. Anzu looked rather pleased with herself. 

"They acted like they knew what to do," said Jonouchi. "The way they talk, it sounds like old Pegasus hits the bottle himself, once in a while." 

"Pegasus," Yugi repeated softly. "This is all his fault... Where is he? What's going on? How long have I been out?" 

"You've been unconscious most of the night," said Anzu. "We thought it was best just to let you sleep. It will be morning soon." 

"Pegasus wandered off with that chick a few minutes after you conked out," Jonouchi added. He leered. "Betcha anything he's not going to be bothering us for a while." 

"Then now is the time to do something," said Yugi. He attempted to stand up again, winced a little, and remained standing. 

"What can we do?" asked Anzu. "The contest is over. Everyone is going to be sent home, soon." 

"No," Yugi said. "I'm not leaving. I can't leave without the Puzzle - without _him_ - not like this. At least - at least I've got to find him and apologize..." He swayed a little, and Honda caught him and propped him up. 

"Definitely too young to drink," he muttered. 

"I'm okay," Yugi insisted. "I just need a minute to get my balance. Really." 

"So what are you going to do?" Anzu asked. 

"I'm going to find the Puzzle," Yugi replied. "No matter how long it takes. Even if the boat has to leave without me, I'm not leaving this island until I've found my other self again and had a chance to talk to him. Otherwise, I'll never forgive myself." 

"Well, if you're going to stay, then so am I!" Jonouchi said. 

"We might be staying a long time," said Honda doubtfully. "Do we have any idea where the Puzzle even is?" 

"It's got to be in the castle somewhere," said Yugi. "He hasn't had it long enough to move it very far away." 

"Still, that's a pretty small thing to hide in a really big place," Honda replied. 

Anzu was looking thoughtful, gazing up at the sky as if she expected to see a clue up there. 

"If I had something that important," she said slowly, "I would hide it in the most inaccessible place I could find, wouldn't you?" 

"I guess," Jonouchi allowed. "So, what's your point?" 

Anzu displayed her point by pointing. Looming above them was a tall tower, standing high above all the others. 

"Ohhhh," said Honda. "Huh. I guess that would be a place to start, come to think of it." 

"Let's go look," said Yugi. He started forward, stumbled, and was caught by Jonouchi and Honda. 

"Not without us, you don't," said Jonouchi. 

Yugi shook his head. "Of course not." 

They went inside. They moved cautiously, jumping every time they heard a noise, but eventually they realized they need not have bothered. Most of Pegasus's security staff was busy trying to keep the party in hand. They were not prowling the halls in search of stray teenagers. That was a good thing for Yugi and his friends, because even without hindrance, they weren't having a lot of luck. 

"It ought to be right here," said Anzu, glaring at the wall. "Unless you shout up at Rapunzel to let down her hair so you can climb up, there's got to be a doorway right about here somewhere." 

"Well, there isn't," said Jonouchi. "Maybe it's a fake. Maybe the tower is there just for looks." 

"Maybe there's a secret door?" Honda suggested. "That's the kind of thing a kook like Pegasus would put in his castle. You see that kind of thing all the time in the movies!" 

Yugi said nothing, but he nodded. It _was_ the kind of thing you would expect to find in a strange place like this. He scanned the paneled walls, attempting to find something that would indicate a hidden door somewhere. Nothing stood out: everything was just panels of polished wood, occasionally punctuated by a painting or tapestry. Anzu began halfheartedly peeking behind the wall hangings. Yugi looked at the paintings. Some of them, he suspected, might have been just as much at home in an upscale art gallery or even a museum, but one or two were obviously Pegasus's own handiwork. One in particular drew his eye, a self-portrait of the great man himself, holding up a wineglass in a sort of a toast. The other was held up to his lips, as if cautioning someone to keep a secret. The knowing smile the picture wore gave Yugi an urge to smack it. Jonouchi saw him glaring at it and walked over to give it an examination of its own. 

"Guy sure does think a lot of himself," Jonouchi muttered. "I'd like to take this picture and chuck it out a window!" 

Fitting action to words, he grabbed the frame and yanked. The picture stayed exactly where it was. 

"It's stuck," he complained. 

"Hmm. Maybe you're on to something," said Yugi. 

He began prodding the picture's elaborately carved frame. It was a ridiculous looking thing, gilt all over and embellished with curlicues and carved flowers. Yugi put his thumb on a rosebud in the lower corner, and it sank right into the frame. The whole wall moved inward slightly, and when he pushed it, it swung on silent hinges to reveal a stone staircase, curving upwards. 

"Wow," said Honda. "That was easy." 

Of course, having found a secret stairway behind a secret door, there was nothing they could possibly do but climb it. It was very dark in the stairway, with only thin slits of windows to let in what little light there was, and the group stumbled and bumped into each other as they attempted to navigate the spiral stairs. They moved in a cluster, with Yugi taking the lead and the others pressing in close behind him. He was very aware of his heart pounding. 

_This is it. This has to be the right way. This is where my other self is, I know it..._

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing up steps and more steps and yet more steps in the dark, they came to a door. It was a rather plain door, compared to some of what they'd seen on the lower floors, but the gilt on the handle was rubbing off, indicating that someone used it regularly. Yugi tried the handle, and was more than a little surprised to find that it opened easily. He shrugged; if someone was so determined to find this place that they found the secret door downstairs, he supposed it made sense to think they wouldn't be stopped by such a mundane thing as a lock. He went in. 

There was what appeared to be a small study beyond the door. Yugi could see a desk and a shelf with some books on it. Other than that, the room was all but empty, save for yet another portrait of the golden-haired girl who seemed to be everywhere in this castle. He wasn't interested in any of that, though. He was looking only at what rested on the desk. There were some papers, a notebook, a tray full of writing utensils... and the Millennium Puzzle. 

Yugi rushed forward and reached out to touch it, to hold it, to put it back into its rightful place. Something stopped him. A spark of light seemed to flare out from its gleaming golden surface, and forced him to recoil. Yugi blinked, feeling wounded. He'd been so happy to find it... was his other self still angry at him? 

"What is it?" he said aloud. "What's wrong?" 

_Yugi..._ He was so relieved to hear that voice! It was only a whisper in his mind, but it was indisputably the voice of the Spirit of the Puzzle. _Yugi, listen to me. You must not take the Puzzle._

"What? But why not?" 

_Because it is not allowed. By the ancient rules of the Shadow Games, Pegasus has won possession of the Millennium Puzzle. You can no longer claim it as your own. Touch it, at most, but to try to steal it back from him would result in your being... struck down. I am not sure what would happen to you, but it would be damaging, and irreversible._ There was a pause. _I am sorry._

"I'm the one who should be sorry," said Yugi. "If I had listened to you, we wouldn't be separated, now. I know I wouldn't have lost if I had let you help me, and then I'd still have the Puzzle, and everything would be okay." 

_It was I who gave you reasons to distrust me,_ the Spirit replied. _I am afraid I am... unused to being disobeyed. It angered me that you would not listen, so I lashed out unfairly. I am sorry. I should have listened to you. We are partners._

"Yes," said Yugi. "I'm sorry. You were only trying to protect me, all those times... I guess we're not really acting much like partners, are we?" 

_We will have the chance to learn._

"But how? I mean, without the Puzzle..." 

_You will get the Puzzle back. You must challenge Pegasus to a rematch, and you must win._

"But I can't! Not without you." 

_You can, and you must. Challenge him to a duel and insist on receiving the Puzzle as your prize. Tell him he must have it with him when he duels you, to prove that he is its true master and not you. I believe you will prove otherwise. You will have to trust me. If you can do that, you will win._ The voice turned gentle. _Yugi. Pegasus may have won the Puzzle, but the Puzzle is not me. No matter who holds the Puzzle, my heart belongs to you._

Yugi found himself smiling. "Thank you. I promise, I won't let you down. You have my word!" 

_Nor will I fail you. You have my word. Go, now. You must not be here when he returns. He mustn't know we have spoken to each other._

"Right," Yugi agreed. "Don't worry. I'll put everything right." 

_I know. Now, no more delays! Find Pegasus and challenge him!_

Yugi nodded. He wanted to say something more, something that would tell the Spirit just how relieved talking to him made him feel. 

_You don't have to. I know._

Yugi laughed. "Thanks." 

He turned to his friends, who were listening to this one-sided conversation with expressions of vague puzzlement. 

"It's okay now, I think," he told them. "My other self and I, we've worked everything out. I'm going to get the Puzzle back, but first there's something I've got to do." 

"What's that?" Honda asked. 

Yugi's face turned grim. "Beat Pegasus in a duel. Come on, we've got to get out of here." 

He turned and began walking carefully down the stairs. He was going to find Pegasus, and he was going to show him a thing or two! He would teach him a lesson! He would... he would feel a whole lot better if his stomach would just stop churning, and these spiral stairs weren't helping any. How was he supposed to beat Pegasus all alone, without the help of his other half? _Trust me,_ he had said. Yugi sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Somewhere out on the ocean was a small boat. It was a good boat, a top-of-the-line model with all the latest technology built into it, and so fully automated that in clear weather like this, it could be easily managed by a crew of three. That was good, because there were currently only three people on the boat. Isis had wondered, briefly, how her brother had managed to get it, and eventually decided she didn't really want to know. 

She cast a glance at the prow of the boat, where her younger brother Malik stood, his eyes fixed at an invisible point far off in the distance, as if he could draw his destination closer by sheer force of will. He had a knife in his hands - a poor substitute for the Rod, he probably felt, but Isis suspected that it was far less dangerous. He juggled it from hand to hand, occasionally stroking the blade, and muttering quietly about vengeance. 

Isis was keeping as far away from him as possible, which wasn't easy on such a small vessel. She would feel so much more relaxed if Rishid were nearby, but he was inside, manning the controls. He could usually keep Malik from doing anything too destructive. Looking now at the knife Malik was holding as the moonlight glittered off its blade, she felt a momentary spasm of unease. It took a lot to make her even mildly nervous, but Malik had a way of making her worry. She might have been able to catch glimpses of events that would happen to him today, or tomorrow, or a week from now, but his ultimate destiny remained clouded for her no matter how much she strained to see it. In that respect, she worried as much as any normal person would worry about the future. There were times when she was afraid for him, and also, there were times when... 

_I should not be afraid of my brother, no matter what has happened to him,_ she told herself. _I should not, but the truth is that I think he would hurt me if he knew what I have done. If I were in his place, I might feel the same way._

The fact was, what she had done bothered her slightly, even now. She knew, or thought she knew, how all of this was going to turn out, but actually handing over the Millennium Items to someone who was not a Tombkeeper felt like a betrayal. With nothing else to do but stare out at the endless and unchanging ocean, she found herself looking back on the incident, wondering if there was anything she could have, or should have, done differently. 

Isis had been safely secured in her office, sifting through a few papers that needed to be filed. Most of her work was done for the day, and she was looking forward to nothing more than getting these last few loose ends tied up, so she could go home and pursue some of her other interests. She leaned back in her chair a moment, resting her eyes, and a vision came unbidden to her. 

_...Her brother stormed into the tiny closet of a room, his expression a mask of frustration and fury. _

"I'm sick of this!" he snarled. "I can't find him anywhere! I've searched the length and breadth of this city, and he's not anywhere. Is the great and mighty Pharaoh hiding from the likes of me?" His voice dripped sarcasm. 

Rishid stepped through the door after him. "Calm yourself. I understand your frustration, but there's no need for this." 

"Don't tell me to be calm! I'm fed up," Malik snapped. He brandished the Rod. "What's the use of this thing if I can't find the one I want to use it on? It would be more valuable if it was melted down! If someone asked me for it this instant, I'd give it to them and be glad of it!" 

In a furious gesture, he flung the artifact across the room. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor. 

"Argh! I don't know what to do next," said Malik, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

"Perhaps you should rest," Rishid told him. "You haven't slept in days... and when was your last meal?" 

"I can't remember..." It seemed Malik had used up his burst of energy. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I will think more clearly if I rest a bit..." 

In gradual stages, Rishid was able to lead his adopted brother away. The Rod lay where it had fallen, gleaming softly... 

Isis shook herself, pulling away from the waking dream. She seldom looked into the future of her own initiative, but from time to time, she felt the Necklace itself chose to show her things. Judging by the view she had caught through the room's tiny window, she could guess that the scene she had just witnessed had either just happened, or was going to happen very shortly. Either way, the vision was more than a little intriguing. 

_At least I know he's safe,_ she thought. It had been a few days since her last encounter with her brother, and she worried about what kind of mischief he was getting into in his quest to find the Nameless Pharaoh. Now she knew roughly where Malik was, and also what he had been doing. It was a relief to see he hadn't managed to do anything especially damaging... yet. _This is interesting, though. He hardly ever lets the Rod out of his grasp, much less out of his sight..._

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

"Come in, Mr. Crawford," she said. 

Pegasus stepped into the room, his one good eye narrowed thoughtfully - as well it might. Not only was her back to the door, but there was no window in it. 

"So it's true," he said. "I had understood you to be... shall we say, a woman of vision." 

"Something similar might be said of you, as well," she answered. 

She turned, and the two held each other's gaze for a moment. His golden eye glittered faintly in a way that had nothing to do with reflected light, and Isis felt the necklace she wore react to its presence... No, it was more than that - he was trying to read her mind, and her own Item was trying to protect her from his intrusive gaze. As its powers were triggered, her mind was opened, and a flash of the future came unbidden. Images reeled across her mind's eye: she saw two pale-haired figures standing on a moonlit wall; then, a glimpse of a woman weeping while a blue-eyed, white-robed man watched dispassionately; then there were waves lapping against a set of jagged rocks, to which a scrap of fabric clung, darkened by blood. All this and more went by in the space of an instant, and she smiled slightly, like the self-satisfied look of someone who has just guessed how a book is going to end. 

"You are the one, then," said Pegasus, sounding rather pleased, himself. "I had a feeling you would be. You have one of the Millennium Items." 

"Yes," she admitted. "The Millennium Necklace is mine. It allows me to see many things in the past, the present, and sometimes the future. Just now, I saw part of yours." 

His smug expression flickered faintly. "You did?" 

"Yes," she said. "It was quite a momentous future." 

"Then... can you tell me...?" 

"Ordinarily, I would not," she replied, "but this once, I will make an exception. I have seen a future where the seven Millennium Items will be in your possession." 

An expression of shock crossed his face, followed quickly by one of wild, insane hope - and desire. This was replaced by a look of creeping skepticism. 

"How do I know you're not just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear?" he asked. 

"Because it would serve no useful purpose," said Isis. "It is not my way to fight destiny. If you are indeed destined to collect the seven Items, then I will not try to stop you. In fact..." She reached up and removed her necklace. "I will give this to you, as a gesture of good faith." 

Pegasus hesitated a fraction of a second, and then snatched up the proffered Item, holding it triumphantly in the air. The Eye gleamed faintly, and the eye on the Necklace flashed briefly in response. Then he made his newly acquired Item vanish into a pocket with a speed that was almost magical. 

"I always knew you were an intelligent woman," he said. "It's been lovely chatting with you. We really must get together and talk more informally someday, but for now..." 

"For now, I'm sure you have other things you wish to take care of," she finished. 

"Precisely. Thank you ever so much, but I must run. Ta-ta." 

He began to leave. Isis hesitated a moment, weighing her options. Just as he was leaving the room, she made up her mind. 

"Wait! There is something else I want to tell you," she said. 

"Make it good," he replied. 

"The Millennium Rod is also in this city," she said. "You should take it while you can. It is lying unguarded in a room not far from here." She took out a piece of paper and drew out directions. "It may not stay there long, so I would hurry, if I were you." 

"You are being most amazingly helpful." He looked at her narrowly again, as if suspecting her of being entirely _too_ helpful. "Perhaps I should be giving you something in return." 

"The only thing I truly want is beyond your abilities," she answered carefully. "You will reward me someday. I have foreseen it. Until then, I will await the correct time." 

"Ah," he said. It was hard to tell if he was convinced or not. Isis concentrated on keeping her mind blank. She was worried that he might be suspicious enough to start picking through her mind to see what secrets she was harboring, but he seemed convinced by her confident demeanor - or else he felt secure enough in his own intelligence and power not to care. "Then this is where I leave. Goodbye." 

He swept out of the room. Isis watched him go with a faint sigh. Her life was quite difficult enough without people like him getting mixed up in it. Still, forewarned was forearmed, and it took a lot to catch Isis unprepared. She was ready for this... she just wasn't going to enjoy it very much. 

Without her necklace, she couldn't see plainly how the rest of her day was going to fall out, but she was clever enough to guess anyway. She was back at her apartment, wrapping up a few small matters and throwing out everything perishable in the fridge, when she heard an impatient pounding at her door. It was less the kind of sound that meant someone wanted to let her know he was there, and more the kind of sound that made her think someone was doing his utmost to batter her door down. 

"It's unlocked," she called. 

The pounding stopped, and instead, there was a single _slam_ as the door was flung open. Malik burst into the room, wild eyed. 

"It's gone!" he shouted. "The Millennium Rod is gone!" 

"If it upsets you so much, you should not have been so careless with it," she replied calmly. "You can't leave something of that nature unattended and not expect someone to take advantage of it. Besides, you _did_ say you wanted someone to take it from you. You should have known that's as good as giving permission. If you had been a bit more respectful and more careful of your speech, no one could have laid a hand on it." 

"I didn't come to you for a lecture," Malik snapped. "I came because I knew you could help me find it. I don't care if you're on my side or not - you know you can't let someone just walk off with an object of power like that. And if you know how it was stolen, then you also know who stole it, don't you?" 

"I do," said Isis. "It was the same person who took my Necklace." 

That was enough to shock Malik out of his rage for a few seconds. 

"Someone took it, too?" he said incredulously. "How could you let that happen?" 

"I gave it to him." 

"You ... you _gave_... Have you lost your mind?" 

"No. I had my reasons. Everything will end well... for us, anyway," she added thoughtfully. 

"That's fine for you to say! What am I supposed to do now?" 

"If I were you," she said, "I would start making travel arrangements. I am. We'll be leaving soon to reclaim our Items, and I want to leave my affairs in order." 

Malik gave her a confounded look. "And where exactly are we going?" 

"To a place that does not, as of yet, properly exist," she replied, "but when we get there, it will be called Duelist Kingdom..." 

That had been months ago. It had taken time to set all her affairs in order, for them to find a way to get out of Egypt without drawing attention to themselves. It was a bit difficult to come up with passports for people like Malik and Rishid who had been raised in shadows, and according to the government didn't even properly exist. Neither of them had so much as a birth certificate. It had taken all of Malik's wiles and Isis's diplomatic skills to get them this far. Now they were very near the end of their journey, and Isis was looking forward to it with equal parts anticipation and regret. She had an obligation to see that the Items were kept in safe hands, and she knew they wouldn't be safe with Pegasus for very long. On the other hand, for this short amount of time, she and Malik had been a sort of team. She would miss that when this was all over, and he didn't need her any longer. 

_This has been fated. I cannot change it. There is no point in worrying about anything I cannot change. I will simply do what I must do, and then I will leave._ She sighed. _I don't think anyone is going to enjoy this very much._

She was drawn out of her musings by the sound of a door opening. Rishid had stepped away from the controls for a moment, and had come out to join them. 

"Shouldn't you be steering?" Malik asked him. 

Rishid shook his head solemnly. "Not for the moment. We're holding a steady course. We should reach land within the next hour or so, at this rate." 

"Good!" said Malik. He fingered his knife significantly. "I can't wait to meet this Pegasus." 

"You aren't the only one," Isis murmured. She expected it would never occur to Malik that she wasn't talking about herself.

* * *

Crocketts was not in the best of moods. He was, in fact, quite worried about his master, which was a fairly common occurrence, since Pegasus tended to be erratic at the best of times, but that didn't make him enjoy the experience any more. First he had disappeared into his rooms for a couple of hours with no explanation, then he reappeared demanding all kinds of crazy things and insisting on throwing a party. Once the party was thrown, he had been strangely reluctant to attend it, and now appeared to have escaped it and wandered off on his own again. It made no sense, and normally even Pegasus wasn't quite _that_ irrational. 

_I hope he's not getting sick,_ Crocketts thought, a little desperately. That was the last thing he needed. Pegasus had never liked doctors even when he was a child, and ever since Cyndia had passed away, he had hated them with a passion. They had not been able to save her, and it seemed he blamed them for their perceived failure, and never quite trusted them not to do the same thing to him as they had to her. After she had died, he had worked himself into such a state that his parents had tried to have a doctor come and look after him a while to make sure he didn't harm himself, but Pegasus had screamed at the doctor and after that there were no more doctors. It was at that point when Crocketts had started guarding him full time. Pegasus trusted Crocketts, and Crocketts had done his best to nudge him back to some semblance of conventional sanity. Even now, he was the only one who had much influence over what the man did, and it naturally fell to him to bully him into making his yearly checkups. As for getting him to seek medical attention at any other time... well, it was just lucky that Pegasus rarely ever got sick. 

Having failed to find Pegasus anywhere at the party, Crocketts had taken to searching the rest of the castle, and thus far, he was not having much success. No one had seen him. Of course they hadn't - nearly all of the castle staff was busy trying to keep the party under control, leaving only a skeleton crew to watch over the rest of the island. It was lucky the report had made it to Crocketts at all, and now that he had it, he would be even luckier if he could get the message to Pegasus and get some kind of coherent order about what to do about it now that he had it. After some unfruitful searching and a moment of consideration, he decided to check Pegasus's bedroom. If he really wasn't feeling well, that was where he would be, and where he would stay for the next few days, until he felt well enough to do anything other than hide in bed with the blankets pulled up over his head. 

With that idea in mind, he made his way to Pegasus's rooms and prepared to knock on the door. He stopped in mid-motion as a sound caught his attention. He lowered his hand. Judging by what he was hearing, Pegasus was in there. He was also not alone. 

Many years ago, when Pegasus and Cyndia were exiting the puppy-love stage of their lives and entering the stage where their parents had begun to grow concerned about their children spending great amounts of time unsupervised, the parents had decided that the young lovers needed a chaperone to keep them out of mischief. Crocketts had been the obvious man for the job. He was sent to keep an unobtrusive eye on the twosome when they went out on their little jaunts. He would usually follow them to whatever their destination happened to be, and then Pegasus would part with a portion of his allowance, and Crocketts would take the money and go into town and have a cup of coffee and a sandwich and leave his young charges to look after themselves. He had always thought that the young master was quite clever enough not to do something that would get him in trouble, and he had always been right. However, Crocketts' timing had not always been perfect, and sometimes he came back before they were through with whatever they were doing. It had happened often enough that he knew exactly what the sound he was hearing meant. 

"Well, I'll be damned," he murmured. "The old devil finally pulled it off." 

That put a new complexion on things. After all, it was one thing to be told that Pegasus was planning on bringing the dead back to life, and another to find out he had actually done it. Crocketts took a moment to absorb the facts. They seemed to be that Pegasus was in perfect health and had known what he was doing all along, which was a relief. However, it also seemed true that he was not going to be taking any messages for a while, and would in fact not notice or care if a whole fleet of flying saucers full of detergent people from planet Hooplah touched down on the castle roof. 

"It seems I'm going to have to take over as second-in-command," Crocketts decided. Pegasus was in no shape to make decisions right now, anyway. Maybe tomorrow morning. Then again, maybe not. 

"Why am I the only one on this island who knows how to take responsibility for anything?" Crocketts complained. With a sigh, he marched off to deal with his master's business.

* * *

Under ordinary circumstances, Seto Kaiba was a good decision maker. His instincts were finely honed by years of training, and he could usually choose the best course of action for any situation with a minimum of thought, quite often while under a good deal of pressure as well. Usually. Seto grumbled to himself as he stalked through the halls of Pegasus's castle. 

_What is wrong with me? I should have challenged him! I had the perfect opportunity, and I did nothing!_

He shook his head, infuriated by his own folly. His whole purpose for coming to this island, the only thing he'd been working toward this whole time, was to have a shot at defeating Yugi. No, not just to have a shot, but to actually _do_ it, preferably in front of an audience. Well, he'd had his chance. When he had seen Yugi at that party, he had fully meant to go up, challenge him, and not back down until he'd had his duel and won it. It should have been easy. Pegasus had promised him that his announcing the end of the dueling would be the signal that Yugi had been stripped of whatever it was that allowed him to pull off those miraculous victories... 

_Yeah, right, like I really trust Pegasus._

That much was true - he had learned a bit about the man from this little jaunt, and the primary thing he had learned was that Pegasus was not a man to be trusted. Kaiba thought briefly of what he'd seen at the party, with the mysterious woman who looked so much like the dead Cyndia. Something strange was definitely happening on this island, and Kaiba didn't like things that he did not understand. He had the nasty feeling he'd been used for some purpose beyond his understanding, and if there was anything he liked less than not understanding something, it was being used without his knowing about it. Or even with his knowing about it. 

Still, that had nothing to do with his strange reluctance to duel with Yugi. He didn't need assurance from anyone to tell him that if he and Yugi had dueled right then, Kaiba would have been the winner hands-down. He could see it written on the boy's face... and _that_, he realized with sudden certainty, was exactly what he didn't like. There was something in Yugi's expression and posture that said that he had not just been brought down, but thoroughly beaten, robbed of his fighting spirit. He would be no more challenge now than any of the other ordinary duelists Kaiba had picked off on this island. Probably less. At least some of those had fought with whatever pride they possessed. Yugi looked as if he had already given up. 

_I don't know what you did to him, Pegasus, but you've as good as killed him._

For a moment, Kaiba felt almost remorseful. Then he felt angry. Yugi was meant to be his one great rival, the one he would prove himself against. If Kaiba couldn't duel Yugi, he could never again claim he was the greatest duelist alive. Somehow, when Yugi had defeated Kaiba that first time, the two of them had formed a bond. If something happened to Yugi now, a piece of Kaiba would be destroyed along with him, and he would lose any chance he had to regain his pride. 

_You've taken him away from me, Pegasus. You've robbed me of my victory. I don't know what you've done to him, but somehow, I am going to make you pay for it._

* * *

Someone else arrived on the island. He did not come by boat, or by plane, or by any of the usual methods. He had his own ways of moving from place to place. 

Ever since he had lost his Items, Shadi had been waiting, watching, and biding his time. He'd had his doubts about the strange foreigner who had claimed the Millennium Eye, and had secretly suspected that he was only being used as a vessel to carry it to whoever its rightful owner ought to be. He had certainly not believed that Pegasus was capable of claiming any other Items besides that one. 

_That was my great mistake,_ he decided. _If I had not underestimated him, perhaps this would not have happened..._

He had begun that day without any inkling that something terrible was going to happen. He had been going through his daily routine, faithfully keeping the ancient rituals, as he had all of his life. He threw a handful of incense into a burner and watched as the smoke rose up, filling the air with scent. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, centering himself. For a few moments, he could relax and open his mind without anyone bothering him... 

"Hellooooo!" 

Shadi opened his eyes and glared. Nobody ought to be allowed to sound that silly while he was trying to be serious. He looked up and saw someone standing at the top of the steps, grinning jauntily at him. Ignoring the glare he was getting, the newcomer sauntered down the steps as if he thought he were on television; he appeared to be on the verge of waving to a camera. He waved to Shadi instead. 

"I'm back!" Pegasus caroled. "Did you miss me?" 

"What are you doing here?" asked Shadi. 

"Oh, come now," said Pegasus, "I thought your memory was longer than that. Didn't I promise I'd come back someday? I keep my promises, you know. I'm here to finish what I started the day we met." 

"And what promise would that be?" Shadi asked. 

Pegasus's foolish expression twisted into something more sinister. "The promise to challenge you to a Shadow Game and take your Millennium Items." 

Shadi simply stared at him a moment. He was beginning to feel more than a little annoyed, and not just at the interruption in his daily routine. 

_The arrogance of this man! He thinks he can defeat me in a Shadow Game? He has barely held his Item for five years. He could not possibly have learned all of its secrets in such a short amount of time..._

Pegasus reached the bottom of the stairs and stood before Shadi. The two of them faced each other, cold blue eyes facing one brown and one gold. 

"You truly believe you can defeat me?" asked Shadi. "I am of the bloodline that has guarded these Items and their secrets for centuries. I will not be easy to overcome." 

"You might find me more challenging than you think," Pegasus replied. "Be that as it may, I want my game." 

_I am beginning to get annoyed with this man,_ Shadi thought. _Very well - he shall have it his way! We will have a Shadow Game, and I will finish him off in one stroke!_

"If that is what you want," said Shadi. "As the challenged party, I reserve the right to choose the manner of game we play." 

"Fair enough," Pegasus answered unconcernedly. Shadi gritted his teeth. 

"Then we shall play this game mind to mind," he said. "You shall test the power of your mind and spirit, and of your Millennium Item, against me and my own powers. If you win, you may take the Key and Scales from me. If you lose, you will abandon this insane scheme of yours and never return to this place again." 

"Agreed," said Pegasus. 

"Then let us begin." 

Energy crackled between the two men as their Items activated, filling the air with electric tension as their wills clashed. Shadi was surprised at the amount of resistance he was meeting. Despite his irritation with this conceited man, he did not really plan on killing him, only stunning him enough that he would be forced to back down. He was not yet using his full strength, but still, he had expected this level of assault would be enough to take Pegasus down easily. Yet, there he stood, sweat beading his pale skin, but still meeting the barrage with an equal level of resistance. Time was ticking by, and Shadi was starting to sweat a little, himself. He had expected to be done with this by now! 

"I am impressed," he admitted. "I did not believe you would hold out for so long. You have earned my grudging respect. However, I am through being gentle with you. Now you will feel the full power of both my Items!" 

Pegasus did something then that Shadi completely did not expect: he smiled. 

"Funny you should bring that up," he said. "You see, I don't have just one Millennium Item anymore. I have three!" 

He opened his jacket, showing the Necklace and Rod gleaming at his side. Shadi stared. 

_What? Impossible! How did...?_

The next thing he felt was a wave of force hitting him, much worse than a physical blow, because it struck to his very soul. In that moment of distraction, he had let his guard down, and now Pegasus was bearing down on him with the magic of all three Items, plus his own fanatical energy. Too late did Shadi realize what he was dealing with: not just a man, or even a man who carried a mystical treasure, but a man who was ruled by an insane, burning obsession that pushed him beyond the limits of what a normal human should have been capable of. He had time to think of all this in the instant he was thrown off his feet and against the wall. 

"Well, would you look at that!" said Pegasus. He was panting a little, flushed with victory. "I seem to have won, after all! What a simply astounding development. Who would have guessed?" 

Shadi made a low sound of anger and began trying to regain his footing, momentarily letting fury overcome his good sense. 

"Ah, ah, don't bother to get up," said Pegasus. "You look tired; you should rest a bit. Here - allow me to relieve you of some of your burdens." 

He stooped to retrieve the Scales from where Shadi had dropped them when he fell. The he reached out and took the Key that hung from a cord around Shadi's neck. Shadi reached up in an effort to stop him that ended almost as soon as it began. It was no use - he had wagered his Items and lost the battle, and that, he knew better than anyone, was that. They were no longer his. 

"You have no idea how grateful I am for these," said Pegasus. "Really, I am truly sorry I had to do this to you... oh, wait, I forgot, you're the one who said I was a fool for even trying. My mistake. But you really have been immensely useful to me. I will have to send you a very nice gift basket when I get home. ...Well, it's been just lovely playing with you, but I have work to do. Perhaps now you can spend a little more time getting out and learning how the real world lives. So long!" 

He turned and sauntered off. Shadi watched him go, and watched the Items he had guarded all his life go away with him, and he was angrier than he had been in a long, long time... 

That anger had stayed with him, but he had reined it in. He knew his duty and stuck by it, however painful, and if fate decreed that this outsider was to hold those Millennium Items for a time, who was he to say no? Surely he would fail in the end, and the Items would go on to a worthier holder. He had swallowed his pride and stayed silent, moving on with his daily life as best he could. Then had come the moment when he'd felt a stirring in the aether which could only mean one thing: someone had brought together all seven of the Millennium Items. When he had realized this, and pinpointed the source of the disturbance, he had been deeply shocked - and then angered. The seven Items were for the Pharaoh alone to claim, and anyone else could only be a thief and a usurper. Shadi had trusted in fate, and fate had failed him. Now he was going to take matters into his own hands, and he would punish the man who had made him look like a fool.

* * *

Pegasus was normally an early riser. This was not because there was anything in his nature that made him feel particularly strongly about rising with the sun and going to work, but simply because of his innate love of annoying people. No matter how much trouble it was to get up with the birds, he was always rewarded by the reactions he got from being bright and chipper while everyone else around him was still yawning and grumbling into their second cups of coffee. 

This morning, Pegasus slept in. 

Actually, he wasn't quite asleep right now, but he wasn't quite awake yet, either. For the moment, he was just awake enough to be conscious of the fact that for once, he had not awakened alone. _She_ was with him, nestled against his side, with her head pillowed on his shoulder. He wanted to think of nothing but how pleasant it was to be lying there next to her, to feel her warmth, her soft hair spilling across his chest, the caress of her breathing against his skin. For the first time in years, he felt completely relaxed and happy. He had no intention of getting up, and was also not entirely convinced he could. After all, it had been a busy night, and he was a few years out of practice. Yes, for now, it was very nice just to lie here and think of nothing in particular... 

Eventually, he decided it would be much nicer if people would quit beating on his door. 

"Sir?" called Crocketts from the hallway. "Sir, are you awake yet? Are you even in there?" 

"No," said Pegasus. "Go away." 

"Sir, it's past ten o'clock. People are starting to wonder about you." 

"Can't I lie in just one day? I didn't sleep well last night." Actually, that was a lie. He'd slept better than he had in years - just not long enough. 

"I understand, but the fact remains that there are people who are expecting you to put in an appearance today." There was a pause, and then Crocketts said in an undertone, "If you like, sir, I believe I can arrange for breakfast for two to be delivered here without stirring any suspicions." 

Pegasus came awake in an instant as the significance of that remark sank in. 

_He knows!_ he thought. And then, _I never could keep anything from him._ He sighed. He had meant to tell Crocketts sooner or later, but was it too much to ask that he keep Cyndia to himself for just a little while? 

"Just a minute; I'm getting up." 

He climbed carefully out of bed, partly because he still didn't really feel like moving, and partly to avoid disturbing Cyndia. She stirred a little without opening her eyes. 

"Don't get up; I'll be right back," he told her. 

He found his robe and pulled it on, and then went to answer the door. 

"All right," he said quietly. "Congratulations. You found out my secret. If I find out you've been telling anyone about it..." 

"I haven't said a word," Crocketts replied. "However, I feel I should advise you that if you don't want to arouse suspicions, breaking your routine is not the best way to go about it. And the fact remains that you cannot hide her in your room forever." 

"I don't intend to," Pegasus replied. "There isn't anyone on this island besides you and me who remembers who she is, so it doesn't matter if anyone here sees her. You may talk to her, if you wish," he added magnanimously. He supposed it didn't matter, since Crocketts had already figured out she was there, and it might make her feel more at home to have another familiar face around. He wanted for her to feel as comfortable here as possible. "Just don't say anything that might upset her. She doesn't remember anything has happened to her. She thinks she's been sick, and I want to keep it that way." 

There was a brief pause. "As you wish, sir. And when you have a moment to spare, I have something to report." 

Pegasus waved a dismissive hand. "It can wait until I'm dressed. And fed. You did say something about breakfast, didn't you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Well, see to it! It's getting late, you know. Have something delivered for Cyndia. I'll come get something for myself in a minute." 

"Yes, sir, as you wish." 

Crocketts left, and Pegasus closed the door and went back to stand next to the still-dozing Cyndia. He hated to do it, but there was nothing else he could do. He ran a hand through her hair and quietly called her name. 

"Is it morning?" she murmured. 

"It's coming up on afternoon, actually," he replied. "It's all right, you can stay where you are. I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone. I'm going to go take care of a few business things, but I should have everything finished today. After that, we'll have all the time we need." 

"I know, I know, we've been over it," she said with a tolerant smile. "You go do whatever it is you need to do. I won't mind. Just hurry back, all right?" 

"If you want to find me, for any reason, just ask someone. Anyone here ought to be able to find me for you. Likewise, if you need anything at all, talk to me or Crocketts, and you'll have it before the day is over." 

She laughed. "I really can take care of myself for a few hours, Pegasus!" 

"I know, but I like taking care of you." 

"Yes, yes, I know," said Cyndia. She yawned. "If you don't mind, I think I may nap for a little while longer." 

"Of course. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can." 

He left her to her sleep, wishing wholeheartedly that he could do the same... but that was for later. Crocketts was right; he needed to take care of everything now, so he wouldn't have it hanging over his head when he had so many other things he wanted to do. His future stretched ahead of him, bright and full of possibilities. He intended to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

It was impossible for anyone to spend a great deal of time around Pegasus without having some kind of emotional reaction to him. It was not surprising that a good many people found themselves disliking him intensely, particularly in these recent days when one of his greatest joys in life was to annoy people just because he could get away with it. There were a fair few who knew him only by his reputation as one of the greatest gamers on earth, and who idolized him for his talent and were charmed by his flamboyant manner, but it was possible they would have become disillusioned with him if they had actually had the chance to get to know him. There was really only one person who had known him all his life, both before and after Cyndia had died, and had stood by him through all the tumult that had caused. Despite all he knew about him, Crocketts couldn't help but feel a little attached to Pegasus anyway. 

Crocketts had known Pegasus for about half his own life and nearly all of Pegasus's. He had first come to serve the Crawford family when he was still a young man, fresh out of college and looking for work. Being a security guard for a wealthy Las Vegas businessman sounded interesting, and anyway the pay was better than what you got from waiting tables or bagging groceries, and there was free room and board involved. However, his youth and inexperience had proven troublesome, and the job he was eventually given was to eternally stand watch over a seldom-used side door that led out into the gardens. Any joy he might have had at being paid reasonably well to simply stand around all day and look menacing was quickly squashed by the fact that doing nothing all day was mind-bogglingly boring. 

It was a tremendous relief when young Pegasus's parents had deemed him old enough to toddle about on his own, and had turned him loose in the safety of the gardens to amuse himself. No one else ever went out there but a few anti-social gardeners who cared more for the health of their flowers and vegetables than for human beings. Pegasus was the only interesting thing out there, and so it was unavoidable that Crocketts should begin to take an interest in him. He kept a watchful eye as the boy wandered about getting into things, often things he wasn't supposed to get into. Even at that age, he showed a remarkable intelligence and a propensity for mischief. He tied the gardener's watering hoses in knots, reset the timers for the sprinklers, and rearranged the stakes for the vegetables. As he grew older, his pranks grew more complicated and subtle. Very few people ever realized that these little aggravations that could have been nothing more than accidents and could be traced to nobody were the fault of a pale-haired child giggling behind the rosebushes. 

At first, Pegasus had naturally not trusted this silent, austere adult, and had tried to hide what he was doing from him. Then he had worked out that Crocketts was going to see whatever he did anyway. However, when it became obvious that not only was Crocketts aware of all his pranks, but he was purposefully keeping silent about them, he opened up to him. The two of them were allies in the war against stuffiness and boredom, and they looked out for each other. Crocketts had decided for himself that his place in this picture was not so much to keep Pegasus from causing trouble as to prevent him from _getting into_ trouble - to keep him from doing anything so egregious that his parents would have no choice but to punish him. He was to be protected, not controlled. Not that it was a particularly difficult job. Pegasus had been spoiled from the cradle, and as he was intelligent, charming, and his father's only son, he could get away with a great deal. 

Naturally, the Crawfords had noticed that there was an inexplicable but obvious camaraderie between their son and their security guard. They had chalked it up to Crocketts being the youngest, and therefore most approachable, of the guards, and when Pegasus was old enough for schooling, it had fallen to Crocketts to keep watch over him there, as well. It had been he who had defended him against the slings and arrows of outrageous grade-schoolers who were endlessly amused by a boy named _Pegasus_. He was the one who had endured endless monologues about the wonder that was lady Cyndia, and had accepted small bribes so that the young lovebirds could have some precious time alone, and who had patiently guarded Pegasus after Cyndia's death to ensure he didn't harm himself. It was only natural that when Samson Crawford's taste for the high life had finally done him in and Pegasus had inherited the family fortune, Crocketts should enjoy a swift promotion. He had always felt that his efforts to look after Pegasus had been worthwhile, and while he was not an affectionate man by nature, he did harbor an avuncular attachment for him. 

That didn't necessarily make it easy to work for him. 

Morning routine dictated that at this time of day, Crocketts was supposed to deliver a report to Pegasus, concerning updates on various projects and any incidents that might have happened the night before. The schedule was a bit off today, owing to Pegasus sleeping in, but Crocketts wasn't about to let that stop him when he actually had something important to report. Pegasus, on the other hand, seemed primarily interested in staring off into space. True, he nodded and made encouraging noises at appropriate intervals, but the fact that he was continuing to smile dreamily as Crocketts described an incident involving trespassers on the island gave him an inkling that it was just barely possible that he might not be paying strict attention. Crocketts forged on doggedly. 

"...and we attempted to apprehend them, but they disappeared into the forest, and we lost their trail. Then a Blue-Eyes White Dragon stepped out from behind a tree and asked to borrow a cup of sugar, and we gave it directions to the nearest convenience store." 

"Mm-hm." 

"You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?" 

Pegasus seemed to wake up a bit. "Hm? I'm sorry, you'll have to repeat that last bit. I wasn't listening." 

Crocketts sighed. "Sir, with all due respect... what you have accomplished here is nothing short of a miracle, and I am really quite impressed, but I don't think now is the time to be getting complacent." 

"Nonsense. Now is exactly the time to be getting complacent," Pegasus replied. "Don't you understand? It's _over_. I've won. Anyone who might have possibly stood up to me has already been defeated. What else have I got to worry about?" 

"Has it crossed your mind at all that some of these people you've been dealing with might possibly not been feeling too kindly towards you right now?" 

"Do you really think anyone is going to come for revenge against me?" asked Pegasus. "Don't be absurd! Even if someone were foolish enough to try, how far do you think they are going to get? There is no one on earth who is a match for my brilliance, wealth, or power. You forget that I have the power of the Millennium Items behind me, now. No one else can stand against that." 

"Not if you pay attention," said Crocketts. "If you allow yourself to grow careless and drop your guard, there is still a chance that you could make a grave error. That is why I am telling you to be careful." 

"I refuse to let myself be bogged down by such remote possibilities," said Pegasus, waving a hand dismissively. "I do not have to worry. That is what I pay people like you for. That is what I have been doing, and nothing has happened so far, has it?" 

"Except for the fact that a ship docked on the island last night, and three strangers disembarked and fled into the woods." 

"...Oh," said Pegasus. He took a moment to absorb the fact. "What kind of _strangers_ were these?" 

"I didn't get a good look at them myself. My men report they all had dark skin and spoke a language they didn't understand. There was a female and two males, all of them aged between their late teens and early twenties. We attempted to apprehend them, but they eluded us. They managed to arrive while most of the security staff was busy with the party. An unfortunate coincidence, that. If I didn't know better, I'd say they planned it ahead of time, but as they had no way of knowing you would throw a party that night..." 

"Oh, I don't think they'd let that stop them," said Pegasus darkly. 

"You know who they are?" asked Crocketts. 

"I think I recognize the style," Pegasus replied. "So nice of you to wait and tell me all this now that they've had all the time they need to find themselves a nice place to hide. Why didn't you say something about all this when it was a little more relevant?" 

Crocketts gave him a pointed look over the rims of his sunglasses. "I made an attempt, but it seemed to me you were otherwise occupied and would not appreciate being disturbed." 

"Ah. Yes. I suppose so," said Pegasus. "Still, security is your job so it's still your fault." 

Crocketts realized there was no way out of this argument. He bowed his head. 

"Yes, sir. A thousand apologies." 

"One of these days, I am going to make you write out those thousand apologies of yours. And have them signed and notarized, while you're at it," said Pegasus. "In the meantime, do your job. Have the island searched; they can't have gone too far. There isn't far to go! As long as they don't get into the castle, they can't cause any problems. In a few more days, it won't matter anyway." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I should have thought you would realize it," said Pegasus. "I'm leaving." 

"Leaving, sir?" 

"Yes, of course! Taking a vacation. Probably quite a long one, and there is a distinct possibility that I may decide never to come back." 

Crocketts felt something he normally didn't feel - namely, surprise. 

"You can't be serious." 

"Oh, come now. I know I don't do it very often, but I would think you of all people should know I can be serious when I want to. There was that time back in '92, remember?" 

"This is no laughing matter! Are you honestly saying you plan to just turn around and walk away from everything?" 

"I don't know what you mean by that," said Pegasus. "Of course I'm not going to walk away from _everything_. I'm taking her with me." 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. I'm talking about your responsibilities." 

"My first priority is Cyndia. Everything I have done, I have done for her sake. Now that I have her again, I don't need anything else," said Pegasus. "I thought you understood that, Crocketts. The company, the games, the research - it was all the means to an end. You do not simply keep retracing your steps once you have accomplished a goal. I am finished, and I intend to enjoy the rewards of my hard labor." 

Crocketts bristled slightly. "Sir, I hate to tell you this, but you aren't a teenager anymore. You don't have your parents to look out for you anymore and catch you if you fall. You have a worldwide reputation, and a company that's practically an empire to run. If you turn around and walk away, your actions will have results. Who is going to run the company after you're gone? Do you understand what will happen if it folds? Are you even concerned at all by the people who will lose their livelihood because of your carelessness?" 

"Their problems are not my concern. I didn't do any of this for _them_." 

"I realize that. What I am saying is that your actions are going to have repercussions. You are not above this. You may be able to get away with a few eccentricities, but there are lines you can't cross without putting yourself at risk. If you close the company doors, it won't be just a handful of people to silence, it will be hundreds - or thousands. You say there is no one who can stand against you, but it won't be just one. It will be all your employees. It will be your investors. It will be the tens and thousands of people who play your game. Do you think you're a match for everyone all at once?" Crocketts took a deep breath. "Pegasus, I have guarded you your entire life. When have I ever misguided you?" 

"I can't honestly say you have, but..." 

"No buts. Listen to me now. My priority is to protect you, and I will do it to the limit of my ability, but I can't protect you from everything. You are going to have to take some responsibility for yourself - and for Cyndia. I don't want to see anything happen to you, or to her, either." 

A wild light crept into Pegasus's eyes. "Nothing will happen to her! Nothing! There is nothing I cannot protect her from, not even death itself!" 

"As you will, then," said Crocketts. "I have nothing more to report. Good day, sir." 

He stood up and walked out of the room. Pegasus did not look particularly sorry to see him go. 

_I suppose I should have known it would come to this,_ Crocketts thought. It had to happen, sooner or later, if you gave a man everything he ever wanted - sooner or later he would demand the moon and be unable to comprehend why he could not have it. _And I suppose I am as much to blame as anyone._

Still, there was no point in thinking that way. Pegasus would do what he wanted to do, and Crocketts had chosen to go along with him. He had known all along that some of the things Pegasus had asked him to do were wrong, and he had done them anyway. 

_Maybe that's why we are drawn to each other. We're much alike, that way. Whatever we do doesn't matter, as long as the one we want to protect is protected..._

HR>

After he had finished talking to Crocketts, it took some time for Pegasus to recapture his earlier good mood. Who did Crocketts think he was, talking down to him as if he were a little boy who had forgotten to do his homework? It was not the servant's place to lecture his master! There were _reasons_ why Pegasus was in charge here! Ah, well. He would put him in his place. And to think he had been thinking of giving him a raise! 

Eventually, though, he turned his mind to more pleasant matters - namely, his plans for the future. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he came that going away would be a good idea. It would be easier for Cyndia to adjust to a world that had aged a bit while she had not if they went to a place where she could deal with things at her own pace. Aside from that, it would be easier for _him_ to cope if they went to a place where no one had ever heard of him or her, and would ask no questions about where she had come from and why she looked so hauntingly familiar. They could go to Las Vegas for a while. He still had connections in Las Vegas, people his father had worked with, who could easily find someone who would marry him off without worrying too much about where he had found the bride. He had quite liked Las Vegas; poker wasn't nearly as much fun as Duel Monsters, but you got more money from it, and it was ridiculously easy when you always knew what everyone else had in their hand. Besides, you could get away with almost anything there. 

And then, once they were married, they could just... leave. Go away on vacation and forget to come back. No matter what Crocketts said, there was no reason he needed to work anymore. When he was young, he had spent his father's money with the carelessness of one who knew someone else was looking after him. These days, he spent it with the abandon of one who knew no matter how much he spent, there was still enough to see him through the rest of his days, and probably have enough left over to build a nice museum with his name on it when he died. There was certainly enough to support him and his beloved even if his expensive tastes were figured in. 

Thinking about this revived his spirits, and he hummed to himself as he strolled down the hallway. There was no one else around to hear him, so he sang a few bars, just because he felt like it. He had always been a bit vain about the sound of his voice. 

"I'm getting married in the morning... Ding, dong, the bells are going to chime..." 

"Very nice," said a voice. "Are you planning to try out for a musical next?" 

Pegasus glanced around and found someone lurking in the shadows of an intersecting hallway. 

"Oh, Kaiba-boy! How nice to see you," he said. "Where have you been hiding yourself? I expected you to turn up at my little party last night. Didn't you get the invitation?" 

"I was there," said Kaiba dryly. "I didn't stay long, but then, neither did you." 

"I didn't want to steal your spotlight. Didn't you challenge your friend Yugi-boy?" 

"No," Kaiba replied. "He wasn't exactly in fighting form." 

"Well, of course not! That was the whole point, wasn't it?" Pegasus replied. 

"It was not the point! The point was to have a fair fight. I don't want to fight someone who isn't even capable of fighting back anymore. What did you do to him?" 

"I have no idea what you're rambling on about," said Pegasus. "Really, Kaiba-boy, I think you need to make up your mind. I was under the impression that what you wanted was an overwhelming victory. Now that you have it within your grasp, you say you want competition. If you would just decide on something once and for all, I'd be _happy_ to arrange it." 

"Don't try to fast-talk your way out of this, Pegasus," Kaiba snapped. "You've done something to him. I thought you were just going to take some kind of an item from him, but you've done something else! One minute he's at the top of his game, and the next, he's moping around like a three-year-old who's dropped his ice cream cone! My little brother could put up more of a fight than he could, now, and Mokuba barely knows how to play Duel Monsters! You've done something to Yugi, and I want to know what it is." 

Pegasus spread his hands wide in a gesture of innocent incomprehension. "My dear boy, I have done nothing but what I said I would do! I challenged him to a duel, beat him fairly, and took the item as ante. I believe that is what we agreed I would do. How was I to know he would take losing it so badly? Really, you ought to be thanking me for giving you such an easy victory!" 

"You don't really understand anything, do you?" Kaiba said slowly. "I can't believe this... How could the man who invented the game not know what it's all about?" 

"You haven't picked up that 'Heart of the Cards' nonsense Yugi-boy has been reciting, have you?" 

"No. I don't believe in that. I believe in my own pride, and I believe in taking on strong opponents. There is nothing to be gained from challenging someone so weak that I could beat him with my eyes closed!" 

Pegasus laughed. "I could beat anyone on this island with my eyes closed. We had a deal, Kaiba-boy. I've delivered what I promised. It isn't my fault you don't like it now that you've got it. This contest is over. Either go deliver your challenge while there are still people around to see you, or give up and go home." 

"You're wrong, Pegasus," said a new voice. 

Pegasus and Kaiba both looked around. Yugi had come up behind them while they were talking. He looked rather pale, and there were dark rings under his eyes, but the eyes themselves were bright and alert. His mouth was set in a grim line. 

"So," said Kaiba quietly, "you have a little fight left in you, after all." 

"I'm not here to deal with you, Kaiba," Yugi answered quietly. "It's _him_ I want." 

"Oh, this is getting entirely too amusing," said Pegasus. "Little Yugi wants to challenge me! Again! Wasn't the first time enough?" 

Yugi shook his head. "I want a rematch." 

Pegasus took a moment to size him up. He hadn't thought of this possibility, and he wasn't sure what to make of it now. Just what was going on in that boy's head? He bent his will toward having a look inside Yugi's mind, but encountered only a mild pain, as if he had gone from dim light to bright sunshine too quickly and strained his eyes. He knew that feeling. It had happened more than once, while he was learning to harness the Eye's power, and usually meant that he had overextended himself. Perhaps he had used up a bit too much magic when he'd brought Cyndia back? Such problems were usually cured by a meal and a bit of rest, to replenish his strength, but sleeping hadn't really been on his mind last night. 

"Well, you're just going to go on wanting, aren't you? You have nothing else I want, Yugi-boy. I already have the Millennium Puzzle, and your cards are worth nothing to me. There's nothing in your deck that I couldn't print up a thousand more and have them here before dinnertime." 

"I want to challenge you for ownership of the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi replied. "If I win, I take it back. If I lose..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If I lose, I give you my life." 

Kaiba watched the exchange with an approving look in his eyes. A smile tinted with something that was almost avaricious crossed his face. 

"Interesting..." he murmured. 

Pegasus glanced from Yugi to Kaiba and back again. 

"I don't really want your life," he said, "but I can think of someone who might. All right, assuming that there is even the remotest chance of you winning against me, I will agree to return your Puzzle. If I win, I will turn you over to Kaiba-boy here and let him decide your fate. Does that suit everyone?" 

"I'll accept that," said Kaiba. 

"I have one more condition," said Yugi. "I don't trust you. When we duel, I want the Puzzle where I can see it. Bring it with you." 

"Fine, fine," Pegasus replied. "I'll have to go dig it up. It's been put in storage, you see. What say we meet again in an hour or so in the dueling arena? This is hardly an appropriate place for a battle, and I'm afraid I've forgotten my deck." 

Yugi nodded. "One hour. Don't be late, and bring the Puzzle." 

"Whatever you say. You certainly are a stubborn one, but if this is what will make everyone happy... well, I live to please! I'll see you in an hour." 

He made a bow and an elaborate wave and wandered off down the hallway, presumably in search of his deck. Yugi and Kaiba remained where they were. 

"And what brought that on?" Kaiba asked. "You weren't nearly this courageous last night." 

"I know," said Yugi. "I still don't feel very courageous. I just know I have to try." 

Kaiba smirked. "Well, have fun. I may even decide to come watch." 

"Are you going to be cheering for me, or for him?" 

"Neither," said Kaiba. "I just want to see you fight. If you win, then we'll have a rematch of our own. If he wins, then I'll challenge him. Beating someone who's beaten you twice is twice as good as beating you." 

Yugi took a moment to digest that remark. Oddly enough, it seemed to make him feel calmer. 

"Good," he said. "If I lose, you'll beat him for me." 

"Not for you. Not for anyone but me," Kaiba corrected. "I'll see you at the arena." 

"I'll see you too, Kaiba." 

The two of them parted company, one walking off in one direction, one in another. 

A few minutes later, a pale-haired, dark-skinned boy wandered by. 

"Damn it, I thought you said he'd be here," said Malik. 

His sister shrugged. "It appears my timing must be a bit off," she said serenely. 

Malik snarled in frustration and stalked off again, followed by the rest of his little family. Then there was no one there at all. 

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Visions

**Visions**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Unlike her lover, Cyndia was free to stay in bed as long as she pleased, so it was rather late when she finally bestirred herself. Now she was ready to get up and do something, and it seemed to her that the best thing to do would be to take a bath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. She assumed she must have been washed at some point during her illness, but she would feel a lot better if she could clean herself. 

_It's funny,_ she mused, as she carefully ran a soapy washcloth over her arms. _I seem to have come through this much better than I would have expected myself to._ Her images of people who had been bedridden for long periods of time were composed of pale, withered, skeletal creatures with sunken eyes and lank hair. As far as she could tell, she was still the very picture of health. 

_Still, what do I know about medicine?_ she told herself. _Espeically now. They could have thought of almost anything while I was out..._

That thought distracted her from everything else. No matter how many times she re- thought it, it was still chilling to contemplate the fact that seven years had simply dropped out of her life with no trace of their passing. To go to sleep one day in her comfortable home in California, surrounded by her friends and family, and then wake up somewhere else entirely - she wasn't even sure where - and the only familiar people she could find were Pegasus and Crocketts... well, it was more than a little jarring. 

_I'll do something about it,_ she decided. _I'll explore this castle from top to bottom, until I know every closet and cupboard of it! That will make me feel more like I belong here. Maybe it will even teach me more about what's been going on while I was... away... and what kind of things Pegasus has been doing._ She wanted desperately to know what he had been filling his time with while she was away. She had been the center of his world for all the time she had known him, and it caused her the slightest pang of jealousy to realize that he had perforce been paying attention to things other than her recently. 

When she finished her bath and had dressed and groomed herself, she returned to her room to find that someone had left a covered tray waiting for her, which a closer inspection revealed to be protecting a platter of pancakes with peaches and whipped cream. She smiled; someone had remembered her favorite. It occurred to her that she had eaten nothing today, and only a bowl of soup the night before, and before that was a mystery. She literally could not remember the last time she'd had pancakes with peaches and cream, and it didn't take long for her to render these into a mere memory as well. 

Feeling much refreshed and revitalized, she set out to explore the castle. Her expedition began with high hopes, and she made her way eagerly through the halls, peeking through doors and out windows as she attempted to fix every room's location firmly in her mind. However, it wasn't long before all of it began to blur in her mind. Every grand room began to look the same, and all the gorgeous furnishings dazzled her mind until she could hardly remember what she had seen from one minute to the next. At last, she had to stop and rest for a while. She found a convenient alcove by a window where she could sit down, close her eyes, and blot it all out. 

_And I thought the old Crawford manor was impressive!_ she thought, turning her face to the sun and letting its soothing light wash over her. _I can't imagine how he finds his way around at all. He must have spent the last few years just learning the layout!_

Still, she recovered her wits swiftly enough. It was a little surprising to realize that she was not at all physically tired, just suffering from a bit of mental overload. 

_I would have expected to be more tired. For someone who's supposed to be sick..._

For some reason, that thought did not set easily in her mind. She made herself finish it: for someone who was supposed to be sick, she showed very few outward signs of actually being so. She seemed, in fact, to be in perfect health. When she had first awakened from her long sleep, she had felt a bit weak and groggy, but that feeling had passed rapidly once she had gotten up and started moving around again. Well, just look what she had ended up doing! That was hardly natural behavior from a convalescent. 

Come to think of it, wasn't she supposed to be taking medication? Pegasus had said something about it last night, but this morning it had been completely forgotten. She couldn't imagine him being so careless if she was really supposed to be ill. And if she had really been that sick, shouldn't there be a doctor around somewhere? She had seen no sign of one, but surely she would have had the best care possible. Come to think of it, what was she doing here and not in a hospital where she would receive adequate, round-the-clock care? Why didn't she show any signs of being sick? If she had been in a coma for seven years, there should have some sign of it. There should have been feeding tubes or IVs or something, but the room she had awakened in had held no trace of any kind of medical equipment. There wasn't so much as a mark on her skin, as would have been left by getting a shot. 

_Stop scaring yourself,_ she scolded. _You don't know anything about medicine, much less what they've dreamed up in the last few years. Things could be possible now that you've never imagined. It's entirely possible that you stayed in a hospital until you began to recover, and then moved here once you were well enough to wake up. Or something. Pegasus will be able to explain it._

That sounded like an explanation, but it didn't satisfy the part of her mind that was afraid of things she didn't understand. Well, then, she would talk to Pegasus. He would straighten everything out. All she had to do was find him in this maze of a castle. 

Fortunately, help was close at hand. She hadn't ventured very far before she spied a familiar face, and she hurried over to greet an old acquaintance. 

"Mr. Crocketts!" she called. 

He turned and faced her, looking momentarily surprised. Then he almost smiled. 

"Lady Cyndia," he said with a slight bow. "So pleased to see you up and about again." 

"I'm glad to be back," she said, at the same time wondering if it were true. So far, being awake again had held its share of enjoyable moments, but on the whole it was more bewildering than pleasant. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Crocketts asked. 

"Yes. I'm looking for Pegasus, but I don't even know where _I_ am, much less where he is. Do you have any idea where I might find him?" 

"I am under the impression that he is in his reference library. That was where I saw him last, at any rate. He said he wanted to be left alone, but I think he'll make an exception for you. Come." 

He escorted her to the ground floor and off to a quiet corner of the castle, far removed from the bustle of servants. There was a large door which appeared to be closed and locked, but Crocketts opened it with a small key and waved her inside. She thanked him quietly and stepped into the library. 

Of all the things she had seen since she came here, this was the one that impressed her the most. All the other dazzling rooms in this beautiful, extravagant castle were filled wall-to-wall with expensive carpeting and antique furniture and priceless art objects - anything that would display the owner's money and taste. Those rooms were designed to impress. This room, she felt, had been designed and furnished exactly the way Pegasus wanted it, and anyone else's opinions on it were not his problem. The focus of this room was the _books_. There were enough here to furnish a small town library, and many of them showed signs of much use. One of them had the pink tassel of a bookmark hanging out of it, and she plucked the book down and opened it, and smiled as she recognized the depiction of Pegasus's favorite cartoon rabbit on it. It looked a little out of place tucked in a reference book, particularly one that was written in some language she couldn't even identify. She put the book back on the shelf. 

Was Pegasus still in here? It was hard to tell. The towering shelves of books limited her visibility to the thin strips of walkways that ran between and on either side of them. She walked slowly and quietly through them with the silence of one who has been brought up to respect libraries. 

At the far end of the room was a large desk strewn with papers, a few books and a reading lamp, as well as a deck of the cards she had seen at the party last night. Pegasus sat behind the desk, looking speculatively at a peculiar golden object. It was a bit less than a foot long and shaped a bit like a key, and a bit like an ankh. 

"What is that?" she asked. 

Pegasus twitched and looked up with an expression that was almost fearful, but quickly melted into a smile. 

"So, you've found my little retreat," he said. "How did you get in without a key?" 

"Crocketts let me in. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." 

"No, just doing a little thinking, here where it's quiet," Pegasus replied. "I've been challenged to a duel, and I wanted to muse on my strategy." 

"A duel?" Cyndia suffered a brief vision of two people facing each other with swords or pistols. 

Pegasus laughed. "Not that kind of duel. I mean with cards." He held up his deck as an illustration. "Someone was displeased that I beat him in our last little skirmish, and wants a rematch. Some people just can't accept that they've lost." 

"Should I come watch?" she asked. She had heard enough about this game that she was beginning to be curious to see it played. 

"If that is your desire, you are more than welcome to attend, but I believe I might find your presence a bit distracting. The boy is as talented as he is stubborn, and I will need my wits about me." 

"Then I'll wait," she said. "You promised you would teach me, don't forget." 

"I can think of very few things I would rather be doing," he said. "Perhaps once I am finished with this appointment... no. I expect it will be very tiring. Tomorrow, when I'm fresh and rested. Everyone will be gone by tomorrow, and we can practice without interruptions." 

"I'll look forward to it," she said. "So what is that key? Does it have something to do with the game?" 

"Only in the most tangential sense," said Pegasus slowly. "It is a relic of ancient Egypt called the Millennium Key. It is one of seven such items that were produced three thousand years ago. This is another one." He did not quite touch his golden eye. "I've extended quite a bit of effort to assemble the entire set." 

"They must be very valuable," she said. She reached out to touch the golden key, but Pegasus pulled it away from her. 

"I must ask you not to touch this," he said. "I'm sorry, but... there are strange stories about these artifacts. Perhaps I'm being superstitious, but it is said that the seven Millennium Items contain magical powers of darkness. I would hate to see something unpleasant happen to you. What if a genie came out and turned you into a frog? Or have I mixed my mythology?" 

She laughed. "I think you need to re-read a few of these books. So, your eye is magical, then? Can you see through walls?" 

"I'm afraid I never learned the knack," he answered, with a theatrical sigh. "However, it does seem to give me... certain insights. Or perhaps I am just superstitious. At any rate, this is why I choose to wear this golden eye and not one a bit less conspicuous." 

"I did wonder," Cyndia said. "But then, you never could stand to be just like everyone else, could you?" 

"Of course not! If I were just like everyone else, what use would you have for me?" 

"None at all," she teased. "I like you exactly the way you are." 

"And I adore you with every fiber of my being," he answered fervently. He took out a pocket watch and glanced at it. "And I'm also late for my duel." 

"Hurry along, then! Don't keep him waiting." 

He rose to his feet and tucked the key into his desk drawer, and then tucked his deck into a pocket. 

"A kiss for good luck," he said. He pressed his lips to hers briefly, pulled back, and then changed his mind and kissed her again more deeply. When they finally parted, it was plain to her that he was seriously considering not having this duel at all, but something seemed to convince him that he was better off keeping this engagement. She could have sworn he cast an almost fearful glance at the desk where the Millennium Key was hidden. 

"I'll be back," he told her. 

She gave him a gentle shove. "Hurry, before someone gets annoyed with you." 

"But it's fun watching them get annoyed," he protested, but he left anyway. 

_I forgot to ask him my questions,_ she realized when he was gone. _I got distracted by the duel, and the Millennium Key... why do I feel like I've seen it before, somewhere?_

She shook her head. She would have plenty of time to ask Pegasus questions. That was good, because she had more of them than ever. Added to her worries about her medical condition were worries for Pegasus himself. She could not forget the fact that he had looked afraid when he had first realized there was someone in the room with him. A man should not be afraid in his own home, especially when he seemed to have a full complement of bodyguards to keep any unauthorized people out of the building. What was he afraid of? He couldn't have done anything illegal to get those Items, could he? 

_Of course not. He's in the perfect position to just buy anything he wants, so why would he resort to anything illegal? He wasn't afraid, he was just surprised because he knew the door was locked, and he's not used to me being up and about, yet._

Still, the discrepancies nagged at her. There was simply too much going on right now that she didn't understand, and as much as she told herself that she was blowing things out of proportion, the fact that her world had so many gaps in it frightened her. 

_I must find out. Sooner or later, I have to get someone to tell me the truth, or I'll go crazy._

With nothing else to do, she took to walking again - not exploring, but simply wandering the halls with no inkling of where she thought she was going. Perhaps she was guided by her subconscious mind, because while she was turning her thoughts over in her mind, her feet were leading her down paths they had walked before, until she was surprised to find herself in the hall of paintings that led to the main entryway. She recognized it at once by the fact that the pictures on the wall were familiar. 

The man who was looking at them was not familiar. 

There was something about him that said he was definitely out of place, something more than the long white robes and turban he wore. The very air around him seemed to hold the secrets of some distant place, so that Cyndia imagined she could almost feel the hot winds of a faraway desert surrounding him. He did not seem to see her, but was intent on examining the portrait that hung in front of him - as well he might, for the face it showed was his own. 

"It is not right," he murmured, "that another man should keep my image in his home without my permission." 

"Um, excuse me...?" Cyndia began. 

The man turned to her, and Cyndia felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyes met hers. There was something strange and ageless about them, as if the man weren't quite human, or as if he had some way of seeing that was different from anyone else's. She did not like him looking at her. 

"So," he said quietly. "You are Cyndia, the woman for whom all of this was done." 

"I - how did you know my name?" 

"I learned it, and many other things, from your lover Pegasus," he answered. He spoke the name as if it tasted unpleasant. "We have had dealings in the past." 

"You don't like him?" The question slipped out before she realized how foolish it was. She was squelched by a cold glare from the man in white, and she shivered at the coldness of his gaze. 

"We did not part on good terms," he said. "I have come to set things right. I take it he has not explained everything to you?" 

She shook her head mutely. "Do you know what's going on?" 

"I know many things," he answered cryptically. "Many things that people are better off not knowing. I cannot know the contents of your mind, but I have much experience with guessing people's thoughts, and I sense you are innocent of any wrongdoing. Perhaps you can even help me. Are you aware of an object called the Millennium Key? It looks like this." He pointed at his portrait. She noticed suddenly that his painted self was wearing a necklace that looked just like the key she had seen in Pegasus's hands not long ago. She felt another chill. 

"Yes, I've seen it," she answered. 

"Do you know where it is?" 

She found herself nodding an affirmative. 

"Wait until tonight, when your lover is asleep. Then come find me and take me to where the Key is. If you do this, I will make his mind an open book for you, and all his secrets will be revealed. If you wish to know the whole truth, beyond a shadow of a doubt, this is what you must do. I will be waiting here for you." 

"You... you aren't going to hurt him, are you?" 

"I have no need to resort to physical violence, if that is what you mean. That is not my way. I merely wish to uncover the truth and dispense justice. If he is innocent of any wrongdoing, you have nothing to fear. Are you afraid?" 

"No." She forced herself to say the word. "Pegasus wouldn't hurt anyone. I've known him since childhood; he is a good man." 

"Desperate men may do desperate things," said the stranger. "I will wait for you here tonight." 

"What if I don't show up?" she asked. 

He didn't answer. He shot one last look at the portrait, and then walked away. When she followed him around a corner, he was already gone, vanished as if he had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The dueling table thrummed softly as electricity suddenly surged through it, preparing it to bring the monsters of the cards to life. Yugi's nerves were thrumming a bit, too, and he wished he had something that would make _him_ feel a little more alive. His head still ached fiercely and his stomach was churning, even after Jonouchi's ministrations. He wasn't entirely sure if that was because of the remnants of his hangover, or because he was about to face the most lopsided duel of his career, and for the highest stakes imaginable. 

_No. The highest stakes were when I lost my other self. This is nothing. I will win. I have to win!_

He looked around the room, trying to take comfort in the closeness of his friends. He could see Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu standing on the railing watching him. Seto lurked a good distance away, trying not to associate himself with them or look too interested. Pegasus wasn't here yet. 

_Is he trying to draw out the suspense?_ Yugi wondered. A wasted effort, in his opinion. He was already as tense as he could be without something snapping. _I have to duel against the man who invented Duel Monsters, who has access to every card ever made, who can read my hand and my entire strategy as easy as blinking, and who I've given permission to kill me or do whatever he wants to me if I lose, and I don't have my other self to bail me out if this goes wrong. What have I gotten myself into?_

A door opened, and Pegasus breezed in. 

"So sorry I'm late!" he called. "I had a previous engagement. As a matter of fact, I had one seven years ago and I'm still trying to get it taken care of, so you'll forgive me if I'm a bit pressed for time." 

"Do you have the Puzzle?" Yugi asked. He had no idea why the Spirit of the Puzzle had been so adamant that it had to be present at the duel, but he was not going to let his wishes go ignored. 

In response, Pegasus held up one hand, displaying the Puzzle for all the world to see. 

"Have a little faith in me, Yugi-boy!" he said. "I am a man of my word. If I promise the Puzzle will be here, then so it will be! Really, you'd think I couldn't be trusted." He slipped the cord over his head and gave Yugi a mocking smile. 

_Take that off, you slime!_ thought Yugi, feeling his fists clenched in fury. The sight of his precious Puzzle hanging around someone else's neck filled him with revulsion. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. _I can't let him make me angry. He's just trying to make me lose my focus. I have to concentrate, for my other self's sake._

"Shall we exchange decks?" said Pegasus. 

Yugi shook his head. "You'll cheat anyway. What difference does it make?" 

"Have it your way, then. Listen, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so can we play this by the original rules, starting from two thousand points? It would make things go so much more quickly." 

"Any number is fine, so long as we get this over with," said Yugi. He felt a moment of outrage; how could Pegasus be so casual about this? Granted, he was playing with a bit of an advantage, but still... 

"I'm glad you see it my way," said Pegasus. "Let the games begin!" 

"Let's duel," Yugi agreed. 

They took their places across from each other and drew their first cards. Yugi studied his hand. 

_Not bad..._ He had drawn a few mid-level monsters, nothing that would make anyone shake in their shoes, but good enough for a first move. _Of course, Pegasus knows that, too. How am I going to deal with someone who knows every move I make before I make it?_

On the other side of the playing field, Pegasus was going through his cards as if he hadn't a care in the world. He casually selected one and laid it face-down. 

"Your turn," he said casually. "_Do_ try to make this an interesting duel. I would hate to have this be a waste of my time." 

"I really don't care if this is interesting to you or not," Yugi replied. "I just want my Puzzle back." 

"Well, you'd better do something, then, instead of just talking." 

Yugi gritted his teeth and went back to examining his cards. He had the feeling that this was what it must be like to play chess. The only way he could possibly win this match was to have a strategy so perfect that no matter what Pegasus did, he would lose, even if he knew what Yugi was doing. He wasn't sure he was up to managing that this morning. 

_The card he has just set is Red Archery Girl,_ said a voice in Yugi's mind. _The other cards in his hand are Dragon Piper, Dragon Capture Jar, Negative Energy, Dark Rabbit, and Prophecy._

_Partner? Is that you?_ Yugi thought in surprise. He looked up and was surprised to see a ghostly form, barely visible, standing behind Pegasus's shoulder. The spirit nodded. 

_I will tell you his cards from here. However, it is difficult to speak to you across this distance. You must decide... your strategy... on... your..._

_Don't strain yourself!_ thought Yugi desperately, as he saw the spirit's outline waver. _Just read me the cards, and I'll do the rest!_

Yugi looked down at his own cards again and drew his Celtic Guardian. 

"I'll start with this," he said. "Celtic Guardian, attack the face-down card!" 

The Guardian sprang into action, and there was a momentary flash as it destroyed the hidden card. 

"A bit reckless of you, to attack a hidden card that way," Pegasus scolded him. "I would expect you to play a bit more defensively, considering what was at stake." 

Yugi's only answer was a shrug. "Your turn." 

"Very well." 

Pegasus drew his next card, while Yugi watched him carefully, trying to decide what to do next. It would help a lot to know what cards Pegasus had in his hand, but that just barely evened the playing field. He still couldn't read Pegasus's strategy the way Pegasus could read his. He would still need something more if he was going to win at this game. He looked hopefully at his other self, whose pale image was still just barely visible. 

_The card he has just drawn is Illusionist Faceless Mage. His face down card is Dark Rabbit._

_Thanks,_ Yugi sent back. 

Well, that was interesting information. He wasn't sure he _liked_ it, but it was interesting. Why play a weak card like Dark Rabbit when he had a more powerful one in his hand? Yugi guessed that he must be biding his time, waiting until he could draw his all-powerful Toon World card, at which point Yugi would be in trouble no matter what he did. He would have to strike now, before things got too out of hand. 

_I need a strategy. A good one. Now._

"Come, come, you're wasting time! Do something already!" Pegasus encouraged. 

Yugi quickly scrambled to draw a card and place something on the field. He had his Celtic Guardian attack the face-down monster, and then placed Silver Fang in defense mode. 

As he was doing this, he became dimly aware of a disturbance somewhere above his head, and he twisted in his seat to get a better look at what was going on. It seemed that Mai had come to investigate what everyone else was doing, and was now leaning on the railing with the rest of the group, watching the duel with a look of interest. He felt his tension ease a little bit at this reminder that his friends were nearby, watching over him. 

"Hmm," he said, looking up at them all thoughtfully. He looked particularly long and hard at the blonde woman. Then he gave her a thumbs-up and turned back to his game. 

_I think I've got my strategy! There's more than one way to win at cards. All right, Pegasus. Let's try out some new rules._

Pegasus made his next draw and began to draw his next monster. Yugi sent a thought to his partner, who sent back a reply. Yugi smiled cheerfully. 

"That's the one you want," he said. 

"Eh?" said Pegasus, looking mildly puzzled. 

"The one you had your finger on. It's the strongest monster in your hand, right?" said Yugi innocently. "It's stronger than my monsters, so that's the one you should play." 

"Whose side are you on?" asked Pegasus irritably. 

Yugi shrugged. "Just trying to be helpful." 

"Well, if that's what makes you happy..." Pegasus played the Rogue Doll from his hand and had it destroy Yugi's Beaver Warrior. Yugi forced himself to continue looking cheerful even as his life points dropped. 

"I knew you would do that," he said. "I only let you do that so you'd stop hiding behind your defense monsters. Now I'll send my Rude Kaiser to attack your Rogue Doll!" 

Now it was Pegasus's turn to lose a few life points, and Yugi's smile became real as their scores drew closer to even. He still had a good distance to travel before the game was over, but it was at least a start... and he had just begun to use his real weapon. He switched his Celtic Guardian to defense mode and ended his turn. 

"You think you're so clever," said Pegasus. "I've only just begun to fight!" 

"I know!" Yugi answered brightly. He gave his most angelic smile. "Your turn." 

Pegasus looked at him suspiciously, narrowing his good eye. Then he surprised Yugi by wincing as if he'd been struck, and placing a hand over his eye - the Millennium Eye. 

_What was that all about?_ Yugi wondered. _Is it possible he can't use it?_

_I sense that he is weakened,_ his other self sent. _I don't know why, but it may be that he doesn't have the strength to use its power right now._

Yugi looked at Pegasus - _really_ looked at him, for the first time since he'd arrived. Sure enough, there was something pale and drawn about his face, something that suggested he had not gotten enough sleep last night. His one visible eye had a faint but discernable shadow beneath it. It stood to reason that the other might not be working so well today. 

_Then we have the advantage!_

_Not yet. He still has many strong cards in his deck, so be cautious!_

Yugi nodded and turned his attention back to his opponent. Pegasus was carefully selecting another card, looking slightly irritated now. At last, he found one he liked, and began to take it from his hand. 

"Oh, the Parrot Dragon," Yugi commented. "That's a good card. None of my monsters can stand up to it, so I guess you win this round, too. Fun, isn't it?" 

Pegasus glared at him. He hadn't turned the card over yet. 

"Really, Yugi-boy, I'm surprised at you," he said. "You ought to know better than to play those kinds of games with me. I'm an old hand at this sort of thing. I'm not about to be thrown off-balance by a lucky guess." 

"I was just saying," answered Yugi with a careless shrug. 

Pegasus gave him a sour look, and slapped the card on the field almost defiantly, as if daring Yugi to have anything cheery to say about it. 

_Not that there really is anything I can do about it,_ thought Yugi. He winced a little as his Rude Kaiser was destroyed. 

"Despite your cheeky mannerisms, I seem to be winning," said Pegasus. "Your turn, Yugi-boy." 

Yugi reached for his deck, thinking, _Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please..._ And then he thought, _Whew!_

"All right," he said. "I'll play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" 

Pegasus made a show of yawning. "What dazzling gameplay." 

"_And_ I'll play Swords of Revealing Light to keep your Parrot Dragon from attacking," Yugi added. 

"Oh." 

"I put Celtic Elf back into attack mode and end my turn," said Yugi. "Your move." 

Pegasus glared at him, but set about making his next move. Yugi appeared to be watching him carefully, but was actually listening to his other self. 

"You just drew Thousand-Eyes Idol," Yugi informed Pegasus. "Not a very impressive card, is it? That's what I'd think, if I didn't know what you were planning on doing with it." 

Actually, Yugi had no clue what Pegasus planned to do with it, but he could hardly imagine Pegasus would put a monster with no attack and no defense in his deck if he couldn't use it in combination with something. In all likelihood, it would turn into something particularly nasty. That was just the kind of thing Pegasus would enjoy. 

"How did you know about that?" Pegasus demanded. "That card was never released to the public. How could you know it exists?" 

"I know it exists," said Yugi, "because of something that I can see, but which can't be seen." 

"Don't give me that," Pegasus snapped. "You are cheating! You - you have one of your little friends up there somewhere spying on my cards! That's the only explanation. You've got this game rigged just so you can steal your Puzzle back from me!" 

"Knock it off!" 

That remark, surprisingly, came from Kaiba. Everyone turned to stare at him. 

"You can whine all you want about cheating," said Kaiba, "but the fact is, I've been standing here next to all of these people, and if they'd been doing anything, I'd be the first to catch it. For one thing, none of them can possibly see your cards from here, unless they have binoculars and x-ray vision. For another, none of them have said a word to him since this duel began. The only way Yugi could be cheating in the way you think he is would be if he had an invisible friend standing over your shoulder and relaying your cards to him telepathically. And since we're all a little too old to believe in invisible friends, you had better either come up with a better explanation, or shut up and play." 

Yugi grinned. "Thanks, Kaiba!" 

"Don't go thanking me. I'm not trying to help you," Kaiba said. "I don't care which of you wins this stupid duel, but resorting to accusations of cheating just to win a game makes me sick. Now, quit messing around, both of you. You're playing like a couple of amateurs." 

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was up there and you were down here," Pegasus muttered. "Where was I?" 

"Your move," Yugi prompted. "The Thousand-Eyes Idol." 

"Oh, right." He placed the card on the table. Then he said, "Wait!" 

"Too late," said Yugi. He grinned; in that moment of distraction, Pegasus had played the weakest card in his hand - in the wrong position. "You've played your monster - you can't take it back now. Now I'll attack with my Celtic Guardian!" 

The elf launched his attack, smashing the unfortunate idol and scattering its thousand eyes in all directions. The numbers on Pegasus's life-point counter whirled frantically to keep up with this drastic drop. In a single move, his score had gone from 1800 to a mere 400 points. 

_I think I just might make it,_ thought Yugi, as he ended his turn. _Of course, there's still that Parrot Dragon to deal with. He's not going to make a careless move like that twice..._

_He's drawn his card. It's Giant Trunade,_ his other self informed him. 

Yugi looked up at Pegasus to see him preparing to place a card on the table. 

"Oh, you're going to play Giant Trunade to get rid of my Swords of Revealing Light?" he commented. "That's okay. I don't mind." 

He waited a moment, hardly daring to breathe, concentrating on looking cheerful and relaxed. After what seemed like an eternity, Pegasus slipped the card back into his hand. 

"On the other hand," Yugi added, "I don't mind if you don't play it, either." 

Pegasus plainly didn't like hearing that. He looked through his cards, his expression one of indecision, occasionally reaching out to take a card, then changing his mind. He shot frequent glances at Yugi, plainly in agony that he could no longer see what was on his opponent's mind. 

_It's working!_ Yugi thought jubilantly. _He's second-guessing himself. He really does think I can read his mind!_

_He is losing confidence,_ his other self replied. _He is afraid to make any strategy for fear you will read it and counter it... but without a strategy..._

_He's finished._

Pegasus finally threw down a monster card face-down and ended his turn in disgust. 

Yugi drew his next card and found it was nothing outstanding. He played a monster card face-down and ended his turn. 

Pegasus drew a card, looked at it, and grimaced. 

"I pass." 

There was a flicker of light across the field as Yugi's Swords of Revealing light completed their three-turn stay and vanished. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he saw a look of relief cross the face of the Parrot Dragon as it was finally released. He couldn't blame it; there was nothing on the field that could stop it now. The look of worry that had haunted Pegasus for the last few turns lifted, and he grinned nastily. 

"Well, that's the end of that little trick," he said. "Have you any more clever moves?" 

Yugi looked at his hand for a moment. He still didn't have any cards that would protect him from the Parrot Dragon. He shook his head and laid another card face-down. "Your move." 

"Fine. It's time I started reclaiming the field. Parrot Dragon, attack that annoying Celtic Guardian!" 

The elf put up its best defense, but it was no use. It vanished in a swirl of sparks, and Yugi winced as his life-points dropped. He still had more than Pegasus, but his defense was shaky at best. 

_It's all down to this last card..._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drew. He opened one eye and looked at the card. 

Very slowly, he smiled. 

"Time to end this," he said quietly. "I summon the Dark Magician to the field - and you know what that means!" 

Pegasus obviously did, but there was nothing he could do about it. He let out a cry of dismay as the magician attacked his monster, sending his life points to zero. There was more than one whoop of victory from the balcony, and Yugi flashed his friends a thumbs-up. He saw Kaiba roll his eyes, and he grinned. It might be a while before Kaiba could understand just how important his friends were to winning this duel, or any duel. 

And speaking of which... 

"You lose, Pegasus," he said. "Now it's time to keep your word. Give me the Puzzle back." 

For a moment, Pegasus didn't seem to hear him. Then he slipped the cord of the necklace from around his neck and pushed the Puzzle across the table. He turned and stalked silently out of the room. Yugi didn't bother to watch him go. He snatched up his prize and put it back where it belonged - hanging comfortably over his heart. He sighed peacefully as he felt a familiar presence settle back into the back of his mind. 

_Welcome back,_ he told him. _I missed you._

_I missed you too. It really is better when we are together,_ said the voice in his mind. There was a ghostly chuckle. _For one thing, you don't play cards nearly as well when I'm not with you._

_Hey, lighten up! I was playing under a handicap!_

Their silent conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Yugi's friends, who had rushed down to the ground floor to congratulate him. 

"Man, Yugi, I can't believe it!" said Jonouchi. "I mean, I _can_ believe it, but..." 

"But it's still awesome!" Honda chimed in. "Now you really have something to be proud of - beating Pegasus all by yourself." 

"I wasn't all by myself," said Yugi. "I couldn't have done it if..." He looked around, realizing that Kaiba was also watching him from the fringes of things. "If I didn't know all you guys were there to support me. Even you, Mai." 

"Eh?" she said, looking surprised. 

"Well, you were the one who gave me the idea," he said. "I knew I couldn't possibly out- plan Pegasus, so I had to try something a little different." 

"You psyched him out, huh?" she said. "I thought you might learn something if you hung out with some _real_ duelists long enough." She winked and ruffled his hair playfully. 

"Ahem," said Anzu, cutting between them quickly. "Hey, Yugi, that was really amazing! Congratulations!" 

"Thanks," said Yugi, grinning and blushing. 

"It doesn't take much to impress you all," said Kaiba. "I've seen elementary school students play better. Still, I suppose it was interesting enough. I just hope you do better when it comes time for the two of us to play again." 

"Oh, don't worry, I will," said Yugi. "I was just... a little out of sync today. Are you going to challenge me now?" 

"No," said Kaiba. "Not now. From what I understand, the ship back to the mainland is about to leave, and if I challenge you now, you'll miss the boat. I don't want to have to fly all the way back to Japan with you and your little fan club in tow... but when you get back to Domino, I'll be waiting for you." He cast a dark look in the direction Pegasus had gone. "I'm going to have to think up something for _him_, too." 

"And I thought Jonouchi here was an ass," Mai commented, watching Kaiba as he stalked off. "_I_ wouldn't want to go anywhere with _him_... but he's probably right." 

"Yeah, we should get back to the ship," said Jonouchi. "Man! What a mess this turned out to be. We didn't even get any prizes." 

"Complain on the boat," Honda said. "You don't want to get stuck on this island with Pegasus, do you?" 

"Ack!" said Jonouchi. "You're right! C'mon, let's get outta here!"

* * *

There was some bitter comfort in living in a castle, where at least if you were going to wander without plan or purpose, you had some room to do it in. Pegasus drifted blindly through the halls of his grand home without taking notice of where he was going. 

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way._

He could make no sense of it; it was too wrong for his mind to even absorb it. He was supposed to _win_, and he had never been able to envision a world where he wouldn't come out on top somehow. His victory should have been assured. Even with the power of his Millennium Eye weakened, he still should have won somehow. After all, Yugi no longer had his Millennium Puzzle to back him up, and his unbeatable Exodia cards had long since been thrown away. Pegasus should have been able to hold out long enough to bring in his ultimate fighting forces and crush anyone who crossed his path, particularly if that someone was a little boy who had been stripped of all capability of making trouble. He absolutely could not comprehend how he had managed to lose. 

_How did he do it? He must have had help... but I had the Puzzle with me the whole time, and he has no other Items to call upon, and he couldn't have had his friends helping him, or Kaiba would have spotted them and stopped them. Was I wrong about the boy? Is it possible that his powers lie not in his Puzzle... but in himself?_

For a moment, he felt an odd wrench, a feeling of knowing that all the powers he was so proud of were things that were outside him, and could be taken away at a moment's notice. All it would take was another day like today, when he was tired and distracted, and someone could win it all away from him. He could not pretend anymore that he was invincible, and it would be folly to pretend it could never happen again. 

_My deck was perfect. My strategy should have been flawless. It was I who failed, by letting myself be intimidated. I failed..._

He felt as if the things he had been secure in were falling down, one after the other, like a row of dominoes. For a few moments, he'd had everything - his company, the seven Items, and Cyndia. Then he had let himself be talked into giving away the Ring. Now the Puzzle was gone. Would he lose the other Items, next, if their original owners came back to claim them? What about his own Eye? 

_No! I will never lose that! It is my own, and no one else's. No one will ever take it from me. That man told me that I could only claim it and live if I was the one who was meant to have it. That can't be changed._

But what if he wasn't meant to have it forever? What if it no longer deemed him worthy, now that he was on a downward trend? 

_It will not happen. I can recover from this. I just need time to regain my strength. Once my energy is restored, I will wrest Yugi's secrets from him, and then I will defeat him, just as I've always defeated anyone who stands in my way._ He took a steadying breath. _I have to do this. I will win the Items back. I have to get them back, because I can't let anything threaten Cyndia ever again..._

"Talking to yourself?" 

Pegasus looked up to find a wild-haired boy looking back at him. He recognized him at once as the holder of the Ring - not just the quiet boy who played host to the Ring's Spirit, but the Spirit himself looking through the boy's eyes. He wore a twisted smile that looked wrong on someone so young, and his hair bristled like the hackles of a wild beast. The pupils of his brown eyes were contracted to pinpoints, though the light in the hall was dim. He gave the impression of being some rabid, night-stalking creature whose madness had compelled it to come out and hunt in the glaring light of day. 

"I can think of people I'd rather talk to," the Spirit continued, "but I can't imagine there are many people who want to talk to you. Then again, you strike me as a solitary sort, rather like myself. You don't care for many people, do you? Perhaps there really is only one person you care to associate with." 

"I certainly don't want to associate with you," Pegasus snapped back. "I'm not in the mood for conversation right now. Go away." 

"No, I don't think so," the Spirit replied. "I'm here to talk business. I thought that since the situation has changed somewhat, we might renegotiate our original deal." 

"There is nothing to renegotiate. I have what I wanted; there is nothing else you can do for me." 

"Ah, but there is something you can do for me. You see, I am interested in acquiring the Millennium Items. I have been searching for them for a long, long time. I believe you still have most of them in your possession. I _want_ them." 

"What makes you think I'm just going to say, 'Oh, fine, then, I'll hand them right over'? I've gone through a lot of trouble for these Items, you know." 

"Yes, I know what you think is a lot of trouble," the Spirit scoffed. "What you have gone through is nothing. What you have suffered is nothing. I care nothing about any of it. I think you will give me what I want, and you will do it because of what I am." 

"And what is that?" 

The boy smirked. "I am a thief, and a stealer of souls. I believe there is one in particular you are interested in." 

Pegasus felt frozen. "You mean...?" 

"Yesterday, you were a man with no weaknesses. Today, you have one very important weakness, one you would do absolutely anything to protect - no matter how difficult, or painful, or vile. If I held her life in my hands, you'd do anything I said, wouldn't you? You'd give me all your rare cards, this entire island, your company, your whole fortune and everything you own. And you would do more than that. You'd kill with your bare hands if you had to, to keep her safe. You'd debase yourself to any level." He laughed. "And they say love is the greatest good in all the universe! You're a pathetic creature, and that is why I am going to go easy on you. All you have to give up are six little shiny objects, and I will go on my merry way and leave you to enjoy yourself." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"Do you know the power of the Ring? I will tell you. It holds power over living souls. I can, for example, lift them out of human bodies and seal them into anything I please. So here is my offer: either you give me the rest of the Millennium Items, or I will take your woman's soul and put it into something breakable, and then crush it." 

"You... murderer!" 

The Spirit laughed. "Look who's talking. How many souls did you shatter while you were learning to master the Eye's powers, hm? I can't believe you learned to control it all in an instant. You must have practiced on someone." 

"That was different!" 

"Yes, yes, you had very good reasons for doing what you did," said the Spirit blandly, "and I'm sure I do not. Nevertheless, that is my offer. Take it or leave it." 

"You can't force me into this," said Pegasus. "I don't even have all the Items anymore. I lost one just a while ago, to that boy Yugi. Go pester him." 

"That's your own fault for losing it," the Spirit admonished. "I will give you some time. If you don't have the Items here for me by this time tomorrow... Well, you _might_ be able to appease me by giving me only five Items. Then again, you might not. It depends on my mood. You'll just have to try me and see." 

"And what if I can only give you five?" 

"Then we'll have a problem, won't you?" The Spirit laughed and began walking away. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" 

He strolled away, leaving Pegasus to stand in shocked silence. For a moment, he was unbelievably tempted to throw a tantrum and scream and kick and cry like a small child. Then he overcame that urge and took out his cell phone instead. 

"Crocketts!" he barked. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to locate those intruders who arrived last night, as you ordered." 

"Well, stop that! I have something more important for you to do. There is an insane killer on this island, and he needs to be dealt with now." 

"Sir?" 

"That boy, Ryou Bakura. He has threatened me, and he has threatened Cyndia, and I will not allow it! Find him and deal with him, by any means necessary." 

"You mean...?" 

"I don't care! Capture him, shoot him, throw him in the ocean, but just deal with him! Make it so he'll never have the chance to come near me ever again, do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." 

"See that you do. You have twenty-four hours. Hop to it!" 

He turned the phone off and stormed away irritably. 

"That will fix him," he muttered. "How dare he threaten me... How _dare_ he talk as if he and I are anything alike? I'm not like him at all. I'm not a murderer..."

* * *

There was a crowd gathered at the dock. It was a rather dazed, blurry-eyed, and in many cases somewhat hung-over crowd, but they all seemed to be there. Yugi stayed close to his friends, feeling faintly edgy. 

_Do you feel it, too?_ he asked his other self. _A feeling like something is still wrong..._

_Yes. There are still strange forces at work on this island. If it were possible, I would stay here and challenge them._

_I know what you mean... but I think enough has happened. I just want to go home. I nearly lost you. I don't want to put you in danger again, or any of my other friends._

_I understand. There may yet be unwholesome powers here, but our work in this place is over._

"What are you thinking?" Honda asked him. "You don't look like you're happy to get out of here." 

"I'm kinda bummed, too," Jonouchi said. "All that trouble, and we don't have much to show for it." 

"But at least you got your Puzzle back," said Anzu. 

"And showed that Pegasus a thing or two," said Honda. "Maybe he'll think twice, next time he wants to go around taking people's stuff." 

"I hope so," said Yugi. "I don't want to have to go through this all over again!" 

"Same here," said Jonouchi. "I'd be happy if I never had to see this island or anyone else on it ever again!" 

"_We're_ on the island," Honda pointed out. 

"I mean, besides us!" 

"Oh, really?" said Anzu. "What about her?" 

She pointed, and everyone looked to see Mai sauntering up to join them. 

"Well, well," she said, "if it isn't the dream team again." 

"You say that like you didn't just see us fifteen minutes ago," said Anzu. 

"I wasn't interested in joining your little victory party," Mai answered. "It was an interesting duel, though. I suppose I'm glad I watched." 

"I'm glad you did, too!" said Yugi. "Believe me, nothing is more important to me than having my friends close by in times like this." 

She snorted. "Are you sure? It looks to me like you've already dropped one of your little friends. Didn't you start out with four? Where's what's-his-name, the one with the white hair?" 

"Hey, you're right," said Jonouchi. "Where _is_ Bakura?" 

"I haven't seen him since last night," said Yugi. 

"Me either," said Anzu. "I remember him being at the party, but then he wandered off, and then you were sick and we were too busy looking after you to look for him." 

Honda climbed up onto a nearby rock to scout around. 

"I can't see him anywhere," he said. "You'd think we could see him a mile away with that hair of his." 

"You don't suppose...?" 

"The Ring?" said Jonouchi. 

"Oh, no," said Yugi. 

"I guess we're going to have to go looking for him," said Honda resignedly. 

"You realize, of course, that the boat will be leaving in fifteen minutes?" asked Mai, raising an eyebrow. 

"We can't leave Bakura here," said Yugi. "It's not safe for him. It's not safe for _anybody_." 

Mai laughed. "You mean to tell me you think that Bambi-eyed little guy would cause major damage if you leave him alone too long? What is he going to do, blow up a building? Torch the place?" 

"That's not really his style," said Honda vaguely. "I don't think. It's hard to tell." 

Mai looked at him. She looked at all the others. Their faces were all completely serious. 

"You really do think he's dangerous?" she said at last. 

"You have no idea," said Yugi. 

"And you still say he's your friend." 

"No. Yes. Kind of. It's hard to explain," said Yugi. "Trust me on this one. He's not exactly what he seems to be." 

"You really will make friends with anyone, won't you?" 

Yugi shook his head in frustration. "I'll try to explain this one later, if we ever get a chance. Right now, we have to figure out where Bakura has gone, before something happens. At least... I know I have to." 

"We're with you," said Jonouchi. "If something has happened to Bakura, we can't let you face him alone." 

Honda and Anzu nodded. 

"Well, if you're expecting me to come along, you're out of luck," said Mai. "I'm getting back on that boat and getting out of here." 

"I understand," said Yugi. "You don't have to help us. It might be dangerous, and you don't owe us anything. It's been nice meeting you, Mai. Thanks for everything." 

"See you around, kids," she replied. 

Yugi nodded and began hurrying away, before any of the guards could realize that someone wasn't getting in line to get on the ship. His friends scampered after him. Mai watched them all for a moment, then shook her head. 

"Just when I think I have them figured out," she muttered, and began walking slowly away.

* * *

"He's still in the castle somewhere!" 

"Right! He can't have gone far. We'll split up. You take the east wing, and you check the main hall." 

A number of serious-looking suited men, each equipped with a pair of dark glasses and a small firearm, scattered in various directions. Bakura watched them go, smirking to himself. That was the nice thing about rich folks' houses: they were always filled with a thousand nooks and crannies where a cunning thief could hide himself. The guards would probably never think to look for him up on a ledge fifteen feet above the floor, because it would never occur to them that he would have been able to get up there. Granted, it hadn't been easy - his host didn't give much attention to building his body, and his muscles weren't what the thief had possessed three thousand years ago, but he had managed in the end. Now he sat back and watched all those below him scurry around. They couldn't hope to touch him. 

They could, however, make life difficult for him. He could only carry out his threats against Pegasus if he could actually get within range of the man or his lover, and that would be tricky if there were always guards around. His shadow powers were considerable, but it was foolish to play games with people who could sneak up behind him and shoot him before he could call up any magic. It would be a great deal better if he could convince them to leave him alone. He slipped his deck out of his pocket and began riffling through it until he had selected a card. 

"There you are," he said. "Come out, come out! I have a little job for you..." 

A few minutes later, one of the guards was startled to have a pale-haired boy push roughly past him and go sprinting toward the back door of the castle. 

"There he goes! After him!" 

All the guards in the area rushed off after him, but he already had a head start and was moving remarkably fast. He dashed out into the forest behind the castle and went crashing through the underbrush. The guards ran after him. 

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" one shouted. 

The boy did not stop. He continued running as if his life depended on it. The man in front took out his pistol and fired a warning shot. The boy barely even flinched. Another shot whizzed through the air, snapping tree branches as it went, and just barely missing the boy's shoulder. 

The next bullet struck. 

There was a hoarse scream as the shot tore through his back, sending up a red spray. The boy staggered and collapsed into a growth of brambles, where he rustled a while and finally lay still. All the guards stopped running to listen to the last fading sounds. 

"Did we get him?" one asked. 

"I don't hear anything," said another. "If he's not dead now, he will be soon. Nobody could take a shot like that and live." 

"What are we going to tell his family?" asked the youngest of the guards. 

Another shrugged. "He was horsing around on the boat ride home and fell over the railing. Nothing anyone could do about it. He washed out to sea and was never seen again. Pegasus will pay the family off to keep them quiet." 

"I guess you're right," said the other guard. "Anyway, I'm not crawling through all those briar bushes just to look at the body. Not in this suit!" 

The others agreed with their companion, and they left to make their report. 

They utterly failed to notice the pale-haired boy who was sitting casually in the branches of a tree near the castle door. He grinned cheerfully as they walked within feet of him without bothering to look up and see if he was there. Why should they? They were certain they had seen him die. He held up a card, which glowed faintly between his fingers before subsiding again. He slipped the card back into his pocket and patted it. 

"Thank you, Shapesnatch," he said. "You put on an enjoyable performance." 

_That... that was awful..._ said a quavering voice in his mind. _How can you stand there and smile, watching yourself die?_

"You be quiet. I've been dead for three thousand years, and I don't care anymore. You just keep watching, my host. Before long, you'll see things that are much, much worse."

* * *

When Cyndia caught up with Pegasus again, she found him to be unusually subdued. He was sitting at his desk, staring out the window, seemingly lost in a world of his own. Once again, she had the strange feeling that he was afraid of something. 

"Pegasus?" she said softly. "Are you all right?" 

"Hm?" He looked up at her. "Ah, yes, of course! Everything is quite all right. If I seem discouraged, it is because I lost my duel. It's been a long time since I've been beaten, so you must forgive me for being such a poor sport." 

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I expect I'll get over it eventually," he said. "It is, at worst, a temporary setback. What about you? I trust your explorations have been educational?" 

"A little," she replied. "I don't know if I'll ever learn my way around this castle. I'll be getting lost for months before I work it all how. How did you do it?" 

He gave her a playful smile. "I got lost. I didn't mind - it gave me a good excuse for being late for business meetings. If you had to go to meetings like I do, you would look for any excuse to avoid them, too." 

"I can only imagine," she said. "So everything is all right?" 

"Everything is completely and totally without any problems at all," he assured her. 

"Good," she said. "Pegasus, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Then by all means, ask! I live to serve you." 

"Could you tell me more about this sickness I had? It's been haunting me. I can't remember anything about any of it." 

His expression shifted from eager to grim. "I really would rather not talk about it. Can't we just accept that it happened, and move on?" 

"But I want to know. Whatever happened, it's taken seven years from my life, time I'll never be able to get back. My whole world has changed because of it. I need to understand what has happened to me." 

"I understand," he said. "I really do sympathize, but... I was so afraid, so terrified of losing you forever. I could hardly bear it. I still can't stand to think of if very deeply. It's still too fresh in my mind. Please, give me some time. I'll tell you everything you want to know when I'm ready." 

Cyndia did not feel particularly reassured by this. Some of that must have shown on her face, because Pegasus stood up and put his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said gently. "I don't mean to make this difficult for you. Just... let it be a few more days, hm? The tournament has ended, and everyone else is leaving the island even as we speak. Tomorrow we can leave this place - get away from it all. A change of scenery will make this so much easier to deal with..." 

She nodded mutely, thinking, _He's so eager to get away from here... Why do you want to run away, Pegasus? Who are you afraid of? And why don't you trust me enough to tell me?_

She might have found the courage to ask him if she had not been interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Pegasus asked. 

"Just me, sir. I have news for you." 

"Oh, why didn't you say so? By all means, come in, Crocketts, and let's hear what you have to say." 

Crocketts stepped into the door, bowing politely to Pegasus and Cyndia. She nodded back to him, feeling mildly relieved. There was something reassuring about his presence that hadn't changed despite the passage of years. There might be more gray in his hair than she remembered, but his personality didn't seem to have changed at all. At least he didn't give off an air of keeping secrets, and of course he never looked worried about anything, and probably wouldn't if the house was falling down around his ears. 

"I'll make this brief," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that the problem you dispatched us to deal with has been..." 

"Yes?" 

"Dealt with." 

Pegasus relaxed visibly. 

"Oh, good! Very good! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear it," said Pegasus. "Tell everyone to keep up the good work. I did say I was going to give you a raise, didn't I?" 

"Yes, sir, I vaguely recall you did." 

"Oh, well. I'll get around to it sooner or later. I have just too many other things to think about, but I will get to it. Eventually." Pegasus waved a hand. "Any more word on that other project I had you working on?" 

"Still no word, sir." 

"Well, you had better snap to it! You're dismissed." 

"Yes, sir." Crocketts bowed again and made his exit. 

"What was all that about?" Cyndia asked. 

"An intruder loose on the island," Pegasus replied. "Absolute madman, you take it from me. A split personality. Mad as a March hare. Be glad you didn't run into him - I did, and it wasn't a pleasant experience." 

"Gracious!" she said. "What are they going to do with him?" 

"I have no idea," Pegasus replied. "But you can rest assured that if Crocketts says the problem is dealt with, then it is dealt with! And speaking of dealing... wasn't I going to teach you to play cards soon?" 

"I believe you did say something of that nature," she replied. 

"Would you like to try it now? I have no other pressing engagements." 

Cyndia considered a moment. 

_Would he really be thinking of playing games if there was something seriously wrong happening?_

"Yes," she said, "I think I'd like that." 

Cards were found, and Pegasus began explaining the rules to her. They were complex enough that they proved sufficient to distract her from her worries. She was offered a catalog containing a veritable treasure trove of cards to sort through, and Pegasus offered her instruction on how to construct a deck of her own. She spent most of her dinner hour flipping through the book, writing down the names of cards that appealed to her with one hand while trying to manipulate a fork with the other. When she was finished at last, Pegasus helped her narrow down her list to a useable forty, and dispatched someone to fetch everything on the revised list for her. The dinner things were cleared away, and they played their first games together over the empty table. She felt she was doing quite well, and even won a few rounds, though she suspected that he was more interested in coaching her into making good plays than in winning. Their games lasted until after sunset, when she finally noticed that her partner was stifling yawns. 

"Are you bored with this?" she asked. 

"I could never grow bored with your company," he replied. "It is simply that I am growing a bit weary. It's been an exhausting day... and you didn't let me get much sleep last night," he added slyly. 

She blushed a bit, but responded, "Are you saying that I should leave you alone tonight?" 

"I wish I could say otherwise," he replied, "but I really do feel that sleep is what I need most right now. Will you take a rain check?" 

"I might," she replied. "Actually, now that you mention it, I find I'm a bit tired myself. I may have overextended myself, trying to do so much so soon after my recovery..." 

"Don't strain yourself," said Pegasus, instantly turning protective. "Your health and safety are of paramount importance. Perhaps we should both call it a day, hm?" 

"I think you're quite right," she replied. 

He escorted her back to their room, and the two of them settled down for the night. Pegasus must have been as tired as he claimed to be, because he dropped off at once. Cyndia, however, had been fibbing a bit - she had, after all, slept in that morning, while he had not been allowed the luxury. She was still feeling wide awake. She lay perfectly still, looking at the thin shafts of moonlight that found their way past the curtains, and she thought. 

For one of the few times in her life, she was glad that her partner was not in an amorous mood. That bothered her faintly, because it was unusual for her to not want to be touched and held by him, or in fact to feel any kind of reluctance at all to be around him. That had been before these strange things had begun to happen. Now she was confused by his behavior, and worried about what he might be hiding from her. How could she bring herself to be intimate with him when she wasn't sure she could trust him? 

_How can I be so suspicious of him? He's never done anything to hurt me before. If something was really wrong, could he sleep so peacefully?_

A nagging thought replied that yes, he could, if he thought he had gotten away with it. If he was certain that he had dodged whatever the consequences were, and protected himself and her from whatever might happen, then he would suffer no regrets. 

_Maybe I'm just making something out of nothing. He has promised he'll explain it when the time comes..._

But why was he so hesitant to explain it now? Why was he working so hard to keep her distracted? 

_What are you hiding from me? Even if you have a good reason for keeping it from me, I would still rather know. And if you won't tell me, I'll have to find out myself._

The moon was shifting its position; there were more moonbeams now than there had been a few minutes ago. Cyndia thought it was time she got up and did something. The mysterious blue-eyed man would be waiting for her, and he might have answers. She could talk to him and see what he had to say. 

_Unless it turns out that he's the one Crocketts says they caught earlier..._

Well, if that was the case, she would be no worse off than she was before. She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pegasus. Then she stopped. The pale light was glinting off of his golden eye, making it seem eerily alive in the darkness. It had not bothered her before, but now she was suddenly struck by how strange it was for a man to have a metal eye that never closed. It seemed to be watching her. She held her breath. A moment later, Pegasus stirred a bit and turned onto his side, and his long hair fell over the Eye and obscured it. Cyndia waited a moment longer to be sure he wasn't going to wake up, but the spell was broken, and she found she could move and breathe again. She got up and walked silently out of the room. 

If the castle was daunting by day, it was downright frightening by night, and her heart was hammering as she completed the last of her trek, though she had been walking at a slow pace. She was almost relieved to find that the robed man was waiting for her by the portrait - at least he was familiar, like so few things here were. It may have been her overactive imagination, but she thought she saw his eyes gleam faintly for just a second as she approached. 

"So, you have decided to come," he said. 

"Only for more information," she replied. 

"That is what I intend to give you - _if_ you tell me what I want to know. Where is the Key?" 

She hesitated a moment. She had the feeling that if she answered that question, there would be no turning back - that she would unleash something that she couldn't stop once it was loosed. 

"This way," she said, and began walking towards the library. 

She was amazed at how easily she found it again. She had only been there once before, and wouldn't have expected to be able to find it in the dark without some help, but she had the strange feeling that the robed man knew his way around this castle better than she did. All he needed her for, it seemed, was to show him where one little piece of metal lay hidden. She led him to the desk and showed him the hidden drawer. 

He thanked her with a silent nod and opened it, revealing the Key. For a moment, he simply stood, staring at it thoughtfully, as if bracing himself to do something unpleasant. Then he reached for it. He hissed a bit and winced, as if the metal was burning hot to the touch, and withdrew his hand. He muttered something in a language she couldn't understand, and then tried again. This time he seemed to be able to bear the Key's touch, though he handled it gingerly. 

"There are loopholes," he murmured, more to himself than to her. "I can control it enough for this..." 

"For what?" she asked. 

"Has your lover not told you the Key's power?" he responded. 

"He - he said it was magical, but I thought he was only playing," she said hesitantly. "He's always been... a bit eccentric, and I thought it was another of his pranks..." 

"The magic is real," he said flatly. "I will illustrate it for you. This Key holds the power to unlock the minds of men, and lay all their thoughts bare. I will use it to show you the secrets that are hidden in Pegasus's mind. No matter how deeply concealed they are, this will bring them to light. Then you may judge his guilt or innocence as you will." 

"I don't believe you. That's impossible." 

"Then watch." 

He seized her wrist and began pulling her forward, back the way she had come. She struggled for a moment, but he shot her a quelling look that made her become still. Something in that look told her that he harbored no malice against her - felt nothing at all towards her. Something else said that he was deeply angry at someone, and that there was nothing at all she could do to stop him, even if she brought every guard in the castle down upon him. 

They reached Pegasus's room. He was still sound asleep, undisturbed by his partner's absence, or by her sudden return with company. The Egyptian man walked over to Pegasus's bedside and held the Key above him. 

"Don't hurt him!" Cyndia protested. 

"I told you once before," the man replied. "I am only going to show you his thoughts and memories, nothing more. It will do him no physical harm. Hold tightly to my hand, and I will open the doors of his mind, so that we may pass through together." 

_This is ridiculous. I've let a murderer into the room, or a madman. He can't possibly do..._

_Swish._ There was blackness all around, and a hot wind. Then Cyndia was dazzled by light, because she was no longer standing in a darkened room, but a bright one - one she had never seen before. 

"What is this?" she asked. 

"The room of Pegasus's mind," the mystic replied. "This is where we will find his innermost secrets. Come. I will be your guide." 

They began to explore - the robed man with a confident stride, and Cyndia creeping uncertainly after him. Her rational mind was telling her that this shouldn't be possible, but the fact remained that she had somehow been transported to a room she had never seen before, and which furthermore didn't appear to have any entrance or exit. It was a broad hall with rich red carpeting and an abundance of ornate wooden paneling. It reminded her strongly of a museum, and indeed, there were a number of paintings hanging on the walls. There was also one set up on display in the center of the hall, commanding pride of place, with many bright lights illuminating it. Cyndia walked over to have a closer look. 

She was not entirely surprised to see that the painting depicted herself and Pegasus as they had been when they were teenagers. They were settled together beneath what appeared to be a cherry tree in full bloom, gazing raptly into each other's eyes. The ground was also coated with flowers of every color, and fallen cherry blossoms were scattered over their clothing and hair. The picture was painted in vivid colors, larger than life. The Egyptian walked over to see what she was looking at. 

"This is the central image in his mind," he said. "This is what all his thoughts and energy are centered on. A springtime image, signifying a new beginning." 

"It's so bright," she murmured. 

"Yes. Too bright," he replied. "It may be that his hopes for the future are unrealistic. He desires a perfection that cannot ever truly be... But this is not what we are looking for. We desire to know his innermost secrets, not his surface thoughts." 

He began walking away. Cyndia remained a moment, looking up at the picture. It was oddly reassuring to know that she was still at the center of Pegasus's life, but the mystic's reaction to the painting was unsettling. 

Other paintings lined the walls, and these were what seemed to be interesting to the Egyptian. He was strolling along, looking at each one briefly before moving on. Cyndia followed him, looking. She recognized most of these pictures as being from his early life, most of them simply sketches or pale watercolors, reflecting the vagueness of childhood memories. Her first appearance came in further down the line, rendered in exquisite detail. Beyond that point, her image appeared more and more often, until she was in every scene. Finally, there came a large and elaborate depiction of the day he had proposed to her, and then... nothing. There was a broad blank space on the wall, with only dark rectangles of wallpaper showing where paintings should have been. She felt a faint chill as she realized that they would have covered the gap where her own memories left off. 

"Are they gone?" she asked. 

The Egyptian shook his head. One of his hands traced over the outline of where one of the pictures had once been. 

"No," he said. "They are repressed, hidden from us and from himself. He does not want anyone to find them... but find them we will. Nothing can be hidden from the Key's powers. Let us continue." 

They walked past the blank wall and continued further along the length of the hall. It was darker here; most of the lights seemed to have burnt out, and the ones that remained were feeble and flickering, or simply not there at all. The first picture they came to showed a sweeping desert landscape, devoid of life. Then there was an image of a crowded marketplace, and at the far end of a street, an obvious representation of the man in the white robes, looking exactly as he did now. She found it eerie to think that this was one person who hadn't aged at all in that span of time. 

"Now we're getting somewhere," said the man in satisfaction. "Now you will begin to learn something." 

With her heart beating faster, Cyndia began to walk ahead, looking carefully at the images that followed, determined to make some sense of them. There was a picture of a dark room, and the Egyptian man holding what she recognized as Pegasus's golden eye. Then there was a picture drowning in whiteness, with her hazy image caught in it. 

_What is this? I don't remember this..._

Ensuing images made even less sense. She saw images of what she supposed were meetings with important people, and lots of scenes of people playing cards. She lingered to look at one of these more closely. All the people Pegasus was playing against had expressions of desperation or terror. She did not like the cold look of triumph that Pegasus wore in each scene, or how it seemed to deepen its hold on him the further along she went. That wasn't right. That look of smug superiority didn't belong to him - it _couldn't_. It didn't seem right. 

"What is going on here?" she asked. 

"He is learning," the man explained. "He is practicing using the power of the Millennium Eye. Each of the men and women you see here were defeated in Shadow Games by him as he honed his abilities." 

"Shadow Games?" 

"Ancient rituals. The winners of such games often win great power. The losers fall into darkness and are lost." 

She shook her head. "That's not possible." 

"You disbelieve in magic, even though you are seeing it with your own eyes?" 

"He wouldn't do such a thing. I know he wouldn't. Why would he do something that would hurt so many people?" 

"Perhaps if you seek further, you will find your answers." 

Knowing that she would get no more from him now, she took his advice and kept walking. After a while, it dawned on her that the pictures were changing slightly in quality. The previous ones had been realistic, almost photographic, but a subtle change was coming over the images she saw now that grew more pronounced with each frame she walked past. The colors became bolder, shading decreased, details faded away, and proportions shifted. In fact, now that she thought of it, they were becoming progressively more like... 

"Cartoons?" she said aloud. 

"It would seem so," the Egyptian replied. "He is losing his grip on reality. He has lost touch with what is real, and where his boundaries lie. He has created an imaginary world for himself, where he can never be hurt, and where nothing ever dies." 

"I don't see where you can draw all of that just by looking at a picture," said Cyndia defensively. "He's always liked cartoons. They were one of his favorite amusements when we were young." 

"So you approve of him trying to return to his youth? It is impossible," the man said flatly. "He believes many things that are impossible, and his desires to attain them are beyond all reason. He is descending into madness." 

"You're wrong," she said. "He's saner than you are." 

The man said nothing, only looked at her coldly with his inscrutable blue eyes. She glared at him a moment, then looked away. 

Cyndia continued resolutely down the hall, trying not to pay too much attention to the increasing strangeness of the pictures. They were no longer laid out at regular heights and intervals, but jumbled together, and she got the sense that their chronology was becoming confused, as if they were no longer placed in the right order. She lingered a moment over one picture, where she saw a familiar face: the boy who had spoken to her at the party. He was staring in horror as Pegasus took a pyramid-shaped object from him. 

"He took it?" she said aloud. "But why?" 

"That is one of the seven Millennium Items," the man replied. "Perhaps the most powerful of them all. Pegasus desired it greatly." 

"Enough to steal it?" 

"He did not steal it. He won it in a Shadow Game." 

_The boy lied to me,_ she thought, and felt slightly vindicated. At least Pegasus was innocent here... 

"I have good reason to believe he cheated, using the power of the Eye to read the boy's hand," the man continued. "The gods will punish him for such transgressions." 

_Oh._

The light level was beginning to rise again. Cyndia noticed another picture of a boy about the same age as the first, who wore a wild mop of pale hair and a wicked expression; he seemed to be offering a strange sort of pendant to Pegasus, who was eagerly accepting it. Then came scenes she recognized: her awakening, and their subsequent reunion. This made her uncomfortable, partly because she didn't like having this mysterious man looking at pictures of her in such private moments, and partly because she again realized that there was no sign of doctors or any medical paraphernalia. It was as if she had simply appeared again out of nowhere. 

_Are those the memories he is suppressing?_

"That's all the pictures," she said. 

"There are more," the man replied. He pointed ahead of her, where the hall descended into almost pitch blackness. "They lie in this direction, cloaked in shadows. These are the things he does not wish to think about, and that is what we wish to discover. Come." 

He caught her wrist again and pulled her forwards, and she had no choice but to follow after him. At first, she saw nothing at all, as the darkness filled her sight. Then her eyes adjusted, and she was able to see two paintings, just two, hanging on either side of the wall. One showed a wizened man lying dead on the floor of what appeared to be an antique shop. The other showed the same pale-haired boy she had seen in the previous picture, now with his shirt bloodied and his eyes open and staring. In both pictures, a calm-looking Pegasus was casually cleaning blood off of his hands. 

"What... is this?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Deaths," he replied. "These two have both died - if not by his hands directly, then because of him. He knows this. He does not care." 

"Is this what you wanted me to see? Is this what he's been hiding from me?" 

"No. These are not things he is ashamed of. He sees them as regrettable, but necessary steps. What he has hidden from you, he has also hidden from himself." 

He began walking forwards. Cyndia started to tell him that there was no more hall left to walk down, but he didn't seem bothered by the fact. The end of the hallway was roped off, but he undid the ropes and let them fall to the ground. Beyond that, there was only a large black curtain. He pushed it aside as if it were nearly too heavy to move, but move it did. For a moment, Cyndia had a strong feeling that she should not look, but her curiosity got the better of her, and her eyes strayed to the pictures that lined the walls. 

She almost laughed with relief. Here at last were all the things she had felt were missing: images of doctors and hospitals and all the things she should have seen if she had truly been sick. Since she was seeing them, it meant her suspicions were wrong, and that everything was just the way Pegasus had said it was. He hadn't lied to her. 

Then she saw herself lying in a coffin. 

She froze. She stared at the picture, trying to make herself believe that she was not seeing what she thought she was seeing, that it couldn't mean what it seemed to indicate. It couldn't be real; it was only recollection of a fear, not an actual event. She could not have really been... 

"Dead," said the man softly. "For seven years." 

She shook her head, mutely backing away from the picture. She raised her hands to cover her eyes. 

"Don't try to block it out," he said. "This is what you were seeking, yes? An explanation for all the years you could not remember. An explanation as to why you feel perfectly well when Pegasus told you that you were deathly sick. An explanation for why he has turned cold and ruthless. He wanted you back very badly, so badly that he reached out his hand for powers that have been forbidden to mortal men, and won them by bloodshed and trickery. He brought together the seven Millennium Items and raised you from the realms beyond. He has seized powers that should belong to the gods alone, and now the gods will bring retribution upon him." 

"No!" 

She turned to flee, to get away from this terrible man and the terrible things she had shown her, and... 

_Swish._

She was back in the bedroom, standing in the same place she had begun. The Egyptian man still stood calmly next to her. The only difference was that now Pegasus was wide awake, staring wildly around the room, searching for the source of all the noise. 

"What is going on?" he demanded, and then caught sight of the mysterious man. "You! What are you doing here? What have you done to Cyndia?" 

"Nothing worse than what you have done to her," the Egyptian snapped. "I have only shown her the truth. Whether or not she found that truth pleasant is none of my concern." 

"He... he showed me things, with magic," she said haltingly. "He showed me my own death." 

She looked at him beseechingly, waiting for some kind of response. She wanted to see him laugh and tell her there was no such thing as magic, that it was all some kind of trick. She wanted him to look startled, amazed that she could believe such a thing for an instant. She needed him to tell her that none of it was true. He did none of those things. The expression that flashed across his face was one of shock - the shock of guilt, the sick look of being found out and knowing there was no way to deny it. 

"No!" she said. "I won't believe it! I won't believe it!" 

She turned on the strange man, tears burning in her eyes. 

"How could you tell me this?" she demanded. "How could you? You're lying to me! You have to be lying! Pegasus wouldn't... he wouldn't..." 

She broke down into tears, sobbing and beating her fists against the man's chest. He took the abuse impassively, not seeming to feel it. At last she used up her energy and sank to the floor at his feet, still weeping quietly into her hands. Pegasus leaped out of bed and rushed to the man's side. 

"How dare you?" he snarled. "How dare you do this to her?" 

"I do not," the mystic replied. "It is time you face up to your actions, instead of trying to escape retribution. Now you will not run away. Face her, if you can. Tell her that you are innocent and make her believe you." 

He turned and swept away. Pegasus stood there a moment in shock. Then he fell to his knees next to Cyndia. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. 

She looked up at him, her eyes red from weeping. 

"Did I really die?" she asked. 

He took a deep breath. "Yes." 

"I knew it. I knew it wasn't right. How did...?" 

"I brought you back. I promised you I'd save you somehow. I couldn't live without you, Cyndia. I couldn't say I was truly faithful to you if I didn't do everything in my power to bring you back." 

"But to _kill_ people?" 

"I - I had to! There was no other way! I had to have the seven Items or I couldn't bring you back! There was no other choice!" 

"There was another choice!" she said. "You could have let me be!" 

"Never! I _need_ you!" 

She shook her head. "This is wrong." 

"You don't understand, Cyndia," he said desperately. "I did it because I love you. Can't you see? It doesn't matter what I did, as long as we're together..." 

"No," she said quietly. "You don't." 

"What?" 

"You don't love me. You don't." 

Pegasus was aghast. "How can you say that?" 

"Because you don't," Cyndia snapped. "How could you think I wanted my life bought with other people's blood? How could you think I wanted you to trample everyone in your path to get to me? Did you think I was that heartless? You didn't even care, did you? You _don't_ love me. You never once thought about what I wanted. You did this all for yourself, because you couldn't stand to be lonely." 

"You can't talk to me like that!" he said. "How dare you imply that I don't care about you? I moved heaven and earth for you! I have done more for you than any man has done for any woman throughout history! You have no right to reject me! You..." He shook himself, a look of dawning horror crossing his face. "What am I saying? I didn't mean it! Cyndia, please..." 

He reached out to her, but she flinched away from him, and he recoiled. 

"Don't touch me," she said. "Don't even speak to me. I don't even know who you are anymore. Just go away." 

"Cyndia..." 

"You aren't my Pegasus anymore. You're a monster." 

"I'm not! You don't understand. I _had_ to. I love you..." 

"If this is what your love is, I don't want it anymore." She struggled to keep the quaver out of her voice. "I don't want you anymore. Go away." 

He remained frozen for a moment. Then, with a wail like a dying beast, he turned and fled the room. Cyndia listened to the fading cry and dissolved into fresh tears. 

**

To Be Continued...

**


	9. Pegasus's Last Option

**

Pegasus's Last Option

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

The Spirit of the Ring was being cautious. He had seen someone sneaking around tonight, someone who made him think that there were other powers besides those he knew moving in this place tonight. He had caught a glimpse of a man in white robes and had stared long and thoughtfully at him from the place where he hid. Three thousand years sealed in a Ring may have dulled the Spirit's memories of his distant past somewhat, but he still remembered the important faces well enough. Certainly he would never forget the faces of his enemies, even if he had to walk the earth another thirty thousand years. 

_So, you made it back too, Shada - or whatever you're calling yourself now. Well, I can't say I'm glad to see you, but I expect the feeling is mutual._

The Spirit had kept to the shadows until the mysterious man had passed him by. If the situation had been a bit different - say, if there hadn't been the chance that Yugi or even Pegasus might happen by and get involved - the thief might have tried something, but he preferred to pick off his enemies one at a time. He also liked to know a bit more about them before he tackled them, and he had no way of knowing whether this person was an Item holder, or simply a person with a remarkable resemblance to the man who had carried the Millennium Key three millennia ago. It would also be foolish to assume that the man didn't remember him. He didn't even know for sure if he had really seen what he'd thought he'd seen, or whether the glimpse he'd caught had simply been a result of an overactive imagination. No, much better to stay hidden until he knew more about what was going on. 

It wasn't long after the man had passed by that the Spirit decided that his caution had been wise. Only a few minutes later, he heard the sounds of someone crying out in pain, and he turned to it as a shark would turn towards the scent of blood. He was mildly surprised to see Pegasus come running headlong down the halls, still clad in his pajamas and looking as if all the dark things of the Shadow Realm were out to get him. The dark spirit grinned ferally; anything that put Pegasus in that state could only be useful to him. 

"Well, hello there," he said, stepping out of his hiding place. "You look like you're having a difficult night." 

Pegasus stopped and stared at him - blankly, then with growing recognition. His already pale face took on a grayish tinge, and he stepped backwards a few paces. 

"You!" 

"Surprised to see me?" asked the Spirit. "Oh, yes, I remember now - you arranged to have someone shoot me and leave me to bleed to death. Why are you looking so unhappy to see me? I thought you _liked_ people coming back from the dead." 

Pegasus whimpered, looking panicked. The thief laughed. 

"Oh, is that what's bothering you? Let me guess - your little pet worked out what's _really_ going on. Well, I give you credit for choosing an intelligent partner. Pity she's cleverer than you are, or you would have realized this would happen. So now she's a bit annoyed at you playing with her life, is that it? Or is this just your reaction to her natural revulsion at learning just what kind of a man you really are?" 

He paused to see what kind of reaction his words were getting, and had to stifle a laugh. Pegasus was staring at him with the uncomprehending look of a wild animal cornered by hunters. The Spirit of the Ring could have recited nursery rhymes at him for all the sense they would have made to him. There was nothing left in the man's mind but a comprehension that he was at the end of his rope, and an animal's panicked response to try to flee even when there was no longer any escape. The flickers of insanity that the thief had seen behind Pegasus's single eye were rising ever closer to the surface; all it would take was a sharp shock in just the right place, and his fevered mind would crack beyond repair. The thief let his unctuous smile shift into something less superficially pleasant and something a great deal more sinister. 

"She _did_ reject you, didn't she?" he said. "All that trouble for nothing, eh? No more options to try, are there? You've failed. Completely and utterly. Isn't that right?" 

Pegasus said nothing, but he didn't need to - the look of pain written on his face was enough. 

"Don't worry," said Bakura, letting his tone turn caressing. "I can still help you. You don't have to bear this pain. There's still one last option. That's right - I can make all your problems go away. All you have to do is surrender to me. Let me take your soul. You don't want it anymore. You're already tainted beyond all hope of redemption, and even if you die, your soul will linger in wretchedness, unless you let me take it from you. I'll snuff it out like a candle, and all your suffering - and hers - will end. You won't be around to hurt her anymore. She can forget about you and move on with her life, and your loneliness will cease forever. It's a good deal. What do you say?" 

He watched the expressions shift on Pegasus's face, going from fear and horror to a look of painful hope, and he gloated inwardly. Winning was sweet, but to have someone on the verge of _begging_ him to crush them was infinitely sweeter. 

But it was not to be. Before Pegasus could speak, there came a sound of distant voices. Bakura's teeth ground. Curses! He didn't want an audience right now - it was so much harder to get people to part with their souls when there was someone watching them. It was too easy for a disinterested and rational third party to talk his victims back to the course of sanity. Then he shrugged. Pegasus was going to go mad anyway, with or without his help. If he couldn't torment him one way, he'd torture him in another. 

"Then again," he said, "perhaps I'm not feeling that merciful, and it's past my poor host's bedtime. I should let him get some sleep. Maybe I'll just see you in the morning - if there's anything left of you. Goodnight." 

He turned and sprinted away, leaving his would-be victim staring blankly after him. The thief counted down the seconds for him to realize he'd been toying with him, and was rewarded within the count of five by a wail of agony. He grinned. No, by the time the sun rose this morning, he wouldn't have to worry about Pegasus anymore. 

A few seconds later, Yugi and his companions wandered by. 

"That's weird," said Yugi. "I was sure I heard a scream." 

"This old place is creepy," Jonouchi said, gazing around the shadowy halls. "It's probably haunted!" 

"You know, I did hear somebody say that this place was built over top of an old army base," said Honda. "They said there were bodies of dead soldiers buried near here." 

"Quit that," Anzu scolded, as Jonouchi's face turned nearly blue with fright. "It's not helping." 

"Well, I don't see anyone here," said Yugi. "I guess Bakura wasn't here, after all." 

"You're probably right," said Honda. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

Pegasus finally took shelter in his study. Not that it made any difference - there was nowhere to run to, nowhere he could hide where he could escape the reality of what had happened. Faced with the unavoidable truth, his pain turned to rage, and he stormed around the room, tearing books from their shelves and ripping them to shreds, kicking over furniture, hurling things at the walls. He screamed, howling like an injured beast with emotions too raw to be pinned down with names. Hearing the commotion, two servants peered warily through the door. 

"Sir," said one, "are you...?" 

"Get out! _Get out!_" Pegasus seized on an ornamental statue and hurled it at them; it smashed to slivers against the far wall. "Don't look at me!" 

No further words were necessary; the pair ran in fear for their lives. It made no difference. Pegasus continued to rant and rail, cursing Yugi, Isis, the thief, the blue-eyed mystic, and finally himself. He ran through every foul label he could think of, but none seemed bad enough to express his utter self-loathing. How could he have done this? How could he have been such a fool? No, worse than a fool - he was a fiend, a pitiless beast who had committed such atrocities as could never be forgiven. The lowest worm that crawled the earth would look down on him. 

_I hurt her. I've hurt her more than anyone else in the world could have hurt her, and I did it without even a shred of remorse. How could I have been so - so arrogant, so completely blind? I swore I'd never let anything hurt her..._

A stray gust of wind tossed his curtains, and he looked out the window at the ocean churning against the rocks. What an easy way out, to simply go out that window and let nature wipe out all traces of him... but no. The thief of souls was right in this: even in death, there was no escape. He should have killed himself straightaway, after she died. The two of them could have been together forever. Now he had hurt her past forgiving, and all he had to look forward to was an eternity without her, of worse than being without her, because she would never forgive him. He would have to go on for always, knowing that she was there, but that she despised the sight of him. 

_I shouldn't have hesitated. Oblivion would have been better than this..._

His gaze fell on a mirror, and he raised a hand to strike it, intending to rid it of his reflection, but seeing himself in its surface made him slow to a stop. He had always been a vain man - vain of his aristocratic features, his sleek silver hair, and his taste in clothes. Now he found he did not like the look of himself at all. His hair was in disarray, his face flushed and stained with tears and sweat, his eye red from weeping and bulging in fury. Only his golden Eye looked the same as ever, and suddenly the sight of that metal thing in his human face struck him as obscene. 

_I really do look like a monster,_ he thought. And then: _It's all that thing's fault!_

"Argh! I wish I'd never found this cursed thing!" he cried. "If I'd never seen this wretched piece of metal, I wouldn't be in this fix! Fine, thief! You want it? Take it! Anyone who wants it can take it! I never want to see it ever again!" 

Mindless of the damage he was doing to himself, he raked his nails across his face and snagged the Eye, wrenching it from its socket. There was a terrible feeling of skin parting with skin as the eyelid tore, and beneath that, a different kind of pain that ran through his entire body. It was much worse than having the Eye put in had been, worse even than the pain that had engulfed him when he had opened the Paths of the Dead. It was a feeling as if a part of his very soul was being ripped away, leaving it raw and aching. Pain he had anticipated, but nothing of this magnitude, and it left him reeling. He had intended to hurl the Eye out the window, far out into the ocean where it would never be seen again, but instead it simply slipped through his fingers and rolled across the carpet, dropping off the edge of the balcony and vanishing from sight. He barely noticed. His knees buckled beneath him, and he pitched forward onto the carpet. His insides burned with nausea, and the room spun around him. His vision was going dark. 

_Am I dying?_ he wondered dimly. _I was wrong; this isn't so bad..._

Well, if that was to be his punishment, so be it. He didn't deserve to live any longer. He could leave Cyndia alone and let her make a new life, with someone who would treat her as she deserved. It was better this way. As his thoughts drifted, his last sight was of a red puddle forming on the carpet next to him. It was a pretty shade of red. It reminded him of paint, and for a blurry moment, he thought he could see a picture in it. He strained to see what it was, but instead, everything went black.

* * *

They were coming. She could hear them whispering to each other as they blundered down the halls, obviously thinking they were being very stealthy. It was a wonder none of Pegasus's followers had found them by now. A bit of mischief prompted her to duck behind a marble pedestal with a bust of some long-dead person propped on it, shielding her from the sight of anyone who might wander by until they were right next to her - and they might not see her even then, in this light. She waited until Yugi and his companions were in sight, holding her breath. They didn't appear to notice her. As Jonouchi was passing by, she slipped into place next to him and whispered, "Boo!" 

"Yagh!" shouted Jonouchi, leaping into the air. He whirled around, eyes wide, clutching at his chest. Then he realized who had spoken to him, and reeled through a variety of other befuddled noises, until he finally managed a pair that made sense: "It's you!" 

"Is it just me," Mai drawled, "or do you get stupider every time I see you? Maybe I _should_ have hitched a ride on that ship." 

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked. "I thought you were going home." 

Mai shrugged. "Well, you know, I don't really have a place of my own, so there's no point in trying to go _home_. Anyway, I'm sick of boats. The only people I ever met on them, I didn't like." 

Yugi smiled a little. "You met us on a boat." 

"No, I didn't. I met you on the pier. That's completely different from a boat. So anyway," she said, hurrying to evade the question, "what are you kids doing running around here this time of night? And why haven't the guards caught you yet? I could hear you coming a mile away." 

"We're not worried about them," said Honda. "We passed by the servants' quarters already. Sounded to us like everyone is down there unwinding after all the excitement." 

"Sounded to _me_ like they were all getting plastered," Jonouchi opined. 

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" said Honda, nudging him with his elbow. 

Mai rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go down there and join them. I'm starting to feel like I could use a good stiff drink... but somehow, I don't think I will." 

"You could join us instead, if you want," Anzu offered, smiling a little. 

"Well, seeing as how there's nothing else interesting going on, I might as well." 

"Glad to have you along," said Yugi, grinning. 

Truth be told, Mai wasn't really sure why she hadn't gotten on the ship. There was obviously no point in staying here, now that all the duels were done with and such prizes as there were had been awarded. She should have packed up and gone on to other things - there was always some minor duel somewhere where she could win a bit of money to go to a place more interesting. Even if she had nothing at all left, she was very good at persuading most men and the occasional woman to accept... other things in lieu of money when making a bet, and thus far, she had always been lucky when it came to not having to pay. She could easily get by on her own. 

On the other hand, it would have driven her crazy to leave and never know what had become of this bizarre troupe of comedians posing as duelists. She would have spent the rest of her life wondering at odd moments whether they had actually succeeded in finding their friend, or if they had been caught by the insane person who ran this island and been dealt with. It boggled her mind to try to think what Pegasus would do to someone causing trouble on his island when there was no one around to place any blame on him. It bothered her to think of such things happening to these people - and so did the fact that she was bothered. Still, it was hard even for her to not find something to like in these indomitable misfits. Indomitability was a trait she admired. 

"So, did you find your little friend, or is he still hiding?" she asked casually, trying to hide her curiosity. 

"No luck," said Yugi. "I'm getting worried about him." 

"He probably just got on the boat while you weren't looking," said Mai. 

"Couldn't have," said Honda. "Remember, you were there. You were the one who first noticed he wasn't there." 

"Hmm. I guess so," Mai said. "Okay, then he must be around here somewhere. I haven't seen him, though." 

"We'll just have to keep looking," Yugi decided. "Somehow, I don't think he'd let himself be caught... or if he did, we'd have heard something about it." 

Mai wasn't sure she liked the way he said that. It carried an odd tinge of foreboding to it, as if someone finding Bakura would be followed by the sound of distant screams. She shook herself, telling herself firmly that it was only being in this castle at night that was making her think these thoughts; if the place had been in black and white, it would have been an excellent setting for an old-fashioned monster movie. 

"Then I think I will follow you," she said. "You'll probably need all the help you can get." 

"Thanks, Mai," said Jonouchi. "Glad to have you along." 

She gave him a flicker of a smile in response. "Glad to be here."

* * *

Cyndia was trying to be rational, but that wasn't an easy thing to do in a situation like this. Nothing in her life experience told her how to cope with finding out that she'd spent the last seven years dead. It was impossible to absorb. How could one be dead, and simply wake up again one day and go on about life as if nothing had happened? Magic? Could she possibly believe magic? But she had to - she had seen some performed tonight. She had seen inside Pegasus's mind, with the help of the Egyptian man. Impossible as it seemed, she really must have been dead, and Pegasus had brought her back by means of a spell. It was the only answer that explained everything: how careful he had been to avoid speaking of the past, how he had tried to keep her out of sight from everyone, how she didn't appear to have aged a day in the last seven years, and why she could remember nothing of that time. She shivered a little. 

_What am I going to do now?_

One thing was plain: she couldn't stay here. Not now, not after she had heard Pegasus confess to such terrible things, and even threaten her. She had never believed that he would ever use force against her, but the desperation she had seen on his face tonight hinted that he might, if she pushed him to it. If he had indeed raised her from the dead, what else could he do? Could he make her forget that any of this happened? Could he wipe her mind clear, leaving her with nothing but thoughts of devotion to him? How far would he go to keep her by his side? The very thought revolted her, and she fought back nausea. 

_I have to get away._

But where would she go? She didn't even know where she was, much less how to leave this place. All she knew was that she was on an island called Duelist Kingdom, and it could have been on the moon for all that told her. She couldn't get away from it without help, and who would help her? All that was left were servants of Pegasus. The only person besides him that she knew was Crocketts, and he would never betray his master. Even if she was somehow able to sneak off the island, what could she do next? Everything she had ever owned was now in Pegasus's care, and she had no one she could turn to for help. She'd had few friends even she had died - Pegasus had seemed to be all she would ever want or need - and she didn't even know if her family was still alive or not. 

"I don't want to go away," she whispered. "I just want all of this to be a bad dream... I just... want Pegasus back." 

Even while she was thinking this, she heard a distant male voice speaking. Her heart leapt, wondering if perhaps he was coming to answer her plea - and then she quailed, wondering what would happen if he had. Then the voice continued, and she realized that it was a stranger's voice. Before she could work out what to do next, the speaker was within sight. It was a boy of perhaps sixteen, accompanied by a slightly older man who walked silently behind him. The boy stopped walking, glared at her for a moment, and babbled something at her in an unfamiliar language. She stared back at him blankly, and he sighed with frustration and tried again. This time his voice was accented, but understandable. 

"You," he said. "Have you seen a Rod somewhere around here? It's about this long..." He spread his hands about two and a half feet apart. "...and has a shape like an eye with wings on one end. It's made of gold. I need to know where it is." 

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I haven't seen such a thing." 

"Then you're useless," he snapped. "Get out of my way." 

He shoved roughly past her and stalked off. His silent companion followed, giving her a brief glance that was ever-so-faintly apologetic. Then the two of them vanished around a corner. Cyndia only stood there, feeling mildly chilled. 

"Who was that? His eyes were so cold..." 

"They were not always that way." 

Cyndia jumped; she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud, nor had she known there was anyone else there. A woman was standing behind her. Cyndia relaxed slightly as she saw her, feeling somehow that this person was someone she could trust. She desperately needed to feel like there was someone she could trust right now, and was more than willing to give this woman her confidence if it would just give her someone to talk to. 

"Do you know him?" she asked. 

"Yes," said the woman. "Yes, I have known him all his life. I can remember him when he was not cold and unfeeling as he is now, but was just a little boy who laughed to feel the sunlight on his face. It was not that very long ago..." 

"What happened?" Cyndia asked. 

"A pain fell upon him that was more than he could bear, and he descended into darkness," the woman replied. "It has not been easy for those of us who follow him. His pain makes him lash out against others, and he has done some terrible things." 

"Then why do you follow him?" Cyndia asked. "Why don't you just... walk away?" 

"Several reasons. Part of it is that I fear what he might do if he were left unsupervised. That is part of why I have come here now: to help control any damage he might do. But most of it is... because he is my brother, and I love him. That is why I continue to hold out hope that someday his darkness may lift, and he might once again be the brother I knew, who loved the light." 

"You believe that's possible?" 

The woman shrugged and almost smiled. "I have to. And if you'll excuse me, I believe I also need to catch up to him before he gets too far ahead of me." 

Cyndia watched, feeling a bit forlorn, as the woman walked away... and then stopped and turned around. 

"By the way," she said, "if I wanted to find Pegasus, I would look in his study. It's just around the next corner, third door on your right." 

And then she was gone, leaving Cyndia more baffled than ever. 

_How did she know?_

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, mulling over what the mystery woman had told her. 

_She must be very brave, to stand by her brother even though he's changed so much... I wish I had that same courage in me, to stand by the one I love._

That was what ached the most. No matter what had happened, she still loved Pegasus. She had never imagined that she might someday have to face a life without him, and now that she was looking at the prospect, she didn't like it. To walk away from him now, when he was hurting so much... 

_A pain fell on him that was more than he could bear, and he descended into darkness..._

Then again, she could not forget what he had done under the influence of that pain. Hurting or not, did he really deserve forgiveness for all of this? 

There was a window nearby, and she walked over to it, looking out on the peaceful garden at the center of the palace. The scene reminded her strongly of the night when she and Pegasus had first met. It had been meant as a business party, and children weren't necessarily welcome there, but her father had insisted on allowing her to come. She was the scion of a fine old family, her parents' only child. They had been wealthy, once, but that was generations ago, and things had gone downhill for them since then. They had been invited to that fateful party only because her father held a minor political office and he had been able to finagle an invitation, not because he was particularly rich or famous, as so many other people there were. 

That was where Cyndia was meant to come in. When it had become obvious to her parents that they would have no other children, they had instead devoted themselves to making her into the perfect trophy wife. She was taught from an early age to be demure and mannerly, to take great care of her appearance, to speak only when spoken to and never offer her opinion. She learned to dance, sing, and play the piano. She had impeccable handwriting, and knew how to gracefully word letters and invitations, but had no particular care given to teaching her anything of practical value. Her entire purpose in life was to someday become an ornament to hang on some wealthy gentleman's arm, and her father was well aware that the Crawfords had a son who was exactly her age. 

Their plan had not worked exactly the way they had expected. She had glimpsed Pegasus from a distance and had been drawn to him, as he was the only other person there near her age. She smiled politely, and he offered her his hand, which she accepted because it was what she'd been taught to do. And then he had suggested that they steal some cookies when no one was looking, and make an escape to the orchard to get away from all the grownups. 

"We can't do that!" she had said, aghast at the idea. 

He had given her a puzzled look. "Why not?" 

"Because we'll get in trouble!" 

"Do your parents punish you very much?" 

"No..." 

"Is it ever as bad as they say it will be?" 

"No..." 

"Do you _want_ to leave?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"Then if you want to do it, and you don't mind being punished, why not do it?" 

Their parents had found them about an hour later, sitting under one of the pear trees in their good party clothes, eating cookies and getting acquainted. Their parents had scolded, of course, but Pegasus's parents were used to his behavior, and Cyndia's parents were too pleased that she had hit it off with Pegasus so well to object very much to a little thing like grass stains and cookie crumbs on her new dress. The fact that the two of them insisted on seeing each other again soon had helped to smooth the whole matter over, and Cyndia had gone home that night with her mind in a whirl. 

Pegasus had struck her with a new idea, struck her with a force that had turned her world upside down. All her life, she had lived thinking that her only value was based on how well she could form herself into the mold her parents were pushing her into. Pegasus told her differently: she could do whatever she wished and be whoever she pleased, if she was courageous enough to take the risk. It opened up the world for her. Suddenly there were limitless possibilities to explore, and it was Pegasus who had shown them to her. Whatever she wanted to do, he found a way to make it happen, no matter what the cost to himself. With him around, everything was exciting. How ironic it was that her parents' efforts to turn her into someone's devoted, unthinking wife had won her the affections of a freewheeling individualist like Pegasus, who had encouraged her to make her own choices and live her life however she pleased! It was small wonder that she had fallen for him. 

_He never was one for following the rules,_ she mused. He had always been mischievous, and had viewed the rules not so much as boundaries as measures of how much trouble he'd be in if he was caught. That had always been part of the fun of being around him. She had never imagined he would do anything _bad_... 

_So what do I know? That he doesn't feel constrained to follow the rules, and that he would do absolutely anything for my sake. I knew that all along. I shouldn't be surprised at all that he's done this. In a way, he's been telling me he would do it since the day we met. He hasn't changed at all..._

That thought blazed across her mind. It was if the sun had suddenly risen in front of her. No matter what had happened, she was not dealing with a monster; she was dealing with the same Pegasus she had always known, and she could be sure that whatever he had done had been done out of a misguided sense of duty. It had been done because he loved her, and never would have forgiven himself if he hadn't done everything in his power to save her. 

_Who is to say I would not have done the same thing, if our roles had been reversed? If he had died, and I knew there was a way to get him back, wouldn't I have at least tried?_

She couldn't really deny that she would. He had done so much for her, it would have felt like a betrayal if she didn't... and he had always prided himself on his ability to get anything she wanted for her. How was he to understand that it would be different this time, if she wasn't around to tell him? 

_I can't just walk away. I'm caught too deeply in this to just walk away... and it would just hurt him more if I did, and there's no telling what he'd do after that. I have to try to help him, for both our sakes._

At least she knew where to look now, thanks to the mysterious woman, and she knew where the study was by now. The door was slightly ajar, but it was quiet inside - too quiet. Was he already gone, or...? With her heart pounding, she pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside.

* * *

Pegasus had been rather disappointed to wake up and discover that he was still alive. He had not particularly wanted to be, after all of that. This business of living was getting too hard, even for one such as himself who prided himself on his ability to do almost anything. The very thought now gave him the shivers. He didn't want to do anything now, not when everything he did turned into a curse. 

_Things were supposed to get _better_ when she came back..._

He shook his head at the foolish thought. How naive, to believe that Cyndia's simple presence would banish every dark thing from his past! Even a woman of such sweetness and purity as she was no miracle worker. She couldn't change the past any more than he could. That was his own lack of planning, and his own arrogant refusal to even consider that things would not fall out exactly the way he had wanted them to. 

Well, if he wasn't going to die, he might as well get up. He levered himself up off the floor with a certain amount of difficulty - he still felt weak and queasy from whatever shock had laid him low. He attempted to brush his hair away from his face, and then abandoned the attempt as he discovered that it was glued in place by half-dried blood. He wasn't sure what he would disturb if he tried to free it, so he left it where it was. He observed with detachment that the floor and the front of his nightshirt was likewise stained red, but not yet the red-black that it would take when it was completely dry. He couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. He'd never cared for the sight of blood, and normally the sight of such copious amounts of it on himself and everything around him would have sent him into fits, but at the moment, all he could manage was a faint sense of amazement that he had managed to make such a mess without even realizing it. 

_I must have been out of my mind._

There was probably more truth in that than he felt like owning up to, but the feeling of wildness had passed. A careful examination of his mental state failed to dredge up either the ecstatic fury or the crushing agony that he had been enduring not long ago. All he felt now was tired. Most likely he was in shock - either from the night's events, from blood loss, or from whatever it was that had seized him when the Eye had been removed, but most likely from some combination of the three. Whatever the reason, he felt calmer now than he had in years. He found himself wondering vaguely if perhaps the shadow magic of the Eye had helped to push him down this road. It would have been nice to think that he wasn't wholly responsible for things coming to this turn, but he couldn't lay all the blame there. He had been crazed and desperate from the moment he had realized that Cyndia's death was a certainty, and the Eye had only exacerbated the problem by giving him a particularly insidious form of false hope. 

Speaking of which, where _was_ the Eye? He remembered taking it out and making a gesture to throw it away. He looked around the room, and found nothing more than a faint trail of red marks, as might have been left by a bloody object rolling across the rug. It must have rolled out the door, even if he hadn't found the strength to throw it. He managed to lurch over to the balcony and look beneath it, and saw only deep shadows. The Eye appeared to be lost, hopefully for good. Feeling faintly encouraged, Pegasus made a check of the hidden drawer in his desk and withdrew what appeared to be a deck of cards. He had been rather proud of it, at one time: each card had held the soul of someone he had vanquished in a Shadow Game, back when he had been learning to master the Eye's powers. Looking now, he saw that they were all blank. That was good. Just as he had hoped, his victims had been released, and presumably any dark magic he had cast had been lifted when he had given up the Eye's powers. 

Unfortunately, even that wasn't enough to undo all of his problems. He had lost Cyndia, lost any hope of being with her in this world or the next. She no longer cared whether he lived or died... but he was willing to bet that there were a number of other people nearby who did care, and were in favor of the latter option. 

_Kaiba won't be pleased with me for manipulating him. He can ruin me financially and socially if he feels like it. Miss Ishtar and her family are definitely not visiting me just to pay their respects - that woman must have known this would happen, and they've come to pick me clean while I can't fight back. If there's anything left of me when they're done, that Ring-spirit will come for my soul, and I'm in no shape to do anything about it. And there's always the chance that Yugi and that Egyptian mystic will want to join in the fun... How did I think I was going to get away with this?_

So, there was the sum of what he owed: Cyndia hated him, Kaiba hated him, Yugi hated him, people whose names he didn't even know hated him, and they all had very good reasons for it. He didn't blame them one bit: he hated himself. He had committed the ultimate crime when he hurt his beloved. Pegasus found a chair and sat down in it. 

"Well," he said to the empty room, "let them come."

* * *

That was how Cyndia found him: sitting perfectly still, staring off into space, seeing nothing. He didn't react at all, even as she walked quite close to him. She saw the blood on his face and clothes and felt sick, thinking for a moment that she had been too late, but then she saw that he was still breathing. She knelt next to him. 

"Pegasus?" she called. "Can you hear me? Say something - let me know you're all right." 

A faint look of confusion crossed his features, as he tried to draw together the pieces of his shattered thoughts. He slowly turned to look at her, and blinked a few times. 

"Cyndia?" he said. His normally cultured voice sounded hoarse and broken. "You... came back?" 

"Yes, love, that's right." 

"I don't understand..." 

"There's nothing to understand." She concentrated on keeping her voice steady and soothing, as she would speak to a frightened animal. "I could never leave you, not on purpose, not for anything." 

"But I hurt you. You said you never wanted to see me again." 

"You frightened me for a while, but it's all right now. I think I've worked it all out." She cupped her hands around his, and was startled by how cold they felt. She tried to chafe some warmth back into them, and felt his fingers curl gently around hers in response. "You never meant for it to happen like this, did you? No, I can see that now - you didn't know what you were doing. I'm sorry for getting angry with you. The last thing you needed was for me to hurt you more." 

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was so selfish. I can't believe what a fool I was." 

"I'm having trouble believing it, myself," she replied, "but there is one thing I can believe." 

"What is that?" 

"I believe," she said softly, "that I can forgive you." 

He gave her a dumbfounded look. "You can't be serious." 

"I am. I know you never really meant to hurt me. Besides, I've decided that if this is what comes of my going away and leaving you alone, then I shouldn't leave you alone anymore. I left you once, and terrible things happened. I don't plan to ever do it again." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I won't leave you to wander in the darkness anymore." 

"The darkness?" he murmured. "Yes, that's what it was. When you..." He faltered, and then went on doggedly. "When you died, it was as if all the light had gone out of my life. You were the center of my universe, and without you, I had no idea what to do. Nothing made any sense. It amazed me that the sun kept coming up in the morning, when the foundation of my world was gone. All I could understand was that somehow, I had to get you back." He sighed. "But it doesn't work that way, does it? All I've done is make things worse for both of us. I don't know how, but if you could somehow find it in your heart to forgive me... I'm sorry, Cyndia. I'm so sorry, for everything..." 

He broke down into sobs, the dry choking sounds of someone who has cried too much already. Cyndia stood so that she could put her arms around him, cradling his head against her and stroking his hair, murmuring soothing words until he finally relaxed. 

"Are you going to be all right now?" she asked at last. 

"For the moment." 

"Poor dear. You look awful. What happened to your eye?" 

"I threw it away," he said. "I don't want that power anymore. All it does is make trouble. Everything I did with it has been undone. The souls I stole with it are free. That much, I can undo." 

"Does it hurt very much?" 

"I've felt worse." 

"Still, we ought to clean it. Is there somewhere I could find some water?" 

There was a washroom nearby, for the convenience of someone spending long hours studying. Cyndia found a decorative bowl on a shelf - probably an antique from some long- vanished civilization, the kind of thing some collector would be avid to get his hands on. She decided it would do for washing up, and went to fill it with water. There were a few white cloths next to the sink, suitable for the drying of hands, and she absconded with a few of those, too. Then she hurried back Pegasus, who hadn't moved from where she had left him. It bothered her to see him so unresponsive. She dampened a cloth and set about the ticklish business of trying to clean his wound. 

It wasn't as bad as it looked. Most of the blood seemed to stem from a tear in the upper eyelid, and that had already sealed itself off. There were also a row of parallel gouges left by his fingernails as they had angled across his face. The overall effect was a bit gruesome, but it looked considerably better once the blood had been wiped away. Part of the damage actually seemed to be only scar tissue left from a much older injury. No, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't enjoyable, either, and she had to fight to keep her stomach steady as she rinsed his blood off her hands. She did her best to be gentle, but she could see her hands shaking, and she knew he must be sore. Nevertheless, he scarcely seemed to notice her touch. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" 

"It's no more than I deserve," he said. "I just keep thinking... I _knew_ this would go wrong. Everyone told me it would. The Egyptian, that thief, the Pharaoh, even Crocketts - they all told me I was heading for disaster, and I wouldn't listen. And you're caught in it now. I don't deserve your forgiveness. You were right. I was being selfish - selfish and foolish. But Cyndia, don't think that just because I am a selfish fool, it means I don't love you. It was never my intention to hurt you." 

"I know, but it's all right now." 

"I don't think so," he said. He sighed heavily. "Things have changed, my dear. When you last knew me, I was only a young painter, with no thoughts in my mind but to amuse myself and waste my family's fortune. I'm a businessman now, and I understand a bit more of how the world works. When you owe a debt, you have to pay it, or it will only get worse, and I have left my debts unpaid for many years now. My creditors will not be easily satisfied." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You may be willing to forgive me, but not everyone is the angel you are. I can't just go up to everyone and say that I've seen the error of my ways and that I will go into the world and sin no more. They are going to want retribution, Cyndia, and that retribution isn't going to come cheaply. It may be..." His voice faltered slightly. "It may be that nothing short of my destruction will satisfy them." 

Cyndia gasped. "You think they'd kill you?" 

"They might," he said. "I have offended some very dangerous people... and without the Eye, I don't have the power to hold them off. The more I try to hold off being punished, the more angry they will become. I have to put a stop to it now. Don't worry, Cyndia - they don't have anything against you. I can protect you, at least. I can send you away, somewhere where you won't be noticed, and leave you the wherewithal to start over. You can have a new life, with someone who won't hurt you as I have. You don't deserve to share my suffering. If you stay with me, you'll only be hurt more. If I can do nothing else for you, I will see you safe." 

She looked at him, amazed at the conviction she saw written on his face. What had become of the careless youth she had known, who had lived life for pleasure without thinking of what the next day might bring? There was no sign of him now - or rather, he had been formed into something new, shaped by pain and loss. There was at last some humility to balance his audacity, and wisdom to alloy his cleverness. Whatever was cowardly and selfish in him had been drowned out by a fierce desire to protect the one he loved, even at the cost of his own life. He was not what he had been when she had known him; he wasn't even what he had been a day or two ago. That thought went through her mind, as did the sudden and certain knowledge that she loved him more in this moment than she ever had when he was proud and confident. 

"I don't want to be safe," she said. "I want to be with you." 

He looked at her, stunned. "You mean that?" 

"Yes." 

"You realize you could be asking to die. They may not take pity on you, if you choose to take my side." 

"That doesn't matter. This is my problem too," she said. "None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for me. Maybe it isn't my fault, but I'm a part of it. It would be just as wrong for me to walk away and leave you as it would be for you to walk away and leave your debts behind. We started this together, and we'll finish it together." 

"You would stay with me, then, even if it meant your death?" 

She managed a smile. "Life without you wouldn't be very much fun. Besides, I'm not sure I was ever meant to come back to life, anyway. Maybe it's better this way. I'd rather stay with the one I love." 

"Thank you," he said. "To hear you say so gives me courage. Maybe even without the Eye, I can still pull off a miracle or two..." He gazed speculatively out at the ocean, and for a moment, she thought she saw the old glint of mischief back in his eye. 

"Do you see a way out?" she asked. 

He began to answer, and then changed his mind. 

"Not without paying the price," he said. "No, this is the end of the line for Pegasus J. Crawford... but that doesn't mean I won't give everyone a run for their money. Let's give this game a bit of interest." 

He stood up, and very calmly began peeling his nightshirt off. He held it up in front of him, eyeing the dark stain across its front. 

"Ruined. Completely ruined. We'll never get that stain out," he said, as if stained clothing were the greatest of his worries at the moment. "I liked this shirt, too, you know. It's real silk. I paid good money for it, and now it's worthless." 

He bit down on one of the hems, and, with a bit of difficulty, managed to start a tear. He began calmly and systematically ripping it to shreds. He caught the look Cyndia was giving him and smiled reassuringly. She was surprised to find that she was actually reassured. 

"It may surprise you to learn that there is method to my madness," he said. "If you wish to be helpful, you might run and get us both something decent to wear. As fetching as you look, you are no more well dressed for company than I am." 

"What are you planning to do?" she asked him. 

"Well," he said slowly, "do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

It was a bit boisterous in the servants' quarters. Not _too_ boisterous, though, because Crocketts was keeping a watchful eye on them all. He himself was a moderate drinker when he drank at all, but he felt his men needed some release after the past few hectic days, so he had given them a temporary remittance on his rule that no one should imbibe while they were on duty. Pegasus's stash of expensive wines was once more put safely away, but there were less costly and refined drinks available, and most everyone was helping themselves. Only a handful of people were left to keep an eye on matters, and to ensure that someone would be in fit shape to work tomorrow. 

Come to think of it, the week had been more than a little stressful for Crocketts, too. He was just wondering whether or not he owed himself a little something in the way of compensation, when he became aware that his phone was ringing. He slipped away from the party scene and answered the call. 

"Sir?" he said warily. Calls in the middle of the night were liable to be trouble. 

"Crocketts, do you remember how I promised you a raise?" 

"Yes..." 

"How does a third of my net worth sound to you?" 

"Sir, what are you talking about?" 

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Pegasus. "A very special favor." 

"Special in what way?" 

"Special because it will be the last assignment I ever give you." 

Crocketts felt a thrill of alarm. "What do you mean?" 

"I am going away, Crocketts, and it is highly unlikely that I will ever come back. God willing, we'll meet again in Paradise. In the meantime, I need someone who will look after things in my absence, and you're the only one on my side with more loyalty than avarice. I know I can trust you. Betray me, and I can make you feel my wrath from beyond the grave. Keep faith with me, and you'll never have to take orders from anyone ever again. You can see how you like giving the orders, for a change." 

Crocketts took a moment to turn this over in his mind. He had dimly suspected, for a while, that things were going badly with Pegasus, perhaps much worse than the man had been letting on. The thought depressed him a bit; after all, he had been a bit attached to Pegasus. On the other hand, Crocketts wasn't as young as he used to be, and he couldn't go on taking real and metaphorical bullets for Pegasus forever... 

"I'm listening," he said.

* * *

Yugi looked thoughtfully at the closed door. He had encountered several of them during his search for the missing Bakura, but this one was unique in the fact that it was refusing to open for him. Despite his wealth, it seemed Pegasus wasn't too concerned about keeping his personal property safe, because all the doors Yugi had encountered thus far had been unlocked, and many had been left ajar. Probably Pegasus had felt safe living on an island with only his personal staff attending on him, and had never felt the need to guard himself from intruders. It wasn't likely that he'd even thought about making sure all his doors were locked for the duration of this tournament. So why was this one locked now? 

"I think we ought to check this one out," he said. 

Honda wandered over and tried the door handle. "It's locked." 

"I know. That's why I think we should try it." 

"Could be some truth in that," said Jonouchi. "Why lock a door if there's nothing on the other side?" 

"Of course," said Mai. "Let's just whip out a crowbar and pry it open. If it's locked, how do you think you're going to get in?" 

Jonouchi grinned. "I have my ways. Any of you ladies got a hairpin on you? No? Anybody got a paperclip?" 

"You're honestly planning to pick the lock?" Mai asked. 

"Why not?" asked Jonouchi with a shrug. "I'm good at it." 

"He is, you know," Honda agreed. "You should have seen him that one time with the candlestick and the chainsaw murderer." 

"...I'm not even going to ask," said Mai. "It sounds _interesting_, but I'm not going to ask. Hang on a minute. Maybe I can find you something that will help." 

She wandered off. Everyone waited a while, as the minute stretched into several minutes, and Mai still showed no sign of returning. Yugi was just beginning to wonder whether or not Mai was going to need a search-and-rescue team as much as Bakura did, when she came back. Her hair looked a bit ruffled, but she seemed to be in no particular distress. 

"That took longer than I thought it would," she said. "Anyway, here. See if this will work." 

She passed Jonouchi a piece of curved wire. Jonouchi accepted it, studied it a moment, and tested its stiffness. It bent a bit, but held its shape. 

"Perfect," he said. 

He slipped the wire into the keyhole and tinkered a bit, and there was a soft click. 

"Not much of a lock," he commented. "I coulda picked that with a lollipop stick... but this thing worked. Where did you find such a good lockpick, Mai?" 

"It's not a lockpick," she said. "It's the underwire from my bra. Can I have it back now, if you're done with it?" 

Jonouchi yelped and dropped the wire as if it were red hot. He blushed furiously as his friends snickered. To help recover from the embarrassment, he turned and began walking through the newly unlocked door - and slammed into it. It appeared that it was latched from the inside, as well, and wouldn't open all the way. With a snarl of irritation, he flicked a card out of his pocket, put it through the gap in the door, and pushed the latch up and out of the way. Everyone went inside, a few still chuckling quietly. 

They stopped laughing when they saw the blood on the floor. Yugi looked around, momentarily concerned, before reassuring himself that there was no one in the room. That was puzzling. The door had been locked and latched from the inside, and yet there was no one here. The only other way out was through a pair of open doors, which led to a small balcony. Yugi tiptoed over and had a look through it. Below the balcony was only a narrow stretch of earth, and beyond that, a steep cliff leading to sharp rocks beneath it. Anyone who went out that way would either be skewered on the rocks instantly, or be battered to death against them by the churning waves. 

"Hey, look over here," said Anzu. 

Everyone looked. Anzu was standing over a desk, which had a number of pieces of paper spread across it in an orderly fashion. Resting in pride of place was a note written on Pegasus's best monogrammed stationary. Next to it was a roll of papers bundled together with a piece of red ribbon. Sitting in a neat row beneath these were a series of envelopes. 

"I wonder what this is all about?" said Honda, coming over for a closer inspection. He picked up the roll of paper and began slipping the ribbon off. 

"Don't touch that! It might be important!" Yugi scolded, but it was too late. Honda had already unrolled it and was looking at it curiously. 

"Can't make heads or tails of it, anyway," he said. "It's all in English." 

"Let me try," said Anzu. "I do pay attention in class, unlike some people." 

She took the paper and began to sound out the words. 

"'I, Pegasus Julian Crawford, being of sound mind and body but mindful of the uncertainties of life, do hereby declare this document to be my last will and testament, forsaking all others...' This is a will! And it's dated tonight!" 

"You mean...?" Once again, Yugi's eyes roamed to the open balcony doors. 

"Looks like he took a long walk off a short pier," Jonouchi said grimly. "Geez. Somebody was a sore loser!" 

"I can't make out much else," said Anzu, scanning the rest of the will. "It's all full of legal mumbo-jumbo... and his handwriting is a pain to read. It's all curlicues and squiggles." 

Mai picked up the letter and scanned it. "This is a little easier to read. Not very pleasant, though. It's a suicide note." 

"What? Let me see!" said Jonouchi. 

Honda smacked him. "Don't be gruesome." 

"How come she gets to read it and I don't?" 

"Because it's in English, same as the will," said Anzu, "and I know what your last test scores were." 

"For your information, it's not very interesting," Mai said. "Just a bunch of rambling about how he can't live like this anymore, and he's going away to be with his sweetheart. It's disgustingly maudlin." 

"So what's in the envelopes?" Jonouchi wanted to know. 

Yugi walked around the desk to have a look. There was no writing on the envelopes, but each one had a little picture drawn on it. Some of the faces were unfamiliar, but some were not. One made Yugi do a double-take as he realized it was a picture of himself - or, perhaps, his other self. He was holding the Puzzle in one hand, and the other was held to his lips, as if asking someone to keep a secret. He was smiling knowingly. 

"I think this one is for me," he said. 

"Well, open it already!" said Jonouchi, in a display of unchecked curiosity. 

Yugi ripped the letter open and looked inside. The first thing that caught his attention was a letter, written on the same fine paper as the suicide note, but the writing was in legible Japanese. The style wasn't nearly as dramatic, either. 

_To Yugi Mutou,_ it read. _If you are reading this, it means I've already moved on to a better place. I suppose I should have said my goodbyes in person, but the fact is, it's probably better this way. I just have a few things I wanted to make clear before I left. _

First, I believe you are entitled to know the truth about why you were brought here. The fact is, despite what you may think, I never felt any enmity towards you. All of this was done in an effort to bring the one person I loved back from the dead, using the power of the Millennium Items. It was to that end that the Duel Monsters cards were created: I had learned that they were linked to ancient games that were once played in Egypt, games that tapped into the same magic with which the Millennium Items were created. I believed that reviving this ancient game would also draw out those who were linked to that same magic. I held this contest solely for the purpose of taking the final two Millennium Items from their holders. Only now do I realize how wrong I was, both in parting the Items from their rightful owners, and for trying to cheat death. For any grievances I have given you, I humbly apologize. As for the other holders of Millennium Items, I have addressed envelopes to them as well, offering such apologies as I feel are merited, and directions telling them where they can find their own Items. Rest assured that I have done all I can to rectify these matters, and that I will be causing you no more trouble in the future. 

Second, pertaining to the tournament, I acknowledge that you have beaten all challengers in fair contests, and that you are truly the winner of the tournament. I have left instructions with my servants to have you appropriately declared the King of Games, and see that you are rewarded accordingly. In addition to that, I have enclosed a small sum of money. I hope that it will in some way compensate for what you have been put through. In return, I ask you to keep everything that has happened here to yourself. 

It was signed with a flourish that could, with some imagination, be rendered into _Pegasus J. Crawford._ Yugi looked into the envelope and found a check made out to him. It was not what he would have considered a small sum. 

"What's that?" asked Mai, leaning in for a better look. 

"I think it's a bribe," Yugi answered slowly. "Money in exchange for not talking about all of this." 

"You don't sound all that thrilled about it," Anzu noted. 

"It just doesn't feel right," said Yugi. 

Mai shrugged. "He doesn't need it anymore. He's dead. If you're squeamish about it, I can think of people who'd love to have it." 

"You take it, then," said Yugi. "You'll enjoy it more than I will, anyway." 

He offered her the check, and she took it. Her expression was hard to read. 

"So, I guess this means Pegasus is really dead," said Honda slowly. 

"It would seem so." 

Everyone looked up. Without anyone realizing it, a man had appeared in the doorway, a man who wore long white robes. His gaze swept around the room. 

"You again!" said Yugi. His friends tensed as they recognized the Egyptian. Mai simply looked baffled. Shadi ignored them all. 

"The energy from his Millennium Eye is muted," he said, "as it would be if it were no longer in the possession of its rightful owner. I can only surmise that he has chosen to end his misery and take his life. If he has not, it is no business of mine, as long as the Millennium Items are returned to their rightful owners." 

"He said he would," said Yugi. He made a quick check of the envelopes. "Here. He left this for you." 

Shadi took the envelope and examined its contents. His expression shifted to one of thinly veiled disgust. 

"Humph," he said. "He thinks I need to be bribed not to talk to outsiders about Millennium Item business. I have no need of his money. Whoever wants it can have it." 

He pocketed his letter and left the check sitting on the desk, hardly noticing as Jonouchi dove forward to claim it as his own. Shadi turned and walked out of the room and set out to find his missing Scales. 

Much later, it was discovered that his portrait in the hallway had also disappeared. 

Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends were still standing in shock - except for Jonouchi, who was still reveling in his newfound riches. 

"Whoever that guy is, he's nuts to pass this up," he said. "This check will just about cover the expenses for Shizuka's operation. Lucky thing Pegasus left the guy's name blank." 

"Only just?" asked Mai. 

"Well, yeah," said Jonouchi. "Those things don't come cheap, you know." 

"Then you can have this, too," she said, passing the check Yugi had given her to Jonouchi. "After all, I can always win another tournament. _You_ might not be that lucky." She gave him a playful nudge, and he scowled at her, but he did accept the gift. 

"So, what about you, Yugi?" he said teasingly. "Were you planning on holding out on your old buddy?" 

Yugi shook his head. "Of course not. Pegasus's letter said he'd named me the winner of the contest. I was going to let you have that... but it looks like you don't need it anymore." 

Yugi grinned at Jonouchi's flabbergasted expression, and Honda laughed. 

"Looks like you won't have to worry about money for a while," Anzu said. 

"Shizuka won't, anyway," Jonouchi replied. 

"I'd like to meet your sister," Mai said. "Seeing as how I'm a contributor to her cause and everything." 

"Everybody has to come back and visit her," Jonouchi declared. 

"Guess we should get moving, then," Anzu said. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Yugi agreed. "We probably ought to tell someone about this." 

Everyone agreed that this was probably a good idea - the last thing they wanted was for some of Pegasus's guards to find them all hanging around here without a good explanation. They filed out of the room in search of an authority figure. 

As they did so, Yugi caught a glimpse of something shiny underneath Pegasus's desk, and he stopped to take a look. It was a card - not an odd thing to find in the home of a game designer. It wasn't a particularly remarkable card, either. Yugi had one just like it in his deck, as did most serious duelists he knew. Nevertheless, there was something about it that made him think it was important, and for a moment, he thought about calling his friends back to look at it. Then he changed his mind and pocketed it instead. 

One more thing caught his eye as he left the room. Sitting by the door was a piece of string. The string looked even more ordinary than the card had, but he seemed to see some worth in it, because he picked it up and slipped into his pocket next to the card. Then he hurried to catch up to his friends, musing on the picture Pegasus had drawn of him, the picture of a smiling Yugi, silently keeping a secret.

* * *

Bakura was feeling a little lost. The Spirit had gotten a bit bored of hanging around waiting for something to happen, and had finally released his control of his host and put him to sleep in what he deemed a safe place. It must have been safe enough, because Bakura had awakened early that morning with only vague memories to tell him how he'd gotten there. He was torn between being worried and being extremely annoyed. He'd _meant_ to get back onto the ship with everyone else, and he couldn't understand why the Spirit had insisted on making him stay behind when, thus far, he didn't even seem to have anything to show for it. He wandered aimlessly through the halls of the castle, wondering where everyone was and how he was supposed to get off this island before someone worked out that his alternate personality was up to no good, and decided to do something about it he wouldn't like. 

As he wandered past a particular room, he became aware of a faint tug, and he glanced down to see that the Ring was glowing faintly. It was, in fact, giving off a definite feeling of _Go in there._ With a feeling of trepidation, he peered inside. It was an office of some sort, with a nice balcony overlooking the ocean. It would have been a fairly pleasant place, if it hadn't been for the suspicious looking stain on the rug. Bakura was about to leave, when his eye was caught by an envelope that was lying on the desk. It had his picture on the front. Curiosity overcame caution, and he picked it up and opened it, withdrawing a single piece of paper, which was covered front and back with writing. He read it. Amazingly, he found himself stifling the urge to laugh. 

_What's so funny?_ grumbled a voice in his mind. 

_I think this letter is for you,_ thought Bakura innocently. 

The Spirit snatched control away from his host and looked down at the letter. It was quite a long letter, and explained in exquisite detail just what Pegasus thought of him for helping him get into this situation, for threatening Cyndia, and for attempting to steal his property. It also made several unflattering surmises about the Spirit's life history and ancestry, and displayed a grasp of foul language that was amazing for a man who seemed so refined. The thief read with deepening fury until he finally lost his temper and pitched the whole thing out the window. 

A vagrant breeze caught it and threw it back in again, dropping the letter neatly at Bakura's feet. 

With an incoherent snarl, he crumpled the whole thing, envelope and all, into a small ball and ran over to the balcony, pitching it as hard as he could out into the ocean. His eyes followed it as it fell into the churning waves. As he looked downward, something shiny caught his attention: something small and golden was glittering in the shrubbery at the edge of the cliff. Experimentally, he picked up the Ring and held it before him, and the pointers strained, trembling, pointing at the shining item below him. He felt his annoyance melt into a smile. 

"At least I'll get one Item out of this trip," he said, and walked off to collect his prize.

* * *

Yugi's nerves were not in the best condition. Within the last few hours, he had attended a wild party, found a secret passageway, fought a duel for tremendously high stakes, and had read the last missive of a dead man. He had accomplished most of this on rather short sleep rations, and after the letdown of all the excitement, he was not feeling his very best. The last thing he really needed, at that point, was to walk around a corner and bump his nose on the Millennium Ring. 

"Ouch!" he said, and then, "Bakura! Where have you _been_?" 

"I don't know," was Bakura's typically vague answer. "Somewhere, I suppose. I don't really remember." 

"Well, thank goodness you're all right!" said Anzu. "We were worried about you!" 

Mai laughed. "So this is what all the fuss is about! You guys have just been jerking my chain, haven't you? All that stuff about him being _dangerous_..." 

"Did they tell you that?" asked Bakura seriously. "You ought to listen to my friends when they tell you things. By the way, did you hear what happened to Pegasus?" 

Yugi nodded seriously. "We found the things he left. We were just going to look for someone to try to tell them..." 

"Hey," said Jonouchi, suddenly suspicious, "_you_ didn't have anything to do with...?" 

"I was as surprised as anyone," said Bakura. "Not that I ever get much of an explanation for these things, but I don't think this was... well, it wasn't my fault, anyway," he finished, looking uneasily at Mai. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's too hard to explain, I had to be there, and I shouldn't ask, because I wouldn't believe it anyway. Am I right?" 

There was a universal sigh of relief. 

"Exactly," said Bakura. "You took the words right out of my mouth. So, what are we going to do now? Shouldn't we kind of let someone know about Pegasus?" 

"Who is there to tell?" Yugi replied. "It's four o'clock in the morning; everyone is asleep." 

"You'd think there would be guards or something, though. Somewhere," said Honda. He made a perfunctory show of looking around, as if there might be a guard stashed away on a shelf somewhere nearby. 

Jonouchi shrugged philosophically. "Stands to reason that if they don't show up when we don't want them, not too likely they'll show up when we do." 

"What kind of sense does that make?" Anzu demanded. 

"Murphy's law," he answered. "Stuff's always got to go wrong when you least need it to. I wouldn't be surprised if every guard on the island took off somewhere. I'll bet there isn't a guard for miles a... hey, Yugi, why are you looking at me like that?" 

Yugi pointed at something over Jonouchi's shoulder. Jonouchi turned around, and then jumped as he realized that Crocketts was standing behind him. 

"When did you get here?" he demanded. "And where were you when we needed you?" 

"Er, Jonouchi, maybe you'd better not talk to him like that," said Anzu. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah, right," Jonouchi muttered. 

"Listen, Mr. Crocketts, we really can explain," Yugi began, but Crocketts cut him off. 

"Never mind all that," he said. "It doesn't matter now. Lucky for you, it saves me a bit of trouble. Pegasus told me to find you." 

"Er, yeah," said Yugi uneasily. "Listen, about that... we were kind of looking for him earlier, and we went into his study..." 

A flash of concern crossed Crocketts' face. "His study was supposed to be locked." 

"It was! It was locked and latched!" said Jonouchi. "We just kind of went in anyway." 

"They weren't trying to get into trouble! They were looking for me," said Bakura. 

"He's one of those people who walks in his sleep," said Honda plausibly. "Gets into all kinds of strange places he shouldn't if you don't keep an eye on them. Isn't that right, Bakura?" 

Crocketts sighed. "Never mind the explanations! I don't want to know." 

"But it's important!" Yugi protested. "Pegasus is _dead._" 

"I know," said Crocketts shortly. "He told me. Now listen: this is very important. There will be an investigation into this matter. None of you need to let on that you were inside Pegasus's room, do you hear me? If anyone asks, you absolutely must say that you found the door locked from the inside, and that you saw me unlock it. I'll take care of the rest. Is that understood?" 

When the group looked uncertain, he added, "You realize if you mention you got into a locked room, you'll cast suspicion on yourselves." 

Everyone immediately saw the sense in that, and assured Crocketts that they would gladly leave everything in his capable hands. 

"Fine," said Crocketts. "I have a ship prepared to set sail. I can see you all to the mainland. 

He had said the magic words: there was not one among the group who wasn't perfectly willing to forget about the mysteries of the island if only someone would offer them a way to get home. Most of them would have happily agreed to swim if someone had provided them with a life jacket and a compass. 

They certainly weren't going to stop and ask exactly why Crocketts had known about his master's untimely end, nor were they going to question why there was a boat waiting for them when no one should have known they were there.

* * *

"See, I told you that you'd get it back," said Isis calmly, as she slipped her necklace back on. 

"Yes, no thanks to you," Malik snapped back. He twirled his newly-recovered Rod in his hands, then paused to slip the blade out of its sheath for a moment to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. "You've been leading us in circles this whole time." 

"So it would seem," she said. "But I did say it would be returned, and it has been, and you are slightly better off for it." 

"Well, that's so," Malik admitted. You couldn't put a price on a Millennium Item, but that didn't mean he was going to turn down the money Pegasus had left him. Now he could afford that motorcycle he'd been wanting, and still have plenty left over. Still, it was a good thing that Pegasus had seen fit to throw himself out a window, because if he hadn't, it was likely Malik would have celebrated getting his Rod back by trying its blade on Pegasus. 

"Anyway, I've had more than enough of this place," he declared. "I'm ready to go home, and get back to my real work." He shot a glare at his sister. "You realize that once we get home, this alliance is over." 

"Yes," she answered softly. "I do understand. We will go our separate ways, for now." 

They returned to their boat and set out. As they were drawing away from the island, Malik caught a glimpse of another small boat being loaded with its own passengers, mostly people of about his own age, he guessed. Even from a distance, one of them struck him as being vaguely familiar. He reached for a pair of binoculars and zoomed in for a closer look. He could see a boy with pale hair, a shapely blonde woman, two more boys and a girl, and... 

"That's him!" Malik shouted, nearly dropping his binoculars in surprise. "The Nameless Pharaoh..." 

There was no mistaking that face. He had seen it engraved in stone, and it had haunted his dreams for years. To think that his nemesis had been on the island the whole time, and he had never once bumped into him in all his wandering. Malik shot a suspicious look at his sister, who contrived to look innocent. 

"Where is that boat going?" he demanded. 

Rishid did some things with a chart and a compass, watching the other ship as it sped away from them. 

"If it continues on its current course," he said, "it will arrive in Japan. Do you want to follow it?" 

Malik hesitated. It was tempting, yes, but... not practical. Not yet. It would be foolish to strike before he was ready. First he would gather information, and collect a few followers to help him. It would be easy, now that he had a rough idea where the Pharaoh had been hiding. 

"No," he said. "We will wait." 

He turned his eyes to the distant boat, watching it disappear over the horizon. 

_Wait for me, Pharaoh. Next time I see you, I'll be ready._

* * *

Mokuba was somewhat worried. He had not heard from his brother at all since he'd gone off to that strange competition and left Mokuba behind to run the company. Not that Mokuba wasn't perfectly capable of running Kaiba Corporation by himself for a few days - he might not have had quite the same drive and brilliance as his brother, but he was still sharper than the average eleven-year-old, and he had plenty of experience by now. People who assumed he had gained his position solely on the basis of being Seto's brother got a surprise when they had to deal with him in person. It amused Mokuba, really - they should have known that, brother or not, Seto wouldn't put anyone in a position of power over his precious company if that person didn't know what they were doing. Actually, Mokuba had reports that there had been a slight increase in sales while his brother was gone. He just wanted Seto to come back so he could tell him about it. 

He sat at Kaiba's own desk, swiveling back and forth in the imposing-looking leather chair and kicking his heels. A computer in front of him was reeling off stock data, but he wasn't paying any particular attention to it; his mind was filled with images of what his big brother might be doing right now. He hoped he'd at least call soon. 

Suddenly, the door was flung open 

"Hey, you can't come in...!" Mokuba began angrily, and then he stopped. He had been planning on saying that nobody could come into this office without the proper clearances, but this person had them all and then some. 

"Big Brother! You're back!" squealed Mokuba. He flung himself from the chair, leaving it spinning crazily behind him, and rushed at his brother to capture him in an enthusiastic hug. Other than a slight grunt at the impact, Seto didn't seem at all disturbed by this. "I was getting worried about you!" 

"Hmph. A waste of effort," said Seto. "There wasn't anything on that island I couldn't handle. I hope this enthusiastic greeting doesn't mean you've let things get out of hand while I was gone." 

Mokuba shook his head. "Everything's A-okay! You knew you could count on me, right?" 

Seto smiled a little. "Right. It's good to be back among people I can trust." 

"So did you have fun at the tournament? Did you win anything?" asked Mokuba. 

"I didn't get to duel with anyone interesting," said Seto, in what would have been called a complaining tone coming from anyone else. "I did get a few good ideas, though. I've decided we're going to have of our own - one that will make this Duelist Kingdom thing look like an amateur contest." 

"What are you going to do?" Mokuba asked. 

"We're going to turn this whole entire city into a dueling arena, that's what we're going to do!" 

"You mean, having people just dueling in the streets?" asked Mokuba. "What a great idea! It's the perfect way to show off your new Duel Disks... and it'll be like free publicity. Nobody will be able to go _anywhere_ in Domino without seeing it." 

Seto allowed himself a small smile of pride at how well his brother caught on. 

"Exactly," he said. "I'll show the world what a real competition is like." 

"We need a name for it," said Mokuba. He had already gone over to the desk and picked up a yellow notepad, on which he was busily jotting down notes. "What are you going to call it? Something like, maybe, Duelist City?" 

Seto shook his head. "No. I don't want anyone getting the idea that Pegasus thought of something I couldn't. Besides, this tournament isn't going to be anything so tame. We'll call it _Battle_ City." 

"Battle City it is!" said Mokuba, and wrote the name down on his notepad. "I'll go alert the PR department and see about getting some advertising ready." Implicit was the idea that Seto would have no problem making sure there was actually going to be something to advertise; Mokuba knew from experience that when his brother decided to do something, he would be ready to do it two weeks before the advertising people were ready to run their commercials. 

"You do that," said Seto. "Tell them I want them to have something to report within three days. I'll have it all figured out by then." 

"Can do," Mokuba answered cheerfully. 

Seto watched him go, feeling some of his frustration and irritation lift. This little jaunt wasn't going to be a total waste, after all. 

"Battle City," he murmured, trying the feel of the phrase. He smiled. He liked it already.

* * *

"Ha! My Metal Dragon takes out your Mystic Elf! I win!" Honda declared. 

Anzu leaned back in her chair and laughed. "All right, all right, I give up! You got me fair and square." 

"Watching all those duels must have taught me something," said Honda, reshuffling his cards. 

"I think we all learned a lot from that trip," Yugi agreed. "It feels strange to be back. We were only gone a few days, but it feels like we were there for weeks." 

"A lot happened," Anzu agreed. 

The three of them were back at the Game Shop, sitting around the card table and pursuing their old pastime. It was the same table where they had been playing their games the day Pegasus had wandered into the store and disrupted their lives. From the comfort and safety of this familiar place, the events of Duelist Kingdom seemed like some kind of bizarre dream. He would have been inclined to believe it was so, if it hadn't been for a few pieces of hard evidence lying around. 

The front door burst open, and Jonouchi staggered in, trying to slow himself down from a headlong dash. He didn't quite make it, and ended up bumping into a display case. A few boxes of Zombire action figures wobbled precariously. 

"Careful!" Grandpa shouted. "Those don't come cheap, you know!" 

"I don't care! I'll buy 'em all, if I have to!" said Jonouchi jubilantly. "Shizuka's getting her operation! It's all paid off! She's going in next Friday." 

"That's great, Jonouchi!" said Yugi. 

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Anzu agreed. 

"I know," said Jonouchi, grinning broadly. "You guys are all gonna have to come down and visit her. I got to spend a lot of time with her yesterday, 'cause she had to have a bunch of checkups and stuff before the operation and asked me to come with her, and I told her all about you guys. She's looking forward to meeting you." 

"I'm sure we'll love her," Anzu declared. 

"Man, I can't believe this is happening," said Jonouchi. "I didn't really believe it would happen - getting the money to get her eyes fixed. Definitely not like this. Who woulda thought that it would be _Pegasus_ financing her operation, huh?" 

"It's like something out of a cheap book," Honda said. "You know, a rich guy dying and leaving you the money just when you need it most." 

Anzu poked him. "I didn't know you read books, Honda." 

"Humph. I do so, and _some_ of them don't even have pictures," he joked back. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Jonouchi. "It's all a little too weird. Hard to believe that Pegasus is just... gone." 

"He must be, though," said Anzu. "You heard what they were saying in the news. He turned over his company to Kaiba, and left everything else to that servant of his. He wouldn't give up everything if he wasn't really dead." 

"Besides, there's not much else he could have done," Honda agreed. "You saw the room. It was locked and latched from the inside. There was only one way out, and that way involved a long drop and a sudden stop." 

"It's almost kind of sad," said Anzu. "All that trouble, just to be with the girl he loved... it just went really wrong. I wonder what ever happened to her?" 

"No idea," said Jonouchi. "If I were her, I'd get as far away from him as possible. He was pretty sketchy." 

"Maybe she went with him," Honda said. "I mean, if she was still alive, he would have left all his money to her, right? What do you think, Yugi?" 

"I don't really know," said Yugi slowly. "We'll probably never find out for sure." 

Even as he spoke, he slipped his hand into his coat pocket. He had yet to take out the card he had picked up, and there was still a bit of string wrapped around it. He was keeping them as a souvenir, and also as a secret. He had decided to honor Pegasus's last, unspoken request. The man had been a gamer, after all, and it just wouldn't have been fair to pose a riddle if there weren't a few clues left behind. Yugi had kept them and thought about them. He thought, for example, how a piece of string, loosely tied, might be used to pull a latch closed from the other side of the door before it was allowed to fall inconspicuously to the floor. He thought, too, about the meaning of the card Pegasus had chosen to leave behind: _The Monster Reborn._


	10. Epilogue

**

Epilogue

**

Crocketts was talking to a reporter. He had been doing a lot of that, over the last few weeks - there seemed to be a new one hounding him every time he turned a corner. All of them were eager to make a story out of the sensational death of Pegasus J. Crawford, and while Crocketts did not have quite the same compelling presence as his master, he was still the one who had known him best, and there was quite a bit of news that could be made out of him. This particular reporter had gone so far as to follow him onto the plane he was currently traveling on. 

"No," Crocketts was saying, "I don't believe there is anything suspicious about Mr. Crawford's death. It was a suicide, plain and simple." 

"But what about the spot of blood they found in his study?" the reporter persisted. 

"It has already been analyzed. The experts agree that there wasn't enough blood there to comprise a serious wound. Several of his servants saw him storming about that room in a rage; I believe it most likely that he harmed himself, purposefully or accidentally." 

"But isn't it suspicious that there was no body?" 

"Not at all. He jumped from the balcony into the ocean. The tide was just turning; anything that landed in the water at that time would have been swept out to sea. A shred of his clothing was found clinging to one of the rocks, and the blood on it was determined to be consistent with Mr. Crawford's. I believe that, plus the circumstantial evidence of his room being locked from the inside, plus the suicide note and will he left, are more than enough to indicate he took his own life." 

"You knew him well. Did you have any clue at all that he was going to do something like this?" 

"I regret to say, I didn't see it coming, or I would have done something to prevent it. In hindsight, however, I think it may have been inevitable," said Crocketts. "He had always been a bit eccentric, even as a child, but when his fiancee died... well, he was a man of deep emotions. He was never quite stable after she passed away. The strain of hosting the tournament must have been too much for him. He was acting quite unusual in his last few days - wild mood swings, making peculiar requests, hallucinating. He seemed to believe his fiancee was alive again. A few hours before his death, two of the servants found him in a wild rage, screaming and throwing things at the walls. He definitely suffered some sort of breakdown that ultimately led to self- destruction." 

"There are rumors that he was helped along a bit," said the reporter slyly. 

Crocketts raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." 

"This is just hearsay," said the reporter, "but there are people whispering that you were in some fashion responsible. Rumor has it that you drugged him, forced him to write the will naming you as his sole heir, and then pushed him out the window yourself." 

Crocketts took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Yes, I've heard that story," he said, "and I don't care for it. For one, as I said earlier, his room was locked and latched from the inside, while I was most definitely on the outside. For another, I have been guarding Pegasus since his youth. I was practically a second father to him. I see nothing suspicious in him leaving his possessions to me when he lacks any other living relatives. I am sick and tired of having my name dragged through the mud by jealous people. As a matter of fact, the whole reason why I am on this trip is to get away to somewhere where no one has heard of me or Pegasus J. Crawford or Industrial Illusions, and I can have some peace and quiet - and if I catch you spreading that story about me drugging him, I'll have your paper sued for libel." 

"So what are you going to be doing, now that you're a multi-billionaire? Any big plans?" 

"No, I plan to take a quiet retirement, and let all this fuss die down," said Crocketts. "The most business I'm doing is renting out a bit of property - the house adjacent to the one I'm living in - just to have something to occupy myself." 

"I see. Making friends already?" 

"More like... business associates. A young American businessman and his wife. Retired for health reasons. Charming people." 

"I see." The reporter looked disappointed; that didn't sound like anything that would interest anyone. "Well, thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Mr. Crocketts. Good luck with everything." 

Crocketts accepted the words with a vague grunt. The plane mercifully chose that moment to land, and he used that as an excuse to begin gathering his things together and ignore the reporter. A few moments later, he was boarding the limousine that was waiting for him with his luggage and setting out to what would be his new home. For a moment, he paused to take it all in: a luxurious new home, set amid the splendor of the tropics. Just now, the weather was clear and warm, and flowers bloomed wherever there had been room to plant them. It was a beautiful place. One might even call it paradise. 

He was greeted at his new locale by a cluster of eager servants, and he watched them bemusedly as they scrambled to unload his belongings for him. He was still trying to get used to the idea that he was the master now, and everyone here had to answer to him. To help shrug off the sense of unease, he decided to go next door and see what his tenants were doing. He walked across the freshly laid-out pathway that connected the two homes. 

It was a pleasant house - perhaps not a palace, but more than enough for two people to live in style. It also had an excellent view of the beach from its front porch, said view currently including a pretty young woman in a swimsuit who was wading in the warm shallows, collecting seashells. Enjoying this view from the comfort of a patio chair was a young man. An easel was propped up in front of him, displaying a painting of a sailboat, such as could be seen drifting serenely by in the distance. This one was remarkable in that the painter had whimsically added a mermaid peeking up out of the water at one of the sailors. It was to be noted that the mermaid looked a great deal like the young woman, and the sailor bore a striking resemblance to the painter. He was a good-looking man, slender and aristocratic, with long silvery hair that was just now bound back to keep the wind from blowing it into his paint. A close observer might have noticed that one of his eyes did not quite move the way the other one did, and that there were traces of scarring around it. At his elbow was a small table holding his painting supplies, and also a bucket of ice with a wine bottle chilling in it, and some glasses. 

"Ah, Crocketts! Good to see you!" he said, as his landlord arrived. He turned to call to the woman on the beach. "Darling, look who made it back in one piece!" 

She turned to wave. "Hello, Mr. Crocketts! I'll be right up!" 

The painter gazed fondly at her a moment before he turned back to Crocketts. 

"I hope the trip went well," he said. "How was the memorial service?" 

"Very touching. Couldn't have gone better." 

"Pity I didn't get to see it." 

"I had a recording made. You can look at it later." 

"Wonderful! You always did think of everything." He paused for a moment, gazing out at the sun as it set over the ocean. "This will be a good place to start over, don't you think? It's the kind of place that makes you glad to be alive." 

Crocketts nodded solemnly. 

The other man looked back to him. "Well, don't just stand there! You've come a long way in a short time; you ought to sit down. Won't you join me for a drink?" 

Crocketts paused a moment. Then he smiled and sat down in an empty seat. 

"Thank you, sir. I believe I will." 

** The End**


End file.
